Missing Link
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Takato has been missing for 20 years,and so have 4 others in the digidestined realm. A Tamers&Digidestined crossover that is like none other. Where did Takato go? And who is behind it? What are the chosen to do? Read and find out! Complete! SEQUEL - Shattered Realities
1. It Begins

*~*~*~*Tamer's Realm, Southern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*  
  
'It didn't make any sense............' Rika thought, sitting next to Henry.  
  
"I still don't believe it............even after all these years......" Rika whispered sadly.  
  
"It doesn't make much sense does it? I've heard of people disappearing an never being seen again, but I've always wondered.........what really happened.?" Henry murmured.  
  
"We've got to stop thinking about it, he's gone and has been gone for 20 years. They're not coming back, we have to move one with our lives! I miss them to, but there's nothing we can do. We even looked in the digital world remember?" Ryo told them as he walked away.  
  
"I know it as well as you do Akiyama! Even if we never find him I want to know what happened! And I know you do to!" Rika yelled after Ryo, before he disappeared from sight.  
  
"We have to get going, Terriermon is gonna kill me if I leave him with my kids any longer." Henry said dryly.  
  
"I know what you mean, my brat won't stop trying to spar with Renamon" Rika said grinning.  
  
"I'll see you later, Rika! Oh ya, and tell Takeru I said hi all right!" Henry shouted as he got into his car.  
  
"Alright, tell Jeri to call me later!" Rika replied as she walked away.  
  
'Takato.........Guilmon.........' All the Tamers thought.  
  
*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*  
  
"Is Mimi coming?" Izzy asked Yolie.  
  
"No, she had a show to do Paris, and Joe has an operation in the States that he can't get out of" Yolie said to the rest of the assembled digidestined.  
  
"I can't help it, but I know they're still alive! Theres this feeling.....I just know and the reason I asked you guys to come is I want to look in the digiworld one more time." Kari begged.  
  
"I don't know, but we can't ever give up hope........I'll help, and I know our partners will help." T.K said giving Kari's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Did you bring your laptop Izzy? I kinda forgot mine...." Yolie said sheepishly.  
  
"Of course, never leave home with out it!" Izzy said smiling, he pulled said laptop out and began to get the portal open.  
  
Izzy set the computer up and went to stand with the other seven digidestined.  
  
"Let's do this! Digiport open!" Yolie commanded.  
  
The portal opened and pulled the adults into a land they were all familiar with.  
  
*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*  
  
"Sora!" Biyomon said happily, hugging her digidestined as soon as she was settled.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari said hugging her feline digimon friend.  
  
"I missed you so much Kari!" Gatomon said hugging her partner back just as fiercely.  
  
After the touching reunion between the digidestined and their digimon partners.  
  
"Well Izzy, there was this weird place that we never checked out before....."Tentomon began.  
  
"How come we never looked there before then?" Cody asked, getting slightly mad.  
  
"Well you know how all digimon eventually get reborn right? Well this place used to be where most of the viral digimon hung out, and a lot of digimon who went there weren't seen again, which is strange in it's self.But anyway, the thing is they're gone now and I think we should check it out." Gatomon explained.  
  
"Where is it?" Izzy asked  
  
"Come on..." Patamon said leading the way.  
  
The other digimon followed closely behind with their digidestined partners.  
  
They walked for about 4 miles before they saw what the digimon had been talking about.  
  
Kari had started to shiver as soon as they had gotten close to the looming castle.  
  
"It's so dark.....the darkness....." Kari cried, and stopped walking. She had fallen to her knees crying about the darkness.  
  
"You guys go ahead! I'll stay here with Kari!" Gatomon said putting her paws around Kari.  
  
The rest walked quietly away, worried for Kari, but they knew they had to check this place out.  
  
"Shhh. Kari it'll be okay...." Gatomon soothed, rubbing her back.  
  
"We'll be back, keep good care of her Gatomon!" T.K said as they walked into the foreboding castle.  
  
"I feel like we're walking into a horror film or something...." Yolie said looking around.  
  
"Creepie isn't it?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
"Well where should we start? The attic or the basement?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well if we split up into two groups and then one can start in the attic and one can start in the basement." Cody reasoned.  
  
"Alright...group one will be T.K., Patamon, Tentomon and myself, and group two will consist of Yolie, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Biyomon and Sora. Group one will start in the basement and group two will check the attic out. Everyone got that? Then we meet back here in two hours." Izzy said. The digidestined split up and went their separate ways.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Two hours later*~*~*~*~*  
  
Group two got back to see group one waiting for them.  
  
"Find anything guys?" Sora asked.  
  
"All we found were rooms and a kitchen."Armadillomon said.  
  
No one from group one spoke.  
  
"Guys.....hello anyone home?" Yolie asked waving a hand in front of T.K.'s face.  
  
T.K. Didn't say any thing for awhile.  
  
"What did you find...." Cody asked quietly, he had noticed they were very pale. Something must have freaked them out.  
  
"We...we found them....." T.K. Whispered, and looked at the floor.  
  
Sora asked the dreaded question.  
  
"Are..are they alive?" She asked shakily  
  
"We're not sure, we wanted to come and get you guys before we did anything." Tentomon explained.  
  
"Lets go then..." Cody said and they marched somberly down the stairs.  
  
Izzy led they way down into what looked like a dungeon, they walked passed empty cells and into a large chamber.  
  
"It's a lab......." Yolie said looking around.  
  
"Where are they?" Sora asked not seeing anything that resembled the missing digidestined.  
  
"This way....." Izzy motioned towards a door.  
  
He opened it and was followed by the others.  
  
"I can't see anything!" Yolie complained.  
  
T.K felt along the wall for the light switch and turned the lights on.  
  
"Oh......my......god......" Sora gasped.  
  
They had found them all right............  
  
There was five children floating in tubes of strange green water. And beside them there was five more with digimon floating in them.  
  
"We have to get them out of there!" Yolie said frantically.  
  
"How? If you have any ideas I would like to hear them" T.K muttered bitterly.  
  
"Well there's a couple of computers and some control panels over there, if we can figure out how the controls work we can get them out, or we could try to hack onto the computers. Either way it's something." Cody pointed out.  
  
"Alright, but I don't know if we can get in, that computer looks pretty old..." Izzy said doubtfully.  
  
"Anything yet Izzy? It's been twenty minutes...." Yolie whined.  
  
"Hold on.......I'm in!" Izzy shouted excitedly.  
  
"Alright!" Yolie said happily punching her fist into the air.  
  
"Lets see....all right, I've got it! Press the left yellow button and then far right red one and the capsules will drain and open!" Izzy instructed.  
  
Cody did as Izzy instructed and the strange green liquid began to drain from all ten of the capsules.  
  
The digimon in the tanks began to stir, but they didn't wake up, except the strange red dino-dragon.  
  
Golden eyes shot open. The digimon backed up against the glass.  
  
"T.K........that digimon woke up......" Patamon said worriedly.  
  
The digimon's mouth moved and his paw glowed and he slashed at the glass shattering it instantly.  
  
Their was a hiss as the other nine opened and their occupants fell out.  
  
The red digimon ran to the strange kid and pulled him away from the other.  
  
He growled at them but didn't attack.  
  
Sora felt Tai's neck for a pulse and found a weak, but steady one.  
  
"They're alive!" Sora cried joyfully.  
  
The digimon stirred and woke up.  
  
"Ugh....Tai? Tai!" Agumon was the first up and was by his partners side instantly.  
  
"Davish!" Veemon cried out and rushed to his partner.  
  
"Matt!" Gabumon called, shaking Matt trying to wake him up.  
  
"Ken?" Wormon asked worriedly from the fallen boys side.  
  
The boys stirred slowly, eyes slowly opening.  
  
"Oh.....what happened?" Davis moaned.  
  
"Davish! Your all right!" Veemon said excitedly hugging his partner.  
  
Matt and Tai woke up at the same time to the relief of their partners.  
  
"Ken....please wake up!" Wormon pleaded.  
  
"Wo...Wormon?" Came the shaky reply.  
  
"I can't believe we found them after all these years........" T.K. Said wonderingly.  
  
"Muh....what are you people talking about? And where are we?" Davis asked weakly.  
  
"Davis....you guys disappeared 20 years ago......and i don't know why, but you four didn't age....we just found you in this castle, some dark digimon used to live here...." Izzy explained quietly.  
  
"Hey, is that other kid okay?" Yolie asked  
  
"I don't know, I'll go check." Sora said and left Tai's side.  
  
Sora approached the strange child and digimon, but when she started to get close the digimon moved in between her and the boy and growled loudly at her as a warning.  
  
"Hey! You better not hurt Sora!" Biyomon yelled as she flew in between the growling digimon and her partner.  
  
The digimon stopped growling when he saw Biyomon.  
  
"You partners.......?" He asked quietly with an innocent voice that you would not expect from such a ferocious looking digimon  
  
"Yes, we just want to make sure he's all right." Sora said calmly.  
  
"Alright....." He said slowly.  
  
He moved and let Sora go to the boy.  
  
As she got close she saw that he was wearing a hooded t-shirt, clam diggers, yellow wrist bands and blue and yellow goggles atop a wild mess of dark golden blond hair.  
  
She reached out and felt for a pulse, finding a strong and steady beat she gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" The red digimon asked worriedly.  
  
"Ya, you should be able to wake him up." Sora informed him  
  
"Is he your digidestined?" Biyomon asked curiously.  
  
"Digidestined........what's that?" He asked, he looked confused.  
  
"You don't know?!" Biyomon exclaimed.  
  
The digimon shook his head. He kind of reminded Biyomon of Agumon, but not much.  
  
He reached out gently with his large claws, and Sora was slightly afriad that he would hurt the child with his large claws, but he didn't.  
  
"Takatomon...wake up...we have to get back...." He said shaking the boys shoulders slightly.  
  
"Ugh....Guilmon?" He groaned, opening his eyes he saw his friend bent over him looking worried.  
  
"Takatomon!" Guilmon said happily, hugging his tamer.  
  
Takato hugged Guilmon back and sat up, even though he felt very weak.  
  
Takato let go of Guilmon and looked around. He got up shakily using Guilmon for support and walked over to where the rest of the digidestined were.  
  
"Does anyone know what happened?" Izzy asked, he wanted to know what happened.  
  
"There was this strange fog, and then we were here." Tai said and the other three nodded in agreement.  
  
"It was a digital field.......and there was a strange digimon, I didn't get a good look at him, he reminded me of Diaboromon though....." The strange kid said quietly, deep in thought.  
  
"Diaboromon! It can't be! We destroyed him!" Davis scoffed.  
  
"Anyway, do you mind telling us who you two are, I'm sure we would like to help you get back to your family......"Cody asked, trying to keep an argument from breaking out.  
  
"My name is Takato Matsuki, and this is my friend and partner Guilmon. You won't be able to find my parents." Takato said looking at the floor, he knew were he was and he didn't think he would be able to go home.  
  
"Why not? They're not...." Yolie asked angrily.  
  
"No! No, they're fine as far as I know, I'll explain it later, this place is really creepy, and I for one would like to get out of here." Takato said, and started to walk away. He stopped and waited for the rest to get up and catch up.  
  
"Hey, where's Kari?" Davis looked around not seeing her.  
  
"She's out side with Gatomon."T.K said, leading the way up the stairs.  
  
"Why?" Tai asked surprised.  
  
"The darkness" Ken said.  
  
"How did you know?" Yolie asked, surprised.  
  
"I can feel it. It's really bad." Ken said weakly. " You guys could probably feel it if you stopped and touched one of the walls."  
  
Davis ran a hand over one of the walls and shivered.  
  
"Whoa...." He murmured as the kept walking up the stairs and into the main hallway.  
  
"Come on lets get outa here!" Matt said pulling into the lead.  
  
*~*~*~* Outside the Castle*~*~*~*  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewoman cried out, shooting a holy arrow at Diaboromon.  
  
"Tai!" Kari yelled and hugged her brother.  
  
"How many times do we have to kill this guy!" Matt yelled out in frustration.  
  
"Alright! Veemon time to digivolve and take this guy out!" Davis said pulling away from Yolie who had been supporting him.  
  
"Wormmon! You to! We won't give this guy a chance to digivolve!" Ken said moving towards Davis.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.... X-Veemon!" Veemon announced as he digivolved into a larger blue dragon.  
  
"Wormmon digivolved to......Stingmon!" Wormon yelled as he digivolved into his champion form.  
  
"Stingmon! X-Veemon DNA digivolved to......... Paildramon!" Paildramon called out in his dual voice.  
  
"That won't be enough! Lets do this!" Tai said holding his digivice in front of him.  
  
"Agumon warp digivolved to.......WarGreymon!" WarGreymon's gruff voice said.  
  
"Ya, it's Omnimon time!" Matt said holding his digivice out towards Gabumon.  
  
Like Agumon a beam of light hit Gabumon, digivolving him strait to his mega level.  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolved to.........MetalGarurumon!" MetalGarurumon howled announcing his presence.  
  
Diaboromon smirked and crushed Angewomon sending her back to Gatomon.  
  
"He's stronger than before watch out!" Gatomon cried as Kari picked the injured digimon up.  
  
"Right! Then how about we show this guy why you shouldn't mess with us! Paildramon digivolved to..... Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon mode changed to..........fighter mode!" The newly formed mega yelled, getting into an attack position.  
  
"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon shouted attacking Imperialdramon.  
  
"Argh!" Imperialdramon screamed in pain as he was hit by the attack.  
  
"WarGreymon, he can't do it alone!" MetalGarurumon said.  
  
"Right!" WarGreymon replied.  
  
WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon glowed and merged into the exhalted knight digimon Omnimon.  
  
"Trancedent Sword!" Omnimon shouted, attacking as soon as he finished digivolving.  
  
Omnimon slashed back and forth at the evil virus Diaboromon.  
  
Omnimon got a couple hits in but Diaboromon was faster than before, Gatomon was right he was stronger.  
  
"We have to help!" Takato said frantically, he knew that with out help Diaboromon would win.  
  
"Stay back you'll only get hurt!" Yolie said putting a hand on Takato's shoulder.  
  
"We can help! They can't do it alone!" Takato yelled wrenching his shoulder out of Yolie's grasp.  
  
"Guilmon! Lets do this! Biomerge Activate!" Takato shouted holding his D- Arc in front of him.  
  
A blast of light engulfed Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"Takato!" Yolie cried out worriedly, ' he's only a child! We can't let him fight!' she thought.  
  
"Guilmon biomerged to............Gallantmon!" A tall white armored knight digimon stepped from the light. He carried a shield on one arm and a lance for other. "You shall not destroy these good people! I will stop you! Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted and attacked, jabbing his lance at Diaboromon.  
  
Diaboromon attacked back, knocking his lance aside. But while Gallantmon had been distracting him, Imperialdramon and Omnimon had been charging up their attacks.  
  
"Positron Laser!"  
  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
  
The two attacks, crashed into the Diaboromon.  
  
"I'l.........be.........back..........." Daiboromon choked out before he completely dispersed into floating data.  
  
"That, was kinda easy....." Gallantmon said.  
  
"Ya, good thing huh?" Omnimon asked the smaller knight.  
  
"I don't know.....I just got this feeling that, that wasn't the end.......but the beginning...." Gallantmon muttered.  
  
"Yeesh......douse the victory feeling for me....." Imperialdramon complained.  
  
"I'm sorry......but......I don't know, that just seemed TO easy...." Gallantmon said quietly.  
  
"Ya...but....I, hey do you two sense that?" Omnimon asked  
  
"Sense what?" Imperialdramon and Gallantmon asked at the same time.  
  
They smiled at each other, though you couldn't see it.  
  
"I'm not sure....I think it's a viral mega!" Omnimon said doubtfully.  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to fight any more today......" Imperialdramon whined.  
  
Gallantmon started to sweat and laughed nervously.  
  
"Hehe...really? I don't feel anything." Gallantmon said quickly.  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it.....it's really strong to! I hope they don't decide to go on a rampage...."Imperialdramon mentioned  
  
"I know who it is......." Gallantmon offered.  
  
"Who? He's not going to go destroy some helpless digimon is he?" Imperialdramon asked.  
  
"Why do you even bother asking that?! All virus digimon are evil!"Omnimon shouted at the Imperialdramon.  
  
"That's not true!"Gallantmon argued.  
  
The three mega's bickered with each other.  
  
"You think we should stop them?" Tai asked, slightly amused by the fighting mega's.  
  
"You wanna tell them to shut up? I didn't think so" Matt scoffed.  
  
"Just because a digimon is a virus doesn't mean they're evil!" Gallantmon and Imperialdramon shouted at Omnimon.  
  
"They are! When have you met a good virus?" Omnimon countered.  
  
"Wormon! And Guilmon!"Gallantmon yelled at Omnimon.  
  
"Wormon doesn't count! And I didn't know that weird red digimon was a virus!" Omnimon shouted back.  
  
"I'm not weird!" Guilmon's voice came from Gallantmon, rather than the normal dual voice.  
  
"Oops......"Gallantmon squeaked  
  
"Your the virus we were sensing before!" Omnimon roared, turning on the other knight.  
  
"So? Me being a virus has nothing to do with anything! Something is wrong in the digital world and all you can do is argue! If the Legendary Omnimon is to busy bickering with another knight then we'll go on our own!" Gallantmon yelled at Omnimon.  
  
"Fine! We don't need a freak digimon like you around!" Omnimon yelled back.  
  
Gallantmon rounded on Omnimon.  
  
Takato's voice came out by itself, and the anger in his voice was so strong that no one could tell who was speaking.  
  
"You can insult me all you want, but you insult Guilmon you go to far. I challenge you! You have insulted my honour!"  
  
"You will not win Omnimon...." Gallantmon's dual voice said.  
  
"I do not think that will be so Gallantmon, I have the type advantage, and I will win." Omnimon replied steadily, revealing his sword.  
  
The two digimon walked away from everyone else.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" Ken asked.  
  
"It's just more senseless fighting..." Cody murmured.  
  
"I don't think we could even if we wanted to." Matt said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis wanted to know.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to stop they're fighting?" Yolie asked  
  
"That strange digimon of Takato's insulted Omnimon. I want him to kick that stupid knight to kingdom come." Matt said grinning.  
  
"Tai, please stop this fighting! I don't want anyone to get hurt! And you and Matt are still weak! Please for me!" Kari begged.  
  
"Kari I can't stop him, and I'm not going to fight with Matt over something like this! It's Omnimon's decision to fight. I don't like it but I won't stop him. It's his choice to fight a pointless battle" Tai said showing wisdom that people not often saw.  
  
"Alright Tai......." Kari mumbled, and looked away from the ensuing fight.  
  
"Omnimon, I do not want to fight like this, you are a holy knight, as am I, but I will not let you insult my honour." Gallantmon stated as he drew his lance out, ready to fight.  
  
"You have no honour......." Omnimon growled and readied his sword.  
  
Gallantmon and Omnimon rushed towards each other, weapons at the ready.  
  
They slashed viciously at each other, blocking and attacking so quickly that Imperialdramon was the only one that could really follow the fight, and even he was having trouble following the fast moves of the two knights.  
  
There was an explosion, with dust and smoke billowing out from a large crater.  
  
"Omnimon!" Tai and Matt called out worriedly.  
  
The smoke cleared, revealing Omnimon bent under the strain of Gallantmon's lance.  
  
Omnimon used his cannon, and brought it up to Gallantmon.  
  
Gallantmon saw this and had an idea.  
  
"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon bellowed.  
  
Gallantmon smirked, he had this fight in the bag now......  
  
Moving quickly Gallantmon brought his shield up and deflected the blow back at Omnimon. He didn't have a chance to move and took the hit full on.  
  
Gallantmon leaped back and let loose his most powerful attack. He held his shield out in front of him, letting the power charge, and the shield began to light up. When it had finally stopped glowing he let the blast loose.  
  
"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon yelled,letting the blast go. A large beam erupted out of Gallantmon's shield and crashed into Omnimon.  
  
"Aahhhhhhh!" Omnimon screamed in pain.  
  
"Omnimon! No!" Matt and Tai screamed.  
  
Omnimon couldn't get up, the blast from that shield had really hurt him. Omnimon looked up, armor creaking as he did so, to see Gallantmon standing over him.  
  
Gallantmon looked down at the wounded Omnimon, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"Finish me, do what you want to virus............destroy me." Omnimon whispered so his partners couldn't hear him.  
  
Gallantmon sighed, Omnimon really didn't get it.......  
  
Gallantmon reached down to the other holy knight.  
  
Omnimon looked up to see Gallantmon offer him his hand.  
  
Omnimon was shocked, but slowly gave him his hand and was pulled up by Gallantmon.  
  
"You fought well Omnimon, but in the end I was victorious. Now that that is out of the way we need to concentrate on the darkness......." Gallantmon said as he helped Omnimon back to the others.  
  
"Omnimon, are you okay?" Tai and Matt asked as they went over to their digimon.  
  
"I am fine, but I do not think I can hold this form for much longer...." Omnimon stated. Already he had begun to glow and shrink, and soon Omnimon was no more, and in his place were to slightly beaten rookies.  
  
"Man....you fight rough.." Agumon groaned as he plopped down on the ground.  
  
"No kidding, we haven't fought like that since that time Diaboromon digivolved." Gabumon said sitting down beside Agumon.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Tai asked, as he sat next to his digimon.  
  
"Just a little sore, but I'm exhausted! It's hard work fighting as Omnimon!" Agumon exclaimed.  
  
"Ya, I can't believe you beat us though, your really strong!" Gabumon complimented.  
  
"Thank you Gabumon, Tai I would like to speak with you alone for a moment." Gallantmon asked stepping away for a minute.  
  
Tai looked at the rest of the digidestined, and nodded. Tai jogged over to where the viral holy knight was waiting.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tai asked curiously.  
  
"Did you notice that my voice is really two?" Gallantmon asked back.  
  
"Ya, we figured you DNA digivolved with another digimon. And that would explain why Guilmon, who is a virus digivolves into a holy knight." Tai reasoned.  
  
"Did you notice the absence of my human partner?" Gallantmon asked.  
  
"Ya........ I wonder where he ran off to......." Tai wondered.  
  
Gallantmon looked around, finding what he wanted, a large rock that would block the view of Gallantmon and Tai. Gallantmon motioned for Tai to follow him behind the rock.  
  
*~*~*~* Inside Gallantmon*~*~*~*  
  
/ Are you sure we can trust him Takato? / Guilmon asked.  
  
//I'm not sure Guilmon, but we need help, and I don't want to ask the others. It would be to weird, talking to a grown up Izzy. // Takato explained from inside his golden sphere.  
  
/ Okay Takatomon......I trust you, but I still don't like it... / Guilmon said  
  
//I don't like it either Guilmon, but we won't know until we try right? // Takato asked .  
  
/ Right! / Guilmon said happily.  
  
//Then lets do this // Takato said.  
  
*~*~*~* Back outside with Gallantmon and Tai *~*~*~*  
  
"Tai I am going to show you something because I trust you, I will tell the other digidestined in time, but right now I do not want them to know who I really am." Gallantmon began.  
  
"You can trust me but, what do you mean who you really are?" Tai asked.  
  
Gallantmon sighed, he hoped he wouldn't regret this......  
  
Gallantmon glowed and separated into two separate beings.  
  
Tai was shocked when he got a good look at who was in front of him.  
  
"Takato? But how?" Tai asked, very confused.  
  
"Alright, I'll explain, but you might want to sit down, it's a very long story." Takato said sitting down beside Guilmon.  
  
"It all began when I found this weird blue card.........I had been sorting through my digimon cards when I found it. Not knowing what it was I swiped it through my card reader. My card reader went ballistic, and almost blew up. But then, then its started to change. When the glow died down my card reader had changed into my D-Arc. I thought I was dreaming, but I didn't have time to wonder about it because I was late for school. I stuffed it into the show box with the rest of my cards and ran off to school. School was really boring that day so I ended up drawing my own digimon. After school I went back to the park and grabbed my cards and ran home. After supper I toyed around with my D-Arc, seeing a slot on the side I decided to swipe the picture through, it got stuck but the D-Arc pulled the pictures and stats through. A digiegg appeared on the screen, and the next day it hatched and I found Guilmon. We ended up fighting another Tamer, and her digimon, but that soon stopped and we made friends with her and another Tamer I had met at school. At first all we did was fight the random digimon that made it to the real world, but then the Deva's started to appear and we fought them.One of our friends became a Tamer when we were fighting the pig Deva. Then one of the Deva's, Makuramon kidnapped one of our friends, Calumon. We went after him into the digital world, and ended up getting separated. We met up with Ryo, and he was a Tamer to. One of our other friends became a Tamer, and we ended up in the Soverigns realm and fought with Beelzebumon. He ended up killing Jeri's partner, and we got mad and fought harder. Then Guilmon and I biomerged into Gallantmon for the first time, and nearly destroyed Beelzebumon, but Jeri didn't want us to kill him so we stopped. Beelzebumon left and we went to go get Calumon from Zhuqiaomon and ended up fighting. Henry's sister some how managed to get to the digital world and became a Tamer also. Henry and Terriermon biomerged to fight Zhuqiaomon, and they were doing very well. We ended up fighting Zhuqiaomon to, but Azulongmon stopped us, and we went and got Calumon from the D-Reaper. Rika and Renamon biomerged so they could fight the D-Reaper.  
  
We went home after that, and the other person that had come with us, Kenta, became a Tamer. After we went home for a little while the D-Reaper appeared in the real world. We fought hard and ended up winning, but the digimon had to go back to the digital world because of it. 2 months later I found a portal to the digital world and brought all of our partners back. A week later a rouge Locomon began to terrorize the train tracks. We stopped the Parisimon that was controlling it, and closed the portal that he had opened. After that we ended up here." Takato explained, leaving some things out, so as not to freak Tai out.  
  
"Whoa........... Uh I have a few questions though.....whats a Tamer....and digimon cards? What's up with that?" Tai asked.  
  
"A Tamer is basically a digidestined, only we can help our partners by slashing cards to make them stronger or faster. And where I come from digimon is popular T.v show and card game" Takato explained.  
  
"Takato.......we should go back....those weird people are looking at us funny" Guilmon said pointing to the digidestined.  
  
"We should probably head back huh?" Tai said getting up and pulling Guilmon and Takato to their feet.  
  
"Ya,Tai don't forget your promise" Takato reminded, as the trio walked back to the rest.  
  
"I won't..." Tai promised.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Yolie asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, ah Takato wanted to tell me something that's all." Tai replied.  
  
"We should probably head back to the real world..." Cody suggested.  
  
"Ya we've been gone a long time,"Kari said.  
  
"Dad is going to flip when he see's you Matt"T.K chuckled at the thought.  
  
"Ya, how do explain to your parents that you've found your brother that's been missing for 20 years, and he hasn't aged at all!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"That's going to be a tough one." Sora agreed.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Digiport open!" Davis commanded from in front of the T.v.  
  
They were all pulled in, and landed in a large heap with Guilmon on the top.  
  
*~*~*~* Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*  
  
"Ugh, Guilmon get off!" Takato yelled from the bottom of the pile.  
  
They slowly got untangled, and soon everyone was standing beside their partners.  
  
"Now what?" Davis asked.  
  
"We get you back to your parents." Cody said firmly.  
  
"Awe....." Davis whined.  
  
*~*~*~*Different place, Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant,Real World*~*~*~*  
  
"I sense something..........could it be? I've found you........."  
  
*~*~*~*Back with the Digidestined*~*~*~*  
  
"What are we going to do with Takato?" T.K asked Cody.  
  
"I don't know.....my wife would kill me if I brought home a strange kid." Cody said shaking his head.  
  
"Me to...... Hey Yolie! Can you take care of Takato?" T.K asked  
  
"Hm? Ya sure, lets get these four home first though!" Yolie said.  
  
"Alright people lets get out of this stupid warehouse....." Sora said taking command of the confusion.  
  
*~*~*~*Different place, Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant,Real World*~*~*~*  
  
"I've found you Takato...."  
  
*~*~*~*Back with the Digidestined*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow.....I wonder what June looks like, I bet she's a prune!" Davis laughed, as the group of humans and digimon walked out of the abandoned warehouse.  
  
"FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU?!?!?!" A tall figure ( by human standards ) screeched at Takato.  
  
"WHEN I GET YOU TWO BACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!" The tall digimon continued to rant as he grabbed Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"Let them go! Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled and launched her attack at the demon lord.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!"The demon lord yelled, and dropped the two that he had been yelling.  
  
Takato and Guilmon looked up to see Beelzebumon yelling at the digidestined.  
  
Guilmon reached a claw up and tugged on his black leather bomber jacket.  
  
"What do you want pineapple head? I'm busy yellin at these buffoons." Beelzebumon continued to rant.  
  
"Beelzebumon......." Takato sighed.  
  
"Hey nice to finally see you again goggles" Beelzebumon said to Takato, finally stopping his ranting.  
  
"Hey let those two go! We're taking them back to their family!" Kari yelled at Beelzebumon.  
  
Beelzebumon started to laugh at them.  
  
"Don't you yell at my partner!" Gatomon growled at Beelzebumon.  
  
"We've got to get going. Takato I've got a present for you and Guilmon, seems I'm not the only one that was looking for you." Beelzebumon told the two. Turning around he whistled.  
  
There was a soft whooshing sound, like wind. Everyone looked up to see a large red and yellow dragon like creature.  
  
"Grani!" Takato and Guilmon yelled happily.  
  
[ Hello, my friends. ] Grani said, but only Takato and Guilmon could understand him, to everyone else it just sounded like computer nonsense.  
  
"We've missed you so much! How did you come back?" Guilmon asked excitedly.  
  
[ Zhuqiaomon brought me back, and Beelzebumon found me with his bike Behemoth. We've been looking for you for 15 years.] Grani explained.  
  
"It's so nice to see you back!! Beelzebumon, how come your here? Shouldn't you be with Ai and Mako?" Takato asked the biker demon lord.  
  
Beelzebumon's red eyes took on a sad glimmer, and for a second Takato thought me might cry.......but this is Impmon, Beelzebumon......Mr.tough guy.....  
  
"They, they uh..." Beelzebumon began.( He left cause they were fighting again and they promised him they wouldn't )  
  
"It's okay.... I understand" Takato said quietly.  
  
"Hey! Did someone forget we exist?!?!" Davis yelled angrily.  
  
"Ya, sorry but I wanna go home, I miss my friends. It was really cool meeting you guys, but I want to see my parents. And I'm sure Guilmon misses the other digimon." Takato said from beside Beelzebumon.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hawkmon said eyeing Beelzebumon.  
  
"He doesn't look like the friendly sort..." Patamon said from on top of T.K's head.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Patamon." T.K told his partner.  
  
"Well I guess this is bye, I only met you guys an hour ago, but eh I had fun" Takato said grinning at Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
Agumon and Gabumon glance nervously at each other.  
  
"Bye bye!" Guilmon said waving happily.  
  
[ Hop on, we have a way back home, in a field about 10 kilometers from this location. ] Grani stated.  
  
Guilmon and Takato leapt onto the back of the red dragon, and Beelzebemon jumped up behind them.  
  
"I ain't fly'n" Beelzebumon said.  
  
[ I don't mind, don't worry Takato.] Grani reassured Takato before he could ask.  
  
"I know, I just, I dunno.....I'm not sure if we should leave......It feels like there's something wrong here......can you feel it Guilmon?"Takato asked his partner as Grani flew above Odaiba.  
  
"You mean that funny feeling here?" Guilmon asked, pointing to just above his heart.  
  
"Ya," Takato said, with a far off look in his eyes.  
  
Beelzebumon gave them a weird look and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure your all right?"Beelzebumon asked, reaching over trying to feel his forehead.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine" Takato said smiling, and pulled away from the massive claw reaching over for him.  
  
"I bet if you dedigivolved, you could feel it to" Takato suddenly said quietly.  
  
Beelzebumon gave him a weird look.  
  
"And how do I get back to my beautiful mega form?" Beelzebumon asked.  
  
"You can digivolve remember?" Takato said dryly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Uh..ya...I knew that" Beelzebumon said sheepishly.  
  
Beelzebumon closed his eyes and began to shrink. Soon he was back to his rookie form, Impmon.  
  
"Whoa......."Impmon said shocked, he opened his emerald green eyes, and looked at Takato.  
  
"I can feel it now..........but it doesn't make any sense. What could it be...?" Impmon pondered.  
  
[ We have arrived, do you want me to take us through? ] Grani asked, disrupting their thoughts.  
  
"Thanks Grani" Takato said, leaning against Guilmon. They were both exhausted.  
  
Impmon watched as the two fell asleep. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. They had each other, he had no one.....he had left his so called Tamers along time ago...............  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Impmon!!!!" A 10 year old Mako screamed.  
  
"Impmon! Mako's been breaking my stuff again! Get him!" A 10 year old Ai screamed right back.  
  
"You guys promised you wouldn't fight any more! Please stop!" Impmon pleaded with his Tamers.  
  
"I don't care! Ai put make-up on me while I was sleeping!" Mako yelled, barely even recognizing Impmon.  
  
"Your just a bunch of data! You can't understand!" Ai yelled at Impmon.  
  
Impmon froze. He was just data? No.......no.....  
  
"No!" Impmon sobbed and ran away. He ran he didn't stop, he gave a quick glance back to see the twins glaring at him. That cinched it. He was going to find the stupid goggle head if it was the last thing he did. He felt himself digivolve and he flew off to find a way into the digital world as Beelzebumon Blast mode.  
  
*~*~*~*~* End Flashback*~*~*~*~*  
  
Impmon sighed as he looked at the glittering portal in front of them, it would take them to a cross road, that split four ways, one way for each quadrant. Grani and Impmon had discovered it a while ago, when they began to think that maybe Takato wasn't in the quadrant that he belonged in.  
  
Grani flew quickly through the portal and headed down the south road and into the digital world of the southern quadrant.  
  
An hour later Takato began to stir.  
  
"Impmon?" He mumbled.  
  
"What?" Impmon asked annoyed, he had almost been asleep.  
  
"Are you okay?" Takato asked.  
  
"Of course I'm okay! Sheesh, do I have a sign on me or somethin that says ask me if I'm all right? I think you and pineapple head have gone crazier than you were before!" Impmon babbled.  
  
Takato sighed frustratedly."If you say so....."  
  
"I do say so, now if you would be so kind........I want to get some shut eye before we get back." Impmon said closing his eyes, and trying to get to sleep.  
  
"Grani, are you getting tired?" Takato asked realizing how long Grani had been flying for.  
  
[ I am fine Takato, thank-you for your concern. If you would like to know we will be arriving in the real word in about 30 minutes.] Grani told Takato.  
  
"Thanks Grani....."Takato yawned.  
  
Grani glanced back at the half awake Tamer and the two viral digimon.  
  
Takato drifted of to sleep once again, leaving Grani alone to his thoughts.  
  
[ I know you will do well Takato........I just hope the others will be able to fight this evil.......] Grani thought aloud.  
  
Grani flew on through the digital world and up into the real world.  
  
The three slumbering guys woke when they heard the sounds of traffic.  
  
"Are we home?" Guilmon asked, blinking his eyes sleepily.  
  
[ Yes, would you like me to drop you off in the park?] Grani asked the trio.  
  
"Sure, uh where are you going to go after?" Takato asked.  
  
[ I am going to explore this world, last time I was here I did not get the chance to do so.] Grani said landing on a pathway in Shinjuku park.  
  
"I guess we'll see you later Grani, I hope you have fun exploring, thank you so much for bringing us back, you have no idea how much this means to me." Takato said thanking Grani as the red dragon rose up into the sky.  
  
[ You are welcome Takato, I will see you and Guilmon again soon.] Grani assured. ' Sooner than you think......'  
  
"Well, we're home......now what?" Takato asked.  
  
"I'm getting outa here before some hot shot Tamer decides I look like fair game, a lot a kids became Tamers when you were gone Takato, so watch out." Impmon yelled as he hopped up into a tree and dashed away.  
  
"Well Guilmon, lets go home!" Takato said to his partner as soon as Impmon was gone.  
  
"Yay! I can get some bread!" Guilmon said excitedly.  
  
"Ha! I don't think so! I want to fight, and I always get what I want!" Someone behind them said.  
  
Takato and Guilmon turned around to see a girl, in blue jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt,brown eyes and light blond hair,probably about 10, or 11 with a strong looking Gabumon.  
  
"I've never seen you around! You must be new! I'll teach you to fear me and Gabumon! I'm Karen Takatashi, the Digimon Queen." Karen bragged.  
  
"If your the Digimon Queen, I'm a Raremon.I know one Digimon Queen, and that's Rika Nonaka! We don't want to fight, we refuse, besides, you wouldn't win if you actually challenged us." Takato glared at this new girl.  
  
"Ha! You mean that famous model? She doesn't even have a digimon! We're going to fight!" Karen said pointing a red and purple D-Arc at Guilmon. Of course nothing came up though.  
  
"Stupid piece of junk!" Karen shouted at her D-Arc.  
  
"Gabumon, walk all over him!" Karen ordered (sounds familiar doesn't it?)  
  
"On it, Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said as she jumped into the air and fired her attack.  
  
Guilmon dodged easily, and fired his own attack back at her.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted, firing his attack and blasting Gabumon into a tree.  
  
"Digi-modify! Rejuvenation Activate!"Karen cried, swiping the card through.  
  
Gabumon glowed briefly, and her wounds disappeared.  
  
" Karen, this guy is fast! Can't you get any info on him?" Gabumon yelled as she dodged another Pyro Sphere.  
  
"My D-power isn't giving me anything.........but I know I've seen him somewhere! I can't remember....I've got it! In history class we were learning about something called the D-reaper!" Karen said.  
  
"What does that have to do with this?" Gabumon cried as she narrowly missed Guilmon's Rock Breaker attack.  
  
"We learned about the digimon that fought against it! There were a whole bunch! A Renamon, a Lopmon, Terriermon, Guardromon, Cyberdramon, even a Beelzebumon and a MarineAngemon! There was another.....what was his name....I've got it! Guilmon!" Karen shouted.  
  
"So I've got a name! That doesn't help Karen!" Gabumon yelled frantically at her Tamer, this digimon.......Guilmon was getting closer.  
  
"His stats.....uh...from what I remember, he's a rookie level, and a virus, I can't remember any thing else!" Karen said.  
  
"A Virus! I'm going to need help with this one Karen!" Gabumon said.  
  
"Alright, lets digivolve and take him out! Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!" Karen said slashing another card.  
  
"Gabumon digivolved to.......... Garurumon!" Gabumon announced as she was transformed into Garurumon.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, launching the attack at Guilmon.  
  
There was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared Guilmon was no-where in sight.  
  
Karen was shocked.  
  
"No....Garurumon! We didn't delete him did we?" Karen asked worriedly.  
  
"No.....look up." Takato said calmly.  
  
Karen and Garurumon looked up to see Guilmon floating above them on 3 pair of glowing, white wings.  
  
"Let's go Guilmon!" Takato yelled up to his friend.  
  
Guilmon nodded and flew off, and Takato ran off into the bushes.  
  
"This means we won you know!" Karen shouted after Takato.  
  
Garurumon glowed and de-digivolved back into Gabumon.  
  
"I don't think that really counts." Gabumon said.  
  
"Darn! Oh well come on Gabumon......mom's probably wondering where we got to........" Karen sighed to her partner.  
  
The two walked off, not seeing he pair of glowing eyes behind them.  
  
"Soon....." The shadowed creature murmured.  
  
Takato looked at the bakery, nothing had changed....he was amazed. Twenty years and his parents still hadn't changed the bakery. Oh well.....he thought and entered. A bell chimed as he entered. His mother was at the till, her head down looking at something. Takato guessed his father was in the back, making bread.  
  
Takato grabbed a loaf off the shelf and went up to the till, he placed the bread on the counter in front of his mother.  
  
"Do you want that in a box or a bag?" She asked, not looking up.  
  
"Well.....OH MY GOD!" She screamed when she looked up.  
  
"Hi Mom, miss me?" Takato asked smiling.  
  
"Dear is something.........TAKATO?!" His father had come from the back to see if anything was the matter.  
  
"Hi Dad" Takato said casually.  
  
"Honey......I think I've gone crazy......I'm seeing Takato....." Takato's Mother said to her husband.  
  
"Then I'm crazy to, cause I see him to...." Takato's Father replied.  
  
"Ugh, Mom, Dad, I'm really here, see?" Takato's reassured them by putting a hand on each of their arms.  
  
"My baby!" Mrs. Matsuki cried and hugged Takato.  
  
"..............*Thud*............" Mr.Matsuki had fainted.  
  
Takato and his mother stared at him, while Guilmon poked him with a claw.  
  
"Takatomon......I think you killed him......." Guilmon said looking at Mr.Matsuki.  
  
"Hehe...ya...It's so good to see you Mom!" Takato said excitedly, hugging his mom.  
  
"I'm so glad your home......but.....shouldn't you be a little older, say about 33?" Mrs.Matsuki asked her son.  
  
"Ya, I should, but I didn't age, kinda cool, uh Mom, shouldn't we wake Dad up?" Takato asked letting go of his mom and looking at his father.  
  
"Oh he'll wake up! I've missed you so much Takato..." Mrs.Matsuki said wearily.  
  
"I missed you to mom....and Rika and Henry to...." Takato said, thought's drifting off to his friends ' I wonder what they look like now'  
  
"You must be exhausted.....I'll set a futon up in your old room, we cleared everything out after a while, it's just an empty room now...." Mrs.Matsuki babbled.  
  
"That would be nice huh Guilmon?" Takato yawned to his friend.  
  
Guilmon nodded and blinked sleepily.  
  
The three of them walked up the stairs, and paused at a closet while Mrs.Matsuki pulled the futon out. She rolled it out in the empty room, while Guilmon and Takato curled up on it.  
  
"Thanks Mom......" Takato mumbled.  
  
"Good night Takato......" Mrs.Matsuki whispered happily. Her son was back.....  
  
"Good night Guilmon..." Takato whispered.  
  
"Nighty night Takatomon..." She heard Guilmon whisper back.  
  
*~*~*~* The next morning*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmmmm" Takato and Guilmon groaned.  
  
"Merhl?" Takato mumbled.  
  
"Takatomon digivolved to..." Guilmon mumbled.  
  
Mr and Mrs.Matsuki laughed quietly at the sight of the two.  
  
"Should we wake them? We finally have them home, maybe we should let them sleep in." Mr.Matsuki suggested.  
  
"Of course not! He's got 20 years of chores to do!" Mrs.Matsuki said, walking over and shaking her son gently.  
  
"Eh? Mom?"Takato murmured, sitting up.  
  
"Breakfast and then you have chores to do young man." Mrs.Matsuli stated, and walked out of the room leaving Takato with a sleeping Guilmon.  
  
"Chores?" Takato groaned at the thought and flopped back down onto the futon.  
  
"Hm? Takato, I'm hungry...." Guilmon complained.  
  
"We'll get some breakfast when we go down stairs, okay?" Takato told the red dino-dragon.  
  
"Yay!" Guilmon said jumping around like a cheerleader.  
  
Takato shook his head and pulled the red digimon down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Takato asked sleepily.  
  
"Oatmeal, and bread. You'll eat and you'll like." Mrs.Matsuki said plopping a steaming bowl and a small loaf of Guilmon bread in front of each of them.  
  
Takato and Guilmon inhaled the food.  
  
"Mom, I want to do a few things, I just got back and I'ld kinda like to see my friends...." Takato began.  
  
Mrs.Matsuki glared at her son, and nodded.  
  
"Take the trash out when you leave!" Mrs.Matsuki ordered from the kitchen.  
  
"Alright!" Takato said, picking up the trash and heaving it into the cans. Checking his goggles, cards and D-Arc he left to explore the city he grew up in.  
  
"Wow....it sure has changed huh Guilmon?" Takato asked his partner.  
  
No one looked twice at Guilmon. Digimon partners were popular, not everyone had one, but still a good chunk did.  
  
"I wonder if anyone still lives here? Think we should try the phone book?" Takato asked Guilmon.  
  
"Okie dokie!" Guilmon agreed.  
  
Takato and Guilmon wandered around looking for a phone booth, and just looking around seeing how much Shinjuku has changed.  
  
After walking a couple blocks the pair spotted what they were looking for.  
  
Takato stepped inside the phone booth and looked for Henry under Wongs, while Guilmon waited outside.  
  
"Wonder....no....Wongs.....Wong Computers.....Wong, Henry......" Takato mumbled under his breath as he memorized the address.  
  
Takato stepped out of the booth and took off running down the street, closely followed by Guilmon.  
  
Takato and Guilmon weren't watching where they were going and ran into someone in front of a huge office building.  
  
"Hey watch where your going!" A tall woman snarled at Takato.  
  
"I'm sorry mam!" Takato yelped.  
  
The woman turned around and looked at Takato.  
  
"Ta..ka..to?" She asked shakily.  
  
"Do, uh do I know you Mam?" Takato asked.  
  
"You know me Goggle head!" Was the reply.  
  
Tsunami Wave: Wow, that was long! What happened to Takato? Who is this new woman? What does Karen have to do in this? Why am I writing this? Stay tuned for the next chapter of digimon, digital monsters!  
  
Dragoon: You need serious help.  
  
Tsunami Wave: What ever, I do not own digimon, if I did I would be a lot richer.  
  
Dragoon: So would I  
  
Tsunami Wave:Ya, anyways thanks to RayD for giving me ideas and what not, and basically just yabbering with me. 


	2. Together Again

This is the almighty chapter 2 of Missing Link *bows* enjoy  
Only one person called him Gogglehead.......  
  
"Rika!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
Oh.......my.....god.......Takato is that really you?" Rika asked the dazed Takato.  
  
"Rika? Wow.......can't believe I found you so quick.......though I WAS looking for Henry....." Takato thought out loud.  
  
"Argh! Stupid Gogglehead!!! I finally find you and you want to go see Henry!!!!" Rika spazzed at Takato.  
  
"Actually........he was the only one I could find...." Takato began, but was cut off by a rampaging Rika.  
  
"Do you know how long we all looked for you?!?!?! And then you go and show up on your own!!! After twenty years!!! You are so dead Gogglehead!!!!!!!" Rika shouted in Takato's ear.  
  
Rika lunged for Takato's head, and Takato dodged nimbly out of the way.  
  
"Rika........" Guilmon tugged on Rika's shirt trying to get her attention.  
  
"What?!" Rika screamed at Guilmon, who hung his head sadly.  
  
"I just wanted to know were Renamon was.........." Guilmon explained sadly.  
  
"Rika! Apologize now!" Takato shouted angrily at the Super Model.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry Guilmon, Look I have to go, meet me in Shinjuku Park at Guilmon's old shed" Rika growled and stormed off.  
  
"That didn't go quite like I planned.........." Takato muttered and walked back home.  
  
"Takato is that you?" Mrs.Matsuki asked her son.  
  
"Yah!" Takato yelled up the stairs.  
  
Mrs.Matsuki came down the stairs to see her son sitting behind the till with his partner.  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't you just leave?" Mrs.Matsuki asked her son.  
  
"Yah, but we ran into Rika and she told us to meet her at the park cause she said she would round everyone up for us." Takato explained.  
  
"Ah.......Well then, you can help in the bakery......oh and Takato?" Mrs.Matsuki asked her son.  
  
"Uh....yeh?" Takato asked nervously, he didn't like the look in his mothers eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow we're going to get you registered in school" Mrs.Matsuki told him, grinning as she walked into the kitchen to help her husband make the days bread.  
  
Takato was still in shock.  
  
School?  
  
He went missing for twenty years, and what does his mother do like the next day after he's back? Send him to school. "Takatomon, how come you have to go to school?" Guilmon asked him as they sat at the till. "I have no clue...." Takato said, stunned.  
  
His mother was going to send him to school...  
  
Great.  
  
"Oh, and Takato, since today is Sunday, and we'll only be open until 5, do you want to run an errand for me?" Mrs.Matsuki called from the kitchen.  
  
"Where?" Takato asked, anything was better than staying here and waiting at the till.  
  
"Just to the convenience store, You know the one by the park?" Mrs.Matsuki told her son.  
  
"Alright.....what do you want me to get?" Takato asked, wandering into the kitchen, Guilmon not far behind.  
  
"A carton of milk and a can of tomato sauce" Mrs.Matsuki said, handing her son the money.  
  
"And try not to get into any trouble..." Mrs.Matsuki told Takato before he was completely out the door.  
  
Takato and Guilmon walked slowly through the park, looking at all the changes that it had gone through over the years. It was so strange seeing all the changes that the city had gone through, because to Takato it felt like only a few days ago that he was kidnapped. "It's so different now......" Takato whispered. "I think the park looks funny......." Guilmon said happily to his partner. "Only you Guilmon.....only you...." Takato laughed. "Hey you! Gogglehead! You still owe me a battle!" An angry Karin shouted at Takato, closely followed by her digimon partner Gabumon. "Eeck! Let's go Guilmon! It's that crazy girl from yesterday!" Takato shouted at his partner, and they took off, leaving Karin and Gabumon in their dust. "Karin.......I know this may strange to you, but I don't think they want to fight" Gabumon said calmly as her partner ranted about stupid goggleheads. "...................I think we lost em Guilmon, she reminds me WAY to much of Rika....." Takato panted as he and Guilmon stepped into the bakery.  
  
"Takatomon.....why don't we fight? We would win!" Guilmon said as his human partner handed his mother the milk and tomato sauce.  
  
"I know we could win but I don't want to fight, we shouldn't fight other Tamers, it isn't right" Takato said sadly as he sat behind the till and waited for a customer to buy something.  
  
This went on all day, until it was time for them to close up shop.  
  
"Mom, me and Guilmon are going to the park to meet Rika and the others k?" Takato said hurriedly as he and Guilmon dashed out the door.  
  
Takato and Guilmon ran as quickly as they could, slowing down when they reached Guilmon's old hut.  
  
They hid in some bushes, eavesdropping on the few original Tamers who had already arrived.  
  
"I always knew Rika was loopy, but now she thinks she's found Takato, I mean Chumly has been gone for twenty years! If we were gonna find him, we would have found him already!" Kazu said angrily.  
  
"I don't know.....I think she was telling the truth..." Henry said thoughtfully.  
  
"I have to agree with Kazu on this one Henry...." Ryo said doubtfully.  
  
"When IS Rika going to get here?" Jeri asked, looking around the small group of people and Digimon.  
  
"Right here......" Rika growled.  
  
"Hello boys, Jeri" Renamon greeted the startled Tamers.  
  
"So where is he?" Kazu asked impatiently.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Jeri asked the cranky man.  
  
"I have WAY to many papers to grade tonight" Kazu explained, rubbing his temples.  
  
Takato couldn't help himself, he began to laugh, and fell out from behind the bushes he was hiding behind.  
  
"Kazu.......a.........teacher......" Takato managed to laugh out.  
  
"Chumly?" Kazu asked, disbelievingly.  
  
Takato managed to pull himself together and stood up beside Guilmon who had emerged from his hiding spot when his Tamer had fallen out laughing.  
  
"The one and only!" Takato said merrily.  
  
"But how? You haven't aged....or anything!" Henry exclaimed amazed.  
  
"I dunno.......same thing happened to the others......I think some one or something is behind it......." Takato said mysteriously.  
  
"The others?" Ryo asked, not quite sure who Takato was talking about.  
  
"Uh.....you would NEVER believe me...." Takato began.  
  
"Takato, you've been missing for twenty years and have not aged a day. I don't think you can wow me anymore today." Henry pointed out.  
  
"I was with Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken.............." Takato rushed his words, looking at the ground.  
  
"You were with the Digidestined?!?!?!" Kazu shouted, totally freaking.  
  
"You where with the Digidestined, HA! Gogglehead, I think you have your goggles on to tight" Rika scoffed.  
  
"Takatomon......those weird people asked if we were Digidestined" Guilmon said, claw on his chin, thinking back to when Takato and him had been found.  
  
"Your serious.......THIS IS SO COOL!!!!" Kazu shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Kazu, your thirty and you still act like your 13" Jeri laughed.  
  
"Takato you said something about Someone being behind all of this, what did you mean?" Ryo asked, wanting to get the low down on a possible threat.  
  
"Well, me and Guilmon were going to fight a digimon because a digital fog had appeared, but before we could fight back we were kidnapped by a Diaboromon, after that I can't really remember much...." Takato admitted.  
  
"Do you think some one is behind this? And why would they only take Takato? If what he says is true, Diaboromon took two people from each group, so why only Takato?" Henry pondered.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense........" Jeri agreed.  
  
"Life just got a lot more complicated......" Kazu said.  
  
"What time is it? Crap!" Ryo yelled, getting ready to run, as he was late to get home to his wife Izumi.  
  
"Hold it! You bunch aren't going any where until I get some explanations!" A figure yelled, snapping the old Tamers attention to her.  
  
"Arg! Not you again! What are you doing stalking me?!" Takato screamed in frustration.  
  
"Ha! Like I would stalk you Gogglehead! I want answers and I want my battle!!!" Karin screamed at the Tamers.  
  
"Battle?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind.....she thinks she's the Digimon Queen and she challenged me to a fight earlier....." Takato mumbled.  
  
While everyone was fighting Guilmon had decided he wanted to make friends with Gabumon.  
  
"Hi! How come your Tamer always wants to fight?" Guilmon asked Gabumon.  
  
"To become the best you must beat the best!" Gabumon recited.  
  
"Not so, with a strong bond you do not need data, or much skill to become strong" Renamon said, phasing in front of Gabumon and successfully freaking her out.  
  
"Ahhh! Don't do that!!!!! And who are you to tell me how to fight?" Gabumon asked once she had gotten her breath back.  
  
"Can you reach your mega form?" Renamon asked, not answering Gabumons question.  
  
"No, can you?" Gabumon answered.  
  
"Yes, quite easily actually, as can Cyberdramon, Terriermon and Guilmon here" Renamon stated, growing vexed with this stupid Gabumon.  
  
"I'm sure.........." Gabumon drawled, clearly not believing her.  
  
"Fox Face don't lie" A voice said from a tree branch above.  
  
"Hello Impmon.............." Renamon growled, clearly not pleased to see him.  
  
"Hi Impmon!!" Guilmon said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Pineapple Head!" Impmon said, hanging upside down.  
  
"What do you want?" Renamon asked coldly.  
  
"Sheesh, what's got your tail in a knot?" Impmon asked, flipping down and landing on his feet.  
  
"You.........." Renamon spat.  
  
"Renamon why you being mean to Impmon?" Guilmon asked innocently.  
  
"Because" Renamon replied hotly.  
  
"That's not a very good reason......." Takato said, he had walked over when his adult friends had told him to go to the digimon because this was "adult" stuff.  
  
"Hmf!" Renamon snorted and turned away from the other digimon and Tamer.  
  
Gabumon turned to the strange Tamer that had joined their little group.  
  
"How do you know them?" Gabumon asked, she was curious as he didn't seem to be related to any of them..........  
  
"It's a LONG story, and I ain't tell'n my part toots!" Impmon said, leaning against a tree.  
  
"It is a long story" Takato agreed.  
  
"No it's not Takatomon.....we met, and then we met R ika and Henry, and battled the Deva's, then Makuramon took Calumon and we went and got him back from Zhuqioumon, but before that Beelzebumon killed Leomon and Takatomon got really REALLY mad and I digivolved into Megidramon but Beelzebumon beat me anyway, then me and Takatomon bio-merged and beat Beelzebumon easy! But it was really weird.....anyway, after that we went to the Sovereign and got Calumon back, but this weird pink stuff attacked us and took over the Digital World, then it came here and we beat it! But we had to go.....but that was okay cause Takatomon came and got us! But when we got back Parisimon attacked us and tried to open this weird portal thing........oh! And then we went to Rika's and got cake an bread and lots of other good things! And on our way home there was a digital field and that's it!" Guilmon said, and took a deep breath.  
  
Gabumon blinked, she had heard stories of 'Super' Tamers who had stopped the D-Reaper and saved the worlds, could they really be the 'Super' Tamers from the stories?  
  
"Wow, didn't know you could talk that long Pineapple Head" Impmon said, surprised.  
  
"Niether did I!" Guilmon giggled.  
  
Takato just stared at his red friend.  
  
"You get weirder every day Guilmon"Takato smiled.  
  
"I know!" Guilmon continued to giggle.  
  
"You people are weird! What are you all going on about? And what about my battle? I don't have time for this! Gabumon!" Karin called, getting the digimon and Takato's attention.  
  
"Yes Karin?" Gabumon asked immediately at her Tamers side.  
  
"Lets get this party started! I want the battle I came for and I am going to get it!" Karin yelled, drawing a card and slashing it.  
  
"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" Karin said calmly as she slashed a card.  
  
"Gabumon digivolved to................Garurumon!" Gabumon, now Garurumon shouted.  
  
"What's going on?!" Rika roared, stomping through the bushes to find a digivolving Gabumon and an angry Karin.  
  
Rika's eyes flashed dangerously and she smirked.  
  
"So you want a fight eh?" Rika asked, still smirking.  
  
"Yes, and I want to battle that stupid Gogglehead behind you!" Karin smirked back.  
  
"This Gogglehead? He couldn't fight his way out of a soggy paper bag! If you want a fight, I'll give you one, but you aren't going to last a minute!" Rika smirked confidently.  
  
"Ha, your just an old bag! How could you and your pathetic partner hurt Garurumon?" Karin taunted.  
  
"That's it...............I was going to take it easy on you, but now you've insulted Renamon and I!" Rika growled, reaching for her cards.  
  
Renamon smiled as she saw this, she was going to have fun..............  
  
"Renamon, walk all over her" Rika commanded and slashed a card.  
  
"Digimodify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Rika said calmly.  
  
Renamon disappeared and reappeared behind Garurumon and delivered a swift kick to her side leaving the large wolf digimon fighting to stand.  
  
"Karin.......*Cough*.............she's powerful.......so powerful............" Garurumon whispered hoarsely.  
  
"No....how did you move so fast?! There's no card that can do that!" Karin yelled frantically as she searched desperately for a card that would bring her up to speed. ( A/N I'm thinking since it's like 20 years in the future they're going to have different cards because the distributors would change the cards, make new ones and stop making some k?)  
  
"Ah! This should do it! Digimodify Enhanced Speed Activate(I have no clue if this card exists already, but meh)  
  
Garurumon sped up, but she was still lagging behind.  
  
"Ha, I'm surprised you lasted this long, Renamon you know what to do!" Rika commanded, putting her cards away, the fight was over, Karin just didn't know it yet.  
  
"Hm, well it has been fun, but we have things to do. Daimond Storm!" Renamon said as she summoned her attack and hit Garurumon.  
  
"Argh!" Garurumon yelled in pain and reverted to her rookie form.  
  
"Gabumon! No...............argh!Gabumon what happened out there? We're the strongest! And she's only a rookie! She shouldn't have been able to beat us! What were you doing out there? She walked all over us and made us look like a bunch of fools! And we didn't even get to take on that stupid Gogglehead!" Karin ranted.  
  
"Get on home little girl, and take your pet with you" Rika sneered as she and Renamon walked out of sight.  
  
Karin was fuming.  
  
"How dare you..............." Karin whispered dangerously.  
  
"How dare you do this to me!!!!!!" Karin shouted furiously.  
  
The old Tamers came out of the bushes to see Karin shouting death threats at Takato and the digimon.  
  
"If this doesn't remind you guys of old times I'm a catfish........." Kazu whistled in amazement.  
  
"No kidding, the way she acts you would think that she was Rika's kid, not Rachel" Jeri said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's true......" Henry laughed, reminiscing about the old days.  
  
"Maybe we should try and calm her down" Ryo said, making a move towards to the angry girl.  
  
"Are you insane??? Do you remember what Rika was like?!" Kazu shouted fearfully.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Rika was never that bad......" Ryo said and continued his death march towards Karin.  
  
"He's so dead......" Jeri concluded.  
  
"Yup" Kazu agreed.  
  
"And you can tell his wife" Henry told Kazu as he grabbed Jeri and dragged her off.  
  
"WHAT?! YOUR NOT LEAVING ME TO THAT PSYCHO!!!!!" Kazy screamed.  
  
"Momentai!" Terriermon chanted happily as he followed his Tamer.  
  
"I am so dead..........." Kazu murmured and moved closer to the one-sided fight that had erupted between Ryo and Karin.  
  
"Argh you jerk!!! Let me kill the Gogglehead in peace! My life started going wrong when he came around!!!" Karin yelled angrily at Ryo, who seemed unfazed by all the yelling and flailing of fists.  
  
"I can't let you kill him, at least not yet" Ryo said soothingly, trying to calm the raging girl down.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU FREAKS!!!!!!! I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU ALL!!!!!!" Karin shouted as she stormed off, Gabumon close behind.  
  
"Well today has certainly been interesting" Takato commented after Karin had disappeared from sight.  
  
"Takatomon............I'm hungry" Guilmon whined, and is if on cue several stomachs voiced their agreement.  
  
"Guess we should all be getting home......." Kazu said brilliantly and left on Guardramon's back.  
  
Ryo left right after in Cyberdramon's claws leaving Impmon, Guilmon and Takato alone.  
  
"Well this has been fun but I really gotta get goin" Impmon said sarcastically and leapt into a near by tree.  
  
"Impmon wait!!!!" Guilmon called out to his friend.  
  
"What?" Impmon asked irritably.  
  
Guilmon ran up to his tamer and whispered something into his ear, making the goggle head tamer smile and nod.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Impmon asked cautiously.  
  
"Impmon can you have dinner with us?" Guilmon asked innocently.  
  
Impmon blinked. When was the last time someone WANTED him around?  
  
"Uh......." Impmon didn't know what to say, for once he was at a loss for words.  
  
Impmon was at a loss for words..........AHHH!!! THE WORLDS GONNA END!!! (A/N I'm done..........and I think I need help........)  
  
"Please Impmon?" Guilmon asked pleadingly.  
  
"Ya Impmon!" Takato asked.  
  
"Alright! Alright! But only if yous two shut your yaps!" Impmon relented, besides who gave up a free meal?  
  
"Then lets get going! My Mom is going to be wondering where we got to" Takato grinned and took off leaving the two virus digimon in the dust.  
  
"Hey!" Guilmon and Impmon yelled and ran after the grinning boy.  
  
About five minutes later Takato, Guilmon and Impmon were inside of the Matsuki Bakery.  
  
"Mom we brought a friend for dinner!" Takato yelled when they got through the hallway and into the dining room.  
  
"Alright Takato, but next time warn me so I can make more!" Mrs.Matsuki scolded lightly.  
  
"Uh, okay Mom.......Oh! This is Impmon, Impmon this is my Mom" Takato said introducing the two.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Impmon" Mrs.Matsuki said over her shoulder from the stove.  
  
"Uh ya, nice ta meet ya to" Impmon squeaked. Why am I so nervous?  
  
"Dinner will be in a few minutes and I want you boys clean understand?" Mrs.Matsuki said to the trio that stood in her kitchen.  
  
"Yes Mam!" Takato said cheerfully as he saluted her and ran up the stairs followed by Guilmon and Impmon.  
  
"And why am I washing my hands? I wear gloves!" Impmon pointed out.  
  
"I know that, you know that, heck I think my Mom knows it, but trust me on this. Wash your hands" Takato said solemnly.  
  
"She that bad huh?" Impmon smirked.  
  
"Worse" Takato said as he washed his hands up and helped Guilmon wash his claws (A/N come on, how would you do something like that with claws like that?)  
  
"Come on Impmon, I'm hungry!" Guilmon complained, he was getting hungry and Impmon didn't want to take off his gloves.  
  
"I got my reasons!" Impmon said as he played with the edges of his gloves.  
  
"It can't be that bad........" Takato said, trying to reason with the small imp.  
  
"Yes it is! Leave me alone!" Impmon yelled.  
  
"Alright Impmon, if it really means that much to you" Takato sighed in defeat and quietly walked down the stairs leaving Guilmon and Impmon alone for a few moments.  
  
"Don't worry Impmon, it doesn't matter what happened, the past is the past!" Guilmon said reassuringly and placed a paw on Impmon's shoulder and left the small demon rookie to himself.  
  
"How did he know?" Impmon asked himself as he pulled back his gloves a little bit to reveal scares on his small clawed hands.  
  
*~*~* 1 Hour later *~*~*  
  
An hour later a full Impmon sat beside Guilmon in the empty room that was Takato's.  
  
"I think you need to get a new decorator Goggles" Impmon commented, not moving from his spot. He was full for the first time in months and very VERY comfy.  
  
"Muh..........tired..........." Takato moaned from his spot on his futon.  
  
"Takatomon............I'm sleepy.........." Guilmon yawned as he curled up next to his Tamer.  
  
Impmon stifled a yawn, but he was tired to..........and warm and............  
  
Soon the three had dozed off leaving the land of the waking for the dream realm.  
  
*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Nothern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you guys get the message to?" Zoe asked  
  
"You mean the one that said 'Your journey is not yet over Digidestined'? Y aI think we all got it" JP said sarcastically.  
  
"But what did Oraphanimon mean? I thought we saved the digital world.........." Tommy wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe Kerpymon decided he wanted to rule the world again" Kouchi said, offering his opinion.  
  
"I don't think it's that............its something else............something dark.........it's trying to take over the worlds............." Takuya murmured, his eyes distant as the small group rode the elevator down to the Digistation.  
  
"I think your paranoid........" Kouji said as they all stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Tch" Takuya scoffed, and remained silent like the others.  
  
They hopped on the nearest Trailmon and let him take all of them to whatever station they happened to pass first.  
  
*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*  
  
The elder Digidestined had contacted the missing fours parents as soon as Takato left with that strange digimon.  
  
"Kari.........why did you call us?" Mrs.Kamiya asked when she noticed Matt's parents along with Ken's and Davis'.  
  
"Mom..........." Kari began, barely containing her excitement  
  
"We found them........."T.K said, but didn't finish.  
  
"You found them? Where are they?" Mrs.Ichijouji demanded.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Matt's Father asked  
  
(A/N PLEASE any one who reads this, send me the last names of all the Digidestined and Tamers. Please I need them for my fic)  
  
"We found them but...............they haven't aged a day........." Sora said as the four Digidestined walked into the room.  
  
Parents gasped and, four women fainted leaving the four boys blinking.  
  
"Nice to see you to Mom......" Tai said to his unconscious Mother.  
  
Tai's Father just grinned.  
  
"Welcome home Tai, welcome home......" Kari whispered.  
Tsunami Wave: I'm sorry that was so short but I want sleep now, it's 2:30 in the morning, good night.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Dragoon: Well that went well............uh Tsunami Wave does not own Digimon, no matter how much she begs and pleads with the owners, Digimon belongs to them not her.............or me, well I want my sleep to, a dragon needs his sleep you know. Good Night all. 


	3. School?

Well here ya ungrateful rats are.  
  
Betcha didn't think I was gonna bring in Frontier did ya?  
  
Well I did, so ha!And here we are already, chapter 3!! I'm glad that ya'll liked chapter 2 cause I worked real hard on it. I'm sorry it wasn't as long as the first chapter but I just didn't have the same time to work on it. Plus I'm lazy, lol. Not only that but can you believe this? My muse decided to take a Vaca and left with out any hints on what I should do for this chapter, and I NEED HIS BLOODY HELP!!! It is really hard to write with a broken hand....Ya I managed to break my hand, smart me eh?  
*~*~*~*Tamer's Realm, Southern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*  
  
"Takato get up!!!!!!" A booming voice called, yelling up the stairs.  
  
"Muh...to early." Takato mumbled.  
  
"To early." Impmon agreed and curled up in the blanket that Mrs.Matsuki had draped over him.  
  
Guilmon didn't even say anything he just rolled over and continued to snore.  
  
"If you don't get p now Takato your going to regret it" Mrs.Matsuki called, now in the hallway that led to Takato's room.  
  
"It's to early!!!" Takato moaned and pulled his covers over his head.  
  
Impmon was starting to get annoyed that he couldn't get anymore sleep so he poked a hand out ready to throw a fireball at the person causing all the ruckus.  
  
"Alright, I warned you....Impmon you might want to move." Mrs.Matsuki said, warning the small imp.  
  
Impmon poked his head out from his warm cocoon and gave Takato's mother a blank look but started to smile when he saw what sat in her hands.  
  
Impmon pulled the blanket away with him and sat down by the door, this was going to be incredibly funny..  
  
Mrs.Matsuki pulled back her sons covers and dumped the contents of the jug she held all over his head.  
  
"EEEEEEECCCKKK!!!!" Takato shrieked as his mother poured ice cold water with little  
  
chunks of ice cubes all over his head.  
  
"COLD!" Takato screamed.  
  
"Takatomon stop yelling..." Guilmon whined and went on snoring, seems ice cold water didn't bother the dino dragon.  
  
"Well that certainly woke him up" Impmon said sniggering, but he was glad the Mrs.Matsuki let him move before she pulled that stunt.  
  
"Now dry off and get ready, I'm going to get you registered at school again." Mrs.Matsuki said cheerfully and made her way back down the hallway and stairs.  
  
"Oh and Impmon? If you want to grab something before you go just ask and my husband will give you some bread for a snack" Mrs.Matsuki said before she disappeared from hearing range.  
  
Impmon blinked, they were so nice to him...even...even though he was a digimon.and a virus to boot...  
  
"I am so going to get her for that.." Takato growled as he grabbed some clean clothes and headed to bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
Impmon had finally managed to wake Guilmon up and they had both run down stairs to get to the food that waited on the table for them.  
  
When Takato got downstairs there was one piece of half eaten toast left and a small glass of orange juice left on the table.  
  
Takato's eye twitched at the sight that Impmon and Guilmon left at the table.  
  
"Okay you two.." Takato said, grinning like a mad man.  
  
Impmon and Guilmon gulped..this wasn't going to end well...not at all..  
  
"Since you two were so keen on the bread this morning I think you should get the honour of helping my Dad make the daily batch" Takato said, still grinning evilly, and walked out the door with his mother.  
  
Impmon glanced at Guilmon ad then back to were they had last seen Takato and said  
  
" We got recruited for bread duty...wahoo!!!"  
  
Guilmon smiled, Takato's Dad always gave him extra bread when he helped make it.  
  
Mr.Matsuki poked his head out of the kitchen to find that the only people left in the house other than himself were the two virus digimon before him.  
  
"This is going to be a long day..." Mr.Matsuki sighed and motioned for the digimon to follow.  
  
Meanwhile at Shinjuku Elementry....  
  
"What do you mean he can't be Takato Matsuki???? I think I know my own son!!!!" Mrs.Matsuki yelled, deep in a heated argument with the principal of the school.  
  
"Really Mrs.Matsuki! Be reasonable! Your son disappeared 20 years ago! It is simply not possible that he is your first son! I could enroll him here, but it will take mounds and mounds of paper work!......Alright! Alright! No need to be violent!" The principal, Mr.Kenrant shouted when Mrs.Matsuki tried to use his paper weight as a club.  
  
"That's better" Mrs.Matsuki sniffed, she was a woman, she ALWAYS got her way. Dangerous things happened when she didn't, just ask her husband.  
  
"He can be in Mr.Shioda's class until we fid out what level of schooling he has" Mr.Kenrant offered.  
  
"Alright, Takato you go to your class and BEHAVE! We can go shopping for school supplies when you get home, all right?" Mrs.Matsuki told her son as she left the office.  
  
"Sure Mom," Takato said bravely, and marched off to find his class.  
  
*~*~*15 minutes later*~*~*  
  
"Finally, I was wondering if I was ever going to find the class room" Takato said to himself as he cracked the door open and peaked inside.  
  
What he found shocked him to the core.....his teacher was..  
  
"KAZU?!?!" Takato shouted, opening the door all the way and walking inside to see his best friend in front of a class room, teaching, history no less.  
  
"Chumley?" Kazu asked, just as surprised to see Takato as Takato was to see him.  
  
"No way....this is so freaky..." Takato whispered as he handed Kazu the piece of paper that would get him into class for the next little while.  
  
"Dude this is so weird!" Kazu said as he read what was written on the slip of paper.  
  
Takato just nodded and took to looking at the class.  
  
The class for the most part was silent. What was going on? How did this new kid know Mr.Shioda? And why did their teacher know this kid? The day was getting stranger by the minute.  
  
One student bravely raised their hand.  
  
"Yes Ryan?" Kazu asked once he had looked up from the piece of paper that had gotten Takato into his class.  
  
"How come you know this new kid?" Ryan asked, putting his hand down.  
  
"It's a long story Ryan, and I'll tell I to you all later. Class this is Takato Matsuki, he will be in our class this week" Kazu said introducing Takato.  
  
"Takato, do you want to say anything to the class?" Kazu asked, walking over to his desk and leaning on it, waiting for Takato to be finished.  
  
"Uh, hi" Takato began nervously.  
  
"Hey he's got a D-Ark!" Someone shouted from the middle of the class, causing all eyes to be drawn to Takato where his white and gold D-Ark lay.  
  
"Are you a Tamer?" Another student asked.  
  
"No way! Digimon stopped appearing 6 months ago remember? Besides it looks like those plastic ones you can buy at the stores now" A different student commented.  
  
An argument soon broke out between the class, cauing Kazu to move to the front to get every ones attention.  
  
"Alright class! Listen up!" Kazu yelled over the roar of the class.  
  
A few minutes later the class was silent once again.  
  
"Now, I didn't want to tell this story just yet, but it seems that I'm going to have to, so I want you all to listen very carefully" Kazu said slowly, and motioned for Takato to take a seat while he told the story.  
  
"You all know that about 20 years ago digimon first started appearing in the real world. You also know that powerful digimon appeared destroying much of the city, does anyone know what I'm talking about?" Kazu asked, waiting for hands to rise into the air.  
  
"Amanda?" Kazu called.  
  
"The digimon that your talking about are the Deva's" Amanda recited.  
  
"Good, now the Devas came to the real world for a reason, why did they come? Anyone?" Kazu asked when no one raised their hands.  
  
"The Devas were looking for Calumon, the Catalyst of Digivolution" Takato said with out raising his hand.  
  
"Right, anyway, three Tamers fought the Devas and deleted most of them before they could do any real damage. One Deva managed to almost total half the city before he was stopped. After the Pig Deva was stopped the Monkey Deva managed to kidnap the Catalyst and take him to the Digital World. After that the Tamers and some of their friends went looking for a portal to the digital world. Upon finding it they went home to prepare for their journey. Once they had arrived in the Digital World they began to search for the Catalyst. On their journey they met many digimon and two of the group managed to get partners of their own. They had made their way to where the Sovereign Zuqaiomon lived and where the Catalyst was kept but a digimon know as Beelzebumon confronted them and deleted one of the Tamer's partners. This caused one of the Tamers to go...beserk...he was intent on Beelzebumon's destruction and had caused his digimon partner to dark digivolve into Megidramon. His digivice shattered. When the Tamer realized what he had done he stopped Megidramon and performed the first ever Biomerge. The new digimon nearly killed Beelzebumon but a plea from the partner of the deceased digimon stopped him. The group continued on and reached Zuqaiomon and rescued Calumon. They had stumbled upon a new enemy though, the D-Reaper. One of the Tamers father's managed to get them back to the real world. All was well for a few days, but some how the D-Reaper had managed to get to the real world. The Tamers fought bravely and won in the end, but every war has a cost and the price was heavy for the Tamers. Their digimon partners had to return to the Digital World. Luckily one of the Tamers found an open portal and brought their partners back" Kazu finished, and waited for the questions to start.  
  
"Wow, that story was so cool Mr.Shioda! What happened to the Tamers after?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well they went on with their lives" Kazu replied simply.  
  
"Mr.Shioda, when you were telling the story it seemed as though you experienced it" Amanda commented, obviously the brain of the class.  
  
"Well that would be because I was there" Kazu said walking over to his desk and pulling out a white and rusty brown D-Ark and showing it to the class.  
  
"Your serious? You were really there?" On of the students asked excitedly.  
  
"Yup, but I wasn't one of the ones that defeated the D-Reaper. Only four of the Tamers that I was with ever learned to biomerge" Kazu admitted.  
  
"Who were the first Tamers?" A girl in the back asked excitedly, practically bouncing.  
  
"Well.." Kazu said glancing at Takato who nodded at his new teacher.  
  
"Alright how about this? I'll right the names of all but one Tamer on the board and see if you can match them up with their partner" Kazu said, already writing the names of the Tamers and their partners on the board.  
  
"Alright class, you've had 10 minutes, lets see if any of you got them right" Kazu suggested.  
  
"The first name is Suzy Wong any guesses on who her partner is?" Kazu asked.  
  
Hands flew up into the air.  
  
"Kai, who do you think?" Kazu asked, finally picking on of the hands.  
  
"Was it the MarineAngemon?" Kai asked timidly.  
  
"No, good try though. Anyone else?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Was it the Terriermon?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No but your getting closer, how about you Pam" Kazu asked.  
  
"Well you said that Terriermon was close so I guess it has to be the Lopmon!" Pam said brightly.  
  
"That's right!" Kazu said encouragingly.  
  
"How about Rika Nonaka?" Kazu asked, suppressing a shudder at the thought of the temper of Rika.  
  
"Lauren, what do you think?" Kazu asked gently to the girl in front of him.  
  
"Well I guessed it was the Renamon..." Lauren said shyly.  
  
"Very good..oh drats we're running out of time, I'll just match them up for you now..Oh before I do, does anyone know who MY partner is?" Kazu asked as he moved towards the board.  
  
"I bet it was the Cyberdramon!" Pam burst out.  
  
"Actually Kazu was partnered with Guardromon" Takato said, head resting on his arms. He was dying of boredom, he knew all this, heck he LIVED it.  
  
"Ya, well Takato why don't you give us the details on everything?" Kazu asked smugly, he was going to get Takato good.  
  
"You are so evil..Oh well, Henry Wong-Terriermon, Suzy Wong-Lopmon, Ai and Mako Taret( I don't know they're reall last name so live with this people)- Impmon, Ryo Akiyama-Cyberdramon, Kazu Shioda-Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa- MarineAngemon, Jeri Katou-Leomon, Rika Nonaka-Renamon" Takato rambled on.  
  
"Your forgetting one person Takato" Kazu reminded him.  
  
"I know" Takato replied steadily.  
  
"Hm, it's tempting to tell the class, what do you think class? Should I tell you who the last Tamer is? The first person to Biomerge with their partner? The only Tamer who actually created his partner?" Kazu asked, teasing them with the information.  
  
"Please?" Most of the class begged.  
  
"Amanda? Do you have something to say?" Kazu asked when Amanda raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, I know the name of the boy, he actually disappeared 20 years ago, no one has seen him since. His name was Takato Matsuki the same as our new class mate, I think that he may be the son of the long lost Tamer. The real Takato Matsuki was so cool, I did some research on his partner and all his digivolutionary stages. It was really interesting, Guilmon was the digimon's name that you were talking about before. He digivolved to Grolwmon as his champion stage, WarGrowlmon as his ultimate and Gallantmon as his mega level. I learned it all so that if one day I ever met him I could challenge him to a digimon battle with my partner Bokomon." Amanda said calmly.  
  
"Wow, so you know about Guilmon huh? Do you know ALL of his attacks? And ALL of his levels?" Takato asked looking really smug.  
  
"I just told you didn't I? As for his attacks they are Guilmon-Pyro Sphere, Growlmon-Pyro Blaster, WarGrowlmon-Atomic Blaster, and Gallantmon-Lightning Joust" Amanda rambled on, looking pleased with herself.  
  
"Obviously you didn't get all the information" Takato said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I looked every where! I got ALL the information Mr.Knowitall!" Amanda said hotly, obviously getting angry because she wasn't impressing Takato with her vast knowledge.  
  
"Well I guess they didn't have all the information did they? Tell you what class, tomorrow I'll see if I can get some of the first digimon Tamers in here tomorrow and you can ask them some questions. I'll even see if I can get them to bring their partners, how does that sound?" Kazu asked.  
  
The class cheered, if they had this they could put this weeks test off till the next day.  
  
"Alright, all right calm down...." Kazu began, and smiled.  
  
"Now I want a show of hands for who has a digimon partner" Kazu said and counted the hands that flew into the air.  
  
"Alright, 9 people, now I want you to tell me who your partner is and at lunch I'm going to see if I can get the principal to let you bring your partners to class tomorrow, Amanda you first" Kazu said as he grabbed a piece of paper to write the names down with.  
  
"My partner is Bokomon" Amanda stated proudly.  
  
"Alright, Ryan you next" Kazu said as he continued to write down the names of the digimon.  
  
"Uh, I've got Hawkmon for a partner" Ryan said as Kazu wrote it down quickly.  
  
"Erin..and then Amy" Kazu rambled on.  
  
"I have Palmon" Erin said, sitting straight.  
  
"And I have Salmon" Amy mumbled.  
  
"Great...Lisa and Robert you two next" Kazu said, not even looking up from his desk.  
  
"I have a Tentomon" Lisa said shyly.  
  
"I have Neemon!" Robert said proudly, though a few of the class snickered when they heard he had Neemon for a partner.  
  
"Bryan, Alex and last but not least, Yami" Kazu said, finally looking up to see that half the class had fallen asleep.  
  
"My partners the best! Agumon!" Bryan said, beaming.  
  
"I have Meramon" Alex said calmly.  
  
"I have DarkGomamon" Yami stated plainly with out looking up from his desk.  
  
"Great, but one of you won't be able to bring your partner..Alex, I know the school won't let you bring Meramon, he's just to hot for this school to handle if you know what I mean" Kazu joked as he folded the paper and stuck it in his back pocket.  
  
"Yes sir..." Alex mumbled dejectedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Alex, but you know the principal has that thing about fire..." Kazu said, trying not to smile as he remembered what happened last summer.  
  
*~*~*Mini Flashback!*~*~*  
  
"So if we get insurance against Digimon attacks not only will we get insurance money to rebuild, we'll get a tracking system to?" Principal Kenrant asked his visitor.  
  
"That's the just of it" Yamaki said flicking his lighter back and forth.  
  
"Well then I guess I should....Mr.Yamaki may I borrow your lighter?" Mr.Kenrant asked and plucked Yamaki's lighter from his hands before he could answer.  
  
"Mr.Kenrant!" Yamaki began, but it was to late.  
  
Fwumph!  
  
Mr.Kenrant blinked in surprise, now why did his head feel cooler?  
  
"Mr.Kenrant....." Yamaki warned as Mr.Kenrant ran a hand over his now bald head.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr.Kenrant shouted mournfully, his lovely chestnut hair was now gone.  
  
*~*~* End Mini Flashback*~*~*  
  
A loud bell rang through the school, letting teachers and students know that it was lunch.  
  
"Alright class, don't forget, we have a Math Quiz after lunch!" Kazu reminded the stampeding children cheerfully.  
  
The class let out a collective groan but continued on their way out of the classroom.  
  
A few minutes later Takato and Kazu were alone.  
  
"So Chumly, hows school?" Kazu said, grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh just great Kazu, it couldn't be better" Takato said sarcastically.  
  
"Good, well I have to go talk to the principal, why don't you go get some lunch?" Kazu suggested as he walked out the door.  
  
"Sure, why don't you just hand me over to the crocodiles now Kazu?" Takato muttered and left the class too.  
  
*~*~*3 hours later*~*~*  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Takato yelled as he walked in the front door.  
  
"Yer Mom's upstairs in yer room, said something about redecorating" A flour covered Impmon said from the living room  
  
"Great, uh Impmon? What happened to you?" Takato asked, already afraid of the answer.  
  
"Guilmon wanted to know if you could eat flour, he sneezed and well...." Impmon stated, trying to bang some of the flour out of his gloves.  
  
Takato paled, if Impmon looked like this, then how did the kitchen fair?  
  
Takato ran into the kitchen and nearly fainted at what he saw before him.  
  
Everything was covered in a thick layer of flour.....EVERYTHING.  
  
"I am so dead" Takato whispered and tried to clean some of the mess up before his mother saw it.  
  
"My day just keeps getting better and better.." Takato mumbled hatefully.  
  
It took a while, but he had finally finished, JUST as his mother came down from his room.  
  
"Takato, I've finished with your room, it's not what it was, but it's better than a futon" Mrs.Matsuki told her son.  
  
"Great" Takato said, pleased that he wouldn't be spending another night on the floor.  
  
"Oh Impmon, where do you live? I want to know so I can drop some bread off later" Mrs.Matsuki stated casually.  
  
Impmon made no response, what was he TO say? He didn't really have a home.  
  
"Uh..." Impmon said, still trying to come up with an answer to Mrs.Matsuki's question.  
  
Takato took matters into his own hands and whispered into his mother's ear.  
  
Mrs.Matsuki gasped at what Takato told her.  
  
"You don't have a home huh? Well Mister, you got one now, and I expect you to behave" Mrs.Matsuki said and went to cooking dinner without another thought.  
  
Impmon was stunned.  
  
"Buh, I uh..." Impmon stuttered trying to find the words he wanted to say.  
  
"It's okay Impmon, besides, my Mon likes you, I think she would have tried to kidnap you if you had told her you lived somewhere else" Takato said, and dragged Impmon up the stairs.  
  
"Oh and boys? I want ALL of you clean, every INCH, got it?"Mrs.Matsuki stated, not even looking at the retreating forms of Takato and Impmon.  
  
Takato and Impmon shared a look.  
  
"I hate water..." Impmon replied nastily.  
  
"I don't like baths either..hey where's Guilmon?" Takato asked, realizing he had yet to be tackled by his red friend.  
  
"Said somethin' about squirrels" Impmon said, leaning on the hall wall while Takato checked out his revamped room.  
  
"I told him not to chase the squirrels....I'm gonna go get him, you want to come Impmon?" Takato asked as he slipped a couple new cards he had got from school into his deck.  
  
"Na, I'm gonna chill here for a while" Impmon said as he plopped down on the floor making flour puff up and settle on the floor.  
  
"Alright...I'll be back soon, try not to cause to much trouble" Takato smiled as he left.  
  
"Me? Trouble?" Impmon asked, looking innocent as possible.  
  
Takato just smiled and shook his head, leaving for the bakery in search of his partner.  
  
*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Tai.............I'm so glad to see you, you can't understand what it's been like for all of us........"Mrs.Kamiya wept happily.  
  
"Your right Mom, I don't know. It felt like I was only gone a day" Tai said, walking over to his mother and grasping her aged hands in his own.  
  
Mrs.Kamiya leaned forward and hugged her son.  
  
While Tai was with his parents the other three Digidestined were being suffocated by their own parents.  
  
"It's a miracle!" Mrs.Ichijoji cried happily as she smothered her son in hugs and kisses.  
  
"Mom, calm down! I'm not going anywhere!" Ken promised, trying to keep Wormon from being squished between him and his mother.  
  
Davis' and Matt's parents had a little more control.  
  
The same thing couldn't be said for June though.........  
  
"DAVIS!!!!!!!! WHERE ON THIS EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" June shrieked, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly.  
  
She finally stopped when DemiVeemon decided to take a chunk out of her ankle.  
  
"Ah let go you little demon!" June yelled and let go of Davis to try and throttle DemiVeemon.  
  
"June! Leave him alone!" A different voice said from behind June.  
  
"Alright Bearmon.....but he bit me!" June whined to her partner.  
  
Matt's family was fairly laid back, but his Mother kept tapping his shoulder, checking to see if he was real.  
  
While their partners dealt with their parents Agumon and Gabumon discussed their loss to Gallantmon.  
  
"I don't get it!" Gabumon groaned in frustration.  
  
"Don't get what?" Agumon asked, turning bright green eyes towards Gabumon.  
  
"Gallantmon, he beat us so easily! It doesn't make any sense, as Omnimon we are a level BEYOND mega, and he beat us! To me that doesn't make any sense!" Gabumon said, almost yelling.  
  
"Gabumon you should know by now that level doesn't mean anything" Agumon said, shaking his head.  
  
"But it still won't leave me................there was something about that digimon.......I can't quite place it............" Gabumon sighed and gave up, it didn't make any sense and Agumon wasn't helping. Maybe he could talk to Matt later.......  
  
"Alright, it's getting late and the boys have had a long day, lets get them home" Sora ordered, taking charge.  
  
Tai and Matt nodded, silently agreeing.  
  
Everyone moved slowly, tired from the days events.  
  
As the Digidestined and their parents left a lone shadow flicked across the room studying the retreating forms of 4 certain Digidestined.  
  
Davis glanced back, something didn't feel right.........  
  
He quickly shrugged it off when no one else noticed, blaming his lack of sleep for the day for the strange feeling.  
  
"Soon, soon the worlds will be mine................" A sinister voice snickered and disappeared with the shadow.  
  
*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Northern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*  
  
"How long until we cross over to the Digital World?" JP asked, he was already bored.  
  
"Well it took like 20 minutes last time and it's been about 15 so I guess we should be crossing over soon" Zoe said, gazing longingly at her cell phone, waiting for it to change into the light purple D-Tector that was once hers.  
  
Tommy looked out the window, thinking about the first time they entered the Digital World.  
  
Kouji and Kouchi talked quietly while Takuya remained silent.  
  
A strange thing if you knew Takuya at all.  
  
Something was bothering Takuya and it was getting worse as they got closer to the Digital World.  
  
"Takuya are you all right? You haven't said a word since we climbed on Trailmon............" Kouji asked, he had walked up when he noticed that Takuya was so quiet.  
  
"I'm fine, it's notHING!" Takuya cried as he was dumped from his seat when the Trailomon switched to a different track.  
  
The last thing Takuya saw was his friends forms shift to their human spirit and back to their normal human forms.  
  
Takuya felt his form change as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
To bad he never had a chance to realize that unlike his friends, he didn't shift back............................  
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter people. Gomen nasai, I'm very sorry but my hand REALLY hurts and I can't do anymore. I promise to try and do more next chapter, it might go better when I get my muse back............oh well, C'est la vie! I hope I can get the next chapter up as quickly as I did this one.  
  
Okay, to the AWESOME people who reviewed ch.2  
  
Jamie-Sorry it took so long, but it's finally here, hope you like it~!  
  
Gemini Star-Thanks..................I think..............lol, I'm just kidding, weird is what I do!  
  
RayD-Thanks Ray and I surprised myself when I put it in to! I'm just wingin this story so I have no clue what's going to happen, hope to see Digital Destiny up soon!  
  
Waynemon-Thanx, keep it up on your fic!  
  
Digi fan-Thanks, arigato, all those things.  
  
Black-THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! YOU ARE THE GREATEST!!!! Thank you so much for giving me the names of the Digidestined and Tamers, you have helped immensely.  
  
Weird Anonymous Guy that didn't leave any name-Ya, but you know what? I like to be different, I wanted to use the Northern Quadrant for a reason, I'm not sure what that is right now, but I'll work it out! ^_^  
  
Virginia Madison-Thank-you, glad you like it, I tried to make it a bit longer, but I hurt my hand and well ya, and don't worry I always finish my fics.  
  
Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll get on the next one ASAP! 


	4. School isn't so boring

Wow, that is all I can say, wow, I'm already got this chapter done to, that's a lot, specially with my hand..........oh well, I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm trying to make them longer each time, but I'm having a bit of trouble loading bigger ones like the first one, so I'm not gonna make em that big, but I will try to keep them a decent size k?As you can see, I had to reload this chapter to get it right.  
  
*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Northern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya groaned and shifted slightly.  
  
What happened? The last time they had come to the Digital World, they had just had a slight bump and they were fine.  
  
"Ugh, note to self, get even with Trailmon..." Takuya mumbled as he went and checked each of his friends, making sure they were okay.  
  
"Oh man...what happened?" Koji groaned as he woke up.  
  
"Dunno" A strange digimon said (It's from Koji's POV right now you'll see why..)  
  
"The others!" Koji said worriedly and rushed to their sides to see if they were all right.  
  
"I already checked, they're fine" The strange digimon assured him.  
  
"Where's Takuya?" Koji asked, starting to worry when he couldn't see his friend.  
  
The digimon gave him a strange look, and sighed.  
  
"Koji, quit fooling around, I'm right here" The digimon said, green eyes looking at Koji strangely.  
  
"What are you trying to say? That your Takuya?" Koji asked skeptically, he didn't really think he was going to fool Koji did he?  
  
"Who else would I be?" The digimon that claimed to be Takuya said giving Koji another strange look.  
  
"I don't know, last time I checked Takuya was human, not some whacked up digimon" Koji said, moving between the digimon and his unconscious friends.  
  
"What are you...awe damn it!" The digimon said as he glanced at his now rust coloured arm.  
  
"...." Koji was silent as the digimon began to curse.  
  
"Koji, it's me Takuya, honestly, I just...don't look like me anymore.." Takuya said slowly, and it was true for now Takuya's skin was rust coloured, his eyes green, his hair a flaming orange red, just like his tail. He had small flat horns on his head and pointed ears that had a gold hoop earring in each. White J like markings were under each eye, while a larger mark covered the left half of his bare chest. Short pants were held up with a belt that crossed over in front to form an X that held the symbol of fire in the middle.  
  
"Sure....all right, if your Takuya tell me something only Takuya would know" Koji asked, his attention all on Takuya.  
  
"Hm..something only I would know...uh, oh I know! When he first came back from the Digital World we came back up the elevator and like only 10 minutes had gone by, and Kouchi wasn't with us so we raced down the stairs to find that he had been taken to the hospital" Takuya said, paw on his chin.  
  
"Damn...but Takuya..why did you change like this?" Koji asked, knowing now that he had to be Takuya.  
  
"I'm not sure, it happened once before..." Takuya said, thinking back to when he had taken the Trailmon of Darkness back to the Real World where he had changed into the digimon he was now.  
  
"How did you change back?" Koji asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm stuck like this.....Hm, I wonder if I can still Spirit Evolve.." Takuya wondered as he looked at his D-Tector.  
  
"Probably..hey Tommy's waking up!" Koji said and went to the smaller child's side.  
  
"Ugh, what happened?" Tommy asked as he slowly sat up.  
  
"I have no clue" Takuya said pulling Tommy up onto his feet.  
  
"Takuya?! Is that you?? What happened????" Tommy asked when he realized the digimon helping him up was Takuya.  
  
"I have no clue" Takuya admitted.  
  
"What kind of digimon are you?" Tommy asked, carefully studying his friends face.  
  
"I dunno" Takuya said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Tommy held his D-Tector out in front of him and waited for it to scan Takuya and give him the information he wanted.  
  
"Let's see..it's says your Flamon, a hybrid/rookie, vaccine, demon man type digimon. Your attacks are Baby Salamander and Flame Tail. That's it.." Tommy said looking back up to Takuya's astonished face.  
  
"Oweoweoweoweoweowe..." JP moaned as he sat up quickly holding his head.  
  
"JP shut up, your making my head ache worse...." Zoe groaned as she stood up and pulled the whining JP with her.  
  
"Kouchi still hasn't woken up yet..." Koji mumbled worriedly as he knelt beside his twin.  
  
"We have to get moving, I can carry him on my back all right?" Takuya told everyone hefting Kouchi's unconscious form onto his back.  
  
"Who are you?" JP asked Takuya suddenly.  
  
"Not this again!" Takuya shouted frustratedly.  
  
"Takuya turned into a digimon, and this is him" Tommy said explaining everything to Zoe and JP.  
  
"You turned into a digimon?? How??" JP asked as he caught up with Takuya and Koji who had started walking without them.  
  
The group of Digidestined walked for 3 hours and finally stopped when they reached the edge of a forest.  
  
"Okay, break time, Zoe's legs are gonna fall off if we don't stop" Zoe panted as she flopped down onto the ground.  
  
"I'm with you Zoe, I can't walk any further, AND I'm starving" JP moaned as he sat down carefully next to Zoe.  
  
"Alright we'll take a break, but I want to get to Cherubiemon's old fortress as soon as possible, I think that Oraphanimon and Seraphimon will be there waiting for us. We need to find out why Oraphanimon called us here again" Takuya told everyone as he laid the still unconscious form of Kouchi onto the ground where Koji had placed his coat.  
  
"Takuya it's getting late, I think we should set up camp here and start again in the morning, we're all tired and hungry, if we rest we can make better ground tomorrow" Koji said rationally.  
  
"Alright...Zoe, you stay here with Kouchi, JP and Tommy will look for some firewood, bring it back and Zoe can get a fire started while you guys look for enough to last the night. Koji and I will look for food all right?" Takuya ordered and everyone set to work.  
  
An hour later the 5 Digidestined were eating meat apples and some wild mushrooms that Koji and Takuya had found.  
  
"*Yawn* I'm so tired..I'm gonna turn in alirght? Wake me up when it's my turn to watch" JP mumbled as he curled up near the fire, already asleep.  
  
"Me to..." Zoe said, yawning a couple times as she lay down on the other side of the fire as JP.  
  
"I'll take the first watch all right Takuya? You and Tommy get some sleep. Zoe and JP are already sawing logs" Koji told his friend turned digimon.  
  
"K" Takuya and Tommy mumbled at the same time, Tommy practically tripping over his feet he was so tired.  
  
*~*~*Later that Night, just before Takuya's watch*~*~*  
  
Koji tried to keep his eyes open, he really did, but something was making him so tired...  
  
Soon Koji was sleeping as soundly as the rest of his friends.  
  
"Hm, took him long enough to fall asleep. Stupid human.." A soft whispered voice muttered.  
  
The voice came from a cloaked being who made its way to the heart of the Northern Quadrant's Digidestined camp.  
  
The cloaked being moved to Kouchi's still form and pressed a thin willowy hand onto his forehead.  
  
The figure moved his hand away inspecting the sleeping child's forehead.  
  
"Hm..he's not one of the ones that I am looking for..." The voice muttered as it wrote something on a clip board that it had pulled from a pack hanging at it's side.  
  
The cloaked figure moved to each of the children, muttering the same thing as it gently touched Koji's, Zoe's, JP's and Tommy's forehead.  
  
"Perhaps none of the children here are one of the chosen that I seek..." The voice whispered.  
  
"Hmm..I suppose I should go..." The voice said.  
  
It was walking away when it tripped over Takuya's sleeping form.  
  
The figure stopped, holding his breath praying the digimon that he had tripped over would not awaken.  
  
The figure was in luck. Takuya went on snoring as if nothing happened.  
  
The figure had to blink at that.  
  
"What a strange digimon...." The voice muttered. Getting ready to leave once more. But something told him to reach out and touch this sleeping rookie's forehead as he had done with the children earlier.  
  
The cloaked figure hesitantly reached a hand over and gently pressed it against the sleeping digimon's forehead.  
  
Light erupted from beneath the cloaked figures hand and the sleeping digimon's body.  
  
The light grew so bright that the figure had to shut their eyes quickly and turn away.  
  
When the figure looked back a child lay in the digimon's place.  
  
The figure was shocked and moved closer to get a look at the child's face.  
  
The figure gasped.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
It had found one of the ones it was seeking.  
  
"Maybe there is some hope for the words after all..." The voice whispered happily.  
  
The cloaked figure wrote something down quickly and left just as mysteriously as it had come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*   
  
"So the usual meddling Digidestined haven't noticed anything yet? Hm, that's strange....... I see the Tamer boy has realized something isn't quite right.......Curious....I didn't know the Northern Quadrant had Digidestined, I suppose I should keep an eye on them, though they do not appear all that powerful.......though I shall not make the same mistakes as the ones before me.....I will not underestimate these children........I think I'll send them a friend to play with.............." A sinister shadow laughed as he ordered one of his many servants to 'play' with the Digidestined and Tamers, "oh and I mustn't forget to send someone to play with these new Digidestined" the shadow whispered to himself, laughing at the thought of them defeating his servants.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*  
  
"Davis what's bugging you? You haven't been your self since we got back!" Ken told his friend worriedly.   
  
"I'm fine!" Davis yelled, pulling away from Ken and Tai who had tried to corner him.   
  
"Then why do you keep zoning out? I know your spacey, but this is bad, even for you!" Tai told him, trying to pin him.   
  
"Fine! It feels like something is wrong all right? Can't you people feel it??" Davis asked from beneath Tai, Matt and Ken who had given up on pinning him and just dog piled him.   
  
"Well now that you mention it................" Tai began, but was cut off by Matt.   
  
"You mean that weird feeling....it's like a foreboding sense of darkness......." Matt said quietly.   
  
"That's kinda what it feels like......only more like something is coming...." Ken said and shivered lightly.   
  
"That's what's been bugging me! Only it's stronger for me, and I KNOW something is going to happen! I just.....can't tell when........" Davis said as he got up with help from Tai and Ken.   
  
"I think we should stay together today" Tai advised, leaning on the wall, looking around the small room that they had all gathered in.   
  
"Ya, hey where are the digimon?" Matt asked when he finally realized that their partners were not in the room with them.   
  
"They're raiding the fridge" Ken said, sitting down on the floor.   
  
"So............." Davis said trying to keep the conversation going.   
  
"Ken-dear! Your friends have eaten everything in the fridge!" Mrs.Ichijoji called from the kitchen.   
  
"It's going to be a long day............" Ken moaned as the small group of Digidestined made their way to the Ichijoji kitchen.   
  
*~*~*~*~*Tamers Realm, Southern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Rika asked Kazu who lead 5 of the first Tamers through the school.   
  
"Honestly? I don't know either......." Henry sighed as he followed Kazu through his old school.   
  
"Hey Jeri how come you didn't bring Calumon?" Kenta asked when he noticed that the little white cream puff wasn't with her.   
  
"He said something about cake........." Jeri admitted as the small group stopped in front of a door.   
  
"You guys stay here until I call for you all right?" Kazu asked as he walked in to his classroom and shut the door leaving the five older Tamers to themselves.   
  
"Alright!" Kazu called a few minutes later, letting the five Tamers and their partners in.   
  
"Class this is Mrs. Rika Nonaka, Mrs. Jeri Wong, Mr. Henry Wong, Ms.Suzy Wong and Mr.Kenta Kitagawa and their partners Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon and MarineAngemon" Kazu said introducing everyone to the class.   
  
"I see some of your class have partners" Jeri said, glancing quickly at the 8 digimon.   
  
"Yes, so class if you have any ques........" Kazu said but was interrupted by Calumon bursting in.   
  
"Bad bad!!!" He cried as he jumped into Jeri's waiting arms.   
  
"Calumon what's wrong?" Jeri asked the frightened white digimon.   
  
"Bad digimon are attacking Impmon!" Calumon cried harder, burying his head in her arms.   
  
"Calumon this is important, where is Impmon?" Jeri asked slowly, making sure the small digimon heard her.   
  
"Park!!!" Calumon cried and burst into tears, hugging Jeri as hard as his little arms would let him. Takato had already gotten up and was halfway the door before anyone realized he had even moved. "Takato wait!" Rika tried calling, but it was to late he was already gone.   
  
"Class I want you to stay here!" Kazu shouted as left with the other Tamers, heading for the park. Once the adults were gone the class shared a collective look.   
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amanda said excitedly, and ran out after he teacher, shortly followed by the rest of her class.   
  
Takato arrived to see Impmon dodging the attacks of a Piedmon and a Megadramon. Impmon had yet to notice the goggle head Tamer, but unfortunately Piedmon had noticed him.   
  
"Look at this, a Tamer with out his partner....or is this pathetic excuse for a digimon your partner?" Piedmon snickered as he pulled out one of his swords, getting ready to attack the 'digimonless' Tamer. Takato glared at Piedmon and got ready to dodge.   
  
"Goggle Head! Get back! Guilmon isn't here! You can't do anything with out him! We'll take care of this clown!" Rika shouted as she got ready to Biomerge. Terriermon snickered, and leapt from his partner's shoulders. Megadramon finished Impmon off quickly and moved on to help Piedmon.   
  
"The Master will be pleased to know we beat these fools easily!" Piedmon laughed and swung his sword in Takato's direction.   
  
"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?" Bryan taunted, his partner by his side and ready for a fight.   
  
"You kids stay back! Let Rika and Henry deal with them!" Kazu shouted at his students when he realized they had followed the older Tamers.  
  
"Let's do this before someone gets hurt!" Rika shouted confidently.   
  
"Biomerge Activate!" Henry and Rika said, and activated the biomerge sequence. The kids from Kazu's class watched in awe as Rika and Henry biomerged to become.......   
  
"Sakuyamon!" Sakuyamon announced as she swung her staff around in artistic circles.   
  
"MegaGargomon!" MegaGargomon announced, landing gently beside Sakuyamon.(Not an easy thing to do when your his size)   
  
"So the rats think they can beat us?" Megadramon smirked, and moved in for an attack. Piedmon didn't bother with childish banter, instead he went in for an early attack.   
  
"Trump Sword!" Piedmon yelled as he slashed his swords at Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon leapt back, barely avoiding the slashes of Piedmon.   
  
"Let's see how you like this! Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon shouted, attacking right back. While Sakuyamon dealt with Piedmon, MegaGargomon was totally destroying Megadramon. He was only a Ultimate while MegaGargomon was a Mega.   
  
"Hahaha! Let's see how ya like this! Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon shouted maniacally as he let loose a volley of small missiles, bullets and lasers. Megadramon never had a chance.   
  
"I will not fail my Master!" Megadramon whispered hoarsely as he slowly deleted. Piedmon jumped back from Sakuyamon and quickly loaded his dead comrades data.   
  
"You may have been able to defeat Megadramon, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Piedmon said gleefully to the other two Mega digimon. Kazu kept most of the children back, but a few managed to get over to were Takato was.   
  
Amy and Alex were the only ones who had managed to get passed Kazu, the rest of the students were still stuck behind their teacher.   
  
"Is he okay?" Amy asked quietly. Takato looked up to see Amy and Alex gazing curiously at him and the unconscious Impmon.   
  
"He'll be okay, he took quite a beating though.........he could have beaten Piedmon and Megadramon if he digivolved...........I wonder why he didn't" Takato mumbled, more to himself than anything else.   
  
"He can digivolve? Don't digimon need a partner to do that?" Alex asked, moving closer to Amy, Takato and Impmon.   
  
"Impmon's special...." Takato told them, still holding the small virus.   
  
"He probably didn't have time to digivolve, Piedmon and Megadramon must have kept him pretty busy." Amy said.   
  
"Ya........" Takato murmured and allowed his gaze to fall back to the battle, where MarineAngemon had managed to trap Piedmon in one of his bubbles. Piedmon didn't look afraid though.......in fact he smiling, evilly at that.....   
  
"So I'm in a bubble, how terribly frightening, how about I just walk through...." Piedmon began, walking right THROUGH the heart shaped bubble.   
  
"And do this?" Piedmon said laughing. Piedmon had put his swords onto his back and had reached into one of his pockets to pull a strange looking coin out.   
  
"Oh no! It's a coin! He's going to coin us to death!" Terriermon said in mock fear.   
  
"Laugh while you can rabbit, this is a special gift from my Master, and I know you will find its effects rather........amusing" Piedmon smirked and threw the coin up in the air. The coin flew up rather high, and fell quickly. Once it struck the ground, a bright light flashed and the earth began to shake.   
  
"Wh...what did you do?!" Sakuyamon demanded as she steadied herself by flying into the air.   
  
"Oh nothing" Piedmon said casually.   
  
"I just summoned a few new friends for you to play with, I'm getting rather bored with you lot" Piedmon admitted and disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like these friends?" Kenta asked fearfully.   
  
"Maybe it's because we're NOT your friends" A voice above him said sarcastically.   
  
"It's Ghoulmon! He's a Mega leveled Virus! This digimon is known as the God of Destruction in the Digital World! His Death Arrow will show you why!" Amanda said reading her purple and black D-Ark (the first colour is the base colour, the second is the band around the screen)   
  
"I see that fool Piedmon couldn't do what our Master ordered" A darker, more sinister voice said, amused.   
  
"It's Daemon! Another Mega Virus! This guy's evil through and through! His Evil Inferno will show you the meaning of pain!" Bryan read from his orange and red D-Ark.   
  
"Don't forget little ol' me!" A soft southern accented voiced called.   
  
"It's MaloMyotismon..." Robert said disbelievingly.(Really who could blame the guy though? MaloMyotismon just showed up and has a strange accent, not mention she's a girl!)   
  
"MaloMyotismon, Mega Virus! This......girl...is nothing but bad news! Her attacks are Pandemonium Flare and Melting Blood so watch out!" Ryan read from his red and orange D-Ark.   
  
"How nice, ya'll know bout' us!" MaloMyotismon said cheerfully. Sakuyamon floated to the ground, and readied herself for a tough fight. MegaGargomon landed heavily beside her.   
  
"Hey! Did anyone notice that they're all Demon Lord type digimon?" MegaGargmon asked.   
  
"Ooh!!! Ya noticed! Thank ya!" MaloMyotismon said smiling.   
  
"Am I the only one who is scared by the way she is acting?" Kazu asked his class, and most of them agreed.   
  
"We're here because you destroyed a Demon Lord!" Ghoulmon bellowed and attacked.   
  
"Death Arrow!" Ghoulmon shouted launching his attack at Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon. Sakuyamon managed to leap out of the way in time but MegaGargomon wasn't so lucky.   
  
"Argh!" He screamed in pain. Ghoulmon's attack was strong, unnaturally so.   
  
"MarineAngemon! You have to help!" Kenta yelled to his small partner.   
  
"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon said, shooting heart shaped bubbles at Ghoulmon.   
  
"Evil Inferno!" Daemon attacked MarineAngemon, using his attack to cancel out MarineAngemon's.   
  
"Melting Blood!" MaloMyotismon shouted, attacking the downed MegaGargomon.   
  
"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon yelled, summoning four fox spirits to drive away MaloMyotismon's attack.   
  
"So your strong, you would have to be to take out a fellow Demon Lord!" Ghoulmon shouted above the screams of the children. While Ghoulmon, Daemon, and MaloMyotismon attacked Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and MarineAngemon Takato was trying desperately to wake Impmon up.   
  
"Impmon.....please.....you have to help, you have to wake up!" Takato said, calling Impmon.   
  
"Three Demon Lords have come......and they're strong Impmon.....strong.....and they can't do it alone. Guilmon hasn't made it yet Impmon.....please you have to wake up and help! Your our only hope until Guilmon can get here! He's on his way but he won't make it on time! Impmon!" Takato said, looking at his D-Ark and then back to Impmon's still form. Impmon stirred slightly and gave a weak grin.   
  
"Well in that case, why don't we add one more Demon Lord?" Impmon whispered hoarsely.   
  
"Impmon......." Takato murmured, glad that his friend was all right. Impmon pulled away from Takato and stood shakily. He moved slowly, approaching the fight stiffly.   
  
"Hey! Digilosers!" Impmon called to the Demon Lord digimon.   
  
"Hey look! It's a little puppy dog come to nip at our ankles!" Daemon laughed at his own VERY lame joke.   
  
"*Cough* I'll *cough cough* show you what this 'little puppy dog can do....." Impmon coughed as he stood, ready to fight the other Demon Lords. "Impmon digivolved to......" Impmon glowed, and his form grew larger until........   
  
"Beelzebumon!" Impmon, now Beelzebumon announced his new form. The other three Demon Lord digimon gasped.   
  
"But tha Master went an told us tha ya got destroyed!" MaloMyotismon said shocked at Beelzebumon's appearance. Beelzebumon raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I think you lot have lost it! Let me do you a favor and put you out of your misery! Darkness Claw!" Beelzebumon shouted attacking Ghoulmon, slashing him across his chest.  
  
"You hurt people I hold dear......and you are going to PAY!!!!!!!" Beelzebumon roared, slashing all three of the Demon Lord digimon.   
  
Hey watch were ya'll are swingin those claws!" MaloMyotismon shouted at Beelzebumon, who had narrowly missed MaloMyotismon's face.   
  
"Alright then, have a little Double Impact!!" Beelzebumon shouted, drawing both of his guns and firing.   
  
"Argh!!" Ghoulmon screamed as he was hit.   
  
"You dare attack us??? Fellow Demon Lords????" Daemon bellowed, his robes billowing around him as he used his firey attack.   
  
"Evil Inferno!" Daemon shouted, fire erupting from his hands and flowing towards Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon grunted as he dodged the attack, only to be slammed into a nearby tree by MaloMyotismon.   
  
"Now are you gonna calm down sugah?" MaloMyotismon asked the pinned Beelzebumon.   
  
"Not if you keep messing with my friends!" Beelzebumon shouted in her face, crimson eyes narrowing at the site of Takato being held be his neck.   
  
"What?" Daemon asked innocently, getting ready to snap Takato in half.   
  
"Let Takatomon go! Pyro Sphere!" A newly appeared Guilmon shouted, launching a fireball at Daemon's back. The fireball connected and surprised Daemon causing him to drop Takato, but the attack didn't really hurt Daemon as Guilmon was only a rookie. Takato scrambled away quickly from Daemon and to his partner.   
  
"Hey isn't that the digimon called Guilmon?" Bokomon asked his partner.   
  
"Hey ya it is!!" Amanda said, eyes growing larger by the second.   
  
"Guilmon we have to help Beelzebumon!" Takato told his partner quickly as they moved closer to where MaloMyotismon still had Beelzebumon pinned to the tree.   
  
"Right Takatomon!" Guilmon said, his eyes returning to their normal state.   
  
"Hey if you two are done kissing, I could use some help!!!! SHE'S GIVING ME WEIRD LOOKS!!!!" Beelzebumon shouted around MaloMyotismon.   
  
"Awe sugah why ya keep denyin this thing between us?" MaloMyotismon asked Beelzebumon, fluttering her eyelashes.   
  
"Takato!!!!" Beelzebumon yelled, trying to get out of MaloMyotismon's grip but failing each time. Takato gave a sheepish look and got his D-Ark ready.  
  
"Biomerge Activate!" Takato shouted, activating the biomerge sequence.   
  
"Guilmon biomerged to........." Guilmon said as he and his Tamer became the exalted knight digimon known as........   
  
"Gallantmon!" Gallantmon announced, his dual voice echoing through the park.   
  
"Who's this handsome mon?" MaloMyotismon asked, eyes raking over Gallantmon's noble form.   
  
/Guilmon why am I suddenly VERY afraid of her?/ Takato asked Guilmon from inside his golden red sphere of energy.   
  
//I don't know, but she's scaring me to!// Guilmon whined to his partner.   
  
"Uh MaloMyotismon.......he's the good guy, you know the one we destroy?" Ghoulmon told his smitten partner.   
  
"Awh but......." MaloMyotismon whined, stiff pinning Beelzebumon to the tree.   
  
"No buts, now help us destroy these three!" Ghoulmon ordered.   
  
"Ya'll no fun....." MaloMyotismon muttered darkly.   
  
"Hey did someone forget we exist? How about we remind you? Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon shouted, launching the large missiles on his shoulders. They smiled right before the smashed into MaloMyotismon.   
  
"Don't forget about us! Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon said, launching the fox spirits at the now very injured MaloMyotismon.   
  
"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted, launching his attack at Daemon.   
  
"Argh!" Daemon and MaloMyotismon shouted in pain as the attacks slammed into them.   
  
"Finally!" Beelzebumon sighed in relief, as he moved away from the tree.   
  
"Let's get this over with people! I have things to do! Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted, her nerves shot.   
  
"Right! Shield.....of....the Just!" Gallantmon shouted, bracing himself as he let the blast loose from his shield.   
  
"Hm, how about a Carona Blaster!!" BlastBeelzebumon shouted once he had mode changed to his blast mode.   
  
"And don't forget to have some Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon shouted gleefully as he launched his arsenal of weaponry at the three Demon Lords.   
  
"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon said, launching his attack towards the Demon Lords. The Demon Lord digimon never had a chance.   
  
"Others will come to destroy you....." Ghoulmon told all of them before he and his partners were completely deleted.   
  
"They're gone......" Kazu sighed in relief. He then turned to his students.  
  
"If you don't want detention for life, march your butts back to the school this instant!" Kazu ordered, pointing towards the school.   
  
"Takato? Get back as soon as you can all right?" Kazu told Gallantmon before he herded all of his students back to the school.   
  
"Well that wasn't strange....." Beelzebumon muttered, letting his Blast mode fade away back to his normal mode.   
  
"Ouch......" Henry winced right after he and Terriermon un-biomerged.   
  
"No kidding! My ears are gonna be aching for months!" Terriermon complained, leaping onto Henry's head.   
  
"Not fun!" MarineAngemon agreed, floating into one of his partner's pockets.   
  
"You said it little guy! Come on Jeri, Henry, Rika, lets go get a cup of coffee" Kenta suggested once Rika and Renamon had un-biomerged.   
  
"Sure.....hey Gogglehead, give me a call later, I want to talk to you" Rika told Gallantmon, handing him a business card.   
  
"Uh, sure?" He replied holding the card in his hand.   
  
"Looks like you got a girlfriend Pineapple head" Beelzebumon said nudging Gallantmon in his side.   
  
"Beelzebumon!" Gallantmon shouted, blushing brightly, though you couldn't see it because of his helmet.   
  
"What?" Beelzebumon asked innocently.   
  
"Let's just get back home......." Gallantmon suggested, moving towards where his home lay.   
  
"Hey aren't you gonna de-biomerge?" Beelzebumon asked when Gallantmon didn't un-biomerge.   
  
"Aren't you gonna de-digivolve?" Gallantmon shot back, shutting Beelzebumon up. The duo was nearly home when Gallantmon began to glow and de-digivolved to Takato and Guilmon.   
  
"So why didn't you just do that when the others did" Beelzebumon asked the now separate Takato and Guilmon. Takato shrugged, he didn't really feel like talking.   
  
"Takatomon......Impmon is staying with us right? So how are we gonna explain Beelzebumon? He's kinda big........" Guilmon pointed out. Takato looked back at Beelzebumon and blinked......Guilmon was right....   
  
"Guilmon has a point Beelzebumon, your a lot bigger than Impmon, what are we gonna do with you? I know you aren't going to want to dedigivolve" Takato said to his mega viral friend.   
  
"Got that right, and if it's all right with you I'm gonna have a night out to myself" Beelzebumon told Takato as they stepped into the Matsuki Bakery.  
  
"Takato! What are you doing home so early?" Mrs.Matsuki yelled, scolding her son.   
  
"A digimon attacked" Takato admitted.   
  
"Oh, where's Impmon? I got him a new bandana, his old one looked a little ratty" Mrs. Matsuki said, looking past Takato, Guilmon and Beelzebumon, trying to find Impmon.   
  
"My bandana is NOT ratty!" Beelzebumon huffed, miffed that someone thought his bandana was less than perfect.   
  
"Impmon? Is that really you?" Mrs.Matsuki asked disbelievingly.   
  
"Mom, he digivolved" Takato explained, slightly embarrassed that his Mom didn't know what digivolution was.   
  
"Oh, so he got bigger......well I guess you can take the couch until we get you a permanent bed" Mrs.Matsuki told Beelzebumon, removing his bandana from his arm and placing the new one its place.   
  
"Uh ya, bout' that, I was wonderin' if I could ya know just.....uh...." Beelzebumon tried to say.   
  
*Why the hell am I so nervous about just tellin' her that I'm goin' out by myself tonight??* Beelzebumon thought to himself.   
  
*Maybe it's because they're the first ones to treat you like a person and not just a freakish creature made out of data?* A snide voice taunted.   
  
*.............SHUDDUP!!!!!!* Beelzebumon shouted back at the voice.   
  
*What? Don't like the truth?* The voice smirked (if that's possible)   
  
*I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!* Beelzebumon shouted at the voice.   
  
*Fine, fine, sheesh! You would think that you would appreciate someone pointing out that your going soft on these humans, a few years ago you wouldna said anything and you probably would have refused to stay in some place infested with so many humans, heck you probably would have had some fun with em' to!* The voice said, dragging old memories to the surface.   
  
*~*~*Flash-back, 20 years ago*~*~*   
  
"Ha! Take this! Badda Boom! Ya you run! Run from the unstoppable Impmon!" Impmon laughed as he terrorized some passing humans. Impmon watched happily as the humans scattered.   
  
"Hey Henry look! It's a digihobbo!" Terreirmon snickered into his partners ear from atop his perch on Henry's shoulder.   
  
"Terreirmon! That's rude!" Henry scolded.   
  
"So? It's not like he could do anything!" Terriermon added as he looked to see Impmon fuming.   
  
"Ha, and you could? I don't see you winning any fights!" Impmon shouted at Terriermon who then launched his bunny blast at Impmon.   
  
"Ha! Ya missed!" Impmon taunted.   
  
"At least my attack could hurt! It's not some puny fireball like yours!" Terriermon shouted at the imp.   
  
"Terriermon....." Henry warned, trying to get his partner to stop arguing with Impmon. But of course trying to stop Terriermon from arguing and taunting was like trying to stop digimon from appearing. Impossible.   
  
"You wanna see my attack?! Fine! Have some Night of Fire!" Impmon shouted summoning a fireball into each of his hands, one was blue and the other was red. Impmon threw them at Terriermon and halfway through being thrown the fireballs merged into one and smacked Terriermon straight in the head. Terriermon fell off of Henry's shoulder, head smoking from the attack.   
  
"Ouch......." Terriermon moaned, as Henry picked him up.   
  
"I tried to warn you, Impmon's not a very good fighter normally but he's got some attacks that can really hurt" Henry told his partner who had regained his perch atop Henry's head.   
  
"He's got more than one?" Terriermon moaned, holding his head slightly with one paw.   
  
"Something called Inferno Funnel" Henry told the vaccine animal digimon.   
  
"Ya, and if ya don't beat it I'll show ya it!" Impmon shouted.   
  
"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Terriermon laughed.   
  
"Terriermon!" Henry shouted, trying to get his partner to leave Impmon alone.   
  
"Momentai Henry! That freak can't hurt me! Not with a partner like you!" Terriermon boasted.   
  
"Terriermon you know I don't like fighting! You could get seriously hurt!" Henry told his partner worriedly.   
  
"Henry, I'm a digimon! Even if I do get hurt you know I'll heal fast!" Terriermon reminded his Tamer.   
  
"That's not the point!" Henry growled.   
  
"Hey if you two love birds are done I got some more humans to annoy!" Impmon said, leaping away onto the roof and away from the blue and black haired Tamer and his partner.   
  
"Stupid humans......stupid digipets....." Impmon grumbled to himself.   
  
*Why are you complaining? You know you want to be able to do things like that with your Tamers* A voice said, probably his conscience, but since it was Impmon we're going to assume he has gone off his rocker.   
  
*WHAT?!?!?! I don't have Tamers! I'm a free mon! Besides, what sane digimon would want a Tamer?* Impmon asked, fighting with the voice.   
  
*Any digimon that would want to get stronger naturally, besides, I know you would like to have someone like that to be close to......* The voice said, dragging the last part out.   
  
*What are you insinuating?!* Impmon shouted (never knew he knew such big words!)   
  
*Didn't know you knew such big words! And you know I'm right about the Tamer thing* The voice pointed out.   
  
*Be QUIET!!!!! I don't want no stinkin human to EVER get that close to me!* Impmon mentally shouted at the voice.   
  
*You know you want a partner, someone who can be a friend and understanding, but you also know that no one, NO ONE, would ever want to have a partner like you! Your nothing but trouble, a virus, and you know how viruses are treated!* The voice countered.   
  
*.......I....I.........LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!!!!* Impmon screamed at the voice.   
  
*Fine, fine......*The voice said, trailing off. Nothing was heard from the voice for several seconds and Impmon assumed the voice had taken his advice and left him alone. Not once did it occur to Impmon that he might be insane for hearing voices.  
  
*~*~*End Flash-back*~*~*   
  
*Stupid evil voice......* Beelzebumon grumbled to himself.   
  
"Can I go out tonight? I don't want to be a burden, but I need to get away for a while....." Beelzebumon finally managed to say.   
  
"Oh is that all? You take all the time you want dear, just one thing though" Mrs.Matsuki said as Beelzebumon was about to step out the door.   
  
"Ya?" He asked, afraid she wanted him to do........work(heaven forbid!) "You be careful! I know what you lot are like! Getting into fights! Takato is just as bad, now I want you to be careful you here?" Mrs.Matsuki said, motioning for him to go with her hands.   
  
"And now since your home early you and Guilmon can help your father in the kitchen, I'll be busy up front!" Mrs.Matsuki ordered her son.  
  
"But Mom......" Takato whined, not wanting to work.   
  
"No buts mister! Now get!" Mrs.Matsuki said, pointing to the kitchen.   
  
"Yes Mam...." A very depressed Takato moaned. That was the last thing Beelzebumon heard as he got onto Behemoth and rode away.   
  
*~*~*~*~* Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Hm....It's seems that the Tamers are more powerful than I thought, they even managed to get a Demon Lord to fight three of his own.....I wonder...perhaps there is more to them than I first thought......thought that boy....the one with the strange red saurian partner.......there is something about him...something special.....never mind though, the Digidestined will pose to be a problem, especially if they manage to get enough of themselves together, not that they realize what they are up against mind you............still......I think I shall send one more of my many servants to help destroy those Digidestined. Ah, I see that my servants Vademon, ShadowSeraphimon and Preciomon have arrived in the Northern Quadrant......I hope that they destroy those Digidestined before they become a problem, they have a habit of becoming a nuisance. What's this?!?!?!?! One of the Digidestined in the Northern Quadrant has become a digimon? Hm....this could work to my advantage....and he's only a rookie.....excellent......and now, it begins........   
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*   
  
"So.........tired.........massive......amounts......of.......chores........overloading........ mind..........ack......." Davis groaned out as he collapsed into a spare space of floor on Ken's bedroom floor.   
  
"Are you sure your mother isn't an evil digimon sent by some sadistic evil being trying to take over the digital world?" Tai asked Ken, taking a spot between Matt and Davis.   
  
"I don't think so.....though sometimes she makes me wonder......" Ken admitted.   
  
"Guys, what are we going to do about the thing?" Matt asked. "You mean the evil feeling thing? I dunno.....I don't think anyone would believe us......I still can't get over the fact that Sora and everyone else is so old....." Tai said truthfully.   
  
"I know, it's so weird, I'm mean, It feels like only days ago when we defeated MaloMyotismon and everyone received a digimon partner.....but in reality it's been 20 years.... I wonder about that other kid though.....there was something weird about his partner..." Davis said thoughtfully, mumbling the last part.   
  
"I know what you mean, I've never seen a digimon like him before. I wonder where he came from..." Matt asked to no one in particular.  
  
"You guys...I know..something about that kid and his digimon.." Tai said quietly, not wanting to break the promise to Takato, but not wanting to keep it from his closest friends.  
  
"You do????Well tell us already?!" Matt shouted angrily at Tai.  
  
"I kinda made a promise I wouldn't tell..but as long as he doesn't find out it will be okay right? K I'll tell you guys tonight k? We can have a sleep over at my house and talk about it then all right?" Tai asked everyone.  
  
"My mom won't let me out of her sight, if we're going to have a sleepover it needs to be here. Besides, there's more room here for our partners" Ken said to everyone.  
  
"I'll call my Dad and tell him I'm staying here for the night" Matt said, getting up off the floor and dialing his home phone number into his cell phone.  
  
"I'll have to call and ask, but I'm pretty sure they'll let me" Davis said confidently and called his house on his own cell phone.  
  
"Same goes for me, though it might take a little convincing on my part..." Tai said, reaching for his own cell phone.  
  
Three hours later the four Digidestined were camped out on Ken's bedroom floor.  
  
"This had better be worth it Tai, I have to do a weeks chores to stay here tonight" Davis grumbled.  
  
"Ha, you got it easy then, I have to do a MONTHS!" Tai shouted angrily.  
  
"Well, if your done shouting can we go to sleep?" DemiVeemon whined to his partner.  
  
"Ya!" The other digimon chorused.  
  
"Alright, all right, we'll keep it down..." Matt assured his partner.  
  
(K people I'm being lazy, my hand is hurting and I don't want to type what Takato said ALL over again)  
  
"Wow, are you serious?" Davis asked Tai once he had finished telling them all about Takato.  
  
"Ya...that would be so weird...becoming one with your digimon..actually becoming a digimon and fighting.." Matt agreed.  
  
"I can't believe he's from a different dimension! Are you sure he wasn't pulling your leg?" Ken asked Tai.  
  
"No..I SAW him unmerge from his digimon" Tai told the others.  
  
"What I can't get over is that he created his partner! He's got to be almost as bad as the Digimon Emperor was! Creating his own digimon like that!" Matt whispered angrily.  
  
"I don't think so..from what I gathered it was an accident, but that's beside the point you guys" Tai said to the others yawning after he finished talking.  
  
"It's late you guys, let's get some sleep and finish this in the morning, we'll have clearer heads okay?" Ken yawned.  
  
The others gave nods of agreement and they were all soon asleep.  
  
*~*~*A few hours later*~*~*  
  
A blue portal opened up near Davis' feet and a cloaked figure stepped out of the portal carrying a clip board.  
  
"Hmm.I can't believe none of the original or the second Digidestined are any of the chosen that I am looking for...well, if these lot aren't any of the chosen we're all going to be in big trouble" The voice whispered to itself.  
  
The cloaked figure moved carefully as not to step on any stray limbs.  
  
It pressed a cool hand against Tai's forehead, moving his hand when a small flash of light erupted from beneath his hand.  
  
"Ah, so you ARE one of the ones I seek, perhaps there is hope for the worlds after all" The voice mused.  
  
It scribbled something down and moved onto the other three Digidestined.  
  
The same thing happened with the other's as with Tai.  
  
"Excellent, I only have one more chosen to find!" The voice whispered happily to itself.  
  
It wrote something quickly on it's trusty clip board and left through the portal that it had come from.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Tamers Realm, Southern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I am never, ever going near a kitchen again!" Takato moaned as he and Guilmon trudged up the stairs.  
  
Guilmon gave a moan of agreement as the two collapsed onto Takato's bed.  
  
"Takatomon we aren't going to have to do that again are we?" Guilmon groaned moving over so Takato could have some more room.  
  
"I hope not, I can't believe Dad made us DO all that....*yawn* I am so tired*yawn*.....Guilmon?" Takato asked when he didn't get a reply from his partner.  
  
"Guilmon?" Takato tried again.  
  
This time he got a response.  
  
"*SNOOOOREEE*"  
  
"Well at least he got to sleep fast, now if only I could do that...." Takato mumbled sleepily.  
  
Seconds later Takato joined Guilmon in dreamland.  
  
*~*~*Later that night*~*~*  
  
A blue portal opened and dumped something unceremoniously onto Takato Matsuki's floor.  
  
"Ouch..stupid portal..." The something muttered darkly.  
  
The something stood up revealing the cloaked figure that had visited the Northern and Eastern Digidestined.  
  
"Let's see Takato Matsuki, Tamer of Guilmon? What's a Guilmon?" The cloaked figure asked himself, and bent over Takato to peer at the sleeping Guilmon.  
  
"Oh, that's a Guilmon. Well let's get this over with, I've been through all the Tamers in this realm tonight, what are the chances this kid is the one I'm looking for? I'll probably end up having to search through the entire Western Quadrant to.." The voice grumbled to itself.  
  
It moved and gently placed a hand on the sleeping boy's forehead.  
  
Light erupted from beneath the being's hand, brighter than any of the others had been.  
  
The cloaked figure had to stare at what was on the child's forehead.  
  
Instead of the usual one symbol that was supposed to lay on the chosen people's forehead, there lay THREE on Takato's.  
  
"Oh my worlds.." The figure breathed, as he quickly wrote down the information that he needed.  
  
The figure left through it's portal quickly, still stunned at what it had seen.  
  
"If all the other chosen fail, at least HE will be able to save us from the approaching darkness..." The voice whispered as the portal closed behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for chapter four, what did you guys think? Good, Bad? Review and tell me. Oh, I don't need the names of the Digidestined and their families any more, but if you guys have any ideas for bad guys I would appreciate any ideas for bad guys to use. I'm having a hard time finding the right digimon to be used as minions. Well that's my rambling.  
  
Dragoon: Finally she shut up, now I can do what she pays me to. Tsunami Wave does not own Digimon, and neither do I, unfortunately.  
  
Tsunami Wave: Now for the reviews!  
  
Waynemon -Thanx I hope I do great, Get some more up on your stories you hear?  
  
Digi-fan - You will find out eventually, I'm not quit sure when they'll all meet up, maybe at the end of the next chapter, we'll see..Mwahahahahaha! I'm not evil I swear! ^_^  
  
John Surber - Thanks, I appreciate it, really I do, but your going to have to read more to find out!  
  
DigiEllen - Thank you, I will.  
  
RayD - Of course I had to mention you silly! We're doing that fic together AND your reading this crappy story of mine! Thanks, and ya I did have Takuya in his digimon form, but I changed him back just because I didn't think it was going to work in the next chapter.  
  
Black - Ya, you do, though I changed him back, thanks for that website, it has been a HUGE help.  
  
Jamie - Arigato, and I have kinda forgotten about Yamaki, I'll se if I can get him in there some how...hm....*light bulb appears over Tsunami Wave's head*...hehehe.the plot thickens...  
  
Virginia Madison - I'm glad I could make you laugh, I wanted to make it serious but still be able to make people laugh, I hope I'm doing a good job of it. Thank you for your review, and yes, I did update fast, though I don't think the next one will get up this fast, I broke my hand a little while back and it hurts if I use it to much. I'll try really hard though!!  
  
QuestionDeca - Well....I guessHehehe...this is going to be SO fun....... I'm not sane than am I? Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!! 


	5. Leaving

**_Author Note: *Walks out looking very solemn* It seems that no one has the desire to help me with bad guys, so I am forced to use people like Devimon and such................. DEVIMON!!!!!! How lame is that?!?!?! Gawd, I need help.........Well people I have been working hard and my hand is gonna be better soon, and with tests and stuff it's really slowed me down, not to mention I have to get a chapter for Digital Destiny up. I have been putting it off WAY to long. So yah, could be a while before the next chapter kay people? Oh yes, hail the all mighty chapter 5 of Missing Link!!!!! Oh ya! I do not own digimon, as much as I beg the corporate owners, they still own digimon, thou I own the idea and the characters I make up. _**

Chapter 5.

*~*~*~*~*Tamer's Realm, Southern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*

Zhuqioamon sat quietly with his eyes closed. 

He was painstakingly going over his quadrant, searching for anything that might clue him in to what was destroying the Real World and the Digital one.

Someone was sending waves of darkness out, but he could not pin point it.

Zhuqiaomon growled in frustration and summoned his 11 remaining Deva's the Rabbit Deva, Antylamon, had remained with her Tamer Suzy Wong in the Real World.

"Yes honourable Sovereign?" Majiramon asked, his deep dragon voice rumbling through the Sovereign's entire palace.

"I have been searching, trying to pinpoint where this...this darkness is coming from and I can not find the being who is emitting such darkness," Zhuqiaomon admitted, turning four crimson eyes to his Deva's servants.

The Deva's gave each other worried glances. If their Sovereign could not find it what hope did they have?

"Sovereign?" Caturamon asked, taking a weary step towards the powerful phoenix.

"I want you to bring me the three remaining Tamers. (Zhuqiaomon doesn't know that Takato's back, honestly who do you think Rika and Henry blamed when he first disappeared.)I also want their partners." Zhuqiaomon said, stretching stiff wings.

"But Sovereign! We do not want to taint the holy grounds of your sanctuary!" Khumbhiramon argued instantly.

"You think I want them here?!" Zhuqiaomon roared angrily.

"I want to send them to the Eastern Quadrant to assist Azulongmon and his chosen," Zhuiqaoimon told his servants, after he managed to calm down.

"But surely you would be a better substitute?" Pajiramon asked.

"I would rather go myself, but you may have noticed that the other Sovereign refuse to leave their Quadrants?" Zhuqiaomon asked patiently.

Nods from the Deva's prompted Zhuqiaomon to continue.

"I have consulted with the other Sovereign and they all agree that we should not leave our Quadrants as the darkness could be in any of our Quadrants and we do not want to leave ANY Quadrant unprotected. You all know what would happen if even one of the Realms were to be destroyed.

The Deva's shivered. As the Sovereign's servants, they knew what would befall the worlds if even one of the Realms from any Quadrant were to be destroyed.

"Which of usss ssshall go Sssovereign?" Sandiramon hissed, unravelling his coils from the pile in which he had slithered into. (He's a snake remember. That's why he hisses, like duh, anyways, enough rambling from the author! On to the story!)

Zhuqiaomon looked over the gathered Deva's and quickly picked out the four that he would have go to the Real World to collect the Tamers.

"Majiramon, Mihiramon, Caturamon and Sandiramon are the ones I have chosen. Return as quickly as you can, and try _not_ to destroy any thing, the humans don't seem to like that" Zhuqiaomon told the four Deva's as the departed for the Real World, leaving Zhuqiaomon with his seven remaining Deva's.

"Hurry my Deva's...there is much more at stake than any of you realize" Zhuqiaomon whispered to himself.

*~*~*~*~*Tamer's Realm, Southern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*

"TAKATO!!!!!! WAKE UP!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" Mrs. Matsuki shouted to her STILL sleeping son.

Takato jolted awake and dared a glance at his alarm clock.

"ACK!" Takato squeaked and became the human blur as he raced around, getting his school things ready and bolting out the door shouting a quick good bye to a half awake digimon partner.

"I'M LATE, I'MLATE, IMLATEIMLATEIMLATE!!!!!!!" Takato shouted hurriedly as he ran as quickly as he could to his old and current school.

As he approached the gates of his school, he could see a mob of reporters shouting questions to the principal and trying to get into the school.

Teacher's helped get the students in and keep the reporters out.

The teachers however, were not expecting Hurricane Matsuki to come barrelling through them.

Takato knocked a few teachers out, racing for his classroom.

Unfortunately, this aloud a few reporters to sneak in unnoticed...

*~*~*1 Hour later, after the crowd of reporters had been dealt with...*~*~*

"Now class, I'm sure all of you have heard the latest bit of gossip flying around about the missing Tamer Takato Matsuki has been found" Kazu began, standing tall in front of his class while a few students dared to send a glance Takato's way.

Takato shifted nervously under the stares of his classmates and his teacher/friend.

"I want to assure you..........it is true, the Takato Matsuki sitting in this class is the same from twenty years ago" Kazu finished, leaving the class gasping and Takato groaning.

"Kazu!!!" Takato moaned, dropping his head to his desk.

"What?" Kazu asked innocently.

Takato gave him a look while the rest of the class took to staring at Takato.

"Hehehe....." Takato laughed nervously as several hands shot up into the air.

"Alright, since you all seem so interested in your newest class mate why don't I have him come up here and answer your questions." Kazu said smiling evilly, knowing how much his now younger friend hated the spot light.

"You are so evil Kazu." Takato growled as Kazu dragged him to the front of the class.

The class continued to stare and wave their hands frantically.

Takato just gulped and stood frozen to the spot were Kazu had dropped him.

"If you really are THE Takato Matsuki like Mr.Shioda said, and that digimon that showed up yesterday is Guilmon, why haven't you aged a day?" Amanda asked, finally speaking up when it was apparent that Takato was still in a shock of sorts.

"I have no clue." Takato admitted.

"Hey before someone else asks you something I want to know what you meant when you said I didn't know anything about Guilmon." Amanda asked quickly before some one else had a chance to ask him something.

"Well you do know some but compared to what me and my friends know, you really don't know all that much" Takato said shrugging his shoulders.

"Like what Mr.Know it all? I happened to have done extensive research on you AND your partner!" Amanda retorted.

"First of all, ALL of his evolutions have TWO attacks, and secondly he has 2 mega forms*Takato and Kazu shudder when Takato mentions this*" Takato told Amanda, before gazing tiredly at the rest of the class.

"Is their anything else?" Takato asked, getting more, and more annoyed.

"Where were you?" Erin asks bravely.

"I was kidnapped by a Diaboromon, along with a few other people, but I can't remember where it was" Takato lied to the class, as if they would believe him, they already thought he was crazy for being the one and only Takato Matsuki and he didn't want them to think he was any weirder than before.

"Kazu can I sit down, PLEASE? I don't want to play twenty questions with the WHOLE class" Takato practically begged his teacher.

"I dunno...the class still has a lot of questions..." Kazu said, obviously joking.

"Kazu!" Takato shouted at his old friend, and current teacher.

"Dude! You never could take a joke! Calm down, I知 sure if any one REALLY wants to ask you something, all they have to do is corner you during a break or at lunch" Kazu smirked, saying the last part particularly loud so all the students could hear.

"Kazu・.." Takato moaned as he trudged back to his seat were all the other students could stare at him.

"Alright people! We have wasted enough time today, yesterday didn't really go quite as planned so today we have a _different _guest speaker, he has had much more experience in the Digital World..But he will not be coming until the _last _period of the day. So until then... Algebra!" Kazu said excitedly.

Most of the class groaned. Algebra No...

*~*~*Because I知 a lazy one we're going to skip right up to the guest speaker, bet you can't guess who it is・.*~*~*

"Alright class! Our guest speaker has arrived AND he has brought his digimon partner with him today so it's an even better interview!" Kazu said even more excitedly than he had before.

Takato had a feeling he knew who this mysterious Tamer was there was only one Tamer that Kazu went totally fan crazy on and that was・

"Ryo Akiyama and his partner Monodramon!" Kazu introduced opening the door and letting said persons into the classroom.

Ryo entered carrying the same smirk that he had as when he was younger, except if possible it was larger・.

"Hello...Holy Crap!!! Takato is that you?!?! What are you doing here?! Rika called and told me you had come back and were in Kazu's class but I didn't believe her. You shouldn't be here with so many reporters lurking about!" Ryo exclaimed before Takato could respond.

"Ryo, I can handle a few reporters, besides, I didn't really have much of a choice school wise." Takato explained.

"Okay, uh Ryo? My class still needs to ask you questions・" Kazu hinted, he was getting desperate; if this didn't work he was going to have to do this himself. And he did not want to be bombarded with questions from his students; he knew how inquisitive they could be.

"Don't worry, all right kids, what do you want of the Digimon King?" Ryo asked smugly, even after all this time he was still known, as the Digimon King and it had done nothing to deflate his ego, if anything it got larger.

"Did you really go to the digital world and get everyone's partners back for them?" Erin asked excitedly, Ryo was one of her hero's.

"Of course!" Ryo stated boldly, but gave a small flinch when he saw Takato glowering at him.

"Wow! That is SO cool! And did you REALLY wander the Digital World with your partner Monodramon?" Amy asked a little shyly, she was nervous; Ryo had to be the hottest hottie in all of Shinjuku!

"Yup, but then Monodramon wasn't Monodramon, he was Cyberdramon, right Monodramon...?" Ryo asked turning to his digimon partner who had vacated his spot next to Ryo to talk to Takato.

"Monodramon!" Ryo shouted, embarrasses that his partner hadn't stayed where he had been told.

"Huh? Oh ya Ryo! Guess what? Guilmon wanted to play earlier, but no one was around so I'm going to go visit him and play! No one plays tag or hide-and-go-seek as good as he does!" Monodramon said happily, and innocently. His voice was child like, almost like Guilmon's but not quite as childish or innocent.

Ryo shook his head, only his partner could be so thick and naive.

"Anyway...is there anything else I can do...?" Ryo asked Kazu, letting the question hang.

"Yah, you can answer more questions" Kazu replied quickly, but before Ryo could respond the bell for the end of the day rang.

The class cheered as they gathered their belongings up and raced out into the hallways.

Takato was the first one out, and was halfway down the block before the other students managed to corner him and ask all about him and his partner.

Takato made his way quickly to the park.

He wanted to talk to Guilmon, and he had a feeling he would find him in the park.

Takato was walking down a path to his partner's old home when he was tackled from behind.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted happily, hugging his Tamer as he _tried_ to get up from the tackle that Guilmon used.

"Hey Guilmon" Takato wheezed, Guilmon was quite heavy and he hadn't gotten off Takato yet.

"Takato what's wrong with your voice?" Guilmon asked innocently, not understanding that he was blocking off Takato's oxygen.

"You're sitting on him Pineapple head, that's what's wrong with him." Beelzebumon said from behind the both of them.

Guilmon looked down to see he WAS still sitting on his partner.

"Oops" Guilmon said, and got off his partner and pulled him up.

"Thanks Guilmon...oh hey Beelzebumon, how you doing?" Takato asked once he had managed to get his breath back.

"Oh you know, a little killing, a little mindless destruction, the usual" Beelzebumon replied as he walked along the small path with Takato and Guilmon.

A little deeper into the park a beam of light shot straight into the sky while a cloud of fog exploded outwards.

The trio continued to walk when Guilmon suddenly stiffened and his eyes became feral.

Beelzebumon also stopped for a moment.

"A digimon just biomerged!" Beelzebumon told Takato before thy both took off after Guilmon who had raced forward as soon as Beezebumon said digimon.

"Guilmon! Wait!" Takato called after his partner as he Beezebumon, raced after the reptilian rookie.

Takato pulled his goggles down over his eyes as he and Beezebumon entered the digital field.

When the got to the center of the field he found Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Monodramon already there, but no sign of a digimon.

"We were wondering if you were going to show Gogglehead" Rika told him, leaning against a near by tree.

"Ya, well here we are, has the digimon showed yet?" Takato asked the three other Tamers.

"No, I'm starting to wonder if this isn't just a fancy light show, wait, Renamon!" Rika called to her kitsune partner, she had seen something move in the bushes.

"On it Rika!" Renamon replied before phasing away and landing in the bushes. She was quickly thrown back, but managed to land on her feet.

The digimon that had thrown Renamon around like a rag doll quickly emerged from the bushes, revealing itself to be...

"Caturamon!" Beelzebumon roared angrily, stepping in front of the other Tamers and pulling both of his shotguns out, ready to fire and load the Deva's data.

"Hm, yes, it seems you managed to become a mega again even after out Master stripped you of your power..." Caturamon said lazily, and stepped out of the way to allow the other Deva's to emerge.

"Great, I thought we already destroyed you!" Rika muttered darkly as Mihiramon, Sandiramon and Majiramon stepped out.

"Oh well, more data for Renamon!" Rika chuckled to herself and drew a card, getting ready to slash it and be done with the four Deva's that stood before them.

"Rika wait!" Takato called, not wanting meaningless blood shed.

"What is it goggles? I have a photo shoot in half an hour." Rika growled back to Takato.

"Well then I am sorry but you are going to miss it, our Sovereign has requested the presence of the remaining Biomerging Tamers." Majiramon told all of the Tamers and digimon who had gathered in the digital field.

"And what if we refuse?" Ryo asked, also getting ready to let Monodramon have a little fun.

"You don't have a choice." Mahiramon growled, and suddenly the Tamers found themselves being pulled into a Digital Portal, along with Beelzebumon.

The Tamers and their partners all fell unconscious, the strain of shifting worlds to much for them to bear at one moment.

When the Tamer awoke, they found themselves inside Zhuqiaomon's domain, and all of the Deva's surrounding them, probably to make sure that they could not leave.

"Took you lot long enough to wake up" Beelzebumon commented, from his position by the wall.

"Ugh, can't you shut up? No body cares and no body likes you!" Rika shouted at Beelzebumon while she held her head, she had a major headache and Beelzebumon wasn't helping.

Takato noticed that Beelzebumon gave a small flinch when Rika snapped at him, and he wondered just what had happened between the Tamers and Beelzebumon.

"Your awake, now I want you Tamer's to come with me" Zhuqiaomon told them, motioning with a wing for the Deva's to part and let the Tamer's follow him.

The Tamers moved slowly and carefully, they still did not trust Zhuqiaomon, even after the D-Reaper, he still hated humans and the feeling was mutual for the Tamers.

"What do you want Zhuqiaomon? You don't like us any more than we like you, so start talking!" Rika thundered, she was mad, and someone was going to pay...

"...I have something that I need you to do for me..." Zhuqiaomon glowered, turning his four eyes (Any body notice that all of the Sovereign digimon have four eyes? I just noticed that...) to glare at the four Tamers.

"Oh? And what pray tell is that?" Ryo asked, his voice not showing his displeasure at being hauled off to the Digital World.

"A Darkness is approaching the Worlds, and I think it lies in Azulongmon's Realm, so I am sending you to help his chosen." Zhuqiaomon told them not giving them time to protest he turned to them and began to explain further.

"What ever is coming is what sent those strong digimon after all of you, it is also what took the young Tamer there, it is what sent the LadyDevimon to battle Azulongmon's chosen, I fear it wants nothing more to destroy all of the Realms." Zhuqiaomon told all of the creatures before him, digital and human.

"Then why not send your Deva's?" Henry asked, the wheels in his mind already turning with ideas.

"I need them here, each of the Sovereigns have agreed that none of us are to leave our Realms for anything, the same with our servants" Zhuqiaomon responded, his eyes narrowing it thought.

"And what are you going to do if we refuse to go?" Rika questioned the mighty phoenix before them.

"You would refuse my...!" Zhuqiaomon began to yell but was cut off by Takato.

"I'll go, even if the others won't. If this Darkness really is in Azulongmon's Realm, the chosen will need all the help they can get and I for one am not about to let something else destroy the Worlds!" Takato said bravely.

"Hey wait a minute Gogglehead, we didn't say we wouldn't help, I just wanted to know what the big birdie there would do if we said no" Rika reassured the goggle headed Tamer.

"Then you must leave now, Makuramon will take you to the portal, I regret that I will not be able to see you off myself as I have to continue the search for this approaching Darkness...." Zhuqiaomon said before letting the small Monkey Deva lead them away.

Renamon let a small growl escape her mouth when Makuramon brushed by her.

"I would not start anything fox, Our Mighty Sovereign is not in the best of moods, and I am sure he could find some other Tamers to go fight with the chosen of the East" Makuramon growled right back.

"Makuramon, we don't want to fight, we just want to help, I know Zhuqiaomon and the rest of the Deva's are not very fond of humans, but Zhuqiaomon is right, when I left the Eastern Realm I felt something, it was dark and evil...what ever is coming is strong. The last thing we need is MORE fighting, especially between the Deva's and the Tamers" Takato said, and shot a glance at Rika telling her not to start anything.

Makuramon stared at Takato for a moment before shaking his head and giving a small smile.

"You must be the strangest human I have ever met..." Makuramon murmured to himself.

The group followed the small Deva to a large room with six large mirrors hanging from the walls. Each mirror was tinted and seemed to ripple like water

The first Mirror was clear, and when they passed it, they saw several things from the Real World flash by.

The second Mirror was constantly shifting colours, not one ever staying in the same place, Takato stopped to stare at this one for a moment, this one called to him for some reason...

He snapped away when Makuramon shot him a look that said 'you touch anything in here and the Sovereign will be having Tamer soup for supper'

The next Mirror was dark, almost pitch black and no one could see anything, though Beelzebumon paused at this Mirror, there was something inside of this Mirror, and something dark like himself...he could sense it.

The fourth Mirror was a pale, pale yellow and all the Tamers saw flashes of digimon living peacefully, training to become stronger but no one was deleted as they were in this World.

The one beside it was a deep forest green and flashes of a tremendous battle flashed by, with humans becoming strange digimon and good digimon turning evil.

The last Mirror was a light sky blue, and the digimon that flashed by were calm and peaceful looking, and any evil was quickly dealt with by any partnered digimon. Almost every human on the planet was partnered with a digimon, there were millions, though there were still more digimon so not all of them were partnered, and most of them preferred it that way though there were a few exceptions.

"This is Gateway to all the Realms, each of these portals leads to a different Realm, the one before you will take you to Azulongmon's Realm, he is waiting in his chambers for you with his chosen" Makuramon told them softly before stepping out of the way to allow them to step through.

"One thing before you go, if you are not careful and you let your thoughts wander you will not end up in Azulongmon's chambers, you could end up anywhere in the Digital World of Azulongmon's Realm, you have been warned, do not let your thoughts stray..." Makuramon warned them before allowing them to step through.

Rika and Renamon were first followed by Henry and Terriermon then Ryo and Monodramon.

Takato, Guilmon and Beelzebumon paused.

Takato turned to Makuramon and spoke.

"Thank you Makuramon." Takato said before they stepped through and shifted to a different Realm.

Makuramon blinked before he walked back to the other Deva's

"I swear that human has gotten stranger..." Makuramon mumbled to himself.

*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Northern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*

Takuya awoke with a start. Something felt different, and he glanced down at his hands to find they were human again.

"What the hell is going on?" Takuya muttered to himself, he let his hands find there way back to his sides as he went and woke all the other Digidestined up.

"I want more sleep..." Kouchi mumbled, he had woken up when Takuya had and was looking better than he had before.

"You finally woke up? Good. I didn't want to carry you anymore." Takuya told Kouchi as he stretched out stiff limbs.

"You had to carry me?" Kouchi asked, not quite believing that could have happened.

"Yah, I was really worried." Koji told his brother, after he managed to wake up.

The other three were quickly woken up, and they resumed their journey, though not with out some complaint on JP's part.

"I'm starving! Can't we stop and find something to eat?" JP whined pitifully.

"We're all hungry JP, and we can get something to eat _once_ we've found out what Oraphanimon wants." Zoe told the larger boy.

"Oh all right but only because YOU asked" JP replied, smiling at Zoe, but she had turned away before she could see him smile at her.

*~*~*Like four hours later*~*~*

"Can't we stop????" JP moaned, they had been walking for a few hours and hadn't taken a break yet and they were starting to get tired.

"We're almost there, look, you can even see the castle, and it's only like a mile away!" Takuya protested.

"Takuya, we all need a break! Besides it's not like it going to get up and go anywhere!" Zoe snapped and promptly sat down; if they were going anywhere, they were going with out her.

"Fine!" Takuya shouted, throwing his hands into the air and took a seat beside Tommy who had also sat down as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

JP collapsed beside Zoe and muttered a quiet thank you.

The twins Koji and Kouchi sat down much more gracefully than the others had and sat quietly.

After resting to Zoe's satisfaction the group walked the last mile to the castle.

No one was at the gate or the door so they let themselves walk around looking for any sign of life. They soon found it when they found the three Celestial Angels, Oraphanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon arguing with a large two-headed turtle that had a forest growing upon his broad back.

They continued to argue, the Digidestined couldn't quite make out what they were saying but it seemed that the turtle was in charge, especially when he put his foot down, literally. The turtle had lifted up one of its large legs and brought it down hard, making the foundations of the castle shake and the three angels stop arguing.

"Enough! I have given you all too much reign over my Realm!" One head shouted at the three, a soft Scottish accent showing through his normally kindly voice.

"Aye! If you would just accept the fact that it _needs_ to be done, this would not be a problem!" The second head shouted just as loudly.

"But!" Oraphanimon protested, only to be cut off by the turtle once more. (I hope by now you people know who the turtle is.............)

"No! My chosen are going and that is final! The chosen of the East need the help of my Digidestined if they are to survive!" The first head shouted once more.

The word Digidestined prompted the Digidestined to open the door and find out just what was going on.

"Ah, I see they have arrived..." The second head murmured, the king sized turtle turned to them as did the Celestial Angels.

"Uh, hi? We're here...." Takuya said, looking from the Angels to the turtle and back again.

"Aye, Takuya, we gathered that, now I have an important question for you..." The first head said and lumbered over until he stood in front of the six children.

"Uh, okay, but um, who are you?" Takuya asked, not sure about this digimon.

The large digimon glanced back to the Angels before turning to Takuya once more.

"Why don't you use that D-Tector there?" The second head suggested, and Takuya thinking this was a very good idea, complied.

He held his black and red D-Tector in front of him and waited for it to come up with the information.

A picture of the digimon appeared above the D-Tector and Takuya read the information that appeared below the picture.

"Ebonwumon, he's at the Mega level and is a vaccine, there is only one of him in all the Digital Worlds, he is the Sovereign of the Northern Quadrant, his attacks are Phantom Mist and Black Hail, he may look slow, but appearances can be deceiving.........that's all it says, what's a Sovereign?" Takuya asked once ha had finished reading the stats aloud for the groups benefit.

"That's it; a Sovereign is someone who governs a country or something, like a King or Queen." Koji told the clueless Takuya.

"Oh, so...what did you want again?" Takuya asked, a little rudely.

"I need you Digidestined to go to a different Realm and help the Digidestined there." Ebonwumon explained, leaving the three Celestial Angels to argue amongst themselves.

"Okay..." Takuya agreed slowly.

"Come then laddies and lassie, I think these three won't even notice that we have left...." Ebonwumon's first head commented and it earned several snickers from the six Digidestined behind him.

They followed Ebonwumon through the castle and into a large room.

There were six mirrors hanging from the walls, each a different colour. The first one was clear, showing bits of the Real World, the second constantly shifted colours, never showing anything else. The third was so dark a black that no one could see anything, the fourth was a pale yellow and it showed a Digital World not too unlike the one they were in now. The fifth was a light sky blue and it showed many villages of digimon living peacefully. The last was a dark blood red and it showed hundred of digimon fighting each other to become stronger.

"The blue one is the one ye want, now step lively and into the portal with ye!" Ebonwumon said, motioning for them to step into the mirror.

They all stepped through, and the mirror rippled as the left.

"Now, back to my bumbling servants..." The first head grumbled and slowly made his way back to the STILL quarrelling digimon.

"It's going to be a LONG day..." The first head of Ebonwumon muttered to the other.

"Aye...." The second replied.

*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*

In a large room with six mirrors hanging on the walls, a short man in a strange rob waited.

Two of the mirrors rippled the dark red one and the deep green one. Both of them threw something out, and let it land together in a heap.

"Owe! Get your foot out of my face!"

"Get YOUR foot out of MY face!"

"Ouch! Someone bit me!"

"Hey! That is NOT a chew toy!"

"Leggo my tail!"

"Let go of my leg first!"

"Ack!!! PERVERT!!!!!" *WAM*

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's going to be a LONG day........" Genaii murmured to himself and set to sorting out the chosen that the other Sovereigns had sent to help Azulongmon's own chosen.

**_Tsunami Wave: Yay! I got it done! Finally! Now I can study for my tests..._**

**_Dragoon:-_-; shouldn't you have already studied?_**

**_Tsunami Wave: Yah, but...uh...yah..._**

**_Dragoon: You're smart you know that._**

**_Tsunami Wave: I know! =^_^=_**

**_Dragoon: Are you gonna ramble any longer? The reviewer people look a little weird..._**

**_Tsunami Wave: What do you mean weird?! Don't insult them! They won't review! Oh...wait I see what you mean...ahhhh!!!!!! NOT THAT!!!!!!_**

**_Dragoon: I didn't know reviewers could mob together and try to kill an author over the internet... I'm going to have to remember this..._**

**_Tsunami Wave: Oh sure! Leave me for the wolves! Ugh, evil muse, anyway people enough of my rambling here is what I have to say to anyone who reviewed._**

**_QuestionDeca-Club? Muh? I confused...and that happens enough as is...anyway, I wouldn't want to be Takato either especially with what I have planned for him! Mwahahahahaha!!!! K cya next chappie! ^_^_**

**_Weird Guy who did NOT leave me a name!-Ya, I DID!!! But see my computer is evil and hates me so yah, I kinda fixed it, hope its better, by the way leave a name next time! _**

**_Digifan-Thanks, I appreciate it I really do, and I did update as soon as I could!_**

**_Firehedgehog-Thanks, ya I know it all got squooshed together in the middle but I kinda fixed it...stupid computer! Ow!. It just BIT ME!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Black-I know, I know, everyone commented on the horrible blob that my writing turned into but I managed to fix it, I'm glad you could pick it up though. Thanks, I will._**

**_RayD-Thanx, glad someone has SOME faith in me...though your wrong about the great plot thing...I am totally wingin this thing, I have no clue were its going or what is going to happen! Well at least I don't have to worry about straying from the plot right? Oh well, Thank you!_**

**_Waynemon-Glad you could read it and that's too bad about the updates, though I really liked the new one!_**

**_HillKid-Thanks, your like the ONLY one who suggested a bad guy for me thanx, and as you can see, the news DID find out! Mwahahahahaha!!!!!! Evil I am!_**

**_DigiEllen-Yay! Yay! Another review from you! Yay! Yay!(Lol)_**

**_Blackout12-Thanks, and I know but it's better than before TRUST me, anyways thanks! Yay! I got a 10/10!_**

**_EjgHorseLady-Thanks *Beams* I'm glad you like it enough to put it in your favs! *Blushes* I didn't think anyone liked this fic enough to bother thanx!_**

**_NinjaZeo10-Bad you, bad! It's nothing like that it's just that I wanted to have them take and maybe introduce Rika's daughter and her husband but I didn't feel like it, sorry! Thanks, though it doesn't matter if I make Takato to important, it IS my fic after all, but don't worry I will heed your warning! Thanx again!_**

**_Dalknexus-Thanks, I will keep it up!_**

**_Alright! I got 13 reviews! I feel all tingly! Thank you all SO VERY MUCH! And I will see you next chapter! Oh and if you've got nothing else to read check out my other fic Takato's Quest! You might like it! Well I'm done just one thing left for you to do, and you know what that is? Yes!!! Review!!!!! _**

**_Also! If any one can guess what the symbols on their foreheads meant I'll give them a cookie! I'll give you a clue, crests._**


	6. Arriving in the East

Author Note: Well it seems you all liked the last chapter, though I wasn't really all that fond of it myself for some reason...anyway, thanks you's to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it, it keeps me going. Alright, the first bit takes place in the Eastern Realm, but BEFORE the Tamers and Northern Digidestined come, so yah.... On with my story! Oh by the way before I forget, here are everyone's ages....  
  
Takato-13 Davis-14 Tai-16 Takuya-13 Matt-16 Ken-14 Koji-13 Kouchi-13 Zoe-13 Tommy-10 JP-14 Rika-33 Henry-33 Ryo-34 Kazu-33 Kenta-33 Suzy-27 Ai and Mako-26 Jeri-33 Sora-36 Joe-37 Mimi-36 Izzy-36 TK-34 Kari-34 Yolie-34 Cody-32 There I think that's everyone......  
  
Oh yes, this chapter is dedicated to RayD, who has talked to me, reviewed, and done so much to help with Missing Link. So this chapter is for you, enjoy.  
  
Ch.6 Arrival  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remind me again why were here?" Matt whispered harshly to Tai, who, like himself was crouched below one of the only windows that the warehouse had.  
  
"Because I overheard Kari saying something about Azulongmon calling the Digidestined on Izzy's computer and that they were supposed to meet him in his chambers. Now I for one want to know why we're being left out! They're all in there! Even Joe, Mimi and Willis!" Tai hissed, shifting a little as one leg started to cramp up.  
  
"I don't get it though.......why wouldn't they tell us?" Davis asked quietly so the Digidestined inside couldn't hear them.  
  
"Maybe they think we'll get in the way, or maybe it's because they don't feel comfortable around us anymore........I've noticed some of the strange looks they've given us, even my parents do it some times....." Ken whispered a little sadly, as he pulled Wormmon closer to his chest. Minomon had digivolved to Wormmon this morning, much to the dismay of his Mother, while Minomon was cute......well Wormmon looked like an insect....and his Mother was not so very fond of insects.......  
  
"That could be it, but I think they're hiding something from us, and I want to know what it is!" Tai huffed angrily, angry at being left out and angry that his own sister had been the one to orchestrate it.  
  
"Shhhh! Somethings happening!" Matt shushed the others as the Digidestined inside began to do something.  
  
*~*~*Inside*~*~*  
  
"I don't know Kari.....Azulongmon asked for us all to be there, and Tai and the others are Digidestined none the less" Izzy argued as he set his laptop up for the digiport.  
  
"Yes, but he doesn't know that we've found them yet......" Kari said, trying to reason against bringing the now much younger Digidestined with them.  
  
"But, why wouldn't he? I mean he is in charge of the whole Digital World isn't he? So like why wouldn't he know?" Mimi asked, sitting down on a fold up chair that she had set down earlier.  
  
"I'm not sure, he doesn't know everything, and besides I don't want them to get hurt, we finally found them after all these years and I don't want them to get hurt. They're just kids for Christs sake!" Kari shouted, running one of her hands through her long brown hair. She and the other Digidestined had changed so much in the last 20 years while Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken hadn't even aged a day.  
  
Kari's hair was now evenly cut and hung just past her shoulders, she now sported a white blouse, and a baby pink skirt, she also had the same coloured high heels upon her feet.  
  
Mimi was as stylish as she had been when she was a teen, her long strawberry blonde hair now down to her waist, she had it pulled up in a french twist, while the latest black leather sandals graced her feet. She wore a black skirt that seemed to flow like water, and a light blue tank- top.  
  
Joe, on the other hand had kept his hair the same as he had and wore brown loafers, brown dress pants and a white dress shirt.  
  
Willis, being ever casual, was wearing blue jeans, black sneakers and a green t-shirt.  
  
T.K. looked like he should be in some sort of cafe, drinking latte's. He wore black dress shoes, nothing fancy though, brown pants, and a white long sleeved shirt. His blonde hair had been cropped short to keep it out of his eyes.  
  
Izzy, being a computer programer, did not look so much the part as maybe Joe might. He wore a red sweater and blue jeans, he had red sneakers on his feet.  
  
Yolie on the other hand, looked very professional in her navy blue pants suit.Sha had cut her long violet hair to her shoulders.  
  
Cody, being a lawyer and having to wear suits most of the time was glad for anytime out of them so he took this chance to wear blue jeans, white and black runners and a beige t-shirt.  
  
And last of all was Sora, who wore a navy blue skirt, a white tank top and a navy blue blazer pulled over top. She had kept her hair short and wore navy blue heels.  
  
"I think you forget that you were kids to and that was what we did, we saved the Digital World"Gatomon tried to remind Kari.  
  
"Yes, and how many times did we nearly get killed? Or trapped? Or...." Kari trailed off, seeing some of the other Digidestined give her hard looks.  
  
"I just want them to be kept safe...." She mumbled quietly, and sat down on a near by stool.  
  
"I know Kari, it's to late now any ways, we have to be in Azulongmon's chambers in half an hour so lets get going before we're late" Sora said gently from behind Kari.  
  
"Alright..." Kari agreed as she got up and followed all the other Digidestined who had gathered around Izzy's computer.  
  
"Is everyone ready then? Digiport open!" Yolie commanded once she had gotten the a okay from everyone.  
  
They all held their digivices and D-3's to the screen as they were pulled into the computer and the Digital World.  
  
*~*~*Back outside with Tai and the others*~*~*  
  
"So they are worried about us.....well, they're gonna keep on worrying! Come on! Azulongmon wanted all the Digidestined so lets not disappoint him!" Davis shouted happily, leaping in the air, DemiVeemon hugged close to his chest.  
  
"Yah, why let them have all the fun right Agumon?" Tai asked his orange saurian friend.  
  
"Yah! Come on Tai! I didn't see them lock the door!" Agumon cheered as he opened the door and all of them swarmed in and locked the door behind themselves.  
  
"Alright, the program is still running so we don't have to do anything!" Ken told the others as they gathered round and prepared to enter.  
  
"Alright then! Digiport open!" Davis said, holding his D-3 so that it would activate the program to bring them into the Digital World.  
  
"Here we go!" Tai shouted as they were pulled in(Sorry I'm listening to that song at the moment ^_^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all landed easily and on their feet, practice had made them learn how to land properly.  
  
"Well.....does anyone know how to get to Azulongmon's chambers?" Tai asked when no one made a move to go anywhere. They all suddenly realized they didn't know how to get to Azulongmon.  
  
"It's to far from here Davish! I know where we are! Come on!" Veemon said, leading the way through the brush of the forest and into a clearing. In the middle of this clearing was a HUGE temple, were many digimon ran about, all busy with their own duties.  
  
A couple of Muchomon approached them, curious as to what they were doing here.  
  
"Uh, hi, is Azulongmon around here?" Davis asked when no one else spoke up.  
  
"Yes, are you the rest of the Digidestined that Azulongmon summoned? He told us that when a large group of humans had appeared that we should wait outside because four more would be coming and to take them to him" One of the Muchomon explained.  
  
"Then lead the way" Tai said, as the Muchomon turned and began to lead them through the temple grounds and into a large cavernous room.  
  
"Whoa....." Digimon and human breathed as they entered, the room was huge, and in the middle of it, Azulongmon floated serenely, the Digidestined of the Eastern Quadrant just beneath him.  
  
"Ah, Muchomon, I see my other guests have arrived. Thank you, you may go back to your duties now" Azulongmon dismissed them, while the older Digidestined turned in stunned silence to find the four children which they had left in the Real World not 15 feet away.  
  
"Matt! What are you guys doing here?"T.K asked, seeing his brother standing by the other three.  
  
"I did invite all of the Digidestined Takeru, ALL of them, even some not from this World" Azulongmon explained to the confused blonde.  
  
"What do you mean not from this World?" Kari asked a little fearfully while Tai, Davis, Ken and Matt made there way to the other Digidestined.  
  
"I suppose I forgot to tell you......There are four Quadrant's to which the Worlds are divided into. Each of these has a Real World and A digital one. To the East, lies my Realm, which all of you are from. To the North, is Ebonwumon's Realm, he is sending his Digidestined to help with our current problem. To the west is where Baihumon guards, his Realm has not needed to call upon their chosen yet, so there will not be anyone from there coming here. Zhuqiaomon guards the South, his chosen, the Digimon Tamers are only sending their strongest four, as their Realm is much more violent and they cannot spare all of the Tamers. You also know of the Dream Realm and the Dark Ocean" Azulongmon explained while the Digidestined of the Eastern Realm tried to soak this all up at once.  
  
"Ah, and here they come now......." Azulongmon smiled wisely, the clouds around his body moving gently and sparking small random lightning bolts.  
  
A familiar short figure made its way into the room, followed by 3 adults, seven children, and five digimon. All of them arguing.  
  
"It is good to see you again Tamers" Azulongmon greeted, dipping his ancient head slightly.  
  
The Tamer's stopped fighting long enough to say hello, and resumed their verbal battle. One voice however managed to break through the chaos.  
  
"ALL OF YOU QUIET DOWN BEFORE I SHOOT YOU ALL!!!!!!" Beelzebumon roared angrily, he was getting sick of the arguing.  
  
"............" Silence greeted everyone's ear, quite a relief after the thunderous roar the arrivals had made when they appeared.  
  
"Thank you" Beelzebumon said, holstering his shotgun, and leaning against a nearby wall.  
  
"Well, now that everyone has calmed down I think it is time for introductions, and then on to why I have requested all of your presence in my Realm" Azulongmon said, floating as low as he could with out actually touching the ground.  
  
The chosen from the Northern Quadrant hung back as the adults from the Southern Quadrant went to meet and greet the other adults that stood underneath Azulongmon.  
  
Tai and the other moved towards were the others had stayed.  
  
"Hey Takato!" Tai called, walking over to the goggle headed Tamer who was about to talk to the other 6 kids about his age.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Takato greeted them.  
  
"Uh, while it is nice seeing all these people and digimon, I would like to know who everyone is!" A blonde haired girl shouted at them all.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Hi, my name is Takato and this is my partner and best friend Guilmon!" Takato said cheerfully, introducing himself for the first time.  
  
"That's better, my name is Zoe and these are my friends, Takuya, Koji, his twin brother Kouchi, Tommy and JP" Zoe said, introducing everyone from the Northern Quadrant to Takato and the Digidestined from the Eastern Quadrant.  
  
"......I saw you before! You were in that green mirror! Your the ones that turn into digimon, but you don't have any digimon partners!" Takato exclaimed, finally recognizing the small group.  
  
"No partners?! How are you Digidestined then?!" Davis shouted, totally shocked that they didn't have partners.  
  
"Not everyone needs ta have a partner ya know!" An unfamiliar voice said, and a small dark purple digimon jumped beside Takato and Guilmon.  
  
Veemon and the partners of the Eastern digimon starred. It was an Impmon.....those things were one of the most hated digimon in the Digital World, they were hunted even by other viruses. They were said to bring bad luck, and they had one of the darkest digivolution lines.  
  
"Oh hey Impmon, what happened? Run out of energy?" Takato asked the small demon digimon.  
  
"Yah, no biggie, I'll be back to my beautiful demon lord self in a little while, it's easier to build up my energy reserves in my rookie form" Impmon explained to the goggle wearing Tamer.  
  
"Davish.....I know this digimon...well maybe not this one exactly, but I know what he is! This guy is called Impmon! He's lots of trouble, and he's supposed to bring bad luck!" Veemon whispered into his human partner's ear.  
  
"So? Your supposed to bring good luck, and neither of us is the luckiest guy around" Davis whispered back.  
  
"That's not the point! What I'm trying to say is that this guy is almost always trouble so we should watch him a little all right?" Veemon whispered.  
  
"Fine" Davis whispered back, glancing once at the imp, who was looking at them with bright emerald eyes, before both of them turned away to the conversation at hand.  
  
Impmon's hearing had pricked when he heard his name, he found that the Veemon that was the other kids partner was talking about him. He glanced over them to find himself starring back into the humans eyes before both of them looked away.  
  
They all seemed to be getting along fairly good, but Impmon was unsure of something, the bad feeling that he had felt when they left was much stronger, but no one but himself, Guilmon and Takato looked like they could really tell that anything was wrong.  
  
Impmon let his eyes find the ground. He felt his hand move to his bandana, were he hid his D-Ark. He had been thinking clear enough when he left to take it so that the twins could not track him. And now all it held was static, he wasn't dead, but the connection he once had with his Tamers was severed none the less.  
  
He let his gloved hand fall to the side once more, lost in the past again. When he had left his Tamers he fell into old habits and took to terrorizing humans and taunting digimon. Though one night it lost him whatever respect and friendship he had scraped together from the Tamers.......  
  
*~*~*Flash-back*~*~* (This is gonna explain why there's tension between the Tamers, and why Renamon seems to hate Impmon)  
  
"Stupid humans.....and stupid me for thinkin' I could trust em" Impmon spat, angry at the world and himself.  
  
He leapt away from his spot on the lamp post, onto a roof, and kept going heading for the park once again.  
  
*Ever since that goggle head Takto disappeared everythin's gone all screwy....maybe I should find him.....* Impmon though to himself.  
  
He felt something, and he was off again, in a different direction, a new digimon had just emerged, maybe he could get some good data and digivolve.......... Yah, that's what he would do......  
  
He watched as the fog of the Digital Field erupted below him and as the Tamer's made their way inside. Impmon decided it was time he made his entrance when he saw the digimon appear. He recognized this one.....it was Dragonmon he had nearly killed one when he digivolved to Beelzebumon the first time. It had fought back, but it's Tentacle Claw and Tentacle Flapping hadn't really done anything other than get a bit of slime on his jacket, which ended up in getting him angrier. Not a good thing. Well now he could take another one on.  
  
He jumped into the field with out a second though and proceeded to taunt the hell out of Dragomon.  
  
The other's weren't quite so happy with his appearance, but it didn't matter anymore, he was going to delete this sucker and take his data.  
  
Dragomon on the other hand thought it better to attack now. Impmon, having been standing on a tree above Rika, dogged quickly. The tree however was rooted to the ground and exploded, wooden shards tearing into Rika's soft skin.  
  
They eventually defeated the Dragonmon and Impmon digivolved, but all the Tamer's blamed him for Rika getting hurt, especially Renamon. They all acted like he was the one had blown the tree up.  
  
Beelzebumon took off into the night, finding a portal to the Digital World and running into Behemoth and Grani.  
  
*~*~*End Flash-back*~*~*  
  
While Impmon had been lost in the past Rika had managed to lead the older Digidestined to where Takato and the Digidestined from the North had taken to standing.  
  
Introductions were run through again, as they all introduced themselves.  
  
Takuya, Davis, Tai and Takato were all standing together when Yolie looked up to try and find Davis to ask them how they new they were supposed to come to Azulongmon's chambers when she realized...............  
  
"Oh my God.........there's four of them!" Yolie gulped, starring at each of the goggle heads.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rika asked tiredly, she was sick of putting up with Mimi who had found out they were both models.  
  
"I think I know what she means, there are are four 'goggle heads' as you ladies so lovingly put it" Henry explained to Rika, who then took a good look at the four of them, Yolie was right there were four of them.  
  
"I swear they multiply........" Sora groaned, remembering the first day she met Tai...and then Davis.  
  
"Ft, your probably right, any way enough chit chat! I want to know why we were dragged here in the first place! I know there's this weird evil trying to do something, but no one is sure that it's even here!" Rika pointed out as she ranted.  
  
"Actually........." Davis trailed off when he started to get some strange looks from his older friends.  
  
"We felt something earlier in the Real World and now it's a bit stronger......." Tai explained, not wanting the rest of the Digidestined to think that one of his good friends was insane, no matter how true it may have been.  
  
"You bozo's felt it to?" Impmon asked, not really believing that someone else could feel the approaching Darkness.  
  
"So? How come you felt it? Your a virus!" Matt blatantly pointed out.  
  
"So? So's can Pineapplehead here, but he and his thick headed Tamer can feel it!" Impmon growled, he didn't care if he WAS a virus, he was a digimon and he demanded to be treated as any vaccine or data would be.  
  
"Are you guys talking about that feeling in your gut? The one that keeps screaming that something's not write? Cause I've been feeling it ever since I stepped through that messed up portal and landed here. Since nobody mentioned anything I figured it was just me!" Takuya all but shouted.  
  
"Excuse me? Hello? Have you all gone postal? If there's some sort of presence then why can't we feel it? Especailly Kari? She's very sensitive to the Darkness, so why hasn't she said anything?" TK argued, not wanting to believe that a handful of children were so deep in the Digital World.  
  
"Actually......." Kari trailed off, mumbling something the others couldn't quite hear, though most of the Digimon managed to catch it.  
  
"Momentai!" Henry's partner Terriermon said from his right shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I like that! What does it mean?" Willis' partner Terriermon asked his double.  
  
"It means...take it easy!" TerriermonH explained(Terriermon Henry's)  
  
"Cool! Momentai!" TerriermonW said, trying the word out for himself.  
  
The Digidestined from the Eastern Realm and the Tamers starred at the 2, finally comprehending that yes, there were TWO Terriermon....  
  
"We're all gonna die.........." Henry moaned, already imagining all the chaos that the two could create by collaborating together on all of their schemes.  
  
"I agree........" Willis moaned, he knew all to well how much trouble Terriermon could get into, and if there were two of him there would be double the trouble.  
  
"Ahem.....if it's not to much trouble, perhaps you could turn your attention this way?" Azulongmon asked, and human and digimon blushed and turned towards the ancient dragon's voice. They had all completely forgotten where they were and who they were with.  
  
"Now, as you all know there is an approaching darkness, an evil that none of the Worlds have seen for well over a millennia at least. You chosen have confirmed something for me though, that the Evil is indeed in my Realm, now that I am sure I am going to seal all of the portals so that it can not spread. Only another Sovereing will be able to break the seal which I will place upon them. I want you to go back to the Real World, the only portal which I will be leaving open. Gather your strongest partners, we will need them as one of the GenAIi believe that they have found where the Evil is hiding" Azulongmon explained carefully.  
  
(K, Genaii is the short old looking one all right? Follow me so far?GenAIi are artificial life forms that were created from the original Genaii, when he couldn't leave the Digital World to help the Digidestined in the World Tour thing. So there are like four GenAI, but they're not really real, they're like solid holigrams with data mixed in because this is the Digital World, all right? I'm done now, go back to reading!)  
  
"So, basically you want us to go in, find this Evil and destroy it?" Rika asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"That is it essentially" Azulongmon agreed, and floated off some where, no one really knew where the ancient digimon spent most of his time.  
  
"Sounds fun, now lets go get the troop!" Rika said excitedly, a battle always made her blood sing. No matter what the out come could be.  
  
"One more thing before you leave Takato, be careful of that temper of yours" Genaii warned as the Tamers, Digidestined, North and East left for the Real World.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Exact Location Unknow, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, Azulongmon. It seems that your precious little scouts have managed to find me. I wonder why my minions have not attacked you yet? Do they fear you? I would worry more about what I will do to them if they do not appear" A shadowed creature said to itself, not caring that no one was there to hear it's musings.  
  
Black, shadowed hands moved towards a crystal wall, shifting the images there, looking lazily to see if he could spot his minions or perhaps a flash of the great Azulongmon himself.  
  
A flash caught his eyes as he saw the last of his minions wiped out by digimon in the Southern Quadrant.  
  
"They certainly fight fiercely there......." The figure chuckled darkly, pondering who he could send now that his first minions had been killed before they could even reach the Digidestined.  
  
"I know just who to send to you old friend......"The voice once again chuckled, soon turning into a laugh of insanity and hatred, deep deep unforgiving hatred.  
  
"Soon Azulongmon, soon you shall feel all the pain you have caused me........."  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well that was fun" Koji groaned sarcastically as most of the Digidestined and Tamers and their digimon partners ended up in a large heap.  
  
"I'm glad we don't do that anymore, I lost so many feathers......." Biyomon commented as she watched them struggle and fight with each other.  
  
"Alright people! Let's get together! Come on!" Sora snapped, making everyone other than Rika, Yolie, and Zoe stand at attention.  
  
"Yessum!" Tai said smiling as he saluted a scowling Sora.  
  
"Tai! This is no time for games! There's a new Evil and we have to fight it. Now, we want enough people to be able to go and destroy it, does anyone have anyone they think should come?" Sora asked, pacing back in forth in front of the others.  
  
"I can call up a list of all the registered Digidestined. Anyone who has a digimon partner who can go champion or higher has to be registered in a huge data base. Once I've done that it's just a matter choosing the best ones" Izzy said, explaining his plan to everyone.  
  
"How many Mega's are around now?" Ken asked curiously, before they had disappeared there had only been three Mega's and they had disappeared when hey were all kidnapped because it had been their partners who were able to go Mega.  
  
"Not including our own? There are five that would be able to get here within a day, the rest are to far spread to be able to get here for when Azulongmon wants us" TK told Ken.  
  
"Well let's see.....I've got the list of digimon who can go Champion or higher, how many should we contact?" Izzy asked, still typing furiously at his small yellow laptop.  
  
"I don't know.........50? That should do it.....um, how many people do we have right now that can go Mega?" Kari asked glancing around the room to the ten people that she was unsure of.  
  
"Well, counting Tai, Matt, Ken and Davis? We have 10, plus the other 5 from the surrounding area that makes 15. Can any of your uh.....partners....go Mega?" Cody said, summing up all of the Digideatined, and turning to the chosen that had been sent by the other Sovereigns, giving them all a questioning glance before looking back to Izzy who was still looking up possible Digidestined that they could try to contact.  
  
"All of the Tamers can, I'm not sure about these kids though...." Henry said trailing off as he got several glances from said 'kids'.  
  
"Hey, we may be kids, but that doesn't mean we can't fight!" Takuya huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Alright, all right! How many of you can go Mega?" Terriermon asked, now very curious as to how far these human children could.....spirit evolve......as they called it.  
  
"Well, we each have two forms, except for Koji and Takuya, they have like four different forms, and they can become a different one by merging together. They are all the same level, but some are stringer than others. Its a level called Hybrid, it's below Mega, but above Ultimate" Kouchi explained to the roomful of Digidestined and digimon.  
  
"Prodigious! I'm going to have to get one of you to explain everything to me later when we have a chance to sit down! It would be an excellent chance to update my DigiAnalyzer. I also want to talk to you Takato, I want to know more about what kind of digimon Guilmon is. He is absolutely fascinating!" Izzy chattered excitedly as he continued to draw up files on Digidestined young and old around the city.  
  
"Uh...ya...." Takato stuttered as he watched Izzy hack away at the small laptop.  
  
"So that makes for almost 20 Megas! There's no way whatever this is will be able to stand up against us!" Yolie cheered, practically bouncing with energy.  
  
Takato, Davis, Tai, Takuya, Ken and Matt shared a look with each other. Some how they knew that this would not end well. They each had a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs, and somehow, something, somewhere would make sure that they were right.  
  
Tsunami Wave: Alright, I think that's where I'm going to leave it, what did everyone think of this chapter? I'm finally free to write because all my tests are done! Yay! Go me! Dragoon: Oh will you shut up? It's nothing special, finishing a school year! Tsunami Wave: If I had known you would be like this I wouldn't have picked you to be my muse! I mean you think you would inspire me to write SOME BeyBlade fics, considering you ARE Tyson's bitbeast! Dragoon: Hell no, I know the way you think! If I gave you an idea for a Beyblade fic I would end up with like Tyson or something! Tsunami Wave: ^_^ Hey, that's a great idea! Dragoon: . DAMN! *Grumbles about inconsiderate authors* Tsunami Wave: Alright, I'll stop torturing you if you do the disclaimer, deal? Dragoon: DEAL!!!! Tsunami Wave does not own Digimon, Digital Monsters in any shape or form. The idea belongs to her and so do some of the characters, and if anyone steals them she will personally come after them with her sword and slice them seven different ways and feed them to the crocodiles. Tsunami Wave: Thanks! ^_^ Oh I forgot! Firehedgehog! You got two of Takato's.....uh symbol thingy's right! *Tosses Firehedgehog a bag of Double Oreo's* Since you were the only one who even threw a guess to the wind you can have the whole bag! Enjoy and be hyper! ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Waynemon-Lol, watch out she's got a mean temper, thanks for the review!  
  
RayD-Thanks, I will.  
  
Black-Thanks, and the site thingy doesn't like me cause it keeps messing up. NeoDevimon sounds good, thanx and keep reviewing!  
  
EjgHorseLady-Wow, kewl. Thanks.Well I did as you asked, I was in the middle of a writing storm as you can see! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Firehedgehog-Thanks, and you got two of them! I'm not going to tell which ones though..... Oh, and thanx Ja ne yourself!  
  
QuestionDeca-Lol great, hope you enjoyed this chapter to! I already read it so get some more up!  
  
Digifan-Wow,you reviewed again! Kewl! Here it is! 


	7. Waiting and the Past

Author Note: Well, I'm still here, still writing, STILL stuck in the storm that my muse has set forth. Of course it doesn't help that he's a Storm Dragon now does it? Oh well, I will live. Oh, yay, you all say, she's STILL writing! Can't you stop her? Well no they can't, so live with me baby! I have had sugar! So expect this chapter to be strange!  
  
Ch. 7  
  
They had agreed to meet in a near by park, as there would be to many people to fit in the small warehouse that was the Digidestined usual base.  
  
The army of Digidestined had been chosen. Fifty different people and their partner digimon from around the city would be arriving with 2 hours. Several had already arrived and were talking excitedly with the older DigiDestined who were quite famous.  
  
Thankfully, in their point of view anyway, Takato and the others his age were left alone. Most of the people who had been chosen were in there early and late twenties. There were 6 others though who weren't and they stayed with Takato's group. They had noticed that even though they had strong partners they were still treated as children.  
  
They now totaled seventy-three. There were people still arriving, all from different parts of the city, all very glad to help keep their world and the Digital World safe.  
  
Davis looked around in awe. When he and the others had been kidnapped digimon were just starting to emerge and find their human partners. Now everyone had a partner, even older people well into their years.  
  
"So....." One of the teens that had been called to help fight began, trying to get some form of conversation going.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Another one asked, a girl this time.  
  
"My names Takato...." Takato said, introducing himself halfheartedly. Everything about this still seemed off, no matter what any of the older Digidestined or Tamers said to try and reassure the six.  
  
"This is Tai, Davis, Ken and I'm Matt" Matt said casually, introducing his friends, and letting Zoe introduce everyone from her group.  
  
"Takuya, Tommy, Koji, JP, Kouchi, and I'm Zoe" Zoe said quickly, pointing to each before going back to talking excitedly about different fashions in the Digital World with Palmon.  
  
While all the adults talked and waited for the rest of the Digidestined to show, Guilmon took it upon himself to start a game of tag. Renamon refused to play, as did several more mature digimon, but most of them liked the idea and played quite happily while Impmon watched from the sidelines a little sadly.  
  
He wanted to play, he knew he did, but he also knew the other digimon wouldn't like the idea of him playing, no digimon ever did......  
  
Impmon's ear drooped sadly as he continued to watch them all giggle and play with each other. It's not like it was his fault he was born a virus, or that he could choose his digivolutionary line! So then why did everyone treat him like he had some horrible disease? It wasn't fare!  
  
Unnoticed to him Guilmon had stopped playing and had been starring at him. Guilmon watched as Impmon's ears drooped. He knew the other virus wanted to play, but the others had said he wouldn't want to. Why did they have to be so mean to Impmon? There wasn't anything wrong with him, and he didn't do anything bad! Well except that time that he killed Leomon....but that didn't count because he didn't understand, and now he did. So why was he still considered bad? Guilmon didn't understand, and he felt his own ears start to droop as he continued to watch Impmon.  
  
"Your it!" Veemon giggled as he quickly tagged the sadden rookie. When he still didn't move Veemon started to worry if anything was wrong.  
  
"Guilmon? You okay?" Veemon asked, taking a few steps closer, not sure if the dino-dragon was faking it so he could tag Veemon back. The others watched as Veemon kept creeping closer to the sad digimon.  
  
Guilmon turned his golden eyes to Veemon and asked a single question.  
  
"Why won't you let Impmon play?" Guilmon asked sadly, his ears drooping even further down.  
  
"Because he's not a nice digimon!" Veemon said rationally, not believing one digimon could be so naive.  
  
"Then I don't want to play........I'm gonna go sit over there" Guilmon said, lifting a clawed paw and pointing in Impmon's direction.  
  
Veemon shook his head and went back to play with the others who were getting impatient.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Gomamon asked, ever curious.  
  
"He said he didn't want to play anymore, something about it not being fare to Impmon" Veemon explained, waning to play some more, but the rest of the digimon had crowded around him and wanted to discuss the matter.  
  
"It's not really is it? What do we know about Impmon other than he's a virus and his kind are supposed to bring bad luck?" Gatomon asked everyone.  
  
"............"  
  
Silence greeted her ears.  
  
"I thought so, we've been really cruel to him you guys. Just because he's a virus doesn't mean he's bad, I mean look at Wormmon! He's got to be one of the kindest digimon I know, and he's a virus. And last time I checked Veemon hasn't exactly brought anyone I know any good luck. I think we should get to know him better before we judge him" Gatomon said, she swished her tail behind her angrily. How could she have been so foolish? They had given her another chance even after they knew she worked for Myotismon.  
  
Gatomon lead the troop of digimon to the two fire rookies who were talking quietly to each other. They looked up when the troop of digimon stopped in front of them.  
  
"What? Come to delete me already?" Impmon sneered angrily, he couldn't believe the gaul some digimon had!  
  
"Hmf, as if, I could do that myself. We wanted to see if you wanted to play tag, but if your going to be like you can go kiss a Raremon!" Gatomon hissed, how dare he! Here she comes, trying to be polite and he throws it back in her face!  
  
Gatomon walked off in a huff leaving the rest of the digimon to break off and go back to their game of tag.  
  
Veemon turned to look at Impmon who was leaning against a tree, his normally bright green eyes dim and distant. He was tempted to go back to the others, but something in Impmon's eyes made him turn around and try one more time to talk to the demon rookie.  
  
He was about to say something but Impmon's head dipped a bit farther down and Veemon was sure he heard a sniffle, but he never got a chance to verify that because Impmon jumped into the branches of the tree he was leaning on and into a different tree near by.  
  
Guilmon watched him leap away with sad gold eyes before lifting himself up and walking over to his Tamer to see if he could get any food from him or near by humans.  
  
Veemon followed slowly, making sure Impmon couldn't hear him. He found the imp at the base of a tree, sobbing.  
  
"Why? Why can't they stop it? It's not like I want to be ignored! I want friends.......I wanna be liked........I want to have a partner again.....why does everyone hate me?!" Impmon sobbed, shouting at the sky, as if it would answer the questions he asked.  
  
"How come the only one who's ever been nice to me has been that Goggle Head Takato? Why can't people be like him........." Impmon sniffled quietly, hugging himself with his arms, trying to warm himself even though it was the middle of the day and the sun was shining brightly.  
  
Veemon watched this all silently, completely stunned at the scene folding before him.  
  
Impmon sniffled a little, and stopped rubbing his small arms. Once again looking to the sky.  
  
"Look at this, cryin like I'm some hatchling.....and I'm talkin to myself again....but at least I don't yell back, or throw insults......well not at myself anyway.... This isn't fair....When did the world decide that all Impmon needed to be hunted down and tortured?" Impmon asked, continuing to talk to himself as he took off his gloves and looked at the scars that covered his hands.  
  
He had been caught once when he first digivolved by some passing Vegiemon. The leader thought it would be fun to torture him before they deleted him and left his data to float around the Digital World. He had been pounded mercilessly as they took turns holding him in place with their vines and whipping him. They had been stopped when a passing ShimaUnimon decided it wanted the Vegiemon's data. The ShimaUnimon won and ended up digivolving to Mammothmon, he left Impmon where he had fallen, to weak to move, and barely holding himself together. After that Impmon had woken up in a Digital Field and met his Tamers, he didn't know how he got there, or even what happened to his injuries, but what ever it was he was glad it happened, though for some odd reason he had scars on his small hands, even in his Mega form Beelzebumon.  
  
Veemon stifled a gasp when he managed to peek at Impmon's small clawed hands before he put his odd red gloves back on. They didn't look to different from his own, only they had less fingers and Impmon's happened to be covered in scars....many more than the few that Gatomon carried on her own paws.  
  
Veemon lowered his head and took a step back, only to find a small twig crunch under his foot.  
  
*DAMN IT!!* Veemon cursed mentally as he looked up to see Impmon's emerald green eyes, hard and cold looking.  
  
"Uh hi?" Veemon tried, getting ready to run. He really didn't want to be in Impmon's line of sight if he REALLY got mad, who knew what the virus would do if he managed to get his paws on Veemon.  
  
"How long you been here?" Impmon demanded furiously, praying that the other rookie hadn't seen his little break down.  
  
"Uh....not long, I was just wondering if you were okay cause you ran of so quick....." Veemon said quickly, trying to cover the fact that he had seen the whole thing.  
  
Impmon's green eyes bore into Veemon's maroon and quickly saw that he was lying.  
  
"If you ever, and I mean EVER tell anybody what you saw, I'll delete you so slowly, and then I'll load part of your data so you can be stuck in limbo forever! Got that?!" Impmon yelled right into Veemon's shocked face. He didn't know what Impmon meant by 'loading part of his data' but he did NOT like the sound of being trapped in a limbo for and eternity. Nope, not at all.  
  
"Uh, yes?" Veemon replied, not really sure what to do anymore, now that he knew more about Impmon.  
  
Impmon scowled at him for a moment before turning his back on Veemon.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Veemon asked suddenly, slightly worried about the demon rookie in front of him.  
  
"Go away! I don't need your help or your pity!" Impmon snapped back at Veemon, rounding on the frightened vaccine.  
  
"Ack!" Veemon cried out as he fell backwards and landed hard on his rear.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone! Isn't it enough that I got that stuck up fox to worry about?! I don't need you or that stupid cat to make my life any worse!" Impmon continued to shout.  
  
"What's your problem! I came over to see if you were okay cause I was worried about a fellow digimon! But if your gonna be a jerk about it then I'll go back to the others and tell them what I heard!" Veemon said and turned about face to march slowly away while Impmon gaped at his retreating form.  
  
Veemon heard growling from the small virus, but thought nothing of it and continued on his way. Though Impmon's next words chilled him.  
  
"Impmon digivolve to.................Beelzebumon!" Impmon announced as he once again attained his Mega form. Veemon froze when he heard those words come form Impmon's lips, or rather Beelzebumon's lips. There was no way he could take a Champion on by himself! (Remember, he doesn't say warp digivolve so their all gonna think he's a champion.Continue! ^_~ )  
  
There was a thump ahead of Veemon and he looked ahead to find a much larger and sinister looking digimon in front of him.  
  
"Uh.......?" Was the only thing Veemon could think of to say as he stood bravely in front of the now much larger virus.  
  
"You had better not........cause if you do........" Beelzebumon said, waving his massive claws in front of Veemon, letting the threat hang.  
  
"Right, right!" Veemon babbled, trying to gather what was left of his courage and get away before Beelzebumon could do anything permanent.  
  
"I'm glad we understand each other......" Beezebumon said before they were interrupted by Veemon's partner, Davis.  
  
"Veemon! Finally! Everyone is here and we were waiting for you!.......Eh.....who are you?" Davis asked Beelzebumon once he had finished yelling.  
  
Beelzebumon nearly fell over. Just how thick was this kid?! He took Takato home for heavens sake!  
  
"You look familiar........." Davis told him as he walked closer, trying to get a better look at the demon lord digimon.  
  
"You kid, are worse than Takato, I came for him before, remember?!" Beelzebumon said, waving his hands in front of Davis' face.  
  
"Uh....Oh ya! I remember you now! Gatomon tried to scratch you up because wanted to take Takato back to.....uh...wherever and then you came with the Tamers and the other Digidestined from the Northern Quadrant" Davis said remembering now who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Gee thanks....." Beelzebumon muttered dryly.  
  
"Well come on we don't want to keep everyone waiting!" Davis chattered happily as he grabbed Beelzebumon and Veemon by the arms and pulled them back to the others.  
  
"There you are! Did you find him?" Kari asked when she had spotted Davis as he dragged the two digimon behind him. Gatomon eyed Beelzebumon warily from behind Kari, she didn't trust Beelzebumon.  
  
All of the Digidestined who had arrived eyed Beelzebumon warily, most of them did not trust viruses, even if they were partnered with a human or not.  
  
"Well all we have to do is wait for whenever Azulongmon is ready, he should be opening a small portal for us to cross over to the Digital World in" Izzy explained to everyone as they waited around, not really sure what to do.  
  
"OK, all right listen up everyone! When the portal opens I want the kids to go last! If we land to close to the enemy I don't want any of them getting hurt! Everyone got it?" Yolie shouted to the crowd of over seventy Digidestined.  
  
"Yes Mam!" They shouted back, much like an army.  
  
There were several protests from said children as the adults had already decided how they were going to do this.  
  
"This isn't fair! So they look older! We're just as old as they are! And we're probably STILL stronger!" Tai ranted, fuming. They had done so much and this was how they were treated?! It was SO unfair!  
  
"Calm down Tai! We can worry about this later, we shouldn't even be doing this!" Takato said, trying to calm Tai down before he did something stupid.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ken asked, Wormmon now perched on his shoulder.  
  
"This whole.....war thing....we don't know ANYTHING about what we're going up against, we don't even know what this 'evil' wants to do! All we know is that whatever it is is what sent a few digimon to destroy a few digimon. Fot all we know we're raising this huge army for like a Myotismon who got a few digimon to play minion for him!" Takato said worriedly, trying to explain his anxiety.  
  
"Takato....AZULONGMON is worried about this. I think it's a good reason to bring troops in for whatever is trying to destroy the Digital World this time" TK tried to reassure the new Gogglehead.  
  
"I still think this a bad idea........" Takato murmured, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Guilmon seemed to agree, his eyes slitted emitting a small low growl from his throat.  
  
A few humans gave Guilmon a strange look, and whispered behind their hands so that Takato couldn't hear them. Only problem was that Takato COULD hear them.......  
  
"Did you see that red digimon? What is it?" One whispered to the other, glancing back to Guilmon and Takato every once and a while.  
  
"I don't know...did you hear it growl? It sounds like its rabid or something..." The other whispered back, also giving Takato and Guilmon strange glances.  
  
Takato cringed as he heard this. He didn't question how he was able to hear the older Digidestined, but it stung knowing that others thought his partner rabid.  
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy said excited from behind his laptop which he had set down on a crate that someone had pulled out for him.  
  
"What is it?" Joe asked, trying to get a peak over Izzy's shoulder.  
  
"Azulongmon is going to activate one of the older portals, like the one we first used the very first time we went to the Digital World. It's going to open a few feet away from where the Tamers and the young Digidestined are waiting, so lets get everyone ready!" Izzy said, shutting down his bright yellow laptop and depositing it gently in a bag that he had borrowed from Joe.  
  
"Alright everyone! Azulongmon's got the portal bioemerging in 2 minutes!" Sora shouted, getting everyone to gather together so that they would all go through the portal.  
  
Something in the air began to sparkle, and a gate to the Digital World slowly began to form, sending small sparks of light every now and then. It enveloped all the humans and digimon in the area pulling them into its grasp and the Digital World......  
  
Tsunami Wave: That's it for this chapter. I know, I know it is horribly short, and I apologize a thousand times. It just seemed best to leave it hanging RIGHT there, and don't lop my head off yet, I am ALREADY working on the next chapter, BUT I am going to my Mom's, and she lives WAY out in the country and has NO computer so I wanted to get this up BEFORE I go k?  
  
Dragoon: Your leaving me?!?!?!!? I know I'm not the greatest muse......:'(....but there's no need for abandonment! *Starts crying*  
  
Tsunami Wave*Looking really nervous* Now, now Dragoon! I would never abandon you! I have to baby sit my little sister!  
  
Dragoon:*Sniffles* You mean it?  
  
Tsunami Wave*Sighing* Yes Dragoon, I would never ever EVER abandon you. Besides, you are much safer here where my little sister can't get you.  
  
Dragoon: *Shudders* No kidding, I swear that kid is the devil. Anyway, I'm done my little emotional break down. Tsunami Wave does STILL NOT own Digimon, she even tried to take over the corporation. I think I can safely say this is the edn of the fic.  
  
Voice from Shadows: Well then you would be wrong my dear bit beast.  
  
Dragoon: O_O Who are you?!?!?!?!  
  
Tsunami Wave: ^^;; Oh ya.... I kinda forgot that I got another muse....  
  
Dragoon: I knew it! Your REPLACING me!!!!!  
  
Tsunami Wave: Nonononononono!!! It's just to much and I don't want you to be lonely!  
  
Voice still in the Shadows: Yes, so I have been summoned here, rather unfortunately.  
  
Dragoon: Alright! But who the heck ARE YOU?!?!  
  
Voice: Why, I thought Tsunami would have told you! Silly girl! I am the Judge!  
  
Dragoon:O_o The Judge...o..k......  
  
Voice:-_- Yue????  
  
Dragoon: Oh you mean that weird guy with wings from CardCaptors?  
  
Yue:*Rolls his eyes* Yes, now Tsunami I believe you have something to attend to...  
  
Tsunami Wave*Finally snaps out of her strange eery trance* Yah, uh play nice you two...Oh and REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Dragoon: *Grinning evilly* Oh we will.....  
  
Waynemon- O_o Well, I know never to get on Rika's nerves....thanks by the way!  
  
EjqHorseLady-Sry bout the name ^^; I can't spell to save my life. Yes, CHAOS will follow. I am sorry to not complete your need for this chapter, but as I explained above, I wish to make up for it the next chapter. And I could never forget Behemoth and Grani behind! They will make an appearance some time in the future....just not sure when! ^_^; Thanks and don't forget to review again!  
  
LYW- Tell you the truth I kind of forgot about her...maybe....thanks for the review!  
  
Digi fan-Yah, completely wowed myself, didn't think I could write that fast! Thanx!  
  
RayD-Thanx, that's great, hope you can make some progress.  
  
QuestionDeca-That's to bad, well I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Reku-Ah! A new one! *Starts to cackle insanely* O_o I scare myself...anyway, thanks for the review, and I try to update as often as I can!  
  
Jessica-Well just glad you DID notice it, I'm glad you liked it and continue to read! Thanks for the review and you did get ONE of them right, but I ain't telling which! ^_^  
  
Black RoseL Me- Cause I'm evil, see the end of this chapter? Yah, well It's even worse for the whole ending thing. I have a tendency to babble on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on...oops....did it again...lol ^^;  
  
Jamie-I don't think he ever will...I have something evil planned for some of them...  
  
Hitomi no Ryu- Yah, lots of people have told me that, I like to try and be original. There will be TONS of fighting in the next chapter, and Behemoth and Grani will make their presence known soon.  
  
FireHedgehog-^_^; That's quite all right, I have two now, and I don't think I could deal with three just yet, Dragoon is a handful...anyway, glad you reviewed, hope to see you review again, blah blah blah......yah the whole shibang, Ja ne!  
  
Lisa-Chan- Glad to hear you've been reading it from the beginning, and I'm glad you finally reviewed! Thanx!  
  
Blackout12-...........................O_o........o_O.....you scare me.......badly....., Glad you read! Thanks for the rating!  
  
The Mad Shoe-Will do, I hope.....  
  
Well I decided I would put a piece from the next chapter up, and it's not from the same pieces, it's bits and pieces from all over the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
"No!!!!!Tai!!!Matt!!!" Sora screamed as she watched the darkness over take the two. They were losing. It wasn't possible....they had so many people, but now they were losing and they had lost Tai and Matt.  
  
"Come on! We have to retreat!" Justimon shouted over the roar of battle to the humans who urged their partners on.  
  
"We can't! They have Tai and Matt!!" Sora shouted desperately as she watched Justimon fight of one of the Dark Ones servants.  
  
"You think I don't know that?!?! If we don't get out of here we won' have anyone left to send on a rescue mission!" Justimon shouted as he once more killed another enemy with a Thunder Clap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Grani! Behemoth! What are you doing here? I thought Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns had sealed all the gates and portals to the Digital Worlds!" Takato said, smile on his face as he raced down to where the two large digital creatures rested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think it is time I let you know of a great Prophecy that was told at the beginning of the Digital World.....  
  
When the lost have been found the Darkness that once ravished the Worlds will return Hazard and Life will be the first to sense the approaching evil, and Miralces will follow And when the chosen come together, they shall lead an army to Darkness' gate Friendship and Courage will be lost in the Darkness until Kindness sheds its light Chaos will make itself known soon after, bringing disorder to the chosen Destiny will prevail, and Life will flourish until Hazard corrupts with anger and hatred Hazard will be defeated, but at the cost of Life, here Miracles will discover his true power Life will be restored, and come to realize the power of three, ending the hatred Though the Worlds will be restored, it will come of a great cost to the chosen They shall forever remain, never dying, never aging, sleeping until they are needed once more.  
  
And that is the Prophecy...." Azulongmon's rumbling voice said, letting this knew news sink it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, but that's all your going to get this chapter! Review!!!!!! 


	8. Losses

Author Note: Yah! It's me AGAIN! I bet your all getting fed up with me updating so often huh? Oh well, it gives you AND me something to do for our summer vacations. I mean lawn work and baby sitting is all great until the lawn mower attacks you and the kids hide in the bushes until their parents come home...........I REALLY need to get new siblings......anyway, enough of my rambling, it's time to get on with this chapter. I also think that this will be the longest chapter yet. It has yet to be confirmed though. I present to you........SUPER CHAPTER!!!!!!! Yes, my longest chapter EVER!!!!!!! So read and review people!!! Make my day!!!!  
  
*~* Legend!*~*  
  
{Behemoth talking}  
  
[Grani talking]  
  
"Speach"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
/Digimon in biomerged form/  
  
//Human in biomerged form//  
  
TerriermonH means he is Henry's, TerriermonW means he is Willis'  
  
CH.8  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*Exact Location still Unknown*~*~*  
  
"Azulongmon, Azulongmon......I thought you had realized by now that your pathetic....chosen...hahaha.....can not even stand up to the power I hold!" The being of darkness chuckled.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should send someone to go and great my guests, it's the only POLITE thing to do. Hmm, now who should I send....." It said, pondering to itself.  
  
"Ah, I know. I should give Daemon a call. Last time I checked he was still stuck in the Dark Ocean, and he DOES owe me....hm, I suppose he can lead them....I'll still need a few more people....ah......hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!" The Shadows laughed insanely when it had thought of the rest of the digimon that would soon make up his army.  
  
It rose up from it's large throne where it had lain all of it's possessions. Including a small strange blue and red device. It made it's way to a large mirror that it had hanging upon the wall.  
  
"It's a pity my dear friend Kaylria could not be here to see this, ah.....there he is.." The being said as he peered closely into the mirror that swirled strange colours and shadows together. It was not long until the shadowed being had Daemon ready to fight with him. He would have to keep a close eye on him though, Daemon was not a digimon to be trusted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*Digidestined*~*~*  
  
The Digidestined had landed roughly upon the ground, albeit a bit scattered, but other wise perfectly fine.  
  
Beelzebumon was wandering around the group that had already managed to find each other, looking for Takato and Guilmon. He was receiving some dark looks from a few of the people who were not fond of ANY viruses, no matter how kind or caring they were.  
  
"Hey, kid! What's his name! Takuya! Have you seen Takato?" Beelzebumon asked the brunette as he walked closer to where all of the younger Digigdestined had gathered.  
  
"Hm? Do I know you? Oh never mind, he's talking to that spazzy chic Rika" Takuya said pointing him in the direction of Rika. Beelzebumon walked quickly, the Digidestined parting to let him through.  
  
Takato it seemed was not talking with Rika, nope he was fighting. Rather loudly to. People had started to gather around them to see what was going on, though none of them had bothered to try and break the argument up. No one wanted to mess with an angry Rika.  
  
"I don't give a damn Rika!" Takato shouted angrily at the older Tamer.  
  
"You don't give a damn?! He's always been nothing but trouble! What's to say that he won't leave us high and dry when we might actually NEED HIM?!" Rika spat back just as angrily.  
  
Beelzebumon realized with a start who they were arguing about. They were arguing about him. And Takato was sticking up for him. Beelzebumon could not believe it. Sure he considered the Gogglehead a friend, but he wasn't sure what said Gogglehead thought of him.  
  
"So? Why should it matter what's happened in the past? It's in the past! You want to look at some one SO horrible?! Look at me! You know what happened, at THAT is worse than ANYTHING Beelzebumon could pull off!" Takato shouted, he was fed up with the way everyone treated Beelzebumon. He was NOT bad, a little misguided, but not evil.  
  
"That's right, I forgot what you managed to do. But it doesn't matter. I will fight beside him, but if something happens, I will not save him. And if he pulls anything I will be the first to deliver justice" Rika said in a final tone.  
  
"Fine!" Takato growled and stomped off to find Guilmon, who had run off with some other digimon.  
  
Beelzebumon watched the Goggleheaded Tamer stomp off to find his partner. He shifted uncomfortably when his gaze found that all the Digidestined around him were staring at him.  
  
"What?" Beelzebumon demanded.  
  
"Nothing...." Was the general murmur.  
  
"Has everyone managed to get here?!" Yolie shouted over the crowd of digimon and humans. There were a few people still missing, but someone said that they had already left for Azulongmon's temple to get the location.  
  
While they waited for them to return, the designated leaders sat down to have a little pow wow. If anyone wanted they could join, but not to many people wanted to bother. The set leaders consisted of Sora, Joe, Ryo, Rika Yolie and some of the newer generation, their names were Terrance who was partnered to a CannonDramon, one of the Mega's, Zachariah who had been paired with a MasterTyrannomon, Grace who had Pandamon for a partner and Levi, who was partnered with Mammemon.  
  
"Well, what's the plan?" Terrance asked the group who has just sat down.  
  
"We figured..." Joe began but was interrupted by Takuya, who was panting as he collapsed beside Rika.  
  
"Sorry.......I'm.......late.........." Takuya panted, trying to get his breath back.  
  
"Don't worry, we haven't started yet" Grace said kindly.  
  
"Alright, is that everyone?" Yolie asked everyone.  
  
"Yah, Takato said he wanted to come, but he thought he saw something so he's going to go check it out" Takuya said, stretching a little.  
  
"Did he say what he though he saw?" Sora asked quickly, hoping that they hadn't been spotted by the enemy.  
  
"He said he thought he saw someone called Behemoth" Takuya told everyone.  
  
"Does that ring a bell for you two?" Joe asked the two Tamers who had joined their little circle.  
  
"Yes, it's Beelzebumon's bike" Ryo explained  
  
"His bike?" Yolie asked, not understanding.  
  
Rika sighed, it seemed she would have to be the one to explain everything.  
  
"Beelzebumon is a Demon Lord digimon. As such he was certain abilities and advantages. One is that he can control the fires of hell, another is that Behemoth, who was created from the molten lava of hell. Only he can ride Behemoth. Anyone else who tries will be possessed by the bike itself" Rika explained.  
  
"Couldna said it better myself" Beelzebumon said, he had walked up to stand behind Takuya.  
  
"So your a Demon Lord.....what level are you? Veemon said you digivolved from Impmon, and that would make you a champion, but you look stronger than a champion" Izzy stated, he to had walked up behind Takuya, though he had arrived earlier than Beelzebumon.  
  
Beelzebumon gave him a look, all three of his crimson eyes glaring at Izzy.  
  
"What do you want to know that for?" Beelzebumon questioned wearily.  
  
"Well, none of us has seen you before and usually our partners know what a digimon is, but none of them seem to know, and I am always updating my digidex" Izzy explained  
  
"Mega" Beelzebumon said.  
  
"And your attacks?" Izzy questioned once he had typed what he already knew into the computer.  
  
"Double Impact and Darkness Claw, is that everything cause I want to get this over with" Beelzebumon said moving a bit closer to the group.  
  
"Yah, hey does anyone know where Takato is?" Izzy asked after he closed his laptop up once again.  
  
"Yes" Takuya and Beelzebumon said at the same time.  
  
"I'll show ya, this kids got this meeting thing" Beelzebumon said motioning for Izzy to follow him.  
  
"Izzy wait up!" Tentomon said buzzing off after his partner.  
  
Beelzebumon stomped off into the bush, Izzy and Tentomon hot on his heels. They walked through into a clearing where Takato and Guilmon rested, obviously talking about something.  
  
"I know I saw him Guilmon! Are you sure?" Takato asked his large red partner.  
  
"Yah...no wait! I think I smell him!" Guilmon said sticking his snout higher into the air and breathing deeply. Izzy raised an eyebrow at this. He sense of smell couldn't be that good could it? Only one way to find out.......  
  
"Hey Gogglehead! What are you two looking for??" Beelzebumon demanded as he watched Guilmon continue to sniff around, looking for whatever.  
  
"I thought I saw someone..... I wasn't sure, but now Guilmon's picked up his scent so I know I wasn't seeing things" Takato said, standing up and walking over to Beelzebumon, Izzy and Tentomon.  
  
"Ah, and who are you searching for?" Izzy asked, ever curious.  
  
"Two really good friends of mine and Beelzebumon's. Grani and Behemoth" Takato said, smiling brightly.  
  
"I think your seenin things kid. They're in the Southern Quadrant and all of the Sovereigns closed the gates remember?" Beelzebumon reminded Takato.  
  
"I thought so to, but Guilmon picked up Grani's scent" Takato said, pointing back to his partner who had started to wander off in the direction that the scent was the strongest. Takato gave a quick apology to Izzy, Beelzebumon and Tentomon before scrambling off after his best friend and partner.  
  
"Guilmon! Wait!" Takato called after his friend.  
  
"Sheesh, why can't they stop running?" Izzy panted as he ran behind Beelzebumon who had also taken off after Takato and Guilmon. If Guilmon and Takato were right and Behemoth was here, he didn't want anyone sitting on him. Last time that happened the guy who sat on Behemoth ended up in a psych ward for nine months.  
  
Beelzebumon really ran into Takato who had stopped suddenly on top of a hill, unfortunately Izzy could not stop on time and ended up running into Beelzebumon's back. It felt like he ran into a bloody brick wall! Ouch.....  
  
Guilmon had stopped suddenly, forcing Takato and Beelzebumon to do the same. Takato peeked around Guilmon to find to familiar friends at the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Grani! Behemoth! What are you doing here? I thought Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns had sealed all the gates and portals to the Digital Worlds!" Takato said, a smile on his face as he raced down to where the two large digital creatures rested.  
  
[ We passed through Azulongmon's gate long before you arrived here ] Grani told them as he hovered just above Behemoth.  
  
{ Sheesh! And I thought that dino was dumb! Hey! Lord Beelzebumon! Let's go! I saw some pathetic looking digimon that would be really fun to run over! } Behemoth said to Beelzebumon.  
  
(A/N Just making it clear now, only Takato and Guilmon can understand Grani, no one else can. Same goes for Behemoth, only Beelzebumon can understand him. To everyone else it sounds like an engine revving or computer noises. Except for now, it will make sense in the future ^_~ I promise!)  
  
"Sorry Behemoth, we got some different but to kick!" Beelzebumon told his bike.  
  
"Yah, some evil guy who wants to destroy all the Worlds!" Takato said to Behemoth.  
  
{ Uh, how come he can understand me? } Behemoth asked Beelzebumon.  
  
"I have no clue....." Beelzebumon said, shrugging.  
  
"Uh, hey! Remeber us? Yah? Good! We have a really large fight? Can we go?" Tentomon asked, buzzing around.  
  
"Tentomon......" Izzy warned.  
  
[ No, the Tentomon is right. Azulongmon has summoned us here to help you and Beelzebumon. We must not fail. If this Darkness is allowed to completely resurface all will be lost...............] Grani said, his golden eyes gazing down to Guilmon and Takato who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, I kinda heard that....a little fuzzy, but I can sorta understand Grani! This is getting weird, first you can understand Behemoth and now I'm beginning to hear Grani....what the hell is wrong with the world today?!?!" Beelzebumon groaned loudly as he moved towards his bike, Behemoth. Izzy, Takato and Guilmon got up onto Grani and Tentomon flew behind them as they took off, flying over the forest as it was faster than walking. Behemoth easily kept up as Grani soared above the trees. They arrived at their destination seconds later.  
  
There was much pointing and shouting as Grani came in for a landing. Tai and Davis looked like they were ready to fight. Behemoth and Beelzebumon slid to a stop in front of everyone while Grani descended in a circle of people.  
  
"Takato? Is that Grani?" Rika asked in amazement as Takato slowly got off and helped Izzy down.  
  
"Yup, and Behemoth to!" Takato said cheerfully even though they were about to war.  
  
"Grani? I know who Behemoth is, but who is Grani?" Sora asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Grani is kind of like Behemoth only for Gallantmon, right Grani?" Takato asked the dragon shaped machine.  
  
[ Of course ] Grani said.  
  
"Uh...okay...well we have to get going..." Sora reminded everyone.  
  
"Grand. Takato, the messengers have come back and we're going to leave right away. A Pixiemon said that what ever this evil was it had to be strong because there are dark digimon already gathering" Rika told Takato, Renamon at her side and ready to fight.  
  
"Alright, what are we doing? Is there a plan?" Takato asked, his voice serious, his face changing from his normal open smile to a look of determination.  
  
"You would know if you had come to the meeting Gogglehead" Rika said.  
  
"I know...but I was looking for Grani!" Takato replied quickly, looking sheepish for missing the meeting that had explained the plan that they were going to use.  
  
"We even explained it to everyone else!" Rika said, her voice raising slightly.  
  
"All right, all right!" Takato shouted, scowling at Rika.  
  
"Geeze Takato, no need to lose your temper!" Rika said chuckling good naturedly.  
  
"The plan is that we go in with our forces strong, but not out strongest. The Digidestined from the Eastern Quadrant are all going to go Ultimate, unless they can't go lower and are stuck at Mega, there's only one like that and that's Terrance's CannonDramon. The Digidestined from the Northern Quadrant are all going to their first hybrid levels, and the Tamers are going to have their partner's at Ultimate to. That leaves Beelzebumon, our only other Mega unless things get messy. If things get bad everyone that can go Mega will. The Digidestined from the North will slide evolve and the Tamers will Biomerge. Once we've defeated the army we're going to move into the base and confront whoever started this whole mess. Got that?" Joe explained carefully, letting the information soak into Takato's brain.  
  
"Yah, amazing as that is, I do......" Takato said, his crimson eyes blinking.  
  
"Well let's do this people! Move out!" Ryo shouted, his stronger voice carrying over the crowd of humans and digimon.  
  
The army of Digidestined moved across the land surprisingly quickly considering their numbers. A few of the Digidestined from the city had they're partners digivolve along the way, other waiting until they saw the battle field.  
  
As they got closer they noticed what seemed to be a large black crystal floating in the air. It was apparent that it was the base of whatever  
  
"What is it with Bad Guys and floating fortresses?" Davis moaned and Ken blushed, thinking back to when he was the Digimon Emperor and he had his Floating Fortress.  
  
"I know....it's an obsession or something, to see who has the better floating base" Tai said as he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright lets move people! The less fighting we have to do the better! It's time to digivolve!" Mimi shouted over the crowd, her voice carrying all the way to the Digidestined at the end of the group.  
  
"Palmon digivolved to............Togemon! Togemon digivolved to........Lilymon!" Palmon, now Lilymon announced as she ascended to her Ultimate form.  
  
The same thing was happening all around them as the Digidestined from the Eastern Quadrant digivolved to Ultimate. The Digidestined from the North and the Tamers watched in fascination as digimon all around them digivolved.  
  
"TerriermonW digivolved to.......GargomonW! Gargomon digivolved to...... RapidmonW!" The robotic rabbit shouted, light reflecting off of his golden armor.  
  
(A/N, I'm having him gold, but not armor digivolved because it makes TerriermonH and TerriermonW different.)  
  
"Armadillomon digivolved to..............Ankylomon! Ankylomon digiolved to...... SkullScorpiomon!" SkullScorpiomon said.  
  
"Gomamon digivolved to..............Ikakkumon! Ikakkumon digivolved to.............. Zudomon!" Zudomon shouted.  
  
"Tentomon digivolved to..............Kabutarimon! Kabutarimon digivolved to..............MegaKabutarimon!" MegaKabutarimon buzzed out.  
  
"Biyomon digivolved to..............Birdromon! Birdromon digivolved to..............Garudamon!" Garudamon shouted.  
  
"Patamon digivolved to..............Angemon! Angemon digivolved to..............MagnaAngemon!" MagnaAngemon said.  
  
"Gatmon digivolved to..............Angewomon!" Angewomon announced, her heavenly voice ringing out.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolved to..............Aquailamon! Aquailamon digivolved to.............. Silphymon!" Silphymon said, his voice no longer dual from DNA digivolving.  
  
"Let's do this Agumon!" Tai said, ready for a fight once more.  
  
"Don't forget to show em' who's boss!" Matt said, readying his Digivice.  
  
"Agumon digivolved to..............Greymon! Greymon digivolved to.............. MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon growled, his deep rumbling voice announcing his presence.  
  
"Gabumon digivolved to..............Garurumon! Garurumom digivolved to.............. WereGarurumon!" WereGarurumon howled.  
  
"Its out turn Ken!" Davis said, turning to his DNA digivolving partner.  
  
"Right!" Ken agreed.  
  
"Wormmon digivolved to..........Stingmon!" The much larger insect Stingmon announced.  
  
"Veemon digivolved to.............XVeemon!" A large blue dragon shouted.  
  
"DNA digivolve!" Davis and Ken shouted, activating it.  
  
"Stigmon.........  
  
XVeemon.......  
  
DNA digivolved to...........................Paildramon!" Paildramon shouted, landing hard beside his partners.  
  
"That is so cool........" Takato whispered as he watched XVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve.  
  
"Our turn!" Tommy said happily as he pulled his D-Tector out and held his hand out in front of him. Digidestined from the East and Tamers watched in awe as fractal code spun around the six Digidestined from the Northern Qaudrant's hands and as the scanned the code with their D-Tectors.  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" All six of them said at the same time.  
  
Flames erupted around Takuya and the flames turned into armor which grafted itself onto Takuya, turning him into..........  
  
"Agunimon!" The legendary warrior of fire announced.  
  
The same thing happened with the others only with the element that their spirits held. Ice for Tommy, Light for Koji, Thunder for JP, Wind for Zoe and Darkness for Kouchi.  
  
"Kumamon!" The small white snow bear that was Tommy said cheerfully hefting his snowball launcher up.  
  
"Lobomon!"Koji the wolfish warrior announced, swinging his swords of light around.  
  
"Beetlemon!"JP announced, electricity crackling around his fists and arms.  
  
"Kazemon!" Zoe said, wind swirling around her, making her hair and large fairy wings flutter.  
  
"Loewemon!" Kouchi said, swinging his staff in a large circle.  
  
The six legendary warriors looked up to find most of the Digidestined and Tamers staring at them.  
  
"What?" Kazemon asked, blinking, though you couldn't see it because of her visor that covered her eyes completely.  
  
"Nothing....all right! Time to do this!" Rika said as she drew a card and focused on it becoming a blue card.  
  
Legendary warriors, digimon and Digidestined alike watched in great interest as the four Tamer's got ready to use the strange glowing blue cards.  
  
"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Rika, Ryo, Henry and Takato shouted as they each swiped their blue cards through their D-Arks.  
  
Matrix Evolution_  
  
"Renamon digivolved to......Kyuubimon!" Kyuubimon shouted as the data that made up her skin was stripped off of her and a digital egg of energy encased her as her she turned into her Champion form.  
  
"Kyuubimon digivolved to......Taomon!" Taomon shouted again as three lights erupted around her and she stood up on her hind legs and became Taomon, the warrior priestess.  
  
"TerriermonH digivolved to......GargomonH!" Gargomon shouted gleefully, he always loved digivolving as he got a whole lot bigger. The same thing that had happened to Renamon happened to Terriermon, changing him to his Champion form.  
  
"GargomonH digivolved to......Rapidmon!" Rapidmon shouted, green armor shining and ready to blow a few buildings and digimon up.  
  
"Guilmon digivolved to...... Growlmon!" The much larger dragon, Growlmon growled as he attained his Chamion form, though he did not spend long in that form as he digivolved again.  
  
"Growlmon digivolved to......WarGrowlmon!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he grew even LARGER and gained metal up grades as he became a dragon cyborg.  
  
That was it. Everyone was digivolved to Ultimate and everything was going according to plan. The Digidestined watched in interest as digimon began to pour seemingly out of no where. There were hundreds upon hundreds of digimon ranging from Rookies to Ultimates, thankfully there were no Megas, that they could see at least. Though there were so many digimon.....so very, very many.....and not all of them were virus' either. There were just as many vaccine and data digimon. If not more.  
  
"I think we might be in a bit of trouble....." Loewemon muttered darkly as he readied his staff.  
  
"This shouldn't be to hard. There isn't any really strong digimon" Rika said confidently as she used her D-Ark to identify some of the digimon.  
  
A Volcanomon approached the group, which readied itself immediately.  
  
"Give up while you have the chance and our Master will be leanient with you!" The Volcanomom proclaimed.  
  
"We'll never surrender!" TK shouted and the war began.  
  
The two separate forces surged forward and smashed together in a colossal battle that would forever be depicted in Digihistory.  
  
The Digidestined stayed back and urged their partners on, while Rika, Henry and Ryo slashed cards to help their partners whenever they could. Takato on the other hand looked like he was fighting an invisible enemy. Whenever WarGrowlmon slashed down with his blades Takato did the same. It was strange to watch, but this wasn't the first time Takato had done this. When they were fighting Vikaralamon he had done the exact same thing. Only it was worse now. If you looked into his eyes they were thin slits like a cat's or Guilmon's when he fought. It was rather disturbing to watch, especially when they attacked....like now...  
  
"Atomic....." Takato began, his arms wide like he was summoning energy or something, only he wasn't, WarGrowlmon was.  
  
"....Blaster!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he let the beam rip away from his chest as smash down 4 Champions and 3 Rookies. The Rookies were incinerated by the powerful beam. A Champion managed to survive the blast only to be deleted by one of RapidmonH's missiles.  
  
Tai watched this in great interest. Takato seemed completely unaware of his surrounding, but Tai had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on, probably on a deeper level than anyone else here did.  
  
MetalGreymon wasn't the only one who was having a bit of trouble as there were just to many digimon all trying to take out their partners. It wasn't that they were stronger, no, it was that there was just so many more. Grani and Behemoth were a great help since they were much harder to hit the enemy hadn't really hurt either of them.  
  
Beelzebumon was having a lot of fun, but he was starting to run out of bullets and had started using his claws more, saving his bullets for when he might actually need them. Alot of digimon actually ran from him because he was one of the only two Mega digimon fighting at the moment.  
  
They had been fighting for a while and it was apparent who was winning. The Digidestined may have numbered less, but their forces were much stronger. Only about one hundred digimon remained, all of them Ultimates.  
  
CannonDramon and Beelzebumon had teamed up, Grani and Behemoth backing them up. They were taking digimon out left, right and center. Between a hail of Dino Cannon's from CannonDramon and Double Impact's from Beelzebumon, Grani and Behemoth used their arsenal on attacking digimon, killing them instantly.  
  
While those four did that, WarGrowlmon grappled with a Megadramon. They had locked claws and were trying to over power each other. So far WarGrowlmon was winning, but Megadramon had decided he was going to fight dirty by charging his Dark Side Attack. WarGrowlmon wasn't about to let that happen so he pulled away quickly making Megadramon lose his balance.  
  
"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon shouted as his blades glowed and he slashed them down into Megadramon. Megadramon gave one final growl before he burst into data.  
  
The enemy's number had dwindled down to about thirty when a familiar digimon glided into sight. With him were reenforcements, about a hundred much more powerful reenforcements. While the first wave had been no level higher than Ultimate, the second had no LOWER than Ultimate. Almost all of them were Mega's, and one in particular stuck fear in the hearts of the Digidestined. Daemon. The Tamer's how ever were not quite so afraid as they had defeated a Daemon before, what could this difference be between one Daemon and the next? Well they were about to learn!  
  
"Hello Digidestined! Sorry it took so long for me to come back, but here I am!" Daemon said as he and his Daemon Corps lead the reenforcements.  
  
"This is trouble guys! Anyone who can go Mega do it now!" Mimi shouted over the cries of battle.  
  
"Right! Time to show these guys that we can't be beaten!" Tai shouted, raising his digivice over his head.  
  
All around them digimon were digivolving. Most of them were the original Digidestined partners, but there were 5 others who also digivolved to Mega.  
  
"Metal Greymon digivoled to.......WarGreymon!"  
  
"WereGarurumon digivoled to.......MetalGarurmon!"  
  
"Paildramon digivoled to.......Imperialdramon!"  
  
"PileVolcamon!"  
  
"Jijimon!"  
  
"Goldramon!"  
  
"Devitamamon!"  
  
"Silphymon digivoled to.......Valkyrimon!"  
  
"Angewomon digivoled to.......Magnadramon!"  
  
"MagnaAngemon digivoled to.......Seraphimon!"  
  
"Garudamon digivoled to.......Phoenixmon!"  
  
"MegaKabutarimon digivoled to.......HerculesKabutarimon!"  
  
"Lillymon digivoled to.......Rosemon!"  
  
"Zudomon digivoled to.......Vikemon!"  
  
All of the digimon of the Digidestined from the Eastern Realm had digivolved, making a few of the remaining digimon flinch or cower in fear. They had seen what the digimon of the Digidestined could do. They had experienced it first hand, and now the digimon partners of the Digidestined were even stronger.  
  
Daemon and his Daemon Corps however, were NOT impressed. A few of the reenforcements had taken a step back at the sight of Imperialdramon, not that anyone except perhaps Daemon could blame them. Imperialdramon was HUGE!  
  
Four of the Digidestined moved to slide evolve while two of them dedigivolved to their human forms.  
  
"Execute Slide Evolution!" Beetlemon, Kumamon, Kazemon and Loewemon said, their forms shifting to their beast spirits.  
  
"MetalKabutarimon!" Beetlemon, now MetalKabutarimon shouted.  
  
"Korikakumon!" Kumamon, now Korikakumon said loudly.  
  
"Zephyrmon!" Kazemon, now Zpehyrmon announced proudly.  
  
"JagerLoewemon!" Loewemon, now JagerLoewemon roared.  
  
"Execute! Double Spirit Evolution!" Takuya and Koji said at the exact same time, their human and beast spirits both coming together to form an even stronger hybrid digimon.  
  
"Aldamon!" Aldamon shouted, his fiery wings spreading wide making him look bigger.  
  
"Beowolfmon!" Beowolfmon shouted, swinging his twin-sword Beo-Sabre around in a menacing manner.  
  
"That is so cool....." Davis breathed.  
  
"You ain't seen anything yet kid" Rika smirked as Taomon began to dedigivolve to get ready to Biomerge to Sakuyamon.  
  
The Digidestined of the East and the North watched in interest as did Daemon and his army. Why would anyone DEdigivolve if they wanted to get stronger? These chosen children were getting even stranger as the years went on it seemed.  
  
"Ready? Biomerge Activate!" Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo said, each of them using their own moves to activate the program that allowed them to Biomerge.  
  
Biomerge Digivolution_  
  
"Guilmon Biomerged to..........Gallantmon!" Gallantmon announced, holding his shield and lance proudly.  
  
"Renamon Biomerged to..........Sakuyamon!" Sakuyamon shouted as she swung her long staff in artistic circles.  
  
"TerriermonH Biomerged to..........MegaGargomon!" MegaGargomon said as he floated down on his jets, performing a round house kick just as he landed. Quite a feat for someone his size.  
  
"Monodramon Biomerged to..........Justimon!" Justimon stated as he landed gracefully, the red scarf around his neck billowing majestically.  
  
Daemon had to stare at that one. He could handle DNA digivolving, he could handle humans turning into digimon, but this was one of the strangest things he had EVER seen. And he got around the Digital World quite a bit in his time.  
  
"This will not save you! By the time we are finished with you, not even a Garbagemon will go near your remains!" Daemon cackled as he urged his forces forward.  
  
"I should have known Daemon was behind this.........." Kari growled under her breath as Magnadramon flew forward, straight at LadyDevimon. Seraphimon flew on to find SkullSatamon and Vikemon immediately went to take on MarineDevimon.  
  
Gallantmon leapt up and landed easily on Grani who flew them quickly towards Daemon who gleefully terrorizing much weaker Ultimates.  
  
"Daemon we can not allow you to continue!" Gallantmon announced, Grani circling slowly so that Gallantmon could keep his eyes on Daemon easily.  
  
"Oh that's to bad. I suppose you think that now your some all powerful vaccine because you can turn into a Holy Knight, well I'm sorry to say that is not true. And I will gladly prove it to you!"Daemon shouted and flew forward to meet Gallantmon's lance with his hands.  
  
Gallantmon pushed back, not willing to give any ground to Daemon. Daemon grinned, though you could not see it as his cloak and hood hid his face from view.  
  
"You know, this is gonna be harder than I thought" Gallantmon grunted as Daemon finally got passed Gallantmon's defense and lunged forward, trying to send his small claws through Gallantmon's sparkling white armor.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Gallantmon turned his head as he sent Daemon flying backwards with his lance. What he saw was not comforting.  
  
Rosemon was being attacked by five digimon. One Ultimate and four Mega's. Not surprisingly, she was losing. She needed help soon or she might not make it out of this fight alive.  
  
Gallantmon leapt away from one of RapidmonW's misfired missile. Grani flew by to pick Gallantmon up, but he was going to have none of that. The others needed help and he was busy with Daemon.  
  
"Go help the others! Rosemon is in trouble!" Gallantmon ordered as he turned back to his fight with Daemon only to be slammed hard in the side by Daemon's Evil Inferno attack. Grani glanced back once before he flew off to do as Gallantmon said.  
  
Gallantmon got up and sent a glare Daemon's way. They were both viruses, but Gallantmon was a Holy Knight so his attacks would do more damage to Daemon. Gallantmon charged forward to Daemon, his lance crackling with electricity as he prepared to attack.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as he thrust his lance forward only to graze Daemon's right wing as he dodged Gallantmon's attack.  
  
"Argh!" Daemon shouted as electricity coursed through his wing.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Daemon growled and began charging his own attack.  
  
"Evil INFERNO!!!" Daemon shouted as he let loose a super powerful attack.  
  
Gallantmon readied his shield, Aegis, and braced himself as Daemon's attack slammed into his shield. Daemon was pouring a lot of energy into this attack and it was slowly weakening Gallantmon. Cracks were starting to appear in his armor and his shield. He knew that he would not last to much longer at this rate so Gallantmon judged the distance and rolled to the side letting the blast gouge the ground. As soon as he had rolled away Gallantmon had begun charging his shield, each of the symbols lighting up until the whole shield glowed brightly.  
  
"Shield.....of..the Just!" Gallantmon shouted as he braced himself from the force of his own attack.  
  
"Argh!" Daemon shouted in pain as he was slammed hard into a far off cliff wall.  
  
Gallantmon sighed as he glanced around the battle field. It was clear as day who was winning this time, and it was not the Digidestined. The forces that Daemon had brought were to much for all of the Digidestined and Tamers and they were slowly losing.  
  
Beelzebumon stopped for a moment and looked up when he felt something pulse above him. Looking up he saw the floating black crystal base was pulsing with black light.  
  
"That can not be good......Darkness Claw!" Beelzebumon muttered darkly as he sliced through another enemy.  
  
Gallantmon and Daemon both stopped their fighting to also look at the pulsing black crystal. Daemon laughed insanely as Gallantmon surpressed a shudder. What ever that light was it was radiating pure evil.  
  
The Darkness continued to pour out of the crystal, devouring whatever was in it's path. There was no screams of pain to identify that they were being hurt or killed. Digimon who were fighting for the enemy stopped and began to grin dementedly.  
  
"You shall never win now Digidestined!" A Technodramon cackled insanely.  
  
"We won't give up! We can still fight!" Tai shouted bravely, WarGreymon agreeing with him.  
  
"That's right! Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted just as bravely as he lifted his arms above his head and charged his attack, throwing the massive energy bomb towards the approaching Darkness.  
  
The energy ball slammed into the wave and made it shudder. Cheers rose from the Digidestined as the Darkness started to collapse onto itself.  
  
A beam burst forth from the dDarkness. It had not been beaten, rather it had been charging a stronger attack. The beam flew quickly and penetrated WarGreymon's armor. WarGreymon's eye's widened as the beam tore right through him. His data began to fizzle and everyone thought that he was a goner, but he glowed and dedigivolved all the way down to Koromon.  
  
"Koromon!" Tai shouted, worry over for his partner over coming his common sense. Matt however was still thinking clearly, and decided to go and save Tai before he was killed by a stray attack or something.  
  
Koromon hadn't moved from where he had fallen and Tai was really starting to worry. He was so worried that he failed to notice the wave of Darkness that had begun to make it's way towards the three.  
  
MetalGarurumon saw the wave that was approaching his partner and his friends and he was not about to let anything happen to any of his friends. He raced forward, placing his body in front of the blast and firing his own attack to try and keep the wave of Darkness from reaching Matt, Tai and Koromon.  
  
Tai picked Koromon up gently, trying to wake his small unconscious partner as MetalGarurmon continued to fire his Metal Wolf Claw attack to try and keep the wave at bay, though slowly but surely the Darkness was winning. There was a surge of dark energy that engulfed MetalGarurumon, Matt, Koromon and Tai.  
  
"No!!!!!Tai!!!Matt!!!" Sora screamed as she watched the darkness over take the two. They were losing. It wasn't possible....they had so many people, but now they were losing and they had lost Tai and Matt.  
  
"This is what's called a tactical error"Beelzebumon said as he and Behemoth ran down digimon that were picking on weaker digimon.  
  
"Come on! We have to retreat!" Justimon shouted over the roar of battle to the humans who urged their partners on.  
  
"We can't! They have Tai and Matt!!" Sora shouted desperately as she watched Justimon fight of one of the Dark Ones servants.  
  
"You think I don't know that?!?! If we don't get out of here we won't have anyone left to send on a rescue mission!" Justimon shouted as he once more killed another enemy with a Thunder Clap.  
  
"If we retreat now we'll have a chance to rescue them! There's nothing we can do right now!" Gallantmon pointed out bitterly as he helped gather everyone up. Sakuyamon and Justimon held off whatever digimon tried to attack them as they left quickly for Azulongmon's Temple. Human partners were carried on shoulders of larger digimon so that it wouldn't take as long to get back to Azulongmon.  
  
"I can't believe we lost so easily......." TK muttered to himself as he rode upon Seraphimon's shoulders.  
  
"It happened, and we can beat this thing. One loss won't stop us, and we'll get Tai and Matt back before you know it!"Aldamon said confidently.  
  
"Yah" Beowolfmon agreed readily with Aldamon.  
  
"Tai....Matt....."Sora sobbed into Kair's shoulder as they were flown back to the temple.  
  
"Quit acting like they're dead! So they got swallowed by that Dark wave thing! So what! They're still alive! I can feel it!" Gallantmon growled at the weeping Digidestied of Love.  
  
"I know...but....I feel like it's all my fault! I should have helped them somehow!" Sora shouted as she wept from her spot with Kari on Phoenixmon.  
  
"Don't worry Sora! It's not any of our faults. It was whatever sent that wave of Darkness after us" Phoenixmon assured her partner. Kari herself was holding back her shaking for Sora's sake. The wave of Darkness had really shaken her up.  
  
"Not to much further now. When we go back there I am not going to stop until we've defeated every single freaking enemy there!" Sakuyamon shouted angrily as she flew along side MegaGargomon who had Justimon sitting on his large green shoulder.  
  
The groups arrived at Azulongmon's Temple to find digimon busling around as they had before they left to go to the Real World. Everyone was busy doing something, whether it simply delivering messages or keeping the temple itself running and well.  
  
As soon as they landed, half of the digimon that had made it out of the fight in their digivolved forms collapsed from the loss of energy from the battle.The Digidestined from the North dedigivolved to their normal human forms while the Tamers un-biomerged with their partners. Many of the digimon had to be carried by their partners, as they were to weak to move on their own. There was a somber silence that hung around the Digidestined as they marched slowly to Azulongmon's Chambers were he still rested.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when you would return. I am sorry to hear of your loss in the battle field. Daemon was quite unexpected wasn't he? I am glad you all made it out alive though" Azulongmon said, his four eyes twinkling with an inner light.  
  
"But....Tai and Matt.....that dark wave thing got them......and we ran away!" Sora shouted angrily, glaring at Azulongmon as if it was his fault.  
  
"I know dear Digidestined of Love, and I am sorry that I did not see it coming soon enough to warn you. I am sure they will be all right. Now Genaii and GenAIi have have uncovered an old Prophecy, predicted by the great Haunglongmon, the first Sovereign of the Center Quadrant. He sacrificed his life to seal the evil that is now plaguing us. This evil has always been an unknown to all of us. I think it is time I let you know of a great Prophecy that was told at the beginning of the Digital World.....  
  
When the lost have been found the Darkness that once ravished the Worlds will return. Hazard and Life will be the first to sense the approaching evil, and Miralces will follow. And when the chosen come together, they shall lead an army to Darkness' gate. Friendship and Courage will be lost in the Darkness until Kindness sheds its light. Chaos will make itself known soon after, bringing disorder to the chosen. Balance will prevail, and Life will flourish until Hazard corrupts with anger and hatred. Hazard will be defeated, but at the cost of Life, here Miracles will discover his true power. Life will be restored, and come to realize the power of three, ending the hatred. Though the Worlds will be restored, it will come of a great cost to the chosen. They shall forever remain, never dying, never aging, sleeping until they are needed once more.  
  
And that is the Prophecy...." Azulongmon's rumbling voice said, letting this knew news sink it.  
  
"Azulongmon....these chosen, who are they?" Izzy asked curiously as he brought a few old programs up on his computer that he had used when they had arrived in the Digital World for the first time.  
  
"We are not quite sure who or what Hazard, Chaos, Life, Miracles, and Balance are, but we think that the chosen are indeed part of the chosen. Courage could be Taichi, or Davis. The same with Friendship, it could either be Matt or Davis. We think Tai is Courage and Matt is Friendship though. Kindess could only be Ken as he is the only one to EVER have the crest of Kindness" Genaii said explaining the theories that he and the GenAIi had come up with.  
  
"If this Prophecy IS true and Tai is Courage and Matt is Friendship, then the only way that we're going to be able to save them is to have Ken, who we THINK is Kindness, be the one that saves them" Henry concluded quickly, his hand on his chin as he continued to think about the new information that Azulongmon and Genaii had given him.  
  
"Whoa momentai Henry! You might pull something thinking to hard! Then were would I be? I would have to do the thinking for the both of us!" TerriermonH said as he grinned from atop Henry's mop of dark blue/black hair.  
  
"Hn, as if Terriermon, you can barely do the thinking for yourself!" Henry shot back quickly.  
  
"Exactly! Hey! It's not nice to mess with a digimon's mind after such a hard battle!" Terrerimon whined as he held his head with his small paws. TerriermonW snickered behind one of his own paws as we watched the two shoot smart ass comments back and forth to each other.  
  
"I wonder....if this Prophecy IS true, as I suspect it is, what will happen Chaos and Hazard make themselves known......." Yolie though aloud to herself.  
  
*Hazard....why does that sound so familiar.....* Henry thought to himself. He had heard that word once before, a long time ago...he just couldn't remember when or where!  
  
"I do not know.....I do not think whatever Chaos will do will be TO bad, it is this Hazard we will have to worry about...." Azulongmon said thoughtfully. Takato let his gaze fall on Guilmon for a second before pulling them away quickly to find Impmon talking to Veemon about something.  
  
*Hazard............that's the symbol on Guilmon's chest....ACTUALLY, it's on all of his digivolutions.....including Megidramon and Gallantmon* Takato thought to himself, suppressing a shudder as his thoughts skimmed over the battle with Megidramon and Beelzebumon.  
  
*I hope that this Hazard isn't me.....I've done enough damage once already, I don't want anyone else to get hurt.......* Takato continued to think to himself.  
  
"Guilmon........." Takato whispered as the rest of the Tamer's and Digidestined continued to talk about this Prophecy and the battle.  
  
Tsunami Wave: Your all going to hate me for leaving it there aren't you? Well the thing is I don't want to do anymore for this chapter. I'm tired and it's 3:30 in the god damned morning. I want sleep. Yue, do the disclaimer for me. Yue? *Looks around for her new muse, finding only Dragoon*  
  
Dragoon: Sorry, Yue couldn't make it....*Burps up a white feather*  
  
Tsunami Wave: O_O.......................YOU ATE YUE?!?!  
  
Dragoon: I was hungry! Besides, he was a jerk anyways!  
  
Tsunami Wave: *Twitches* Gubadeshtzfgj iuhsgvs!!!! *Continues to spout gibberish*  
  
Dragoon: O_O Eep....maybe I should go......*Runs off as fast as he can*  
  
Tsunami Wave: O_o That was unexpected.... I hope he comes back, I rather liked him as a muse....Well since Dragoon ATE my new muse and ran away I'm going to have to do it myself. I do not own Digimon, believe me if I tried there would be SO much more out there. Well on with other stuff. Oh! Before I forget!*Grabs huge bag full of something soft*  
  
To RayD............*Tosses him a Flamedramon plushie*  
  
To Waynemon...............*Tosses him a Guilmon plushie*  
  
To Black.....................*Tosses him a Impmon plushie*  
  
To QuestionDeca...............*Tosses them a Terriermon plushie*.....* "Toy" Terriermon begins to shift a little and hides a grin* One could swear they heard the words 'This is gonna be fun........' from the small stuffed toy.......  
  
To Digi fan......................*Tosses them a Renamon plushie*  
  
To FireHedgehog.....................*Tosses her a Calumon plushie*  
  
ARIGATO MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys have reviewed since the beginning for like practically every chapter!!! So thank you all so much!!!!!  
  
QuestionDeca - Weeeeeee, sounds like IMMENSE fun, I hope it goes well for you!  
  
LYW - Yah, as stupid as that is I managed it. Your welcome....and thanks for the review!  
  
Hitomi No Ryu - Thanks, I'll keep everything you say in mind....* Starts mumbling about crazy mind reading reviewers* O_o Don't ask......  
  
RayD - Don't be, I can write SUPER fast, I got lots of practice from when I broke my hand so now I can go REALLY fast. And thanx again!  
  
Digi fan - Yah, well people can be really stupid sometimes, look at me, thinking I can write! __ Thanks thoghu!  
  
Destruxion - You got two right! Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Thank you minna-chan! My quote for this chapter!  
  
"I may be a bad influence, but I'm good at it." -Impmon 


	9. Strange Occurances

**_Authoress note! Well, the last chapter was NOT my biggest, but we'll just say it was all right? Great! I am SO sorry about not updating for like, ever. I have been busy with this and that and the fact that I couldn't sit still omg enough to type a sentence... but I'm back! So, I've been on this super writing spree, even though my muse ate my other muse -_-; I hope it doesn't affect my writing TO much. Oh well, here is ANOTHER chapter for everyone to read. Yay! Wow...*looks down* Ch.9...*blinks* wow... I can't believe I've written this much...or that I've gotten so manny reviews!!! Yay! Alright, I HAVEN'T had any sugar...*hears muse snort*............ANYway, read this chapter!!!_**

CH.9 Strange Occurrences

*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*

It was late, and the sun had set long ago. Takato sat on top of the temple roof by himself thinking about the Prophecy that Azulongmon had told them about.

*I wonder what else Azulongmon is hiding from us..........* Takato thought to himself as he stared at the digital night sky.

"Oh, Hey Goggles. I didn't know anyone was up here...I'll leave ya alone" Impmon said quietly and he turned to back the way he had come.

"No...Stay Impmon, it would be nice to have some company..." Takato said as he motioned for Impmon to come over and sit with him.

"Alright...hey, where's Guilmon?" Impmon asked, and Takato noticed that Impmon had stopped calling Guilmon 'Pineapple head'.

"Sleeping like a rock...wish I could sleep like that." Takato said as he pointed down to where Guilmon had fallen asleep, snoring.

"Heh, are you sure that Guilmon isn't a log or something?" Impmon asked as he took a seat near Takato.

"Pretty sure...I did create him after all" Takato pointed out.

"You did?" Impmon asked in amazement. He had heard that was how Guilmon came into being, heck the red dino had said to himself, but Takato telling him that he did made it seem real.

"Yah...I have no clue how I did it, but I did...anyway Impmon, I was wondering...why were you talking to Veemon? I thought you guys didn't get along...." Takato asked, turning his crimson eyes to Impmon's emerald.

"Just something..." Impmon stated, thinking back to what he and Veemon had been talking about.

*~*~*Flashback time people!:D*~*~*

"Um, Impmon? Can I talk with you for a second...?" Veemon asked, motioning for him to move away from the others so they could talk.

"What do YOU want?" Impmon sneered as Veemon looked at him. It was a little unnerving to have a digimon that so closely resembled himself stare at him.

"I was wondering about before..." Veemon admitted to the small virus rookie in front of him.

"If you say anything to anyone, I will blow you to little itty bitty pieces!" Impmon threatened waving a gloved fist in Veemon's horned face.

"I know that...but before...you said you wanted a Tamer again...you had one before?" Veemon asked, watching, as Impmon's eyes grew larger.

"I...I.........." Impmon stuttered as Veemon took a step forward, making Impmon take one backwards.

"You did...then why aren't they with you?" Veemon asked curiously.

"I...uh...I ran away..." Impmon whispered quietly, quickly becoming interested in the ground. He didn't know why he was spilling his guts to this guy....maybe because it was that he already heard his sobbing, what worse could there be?

"Why?" Veemon asked. He wanted to know more, like how did a virus like Impmon get a partner in the first place? And if he did have a partner why did he run away?

"I don't need you snooping in my life! I do what I want to! I don't need no stinkin partner!" Impmon growled.

"What about that Takato guy? You seem to like him. Why isn't he your partner?" Veemon asked Impmon.

"Because he has Guilmon moron!" Impmon shouted into Veemon's ear.

"Oh yah..." Veemon said sheepishly, rubbing his hand on the back of his head in a typical, Tai/Davis/Takato style.

"But Willis has two partners!" Veemon said, pointing that fact out after thinking to himself for a few minutes.

"He didn't get a choice did he? From what I hear, those two are twins." Impmon snorted, turning away from Veemon.

"So he's still got two...anyway, I was just wandering of you were okay...even if you ARE a virus...your not such a bad mon..." Veemon said before he turned and hopped off to find his partner, while Impmon just stared at the place Veemon had been standing.

*~*~*End Flash-back*~*~*

"Okay..." Takato said, looking back up to the sky which was filled with stars, unlike the Digital World in the Southern Quadrant which had the Earth Sphere and those Data Streams to light up the night when it came.

"It's a lot nicer in this Digital World, almost no fighting, and most of the digimon get along......kinda makes ya wonder where Zhuqiaomon went wrong in our Quadrant doesn't it?" Impmon asked Takato, following his line of vision and looking to the stars as well.

"It can't be that bad in your guy's Quadrant, I mean really..." Takuya said, climbing up onto the roof, the same way that Impmon had come. He was followed by Davis and Ken with their partners.

"Oh, hey guys...." Takato greeted his new friends that had decided to join him on the roof.

"I'm sure that the Southern Quadrant isn't really that bad...every Quadrant probably has the same problems, a little different, but basically the same. What ever the Quadrant is like, we need to focus on getting Tai and Matt back." Ken said as he sat down next to Takuya, who was sitting next to Impmon. Davis stayed standing, but Veemon sat down and gave a small yawn.

"Your right, our problems are our problems, right now we need to think about how we're going to do this........somehow I don't think our friends are going to let us help as much as we did in the battle. They'll be afraid that the darkness will get us to...but they'll never get in...We're going to have to do this ourselves," Takato said as he turned to the others who had gathered on the Temple roof.

"No, we have to do this together.....we have to balance our forces, have one group fight, and distract them while the other group tries to find a way into that Floating Base" Takuya said firmly.

"Takuya is right...but so is Takato, what I think we need to do is.................." Ken said as he whispered the last part to the others so quietly, even Impmon and Veemon had to strain their ears to hear what was said.

"Awesome! Now we can save them for sure!" Davis cheered.

"We should probably try to get some sleep, if we don't we'll all be tired and we won't be able to fight properly. One more thing though...............Impmon...I think you should stay here while we fight" Ken said to the small demon imp.

"What?! Have you lost your little mind?! I fight whom I want and when I want! I don't have to listen to some stupid human!" Impmon snarled to Ken before he stomped of the roof angrily.

"............I think you upset him Ken" Davis said, stating the obvious.

"Davis..." Ken groaned as he watched the goggle head blink at him.

"Come on....if we can just do this.....maybe we can even defeat this evil BEFORE anyone get hurt.....maybe we can defeat it when we get Tai and Matt back......and maybe we can stop this guy before he does anymore damage" Davis said to everyone before he began to make his ay to the edge of the roof.

"That's a lot of maybes Davis." Takuya pointed out, going to slowly follow Davis to the edge so they could get some rest before the mission.

"I'm going to stay up here just a little longer okay guys?" Takato told the others as they slowly left the Temple roof.

"I wonder why Ken said Impmon shouldn't fight.........he's stronger than most digimon......maybe he still doesn't trust him.....I trust him......even after that whole thing in the Digital World when he killed Leomon....I'm glad he changed though, he's a good friend even if he doesn't like to show it" Takato said to himself sitting on the edge of the roof before peering down to the ground below. So many things were going through his head that he knew if he were to try, and go to bed to get some sleep he would just end up lying there.

The Prophecy was one of the many things still tumbling about in his mind, but it seemed to be the one that kept popping up the most.

A few words seemed to pop out at him, one especially......Hazard....Takato bit back a shiver as remembered the nightmare that had become reality when he had forced Guilmon to digivolve to his Mega form. His D-Ark shattered when he did it, the hatred so strong that the small device could no longer take it. Unfortunately even after his D-Ark shattered Guilmon still managed to reach his Mega level, and it was not a pretty one. Megidramon was a huge, dragon that radiated hatred. His tattered wings and snarling jaws made for a gruesome sight.

Beelzebumon was eventually able to overcome Megidramon, after he of course destroyed Makuramon to steal his data. Beelzebumon was about to kill his partner and best friend, and he realized what he had done to one of his closest friends in the world. After that Megidramon became the Guilmon that everyone (save maybe Rika and Renamon) loved. The first Biomerge had happened seconds after.

A few other words leapt out at him.......Life and Chaos....he wondered why those seemed to jump out at him the most, but he shook it off and began to climb down the roof and head back to the room that he shared with the others and their partners. He had to at least TRY to get some sleep, even if it was completely futile to even bother. Maybe he would get lucky and dose off...

*~*~*~*~*The Dark Crystal Fortress*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe those fools allowed me to capture two of their most powerful Digidestined, two of the six chosen..........what fools they are...." A shadowed figure said to himself as he looked upon the four figures that were chained and caged before him.

Tai and Matt were both chained to the wall, while their partners where in small cages on the other side of the room.

Tai gave a small moan, but did not stir or awaken. Matt shifted, but also did not wake up from unconsciousness. Their digimon partners didn't even stir.

The figure stepped out from the shadows that hid his body, but it did not help as he was wearing a long dark robe that hid his body, while a long hood covered his face from the light. All he needed was a scythe and he could have been Death himself.

The figure moved over to a different wall, one that did not have Digidestined or digimon hanging off of it.

Many mirrors covered this wall, all showing different places. All you had to do was touch one and think the mirror would show you what you wanted to see, if it was there at least. The dark figure seemed particularly interested in a light blue mirror. Unlike the mirrors that the Sovereign digimon had hanging in their palaces, these were unclouded. Perfect for what the figure needed. He placed a hand upon the mirror and summoned the image that he seeked. A bedroom shimmered into view, three bunk beds with four children sleeping, all except one quite peacefully. One bunk bed was empty, but of course, the figure knew that, the occupants were here in his own chambers, tacked to the walls like ornaments. Something in the room moved, causing the dark figure that gazed over the mirror to stare deeper into the mirror. A cloaked figure, the same that had come to the same children before, was moving around the room, silently checking on each of the children and the digimon that remained in the room.

"I see you have found another servant Azulongmon, I wonder, how did you bribe this one? I can't believe you would resort to bribery Azulongmon, but I suppose desperate circumstances call for desperate measures........though I didn't think you had it in you, not after I left you and that pitiful Zhuqiaomon......though he is much stronger now.....I suppose abandoning you two may have worked in your favor rather than mine.......hmf, it's quite humiliating that you don't remember your old partner.....Kage Larneth....oh well, all the better for me" Kage chuckled to himself and stepped away from the mirror and let the image fade to what it had been of before, of the Primary Village.

*~*~*~*~*Azulongmon's Temple*~*~*~*~*

Azulongmon's temple was busting with activity as digimon rushed about to do their duties, or finished their breakfast.

Most of the Digidestined and Tamers had woken up a little while ago and were now eating breakfast with their digimon partners. A few digimon had to stay outside because of their massive size, so their partners had gone and sat outside to eat with them.

Impmon, Guilmon, Takato and Takuya were the only ones missing.....though no one had seen Renamon or the two Terriermon, Henry's and Willis' partners had hit it off really well......though it wasn't really surprising as they were the same species of digimon.

"Alright, so your telling me and Renamon DON'T get to fight, we have to go in stealth to find those two bumbling idiot's who stood in front of that Dark Wave thing?" Rika asked calmly...much too calmly if you asked anyone who knew her...

"That's pretty much it, because you and Renamon can perform this Biomerge to become the Mega form of Renamon, also known as Sakuyamon, we don't have to worry about you two getting separated. And since your Mega form is just a little larger than the average human, it will make it easier for you to move around undetected. The rest will be attacking the fortress itself to form distraction for you and, Zephyrmon

Who is going to be going with you against our better judgment?" Izzy explained while he called up some files to show Rika what he meant in case she didn't understand him, like most people.

"Fine" Rika growled and began to shovel porridge into her mouth every so often muttering about 'stupid brainiacs'.

"Hey Rika...." Henry began, being very careful, because Rika had yet to stop growling...and an angry Rika was NOT something you wanted to deal with.

"What?!" Rika ground out, trying VERY hard not to snap and seriously hurt the Terriermon Tamer.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Terriermon lately...he disappeared last night and I haven't seen him since" Henry explained quickly, wanting to get out of Rika's line of sight as soon as possible.

"NO! Why would I care if you lost Rabbitmon?! It'll give my eardrums a break from his constant chatter!" Rika snapped and turned back to her food and tore viciously into a piece of toast, making Henry gulp and turn away.

"You can't find your partner either?" Willis asked Henry worriedly, if BOTH of them were missing, that could only mean one thing........they had decided to team up and prank some unsuspecting Digimon or human......Willis just hoped that if they did something to a digimon that it wasn't someone who would tear the digimon in two, as annoying as they were, Henry and Willis both loved their partners and wouldn't want to see them got hurt............TO badly.

"Willis...he said something about that fox digimon...what was her name? Oh ya! Renamon...he said something about him and TerriermonH going to find her." Lopmon told his partner.

"You don't suppose.........." Henry said trailing off, letting the thought hang.

"I do...we should go and look for them, hopefully we can find them before they do anything stupid" Willis agreed and they both left the table to go in search of their partners.

*~*~*In another part of the Temple*~*~*

"Are you sure about this Azulongmon? If it is whom you think...then how is he getting all of this power? Shouldn't he be dead?" A cloaked figure asked the large dragon god digimon.

"By all rights yes...but something has him..." Azulongmon said, all four of his eyes glowing a soft blue while he tried to contact the other Sovereign digimon.

"What do you mean by something? Like the time the D-Reaper had that Katou girl?" The figure asked.

"Something like that......though....NO......Alice...I need you and Dobermon to check something out....you'll need to be careful, it involves the six chosen....take our D-Ark, it could be dangerous" Azulongmon instructed his servant before she left, her digimon friend, and now partner following her as she reached into her cloak to make sure she had her all black D-Ark in the folds of the cloak were it was supposed to be.

*~*~*With Terriermon and Terriermon*~*~*

"This is gonna be great!" TerriermonH chuckled to himself as he and his partner in crime finished what they had set out to do.

"I know...though you DO realize she's gonna kill us when she wakes up right?" TerriermonW told his partner as they stood back and gazed upon their Master Piece.

"That's half the fun! Besides, our partners wouldn't let anything happen to us!" TerreirmonH said confidently.

"Ya! Come one let's get going before she wakes up!" TerriermonW whispered and pulled on of TerriermonH's long ears, getting him to follow.

"Now where to hide so we can watch this all safely..." TerriermonH mumbled to himself.

"How bout up there?" TerriermonW suggested as he pointed up to the rafters of the room. TerriermonH nodded and the two of the looked around, finding what they wanted, they climbed on the top of one o the bunk beds, spread their ears and flew up to sit on the rafters to watch the chaos ensue.

*~*~*about 10 minutes later*~*~*

"Well we've looked just about everywhere....this is the ONLY room left in the temple, they have to be here...unless they're not in the Temple anymore, though I don't think they would do that" Henry said as he and Willis entered the dimly lit room. It appeared to be empty, save for one bed, which held...Renamon...only...

"Oh god..." Henry gulped as his eyes took in the sight that the Terriermon Terror has had OBVIOSULY created, as no sane digimon or human would do something like what lay before them.

Willis and Henry just stood in horror, not moving or speaking.

"Einstein, what are you doing in my.............." Rika began to shout as she entered the room that belonged to her, Renamon and a few of the Digidestined. Rika moved quickly, pinning Henry and Willis against the wall, one with each hand.

"What did you do to Renamon?!" Rika thundered as she held the two against the wall.

"N...Nothing Rika!" Henry and Willis stuttered, taking deep breaths of air when Rika finally let them go.

"I know your stupid rabbits did this! You better hope they have a good hiding spot, because I'm not going to stop her from loading EVERY bit of their data when she catches them" Rika growled and stomped off, leaving them to their fate.

Henry and Willis looked at each other before they left the room in a blur. Willis had only met Rika a short time ago, but he knew better than to cross her or her partner Renamon.

*~*~*With Impmon, Guilmon, Takuya and Takato*~*~*

"Have you tried holding his nose and waiting till he wakes up because he can't breathe?" Impmon suggested as he watched Takuya and Guilmon futilely try to wake Takato up.

"Ya...but he started to turn blue and he didn't even twitch so I had to let go before I killed him" Takuya admitted as he and the slumbering Tamer's partner tried to wake him.

"You tried water yet?" Impmon asked, going down his list of ways to wake humans. Takuya nodded as he poked Takato in the side and watched, as the Tamer didn't even twitch.

"Ice?" Impmon asked, trying to think of other ways they could try to wake the practically dead Tamer known as Takato Matsuki.

"He twitched but that was it, any other ideas? If we can't get him awake our plans aren't gonna work very well..." Takuya said and went back to poking Takato. Guilmon had taken to poking Takato's other side, and, like Takuya was not succeeding at waking his partner and best friend up.

"I dunno, I was thinking of lighting a fireball and seeing what would happen, but somehow I think he would just sleep through that...............hm..." Impmon said, placing a hand on his chin as he thought.

"I know! We can get Rika!" Guilmon suggested a smile on his face.

"........................." Takuya and Impmon were completely silent as they processed what Guilmon said.

"Pineapple Head, are you TRYING to get your Tamer murdered?!" Impmon shouted into the innocent red virus digimon's face.

"No, why would I do that? Who else would make me Guilmon bread?" Guilmon asked and he went back to poking his Tamer.

"...You know you make me worry about you Guilmon" Impmon told Guilmon before he turned around to get trampled on by two white and green blurs. The blurs flew past Takuya and Takato to settle behind Guilmon.

"TerriermonH what are you doing here? I thought you were playing with Renamon," Guilmon said looking at the cowering rabbit digimon. They both had huge grins on their faces even though they were probably going to end up dead in a few moments.

"Oh, we finished...she didn't really like the game we were playing though" TerriermonH explained quickly as he and TerriermonW continued to hide behind the large rookie.

"How come?" Guilmon asked, very curious to know why anyone wouldn't like a game.

"You'll see...." TerriermonW muttered as a growling Renamon entered the room.

"Where are they?!" Renamon demanded angrily, she was furious. She had decided that she would NOT kill the two. It would be too merciful and quick. No, what she had in mind was much more painful...

"Hey Fox face, lookin' good!" Impmon chuckled as Renamon stepped fully into the light to reveal exactly what the two terror Terriermon had done to her. Every bit of her once PURE white fur was now a bright harsh purple, and her once pristine golden fur was now a neon pink color that seemed to glow in the morning light. The small symbols on her legs and face were an emerald green that clashed horribly with the color of her fur. They had even managed to, somehow, dye her gloves, normally a soft calm purple, were now bright, BRIGHT neon orange that practically seemed radioactive because of their brightness. Renamon growled at Impmon, who being much smarter than he usually cared to act, backed away from the growling fox.

"I will repeat myself one more time...Where. Are. They.?!" Renamon demanded.

"Hi Renamon!" Guilmon said smiling as he continued to poke at Takato.

"Guilmon, have you seen Terriermon?" Renamon asked slowly, to make sure that Guilmon heard and understood her.

"Ya, but which one are you looking for?" Guilmon asked, STILL poking the sleeping (are we SURE Takato isn't dead?! *Sends someone to check for a pulse, finding one, Tsunami resumes the story*) Takato, who had twitched and rolled onto his side, finally showing SOME signs of life.

"...Both of them, if you know where they are" Renamon finally responded, already thinking about all the tings that she could do to them. Guilmon didn't say anything, instead he moved from the bed to stand beside Impmon who had a VERY large sadistic grin on his face.

"We're dead aren't we?" TerriermonW stated grimly as he looked into Renamon's face.

"Yup" TerriermonH quickly agreed, as he got ready to dash past Renamon...though the chances of ACTUALLY getting past her were awfully slim.

"No, I won't kill you" Renamon said calmly as she walked slowly to the small bed that held Takato and TerriermonH and TerriermonW, who had taken to trying to hide behind Takato.....though they had paused when Renamon stated that she would not be turning them into Rabbit Stew.

"You...won't?" TerriermonH and TerriermonW asked simultaneously, peeking carefully from behind Takato.

"No" Renamon said, just as oddly calm as before.

TerriermonH's eyes widened when Renamon leapt forward and pounced on Takato, grabbing both Terriermon. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, Takato finally woke up. 

Takato felt something heavy sitting. Or was it standing. On his stomach. Whatever it was, it had started yelling at the thing that it was holding. He moaned something...he couldn't remember what it was, something along the lines of 'Go away! Shhhleep!'....that sounded accurate...a few other blurs said something but Takato was just to tired, he had only gotten to sleep a little while ago because of all the thoughts that he had tumbling around in his head. He grumbled something and promptly rolled over; spilling whatever that was using him as a stand to topple over onto the floor. Finally, he could get back to sleep!

The Terriermon Terrors gave a small shout as they were thrown onto the floor with Renamon when Takato woke up...sort of...and decided he wanted to roll over while Renamon was using him to stand on and try to strangle TerriermonH and TerriermonW. Not that they were complaining! The jolt had allowed both of them to slip out of her grasp. Realizing that they were free for the moment, they both bolted leaving a slightly dazed Renamon on the floor.

Renamon was up in a flash, growling, and a small blush on her cheeks. It seemed someone had decided that today was 'Humiliate Renamon Day', and had not informed her.

"Renamon, how come your face is all red?" Guilmon asked innocently, a claw on his chin, eyes wide and curious.

"...Shut up Guilmon" Renamon replied quickly.

"Okay! But I don't think you should hurt Terriermon, he made you look pretty!" Guilmon chirped happily. Renamon's blush only got worse after that. Deciding to cut her losses, she used her small teleporting ability to fade away onto the roof so she could think of different ways to seriously hurt the Terriermon Terrors.

*~*~*With just about everyone else*~*~*

"So, we're all agreed on this? Good, we'll be leaving in two hours people!" Kari shouted as she stood in front of the crowd of Digidestined and digimon.

The crowded room began to empty as the Digidestined and their partners began to get ready for the battle plan that would begin in only two hours.

Davis and Ken had been at the meeting, but they had been immediately told that they would not be aloud to do, as they would end up...well more like Davis would end up convincing Ken to help him storm the Dark Crystal Fortress. And they all knew if something like that were to happen, they would be in more trouble than they were before.

They now sat in the room, their partners in their laps, both of them deep in thought. A small thump bade Davis to look up, where he found that Takuya had sat down next to them. Davis hadn't even heard the other boy come in....oh well, he was thinking about the upcoming battle, and that was always hard because he would rather just go and do it instead of just sitting here and going with the plan. In his experience as a Digidestined, any plan never went how they wanted, everything usually just turned out better if they just went from whatever happened.

"I thought you were going to get Takato, where is he? Getting some breakfast?" Ken asked when he noticed that one of the four Goggle Heads had sat down next to him.

"I WAS, but that guy is like a rock or something, I swear I've tried just about everything and NONE of it worked" Takuya moaned and put his head in his hands.

"We even had ice cold water dumped onto him and he didn't even twitch...practically the same thing with the ice, the fire and everything else. We checked his pulse just to make sure he didn't die somehow between last night and now.

"Wow, he sleeps deeper than me, and I'm a deep sleeper!" Davis commented, amazed that someone could even pull off the feat.

"That's not exactly something to be proud of Davish...." Veemon pointed out to his partner.

"Sure it is!" Davis insisted.

"Well, we're going to have to do this with out him then, if we don't hurry the others are going to attack and then we'll never get anywhere near that place" Takuya said.

"I don't know...only three people..." Ken said voicing his doubtful thoughts.

"Come on! We'll be fine! We've gotten through worse!" Davis said and stood up, helping the others up.

"Alright...but we should at least tell Guilmon and Impmon, they'll want to know, and if they finally manage to wake Takato up, they can be re-enforcements, alright?" Ken sighed in defeat before he suggested his little plan.

"Then let's do this!" Davis shouted and broke into a run, charging down the hallway and through the Temple to the room that they all shared.

The five of them(remember people, only Davis and Ken have partners, the Digidestined from Frontier don't...for whatever reason*continues to rant about wanting to kill producers of digimon for messing the show up, because she thinks the whole point of digimon is that they are partners*) entered the mostly quiet room.

"Give it up Guilmon! Your Tamer isn't gonna wake up anytime soon" Impmon groaned as he watched the red digimon continue to try and get the sleeping Tamer to wake up.

"That's all right Impmon, we're gonna go on with the plan, can you two stay here until Takato wakes up? Then when he does he can be back up for us" Davis said, Veemon, Wormmon, Ken and Takuya right behind him.

"What?! I told you bozos that I'm coming with!" Impmon shouted angrily, emerald eyes glaring at the five of them.

"We know that, we also know that even if we did tell you that you couldn't come, you would come with us anyway, so what we're saying is that you should stay here with Takato and Guilmon, we need someone who knows what's going on until Takato wakes up, alright?" Ken soothed, trying not to get the little demon digimon angry, because they didn't really need a fight right before they were going to try, and save Tai, Matt and their partners.

"...Fine" Impmon growled and went over to Takato and started to shake him ruthlessly, trying to wake him up so he could go and fight.

They backed out quickly, not wanting to anger the little imp, as he was acting just every so slightly insane...

They moved quickly and quietly, not wanting to be found before they even had a chance to put their plan into action. Soon they were out of the Temple and stomping through the forested area that surrounded the Temple. It only took them twenty minutes to reach the Dark Crystal Fortress, it had been steadily getting closer...and it was MUCH closer than it had been yesterday. This caused Ken to worry slightly. Davis told him not to worry; it probably wouldn't get any closer, not without Azulongmon finding out, if he already didn't know.

"Uh...any idea's on how we're gonna get up there?" Davis asked the rest of group as he stared up at the bottom of the Dark Crystal Fortress, which was floating just above them, casting a large shadow over them and a good-sized chunk of land.

"Well, none of our partners can fly...except Imperialdramon...but he's way too big, what about you Takuya? Any ideas?" Ken asked, looking around trying to find possible entry points.

"I can Spirit Evolve to BurningGreymon and fly us up there...." Takuya said, thinking quickly about which of his forms that he could use.

"Alright, then let's do this! Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Takuya shouted as he brought his D-Scanner up to his hand, which had a ball of digital codes floating around it. A glow erupted from Takuya as he changed into...

"BurningGreymon!" BurningGreymon announced proudly, flapping his large fiery orange wings.

"That is so cool." Davis said in awe of the new form of Takuya, or BurningGreymon as he went by now.

"Thanks" BurningGreymon growled, his rough voice making Wormmon jump in Ken's arms slightly.

BurningGreymon took Ken and Davis into his arms, while Veemon and Wormmon sat on his broad armored shoulders.

"Going up!" BurningGreymon announced as he took to the air and carried them to the Dark Crystal Fortress.

BurningGreymon could have landed many places, as the top of the base was somewhat flat with a huge spike in the middle. He flew in close to the middle, getting as close as he could so he would not be spotted as easily.

BurningGreymon landed easily and let his cargo off before he changed back into Takuya. 

"I wish I could do that!" Davis said, a little too loudly.

"Davis! Shi!" Ken whisper shouted, he didn't want to be caught, not when they had only just gotten to the base just a few seconds ago!

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard shouted at them.

"Damn it Davis!" Takuya whispered as he smacked the other Goggle head across the head for being such an idiot.

"Uh..." Davis droned, trying to think of something to think of quickly.

"You're coming with us!" The digimon guards shouted and grabbed them all roughly.

"We're not going with out a fight! Digiarmor Energize!" Davis shouted, activating the armor sequence while he struggled to get out of the guards grasp.

The guard holding Veemon had to let go quickly as the once small rookie armor digivolved to the powerful warrior known as Flamedramon.

"Veemon armor digivolved to...............Flamedramon! The fire of courage!" Flamedramon shouted as he sprang away so he could try to fight off some of the guards that were still holding onto his partner and the others. He didn't dare use his attacks for fear of hitting on of the others so he used his basic fighting skills. He fought hard, kicking, punching and slashing with his long sharp claws, though it was hard, the guards had started to get smart when they realized that he was being extra careful not to hit the humans that they had in their grasp, so they began to use them as living shields. One guard, a Sorcerimon had decided to end the fight before the armor digimon, Flamedramon did anymore damage.

"Make one more move Warrior of Courage and I will use my Crystal Cloud attack on this human." Sorcerimon shouted, letting his voice ring clear over the crowd of guards fighting Flamedramon. Flamedramon looked up to see the Sorcerimon holding Davis with his arm twisted behind his back, while Sorcerimon used his other hand to charge his attack, not letting it go, but just holding it so that Flamedramon would know that there was nothing he could do. He dropped his arms and let the guards grab his arms and haul him along with the others.

The guards led them through the base and into a large room that held many mirrors, and...Tai, Matt, Tsunomon and Koromon! Tai and Matt were both chained to the west wall, while their partners were suspended in small cages, barely big enough for their smallin-training forms on the opposite wall.

"Master Kage, we have these five trying to get into your mighty domain, what would you have us do with them?" The Sorcerimon asked as he bowed before his Master.

A tall figure, cast in a long black cloak turned from looking at one of the mirrors to find three of the other chosen being held by his guards.

"Ah, I see the other chosen have arrived...it's not bad the other one could not have come, I would have appreciated a visit from him...oh well, and alas I do not take kindly trespassers. Guards, take them to the dungeon where they can await there sentence. Oh, and take these four, I'm getting rather tired of having them on my walls" Kage said, waving his hand and going back to his mirrors.

The guards took them all to the dungeons, though Davis had struggled furiously, as had the others, but one of the guards knocked Davis unconscious, leaving the others to stare at what the guard had done. They were all thrown none too gently into a large cell, though it was a little tight with all nine of them in it. 

"What are we going to do?" Takuya asked Ken, the only one he could really talk to, as Tai, Matt and their partners were still unconscious, as was Davis, and Flamedramon was trying to get them to awaken.

"This is all my fault! If I had come up with a better plan none of use would be here, we would already be out and have Tai and Matt with us." Ken said bitterly.

"It's not that bad Ken! At least we're together!" Wormmon said, looking up into Ken's eyes and raising his spirit a little.

"Your right Wormmon...what am I doing sulking? We have to find a way out..." Ken said, more to himself than anything else really.

"I don't know, I could evolve but I would never fit so I would end up squishing everyone" Takuya said, he was already out of ideas.

"I should be able to get us out of this!" Ken shouted at himself as he stood up and began venting his anger onto the wall. Tears had formed at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them spill.

"Ken, there's nothing you could have done, there's nothing any of us could have done, and we got caught. It's as simple as that" Flamedramon said, and went back to trying to rouse his Digidestined partner.

A guard came by, a taller digimon beside him.

"Master Kage has decided your fate. For trespassing upon his Crystal Fortress, you shall be condemned to fight each other to the death." The taller digimon stated.

"We would never fight each other!" Takuya shouted bravely to the taller digimon that he couldn't see.

"Oh, Master Kage knows that, that is why he is going to have me use my Dark Gears to taint your minds and souls" The tall digimon said, stepping closer to the cell so that the ones in it could see exactly who it was.

"Devimon!" Matt growled angrily, sometime between now and when the guard and Devimon had arrived, he and Tai had woken up, along with their partners, Tsunomon and Koromon.

"Ah, still fiery I see" Devimon chuckled. Ken was angry and afraid. He had heard from the older Digidestined what Devimon had done; his Dark Gears were not to far from what his Dark Spirals and Dark Rings had been. He had to get everyone out! He wouldn't let someone hurt his partner, or any of his other friends. He closed his eyes to try, and think of something he could do, but he still came up with nothing, he was Ken Ichijoji and he couldn't think of anything. He felt useless.

"What is this?!" Devimon shouted, stepping back away from the blinding light that had engulfed Ken. The symbol of Kindness burned brightly on hid forehead. Ken's eyes shot open as he felt a new power flooding through him. He wasn't sure what it was but some how he knew it could get them out.

Ken used it. He wasn't sure how, but he did and the light that had surrounded him spread to the others, taking them into a white nothingness.

Tsunami Wave: Oooh Cliffie, I ish bad! ^_^

Dragoon: You need mental help. 

Tsunami Wave: No, I don't. I already got it, and it made me ALL better! ^_~

Dragoon: O_o........suuuuuuuuuuuuure*turns away to see 10 cans empty cans of pepsi* Oh. God. We're all going to die........

Tsunami Wave: Isn't it wonderful? ^_^ (A/N half a can of pepsi makes me hyper, seriously I bounce off walls...)

Dragoon: I'm gonna do what I'm supposed to before you attack me.

Tsunami Wave: Now why would I do that? I have RayD's muse, Flamedramon to terrorize remember? He wasn't behaving so RayD sent him to me so I could whip him into shape! ^_^

Dragoon: Oh yah.....well I'm still gonna run cause you get REALLY freaky when your hyper, more so than usual.

Tsunami Wave: What, your saying I'm a freak?

Dragoon: Uh......yes...

Tsunami Wave: *glomps muse* Thank you! *lets go and bows*

Dragoon: O_O Uh...ya....ok....Tsunami Wave does not own Digimon or anything like that, BYE! *flys away*

Tsunami Wave: Well, I scared Dragoon, I'm proud of myself. Review people!

Quote of the fic: (actually I have two cause I couldn't pick between them)

Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the snow.

Snowflakes are one of nature's most fragile things, but just look at what they can do when they all stick together. 

Oh ya, BIG HUGE thanks to RayD, if not for him, this chapter would not be up.

Okay! Reviews!

Beyblade fanatic-lol, if you say so, though I dun't think Takato is to thrilled with the idea...lol, though sorry it took so long, but I finally did update!

Waynemon-Thanks, really it means alot.

EjgHorseLady-I'm glad you liked it, I hope you liked this one just as much. Thanks so much for all the quotes.

Lisa-chan-*blushes* wow, glad you liked it!

Hitomi No Ryu-No, lol that isn't quite what I meant...well you saw what I meant in this chap, thanx for the review!

ReKu-You know, that WOULD be way cool.....hm.....*thinks about making another fic using said idea* lol, thanks for the review!

RayD-Your welcome, and it's not that bad.....though you just HAD to pick Flame....Lol, well thanks for the review! -_-; Baka Flame....

LYW-Yah...well like I said before, I'm completely winging this thing so if I make a few plot mistakes, I'm really sorry. Thanks SO much for the review, really you made me all tingly and a blushing idiot for days, lol, bye!

ZeroDragon-Thanks, I know, I was a little rushed in the last chap, thanks for the review!

Black RoseL Me-Thanks, sorry this one took so long!

Digi fan- Oh you'll see.....Mwahahahaha!

Firehedgehog-Don't worry I will! Your muse shouldn't worry....lol, I hope you liked!

Black-*tears in eyes* I don't even know why I bother!*chucks large safe at head of Regless* I'm not loved! *cries* Dragoon: Oo oh god....Me: Nm, well you got a few right! I hope you liked this chapter!

Jessica-I'm glad you liked, and yes he is........

JenniferYuy-I know same here! Lol, maybe I should watch some since I'm doing a digimon fic eh? Don't you remember?! He unleashed the Hazard thing and turned Guilmon into Megidramon! Lol, well I hope you liked this chapter!

Shadow's Light-I'm glad you like, toghu you only got a few right, and Im not telling which!

KAON-Omaogd, you got all but TWO right!!! I hope you continue reading to find out more!

Eevetta-Thanks, don't worry I will

Fewf, finally finshed! Now all thats left for you to do is review!


	10. Come what may

**_Author Note: Wow, I guess you guys like the last chapter eh? Lol, well I am SO sorry that these chapters are taking so long to get up and they seem to be getting shorter every time to.......oh well, I'll try to make up for it this chapter! I hope you like the little bit of Chaos I have for you! ^_^ I hope to have this finished within a few more chapters, but it may take longer than that, I've got an idea for a sequel to. -_-; maybe I should concentrate on getting this done first?_**

Ch.10  Come what may

*~*~*~*~*While Ken and the others are on their little mission, before the whole light thing*~*~*~*~*

"Alright! Let's get going! Joe can you make sure Davis and the others are still here? They always seem to get into more trouble than they can handle, so I want to make sure they understand that they're not to leave the Temple" Sora said to Joe as she gathered everyone together. Joe sighed and gathered Gomamon into his arms so that the little seal like digimon could not cause any trouble while Joe looked for Davis and the others.

Joe made his way quickly through the Temple in search of any of them, but the only ones he found were Takato, who was sleeping.........rather deeply. Takato's strange partner and Impmon were trying to wake him but were not having much luck.

"So are you going to tell them you couldn't find them? I don't think Sora's going to like that very much......" Gomamon said as he looked up into Joe's face.

"I'm going to have to aren't I? It's not like I get a choice in the matter........ugh, I'm going to kill them all! They're going to be the death of me I tell you!" Joe ranted on as he made his way back to the room that all of the Digidestined had gathered. When he entered he was greeted by the sight of a waging war between Koji, Kouchi, JP, Tommy and Sora. It seems that Sora had forbidden them from going with her and the rest of the Eastern Digidestined, and they had not agreed.

"What are you talking about?! Zoe is going with you, why the hell can't we? We're all strong, what makes you think that we can't take care of ourselves?" Koji demanded to know as the other Northern Digidestined stood behind him, all except Zoe who was standing with the Eastern Digidestined

"It isn't that your not strong enough, it's that your all just children! The only reason Zoe is coming is that we decided that she and Rika would be the best people to go in and rescue Tai, Matt, Koromon and Tsunomon! We don't want you to have to go through what we went through, this is going to be a battle, no a war and we don't want you to be caught in the middle of it! And don't you say anything about Zoe being a part of the battle because she's not, she's going to do a rescue mission, get it and get them out. It's that simple, understand?" Sora asked the group who were still quite angry with Sora and the other Digidestined. They grumbled, but did not make a fight out of it, they knew that they could sneak out and help them fight, whether they wanted the help or not.

"Uh Sora..........I know this isn't EXACTLY the best time but.............Ican'tfindDavisorKenorTakuyatheyaren'tinthetempleandI'msosorrypleasedon'thurtme!!!!!!!!" Joe cried out, jumbling all of his words together, his fear of Sora's reaction imparing his speach. Sora blinked and let what Joe had spouted off sink in.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Sora screeched, many of the Digidestined covering their ears. They were used to this coming from Mimi, not Sora.

"I can't find them" Joe mumbled in defeat. At least he had led a full life........

"Damn it!" Sora swore and stomped off to talk with Rika and a few other people quickly, trying to decide what to do. They knew where the boys would be if they were no longer in the Temple.........they would be trying to save Tai and Matt on their own, now they would have to drastically change their plans. Thankfully Izzy had prepared for just such an occasion, he had taken his computer and prepared different plans incase something came up. He had covered all of the possibilities, including this one. He showed Sora the alterations that they would have to make to the plan and she scowled. She got up and made her way to were the Northern Digidestined were talking amoungst themselves, sans Zoe.

"You got your wish, Takuya and Davis and Ken have all gone to rescue Tai and Matt on their own so the new plan needs you to go with Rika and Zoe. We're leaving in five minutes after I explain the changes to everyone. DON'T play hero, if someone gets into trouble I want you to leave the fighting to Rika, got it?" Sora stated cooly before she went off to talk to the 

Digidestined about the changes that were made to the plans.

Sora made her way through the troops, telling all of the first generaion and second generation Digidestined first so they could help her get the message about the new plan of attack. The news spread like wildfire through the crowd of Digidestined and was soon set into motion.

The army of Digidestined, both human and digital counterparts moved quickly and went to the area that they had last spotted the Dark Crystal Fortress.

"Let's get this done....you seven digivolve and sneak in while we provide your distraction" Sora said, going over the plan one more time just in case anyone forgot what they were supposed to do.

"Right! Okay you guys lets show them we're not just some little kids!" Tommy said and took his D-Tector into his hand and held it above his head. The others held their's up and gave a shout before the set to the task of digivolving.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Zoe, Tommy, Kouchi, JP and Koji all shouted as a ring of data appeared around their hands. They each used their D-Tectors to scan it and activate the Spirit Evolution.

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Loewemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Whatever, Renamon let's do this" Rika said and stood tall as Renamon who was still dyed the strange colour combination that the Terriermon Terrors had managed to dye her appeared beside her.

"Yes Rika" Renamon replied, and looked up as Rika went through the motions of biomerging.

"Biomerge Activate!" Rika shouted and held her D-Ark to her chest as it burst into light.

Biomerge Digivolution_

"Renamon biomerged to............Sakuyamon!" Sakuyamon stated rather proudly and swung her shaman's staff around a little just to show off her great skill with it. Thankfully in her own oppinion, her colour scheme was not affected by Renamon's new fur colour.

"Alright, you guys get in close while we digivolve and get the rest of the plan in motion" Yolie told the little rescue group before turning around and getting everyone to do what they were supposed to be doing.

"Alright.....we'll get in as close as we can on foot as most of us can't fly....ugh I don't know WHY I got stuck with most of you, your all almost useless for this!" Sakuyamon explained to the others as she groaned to herself. Damn Sora....she just loved to torture her, Rika was sure of it. 

By the time they had made it underneath the Dark Crystal Fortress the others were ready to go. This was the crucial part, they had to get in to the Fortress just as the others began there attack.

Remaining completely silent, Beetlemon and Kazemon flew up to hover just underneath the Fortress and left Sakuyamon to deal with the others. She glared at the two who were trying to look innocent and not succeeding very well. Sakuyamon lifted her staff and began to chant under her breath. Using a small spell she concentrated and the other three Northern Digidestined began to rise off of the ground just like Sakuyamon herself. She floated up to where Fairymon and Beetlemon were waiting and shot them a glare as they waited for their opening.

There.

They flew in quickly and barely made it as a guard flew past them, on his way to send more digimon down to fight the other Digidestined and Tamers.

They were in but now they had to figure out where Tai, Matt, Koromon and Tsunomon were, and hopefully find Ken, Davis and Takuya too. Sounded like they were gonna have a blast.......

They wandered around the Fortress for a while, hiding in the shadows whenever a guard would rush past them. During their wanderings Zoe, now Kazemon had brought up a rather.....interesting.....topic. She had found out that Rika was a model.

"So what kind of stuff do you model? I bet you do lots of dresses, your really pretty and you've got the body for it, I SO wish I could have that kind of body, especially at your age....I love pink and purple....do you like those colours?" 

It had gone on like this for about the last hour, and Sakuyamon could no longer take it and lashed out angrily at Kazemon.

"Will you just SHUT UP?! I don't care! Really I don't! So if you don't be quiet, I'll make sure your bald before the next sunrise! Got it?!" Sakuyamon thundered angrily and stomped off down a hallway that they hadn't looked in yet.

"Whoa.........." Beetlemon whispered.

"And I thought YOU had a temper Zoe! Come on you guys! We had better hurry or we're gonna lose her!" Kumamon whisper shouted and took off as fast as his little snowy legs would carry him.

*~*~*With poor, poor POOR Impmon*~*~*

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!! I can't take this no more! If he won't wake up I'm just gonna drag him with me!" Impmon shouted out in frustration as he failed yet again to wake the sleeping Takato.

"But how Impmon? He's to big for you to carry" Guilmon pointed out as he went on trying to wake Takato, who had at least muttered a few words when Guilmon tried to wake him up.

".......Stupid dino be'in right......ha! I can digivolve, then we can FINALLY go and fight, I'm itchin to get some data!" Impmon cackled happily and proceeded to digivolve to Beelzebumon.

"Impmon digivolved to................Beelzebumon!" Beelzebumon announced proudly before he picked Takato up with one hand and motioned for Guilmon to follow him. Guilmon blinked and followed the demon lord digimon that had proceeded to carry his tamer off like a sack of potatoes. Beelzebumon strutted down the halls making passing digimon that helped to keep the temple running smoothly jump out of his way to avoid the powerful virus digimon.

Beezebumon traveled quickly, going through all of the hallways and finding none of the Digidestined, Eastern or Northern and none of the Tamers.

"I think they're not here Beelzebumon....." Guilmon said and went to try and wake his tamer whoe was still being held like a sack of potatoes by Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon dropped Takato and went to find someone to tell him when the Digidestined left. While Beelzebumon did that Guilmon had gotten hungry but he didn't want to leave Takato in the middle of the hallway so he began to drag Takato through the hallway into the Mess Hall. Guilmon set Takato down beside him on the floor while Guilmon grabbed a few things off of the table to eat. Takato began to stir as the delicious smells from the table began to waft down to him.

"Hmm.....no...sleep......" Takato moaned, but it was to late. He was awake, darn, he wanted to sleep a little longer...about another week or so. He was so tired.......guess it served him right for staying up so early....or late....whatever you wanted to call it.

"Takatomon? Are you awake now?" Guilmon asked through a few loaves of bread that he had managed to stuff into his mouth.

"No Guilmon, I'm still asleep and I'm not a mon!" Takato groaned as he picked himself up from the floor to sit beside Guilmon who was currently trying to eat a watermelon whole.

"Okay Takatomon, I'll let you stay asleep some more but Beelzebumon is gonna want you to wake up soon. He wants to go and fight somebody but he wasn't aloud to come until we got you awake" Guilmon explained as he gave up trying to eat the watermelon whole and settled for using his large claws to slice it into small enough pieces for him to eat.

Takato shook his head and smiled as he took a piece of the sliced watermelon and began to eat. He watched as digimon came and went all around him. Some digimon paused long enough to grab something to eat while they went about their daily routine that kept the Temple it running and the marvelous shape that it was in.

A few SnowAgumon scattered when Beelzebumon walked into the Mess Hall, a scowl on his face. He had yet to notice Takato but he had instantly spotted Guilmon who was making a pig of himself.

"Where's Takato?" Beelzebumon demanded, he was in a bad mood now because he had found out that EVERYONE had left to go and fight. Now how was he supposed to get a good fight if everyone defeated all of the popele HE wanted to defeat......ugh...oh well, he would just have to get there quick and hope that there was something to pick on.

"Right here" Takato said, he had finished his watermelon and had taken a bun and begun to eat that.

"You finally woke up! Let's get going!" Beelzebumon said and grabbed both of them and dragged them off outside where Grani and Behemoth were waiting.

"Alright, alright, geez why are you so keen on getting a fight? I thought you had stopped all that.....oh well...uh..wait a minute...aren't we supposed to be going with Takuya, Davis and Ken to go and rescue Tai and Matt?" Takato paused to ask before he digivolved.

"Biomerge Activate!" Takato shouted and held his D-Ark up as it burst into light and activated the biomerge sequence.

Biomerge Digivoltion_

"Guilmon Biomerged to............Gallantmon!" Gallantmon stated before setting down beside Beelzebumon who had the answer to Takato's previous question.

"I'm a digimon, I always want to fight, and they left a LONG time ago because YOU were asleep" Beelzebumon told Gallantmon as he got onto Behemoth and Gallantmon leapt onto Grani.

[I have a feeling that this is going to be a rather pointless battle] Grani said as he flew Gallantmon towards the Dark Crystal Fortress. Beezebumon and Behemoth were just below them so they had no problem hearing Grani. For a while the three of them, Guilmon, Takato and Impmon had all begun to be able to understand Grani and Behemoth.

{But those are the best kind of battles! You get to blow so much more stuff up!} Behemoth explained cheerfully and reved his engine a couple times for good measure as they slowed to a halt to find the Digidestined in a very strange fight. It seemed that there was two of every digimon on the field and they were all fighting each other, though there were enough differences between them all to be able to tell which ones where on the side of darkness. The ones that were all trying to kill the digidestined were darker colours,  the same colours, but darker.

"This should be fun......" Gallantmon muttered dryly as he and Grani swooped down to dislodge the darker Rosemon from Mimi's Rosemon who was being choked by the Darker Rosemon's vines.

{Fun? This is gonna be a blast!!} Behemoth shouted happily and let loose a volley of missles while Beelzebumon blasted through several copies with his Double Impact attack.

"What the heck is goin on?!" Beelzebumon demanded as he and Behemoth deleted many of dark digimon.

"Everything was going as planned and Sakuyamon, Kazemon and the other Northern Digidestined snuck into the Fortress but then digimon began to swarm out of the Fortress and attack us. They were mostly Ultimates so we didn't have to much trouble with any of them but when we had nearl won, a wave of darkness went through all of the digimon and it was followed by a dark beam and these dark copies seemed to just swarm out of it and we've been fighting them ever since. We haven't head from Sakuyamon or anyone on the inside so we're beginning to worry about them.....and these copies won't stop coming! We delete a few and more come....we need some help here...." Sora grudgedly admitted and went back to trying to help in anyway she could.

Beelzebumon jumped off of Behemoth and began slicing his way through the dark copy digimon, slowly making his way to where the beam was steadily pulsing and releasing dark copy digimon. Gallantmon and Grani were to busy to notice what Beelzebumon was doing, so no one was there to stop the demon lord digimon from doing what he was set to do. He planned on shattering some of the crystal fortress so that it hopefully would no longer be able to generate the beam or any more waves. And to do that he planned on becoming Beelzebumon Blast mode and using a few of the flames straight from hell, only every does not always go as planned......

"Hey you! Digiloser!" A voice that sounded not unlike Beelzebumon's own voice shouted before firing a weapon and making Beelzebumon leap to the side to avoid the bullets. Beelzebumon looked up to see.....himself? No..it was one of those dark copy digimon. He smirked, this would be all to easy......and he was right, one Darkness Claw later he was back on track.

"This is gonna take a bit of doing on my part......" Beelzebumon grumbled to himself as he changed into Beelzebumon Blast mode. It was quite a site to see as black wings burst from his back and a cybernetic armorment made its way up his right arm and stopped just short of his elbow to form his new weapon of mass destruction. Beelzebumon gave a maniacal grin that combined with the wings that sprouted from his back made him look like a fallen angel.

Beelzebumon took off on his new wings and flew right into the beam. He flew steadily upwards until he reached the base of the Dark Crystal Fortress. He continued to flap his wings as the beam pressed down on him and he tried to figure out how he would go about putting a few cracks into the crystal that the Fortress was made of. He lifted his right arm and began to charge it for an attack.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzebumon roared as he let loose one of his most powerful corona blasters he had ever created. To bad it bounced right off, not leaving a dent.

"STUPID FORTRESS!!!!" Beelzebumon shouted angrily at the bottom of the Dark Crystal Fortress as he began to beat at the crystal fortress with his fist in hopes of maybe cracking it that way.....plus it was a great way to vent all of his anger. Unfortunately it didn't do anything other than clear his head a little. Maybe a Corona Destroyer attack would work better? Only one way to find out......he began to draw a pentogram in the air. Everywhere that he 'drew' left a burning red line, when the pentogram was complete the circled star began to spin in a lazy circle. When it had made one full rotation it stopped and he let loose the fires of hell.

"CORONA DESTROYER!!" Beelzebumon bellowed as he launched the attack and opened a small gate to let fires of hell burst forth and slam into the base of the Dark Crystal Fortress. He kept it up even though usuing the attack for this long was VERY draining. Lady Luck it seemed though, had decided to smile upon him this time because a resounding crack was heard as a giant crack appeared at the bottom of the Fortress. The beam of darkness flickered harshly before it went out completely. Beelzebumon gave a small grin and floated down to where the Digidestined were finishing off the rest of the dark copies with relative ease.

Sometime between when he went to destroy the beam and now, Sakuyamon and her little troop had appeared. They appeared to be arguing with the Digidestined. A few Digidestined and the Tamers were in the middle of all of this trying to stop an all out war from breaking out between the two sides. Apparently, Sakuyamon and her little army had not been successful in their own mission of finding and rescuing the others which had been the whole point of this entire stupid mission. The Digidestined were less than pleased, and Sakuyamon was not exactly happy that she had not been able to locate the bunch but it was simple to her and the Northern Digidestined, they just were'nt up there. And if they were they were so well hidden that no one would ever find them except the one who hid them.

"I can't believe you left them up there!" Sora and Yolie both shouted at Sakuyamon who was trying VERY hard to not pummel these two into the ground.

"I'm TRYING to tell you that they're NOT up there!" Sakuyamon ground out as clearly as she could with her jaw clenched shut.

MegaGargmon, Justimon and Gallantmon had dedigivolved into both of their seperate forms and a few of the Digidestined who had not taken either side had also dedigivolved. They were all desperately trying to calm both side down before the did something stupid and rash.

Sakuyamon finally lost it, she began to charge an attack to let loose at Sora's and Yolie's partners, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on what side you choose to support, a bright light stopped her. It began as a small little thing no bigger than a firefly, but then it began to grow steadily. It got larger and larger until it was the size of a small BlackTyrannomon. It flickered before it burst like a bubble and nine bodies dropped to the ground. Five were human and four were digimon. Everyone was on their guard as four of the humans stood up as did the digimon.

"Hey guys!" Davis greeted everyone, usually smile on his face as he gave a little wave and put his hand behind his head a laughed his little laugh.

Just about everyone that stood around Davis fell over in shock. All except one. Sakuyamon.........

".................." Sakuyamon remained on her feet and silent as she approached Davis. All eyes were on her as she made her move.

"*smack*You jerk!!!We looked all over that stupid Fortress for you lot and now you all suddenly appear out of thin air!" Sakuyamon fumed as she smacked Davis across the head once more for good measure.

"Ouch....it's not my fault! We kinda got caught trying to rescue Tai and Matt and then we got taken to this dungeon thing and then Ken did something and thn we were here" Davis explained as he sent a few glares towards Sakuyamon who promptly ignored them.

"Where is Ken?" Kari asked the seven of them.......wait a minute weren't there eight of the standing up? Oh no.....

"Ken!"

They had finally noticed that the extra body that was still lying on the ground was actually Ken. Wormmon had dissappeared to his side a while ago when he realized Ken hadn't gotten up like the others had.

"Ken........" Wormmon said worriedly and kept scuttling all around his partner. Joe pushed through the crowd to find everyone crowding around Ken, all of them trying to see if he was alright.

"Enough! I want everyone to take 2 VERY large steps backwards! Let him have some room to breath alright?!" Joe demanded as he reached the boy. Everyone instantly listened to the resident doctor of the Digital World. Joe's specialty was digimon, but he also knew alot about human medicine. Joe quickly checked over Ken while Wormmon continued to fret about his partner.

"He's okay he's just asleep. Whatever he did it used alot of energy so just make sure he gets lots of sleep......though there is something strange.....there's this weird symbol on his forhead. It's the symbol for Kindness, like on his old crest." Joe told everyone calmly before stepping back to let Sora, Yolie, Kari and Mimi fret some more over Ken even though he really was perfectly fine.

The Digidestined of both Quadrants and the Tamers finally got everything together and made it back to the Temple. Waiting out side were two of the GenAIi. They looked up when they heard the Digidestined approaching and waited silently until the whole group of them were all standing in front of the two GenAIi.

They moved quickly when all of the Digidestind and the Tamers were silent, waiting for them to speak or do something. One went to check on Ken and was soon scribbling something down on a clipboard(a/n whats with me and this clip board?) while the other immediatly began to talk to Rika and Sora. Renamon had disappeared some time ago to try once again to return her fur to it's natural colour. She was still VERY mad about it and she had already planned for her revenge but she would put her own plan into motion when the time felt right.

After discussing what happened with the GenAIi they let the tired Digidestined go and get some food before relaxing or getting some sleep. It was only about 7 o'clock but they had woken up early and it had been a long day. Takato was wide awake unlike just about everyone else. Impmon, who had dedigivolved shortly after the others suddenly appeared before them, was currently sleeping on the floor where he had finally collapsed from exhaustion. There was a reason he didn't use that attack very often because it was draining to call directly upon the flames of hell like he had done.

Takato was walking through a hall thinking about what he was going to do since he was wide awake and Guilmon had dropped off not long after eating half of the kitchen. Takato shook his head at the thought, a smile tugging at his lips. Guilmon's odd behavior was one of the things that Takato liked so much about his partner. He never tried to be anything other than what he was.

Takato walked slowly down the hall, not really going anywhere in particular just walking around in hopes of sorting his thoughts out. He paused for a moment when he heard some of the older Digidestined, the third generation that had recieved their digivices and partners when the second generation had defeated MaloMyotismon for good.

"Well we just can't leave it there! I heard Veemon and a coulpe other digimon say that he's bad luck!" A black haired man complained to a brunette. (a/n just to let everyone know, these two are complete idiots and how they managed to get their digimon to a high enough level is beyond anyone's comprehension.....so that's why these two are such idiots, got it?)

"So.......I hear that this wierd digimon is a virus and that he killed someone's partner!" The brunette said and watched as his friend poke the sleeping digimon with the end of his shoe.

"I heard that there's a spirit that follows him around that kills everyone that touches him" Takato said, he had sneaked in close to the two guys who had been talking about Impmon who was currently lying in the middle of the hallway that they were in. The two guys turned around to stare at Takato in horror.

"No...way....it's not possible dude....your just tryin to rattle us!" The black haired one said bravely, though he said it from behind his friend who was now the closest one to Impmon.

"No I'm not, look! He's already started to get to you! Your bleeding!" Takato told him and pointed to guy hiding behind his friend.

"No I'm not!" The guy said, and raised his hand to touch where Takato was pointing. The brunette turned to his friend and stared, it was true. There was a red something on his chin, they guy raised his hand and touched it, pulling his hand away it came back red.........blood? The both of them screamed like little girls and ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

Takato shook his head and bent down to pick the sleeping rookie. He still couldn't believe how stupid those two were, and they were full grown adults to.........sheesh, couldn't they tell the difference between blood and ketchup? Takato easily picked the small virus up, he was stronger than he looked. He had to deal with Guilmon and Guilmon was HEAVY to him Impmon was practically weightless compared to the bread snarfing doufus known as Guilmon.

Several Digidestined that passed him in the hallways gave him some strange looks for carrying the little demon, but Takato ignored it all and went straight to the room that he shared with Davis, Takuya, Ken, Tai, Matt and all their digimon partners. Tai, Koromon and Takuya were sitting on some fold up chairs that they had found in a storage room. They had placed the chairs close to a bed where Ken had been laid down. Wormmon was next to him, he had fallen asleep while watching Ken and Tai had decided to let the little insect digimon sleep.

Takuya and Tai looked up from what appeared to be a game of poker and gazed at Takato and what he held in his arms before returning to their game, not saying anything. Impmon didn't even twitch as Takato gently sent him down on his bed and pulled the covers over the digimons small frame.

Takato sighed and pulled one of the chairs up next to Tai and Takuya, watching their game and slowly but surely getting sleepy before falling asleep and off of his chair. Takato awoke with a jolt when he hit the ground and glared at Tai, Koromon and Takuya when they snickered at him for falling off of the chair. They went back to their game quickly and let Takato try to gather up what was left of his dignity.

Takato sighed and looked at his bed which was looking very comfortable at moment, but since at the moment it was occupied by Impmon he couldn't use it. Well he could, Impmon was small enough to not make a difference but Takato did not want to get onto Impmon's bad side. He sighed again and picked up two spare blankets and a pillow, he set one blanket on the floor and lay down resting his head on the pillow he pulled the other blanket over himself and let dream land claim him.

Koromon glanced at the human who was now sleeping. Koromon had never met such a strange human before in his entire life. He had seen Takato treat the small demon digimon with kindness before, Takato was the same with all the digimon that he met and Koromon had thought it strange but now he began to wonder why everyone wasn't the same.  Koromon sighed and looked back to his cards that he held in his stron and flexible ears, he could tell he had lost this time........like every other time. He just wasn't very good at this particlar game, though he played Black Jack fairly well. Koromon excused himself from the game claiming he was tired, really all he wanted to do was think.

Koromon hopped away and finally found himself in a strange room filled with furnature of all shaped and sizes. He looked around the room and realized he was not alone in the room. Tsunomon and Veemon were sitting on one of the smaller digimon sized couchs. The duo looked around the room until their eyes rested on Koromon. Koromon hopped up onto the couch with them and sat there, silent until curiousity got the better of him.

"What were you guys talking about?" Koromon finally asked the other two digimon., he couldn't take the silence anymore.

The other two digimon remained silent for a few minutes before Tsunomon spoke up.

"Veemon was telling me something about Impmon, but you came in and stopped. Now I wanna know what he was gonna say!!!!!!" Tsunamon complained loudly and kept his eyes on Veemon who was laughing and rubbing the back of his head in typical Davis fashion.

"Well I saying how he's not as bad as every one makes him out to be.......I was talking to him to him before...I found out he used to have a partner....I also found some other stuff out but I promised not to tell" Veemon said.

"He used to have a partner? No way.....that's really wierd....what else did you find out?" Koromon asked, now that he knew a little bit he wanted to know moew.

"Yah, what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" Tsunomon said before hopping in closer so that they couldn't be over heard.

"No...I'm not gonna break my promise to him" Veemon stated in a tone of finallity.

"Aweee................." Koromon and Tsunomon moaned and gave Veemon puppy dog eyes in hopes of getting the information out of him. It didn't work. Koromon sighed and looked around the room again and found his eyes falling on a window. He looked lazily out of it and into the night sky. He suddenly realised how late it was. He yawned before turning back to the others.

"I think we should go to bed, it's really late and we got more stuff to do tomorrow" Koromon said sleepily before he hopped off of the couch. Veemon held back a yawn and nodded his head. He and Tsunomon hopped hown and followed the bouncing Koromon.

They reached their room that they shared with their partners. When they opened the door something made them stop and look around the now darkened room. Veemon reached up and felt along the wall for the light switch, finding it he flicked it on. The three of them winced and closed their eyes quickly before they let their eyes adjust to the new light in the room. They looked around trying to find what was making them feel so uneasy. Everyone was in their beds with the exception of Takato who was sleeping on the floor because he had given his bed to Takato.

They finally found something that wasn't quiet all right but it wasn't enough to make them feel so uneasy. Impmon was tossing and turning in his bed, muttering things like 'I'm sorry....please....no!....', he appeared to be having a nightmare and Takato appeared to be having a bad dream also. It was strange but it didn't explain the uneasy feeling that they had. They shrugged it off and went to bed after Veemon turned off the light. They each snuggled into the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep. While they were blessed with pleasant dreams, Takato and Impmon were in the middle of a night mare........

*~*~*In Impmon's Nightmare*~*~*

It was dark.

It was so dark.......

He didn't like the dark.

He might have been a demon digimon but he still didn't like the dark.

It reminded him of when he let himself fall into the darkness and consume his life.

Impmon shivered.

Something flickered in the darkness. It was a small light.

It flickered once more and almost went out.

"No! I don't want to be alone again!" Impmon shouted, he didn't want to be left again.

The light flickered, as if it were deciding something. It flared into life, over taking almost all of the darkness in this strange reality.

Impmon shut his eyes tightly against the light.

When he opened his eyes he was greeted with a sight that had haunted him for years. Something that he had tried so hard to forget........................

The battle where he had killed Leomon.....

Why couldn't it leave him?

"No.....please not this! I'm sorry!!!!" Impmon shouted into the depths of his nightmare.

It didn't stop coming, everything just kept coming. Every bad thing that he had done was played for him to watch.

"I'm so sorry...." Impmon whispered as he collapsed onto the ground, tears slipping out of his eyes.

Impmon finally calmed down enough to look at his surroundings to find that now instead of everything bad that he had done, the light was showin every little bit of happieness that he had ever had in his life.

It kept alternating between the two, never stopping.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Impmon screamed to the light in hopes of stopping this insanity.

The images disappeared and so did the light, leaving him in darkness once more.

No.......he didn't want the darkness either!

Why couldn't he ever be happy?

Why couldn't he have friends like everyone else?

Why couldn't he have a partner?

Impmon knew why......he was tainted with darkness.....of course no one would want to be his friend or partner......

But then why did Takato seem so determined to be his friend? And Guilmon was just as bad, yet he practically refused them both every time they tried.

He so confused.......and so tired........the darkness had started to over take him to. Before he had been able to see himself, but now he was disappearing.......and he found that he didn't care any more.

He let himself slip into oblivion.

*~*~*End of Impmon's Nightmare(a/n now he's just sleeping, not dreaming no nothing)*~*~*

Impmon had stopped tossing and turning, and for all appearances was now sleeping peacefully.

That still left Takato though..............

*~*~*In Takato's Dream/Nightmare*~*~*

Takato opened his eyes.

He knew this wasn't real......yet it felt like it was.....

Takato heard the sounds of fighting so he looked over to see........himself?

Yes, it was himself and his other self was fighting against Beelzebumon. Takato came to the sudden realization that this wasn't a dream, but a memory. But that left the question of how he was seeing himself fight when he was standing far away from the actual fight.

He watched as his other self lost control and turned Guilmon into a monster......................Megidramon.

Had he really looked like that? 

Takato watched in silence as his other self lost all control.

Megidramon wasn't the monster Takato realized, he was.

The fight faded away until he was left with a nothingness.

Takato looked up to see himself....two other himselves.....if that made any sense.

The other Takato's looked up and stared at him. They opened their mouths and said one word.

"Chaos"

"Chaos?" Takato asked but the other Takato's had suddenly disappeared leaving him alone.

"What was that all about?" Takato asked the nothingness, even though he knew he would get no answer.

Something began to shimmer in front of Takato. It became real and Takato realized it was yet another him, only this one was familiar........this was how he had been when he had unleashed Megidramon, full of hatred and anger.

"Destroy........" The other Takato whispered harshly.

"No! No more destruction! No more hate!" Takato shouted at his otherself.

"Why not? It's what we are.....we are the Chaos.....the Hazard!" The other Takato stated and locked eyes with Takato.

"I don't care!" Takato shouted loudly, completely unaware that while he was arguing with himself a symbol had begun to glow and pulse with life on his forhead.

"Yes you do.....you care so much that you wouldn't let it fall to anyone else so that they would not have to suffer!" The other Takato argued back, and Takato knew that the other him was right.

"I won't let them be hurt by me!" Takato shouted angrily at his strange other self.

"Hmm....a little to late for that" The other Takato chuckled darkly and smirked before he disappeared into whisps of smoke.

"To late?........what?" Takato asked no one once again only he was also starting to fade away, but something wasn't right.....he could feel it!

The symbol that was on his forhead burst brightly to life sending a wave of light and energy.

"What the heck just happened?" Takato asked blankly as he watched the light turn into a wave and spread out through his dream.......and beyond.......

"Takatomon? What are you doing in my dream?" 

"Guilmon?" Takato asked and turned around to see said dinosaur.

"Hi Takatomon! This sure is a weird dream! I usually dream of bread!" Guilmon giggled and made his way over to where Takato was.

".............." Takato didn't really know what to say to that, instead he looked up to Guilmon who was looking down at him because he had sat down before he collapsed from him starting to disappear.

"Takato you got a funny mark on your forhead" Guilmon said and tried to wipe the mark off with his claw.

"You mean like Ken?" Takato asked, he could feel more of himself start to disappear.

"No, it doesn't look like that...it's kinda like a spiky star shape thing" Guilmon tried to explain to Takato.

"I see.......Guilmon I'm disappearing......" Takato told his partner.

"Hey you are.....are you waking up Takatomon?" Guilmon asked curiously, tilting his head to the side and looking at Takato from a different point of view.

"Maybe...and I'm not a mon Guilmon!" Takato said before he disappeared completely.

"Bye Takatomon! I'll see you when I wake up!" Guilmon said to the last spot he had seen his Tamer and went to go and explore this strange world that he found himself in.

*~*~*End Takato's Dream/Nightmare*~*~*

Takato slept uneasily that night and woke up feeling very tired.

Takato yawned and stretched. He blinked sleepily and decided that he didn't want to get up yet so he curled up under his blanket in hopes of getting some more sleep. He felt his tail twitch and he looked at in annoyance.................wait a minute, TAIL?! When did he get a tail?

Takat bolted out of bed and went in search of the nearest mirror. He found a bathroom and went in quickly and stopped in front of the mirror. What he saw made his stop and stare.

He was the same size but that was the only thing that was the same....well he still had his goggles at least.....

He looked at his appearance and ran his hand through his hair.

His eyes now had a golden tint to them and his skin was a light red colour, his ears were now elvish in look and he had red little bat like wings on the top of his head. His hair was silver now, and longer and unfortunately.......wilder and spikier. His hands had long claws on them as did his feet. He idly wonder where his shoes and his normal clothes had gone.....

He now had no shoes and strange shorts that ended just above his knees. They were red and had black outlines. There were some arm guard things on his arms, and he had belts on his arms and around his waist. He looked like Guilmon. He even had the same markings as Guilmon. They were on his face, his chest, his arms, his hands and his feet. He noticed a symbol on his forhead that Guilmon didn't have.....he recognized it, it was the symbol for Chaos......oh and did he mention he had a tail?......GREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAT.......now Guilmon was right, he really was 'Takatomon'.

Was this what that weird wave did? Takato's eyes shot wide open. What about the others? They hadn't been very far from him.....and if this had happened to him.....what had happened to the others? Takato bolted out of the room at a speed that he had never gone before, guess this new appearance had some perks.

Takato reached the room quickly and entered to find Takuya staring glumly at his now clawed hands oddly enough they had gauntlets on them, even odder was the fact that Takuya wasn't freaking. Dang it, guess he wasn't the only one.

"Takuya?" Takato asked carefully, he didn't want to startle the other boy with his new appearance.

"Huh? Who are you? Are you the one who turned me into a digimon AGAIN?!" Takuya demanded angrily.

"Again? You got turned into a digimon before?.......wait stupid question...you do that funky spirit evolution thing and turn into a digimon....Takuya! It's me, Takato!" Takato said trying to get the other boy turned digimon to believe him.

"Takato? But how? I thought I was the only one that was ever so lucky enough to get turned into a digimon" Takuya asked and got out of bed and Takato got to see just how he ha changed. Takuya's skin was now rust coloured, his eyes green, his hair a flaming orange red, just like his tail. He had small flat horns on his head and pointed ears that had a gold hoop earring in each. White J like markings were under each eye, while a larger mark covered the left half of his bare chest. Short pants were held up with a belt that crossed over in front to form an X that held the symbol of fire in the middle.

"Well at least you look cool.......but I don't think we're the only ones who might have changed....I think everyone did....I had this weird dream and there was this wave of light and energy......" Takato explained and went around to each bed to check on the occupants and found all of the humans changed like he and Takuya.

"Well at least they look fairly human.....though Matt is gonna freak when he sees his hair..." Takuya said a little enviously. The stranges thing that Matt had going for him was the fact that he now had a horn like his partner Gabumon......wait he did have a tail to....hahaha.....it wasn't really that funny but....well ya......guess that made Ken the most human looking, he only had a pair of antenna....well they had all changed but Takuya was just thinking about the major ones.

Davis groaned and muttered something before he blinked and sat up making Veemon wake up to.

"Uh....Davish?" Veemon asked his partner....only his partner didn't look like his partner. He kinda looked like him......its was kinda cool.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Davis asked and lifted his left hand to run over his face. Only he found that his left hand now had a glove on it. It was a black fingerless glove that had a square piece of metal on the back with the symbol of Miracles on it. Davis leapt out of bed and found that his whole body had changed.

"Hey Davis........" Two strange digimon greeted him glumly.

"Who are you, and why do I look like this?" Davis asked curiously as he tried his best to get a good look at his body with out a mirror.

"Well we're not really sure why you look like that, really we're not sure why we look like this.....I'm Takato, Davis and Takuya is over there. I know we don't look like ouselves but none of us do" Takato tried to explain to Davis. Davis now had blueish black hair and maroon eyes. He had a golden V on his forhead and little golden check marks under his eyes. He had aqua shoes and a strange body like suit that ended halfway down his thighs and at his shoulders. Over that he had a white muscle shirt. To top it all off he had Veemon's ears and tail. At least his skin was a normal colour even if it was a lot lighter in colour. Tai's old goggles were still on his head. He was now the same size as Takato and Takuya.

Davis sighed and ran his hand through his hair.........this was gonna take some getting used to............ 

Ken, Tai and Matt were fairly calm about the whole thing....well maybe Matt wasn't so calm about his hair........

Matt's usual short and spiky blonde hair was now darker than night itself and hung all the way down to his shoulders. His normally blue eyes had turned completely maroon, unlike the others who had kept some of their own eye colour. He had the same fur coat that Gabumon had only his rested on his head and fell down his shoulders like a cape. He had shorts that were made of the same sort of fur  and fury wrist bands. He had strange shoes that were made to look like a digimons feet. He had silver arm bands that had the symbol of Friendship carved into them and at his side there was a long knife in a light blue sheath. He also had a yellow tail to deal with. Oh, and he had gotten shorter as had Ken, Davis and Tai the others it seemed hadn't suffered any loss of height.

Tai's normal wild brown hair had turned into a flaming orange colour that was big and spiked in thr front but short in the back. His eyes were now green and he wore a medallion with the symbol of Courage on it. His gloves, which were pretty close to the one that Davis now wore, were fingerless but instead of the symbol of Miracles on the back, Tai had the symbol of Courage on the back of his. He wore bagy red pants that were held up by a long thin white belt. He had yellow boot like shoes that had pointed silver claws at the ends. He also had a small orange tail. He and Matt were both the same size and were just an inch taller than Davis.

Ken had gotten a fair bit shorter and now came up to Takuya's chin. His skin had gotten a bit lighter but his hair had remained the same colour though it had gotten a little shorter. Ken's eyes had taken on a light blue shade and he now had a short pair of antenna on his forhead and in between them was the symbol of Kindness which had not left him since it had appeared the day before. Like everyone else Ken's attire had changed and he now wore soft lavender running shoes. He wore a light green shirt with matching pants. All in all he looked like a human Wormmon. They all had the features of their partners, it was quite strange actually......

"Uh...guys.....I know this is all really wierd but we've all been pretty calm about this......my question is what is everyone else gonna thing?" Takato asked the others worriedly.

"I have no clue.......wait....yes I do. Izzy is gonna want to put us under a big light and study us like some science experiment" Davis groaned and sat down on his bed beside Veemon. All of the digimon in the room had woken up except Impmon and they had all taken the news of their human partners suddenly turning into digimon very well. Veemon had thought is was really kewl that Davis looked kinda of like him. Tsunomon had stated that his fur coat did NOT look like the 'thing' as he called it drapped over Matt. Koromon had said that the hair was a big inprovement and Tai had shot the little in-training a dirty look before turning back to the others. Wormmon hadn't really said anything about Ken's small transformation but had stayed at his side loyally. And since Takuya didn't have a digimon partner that left him without any strange compliments about his new look, and Guilmon was still snoring it away where ever he had dropped off to sleep at.

"Your right........." Tai groaned even louder and sat down on the floor and stared at his gloved hands for a moment.

"We could always leave them a note telling them we've gone for a walk and just find somewhere to wait until this whole thing wears off" Matt suggested as he took a seat next to Tai and Davis while the others promptly found a place to sit on the floor or on Davis' bed so they could discuss what to do about their new looks.

"We could also just stay here and hope nobody freaks" Takuya said after a few moments of silence.

"Ya, and hope they don't think we're spies or something from this evil bad guy........and I don't feel like finding out if we have any attacks that way" Tai said sarcastically.

"Actually I have a couple of attacks so I would think you guys would have some to" Takuya said and told them all of the times before when he had had the luck to be turned into a digimon.

"Sounds like you've had some interesting experiences in your Digital World" Ken said and shifted his weight so that he was more comfortable.

"I think we all have, that's why we're Digidestined" Tai said and also shifted so he could get comfortable around his tail.

"Maybe....so....any other idea's?" Takato asked everyone and ran his hand though his hair once again.

"Nope........" Came the reply from everyone including the digimon.

"How about we just wander around and deal with who everyone we come across? It's not the best but I think it's all we're gonna get today...." Takato said and stood up pulling Takuya and Ken up with him.

"That's probably the only thing we can do" Matt sighed and made his way out of the room just after he picked Tsunomon up.

"Come on Koromon let's get out of here and hope we don't get seen sneaking into the kitchen, I'm starving!" Tai sai and his stomach growled while he picked Koromon whose stomach was also voicing its want for food.

"Hey wait for us!" Davis shouted after the departing Tai and Koromon. It seems they weren't the only ones who were hungry.

"Food sounds good right about now......like this our bodies are going to use up more enrgy than before so we'll have to get that energy from somewhere. I think I understand why you were always trying to eat my Mother and Father out of house and home" Ken said to Wormmon who was in Ken's arms. Ken followed the retreating Davis and Veemon.

"I'm gonna go find my friends, they already know about me cause of before so I'll see you later Takato. Oh and if I see Guilmon I'll tell him to look for you alright?" Takuya said before walking out of the room like the rest of the Digidestined had.

"Guess that leaves me..........argh......were am I gonna go?" Takato asked himself thinking hard and trying hard not to run after the others just so he wouldn't be left alone with his boredom. Takato finally decided that he would go and find Guilmon..........he needed SOMEONE to talk to even if the only person he could talk to was someone who wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed................though Guilmon could be quiet insightful at times.......

Takato left the room and began searching for his partner in the last place he had seen him, just out side the kitchen where all the other human turned Digidestined had headed for...............why didn't he go with them?! Takato sighed and jogged off in hopes of catching up with the others.

*~*~*With Renamon*~*~*

Renamon smirked as she put the finishing touches on her creation. She normally was not one for such extremes for revenge, but someone had to teach the two annoyances known as TerriermonH and TerriermonW a lesson and she was happy to take on that responsibility. There she was finished with this one now all she had to do was finish the others. She fazed out of view and reappeared in another place.

This went on until Renamon had finished her task. When she was finally finished she faded away and reappeared in the room that was shared between her Tamer, herself and several other Digidestined women and their partners. Renamon chuckled to herself, by the end of the day half of the digimon and humans that were in the temple would be after the two Terriermon. She had even gotten Azulongmon, this would be perfect....

Justice would be served, whatever they had used in her fur still refused to come out and Renamon had tried many things to get the dye out but nothing seemed to work.

Oh well........it would be VERY amusing when they were caught.

Now all that was left was for her little creations to be discovered, and she had a feeling that it would not be long until they were.

*~*~*Back in Takato's, Takuya's, Tai's, Davis', Ken and, Matt's room*~*~*

It was warm, warm and fluffy.

He didn't want to wake up. He REALLY didn't want to wake up.....it was so comfortable......?

Wait a minute.......didn't he just drop off in some hallway or something?

Impmon opened his eyes to find that he was in a warm bed, Takato's bed actually.

Huh? How did he get in here?????

Impmon sat up but kept the blanket pulled snugly around him. They were comfortable damn it and he wasn't about to give up the comfort that blanket provided just yet.

He looked around the room but found no one in it. Where was everybody? And what time was it? Impmon groaned and flopped back onto the bed. He may have been awake but he was still exhausted from using the attack yesterday. The only problem was that he was tired but he just couldn't sleep anymore.

Someone was at the door........it kinda looked like Guilmon only it was more humanoid in shape. And it had the same goggles that Takato always had on. 

"Is that you Pineaplle Head?" Impmon asked the person standing in the doorway, only to have Guilmon push past the figure in the doorway and pounced the Impmon.

"Gack! Get off!" Impmon ordered and tried to push the other viral digimon off but was having no success, Guilmon was just to heavy.

"Guilmon! Get off of Impmon!" The creature from the door said and oddly enough he sounded like Takato.............

"Takato?" Impmon asked when he finally got away from the over zealous Guilmon. The creature sighed and looked at Impmon.

"Yah?" Takato replied. Impmon couldn't believe it, this digimon was Goggle Head? No way!

"You look like Guilmon" Impmon told Takato, maybe he didn't already know.........

"................I kinda already knew that...." Takato said glumy and sat down next to the other two viruses.

"Uh...so your a digimon now?" Impmon asked curiously, the question of how he got into the room long gone from his mind.

"I'm not really sure......but Guilmon won't stop calling me Takatomon now..........and if you start I'll feed you to Veemon, and that guy eats just about everything in sight, he's just as bad as Guilmon!" Takato said with a small laugh.

"Ouch, that's bad......uh...do you know what kind of digimon you are?" Impmon asked, he was very curious about all of this.

"How should I know? All I know is that I have Rika trying to kill me!" Talato said as he remembered why he was here rather than with the others stuffinghis face.

"Rika? Why do you have Rika after you?" Impmon asked he he finally got out of the warm and comfortable blanket and hopped off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Terriermon got to her, her hair is completely blonde and she's wearing all pink clothes.........and I just happened to get in her way" Takato muttered to himself, but since everyone in the room was a digimon they all heard it clearly.

"Ouch, heads are gonna role today.....well I'm gonna go and see if there's anything left of the kitchen. I'm starvin!" Impmon said and with that he dashed off leaving the Tamer turned digimon alone with his partner.

"Takatomon......what are we gonna do now?" Guilmon asked and tipped his head sideways and let his gold eyes blink innocently at Takato.

"Guilmon I'm not a mon............ugh forget it, I give up! And I don't know what we're gonna do" Takato said and fell back onto his head and stared up at the cieling.

"Well....we could always get some other digimon and play! Playing always makes me feel better when I'm sad!" Guilmon suggested and pulled Takato off of the bed and down the hallway in search of someone else to play with.

It took them all of five minutes to get at least twenty digimon to come outside and start a game of tag. They had gotten Palmon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Patamon, Agumon and Gabumon who had digivolved a short time ago, Veemon, Armadillomon, Tai, Davis, Matt, Ken, Wormmon, and Takuya. And more digimon were joining when they saw how much fun everyone was having.(Except Terriermon who were hiding at the moment)

At the moment Takato was it and he had been chasing Patamon who was flying low enough to be caught but when ever Takato got to close he would fly up out of reach.

"That's not fair Patamon!" Takato complained and decided to go after Takuya instead who couldn't fly. Takato easily caught Takuya because Takato was a faster runner than Takuya. Takuya got a grin on his face and decided that he would get Patamon. Takuya crouched and leapt into the air and tagged Patamon who hadn't been expecting Takuya to be able to jump like that.

"I'm it so you better run!!!" Patamon giggled and dove after Veemon and Davis who dodged out of the way easily and kept poking fun at Patamon who couldn't catch either of them. Patamon finally gave up on them and tagged Agumon who wasn't paying attention. Patamon flew out of the way and watched from the air with Biyomon to see who would be tagged next.

While they were playing in the sunlight, laughing and having fun, one person was in the shadows watching them.

"What are those digimon? I should check this out I've never seen these digimon before..." The shadowed person said and lifted their green D-Ark to see if he could get any data on them. And he did......the first one to come up was the shortest of the strange six.(If you haven't figured out who this is theres no hope for you)

Name_Ken

Level_Rookie

Type_Data

Attacks_Sticky Thread, Silk Net.

Name_Tai

Level_Rookie

Type_Vaccine

Attacks_Pepper Shot

Name_Matt

Level_Rookie

Type_Data

Attacks_Blue Flae Blaster

Name_Davis

Level_Rookie

Type_Vaccine

Attacks_Vee Punch, Vee Kick

Name_Takuya

Level_Rookie

Type_Vaccine

Attacks_Baby Salamander, Flame Tail

Name_Takato

Level_Rookie

Type_Virus

Attacks_Pyro Blast, Rock Breaker

"I don't believe it........Ken, Tai, Matt, Davis, Takuya, Takato..........they've all been turned into digimon!" Henry said in shock and stayed in the shadows of the temple to watch the digimon play.

Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Alright that's it, I'm done this chapter even though its not as long as I wanted it to be and I didn't get what I wanted done it just sort of turned out this way.........and I'm so tired....ugh must get to sleep.....I shouldn't be up at 3 in the morning.........

Dragoon: I want to sleep but she won't let me..............SLEEP.......

Flamedramon: What are you complaining about?! I want to go home!

Skittles: Suffer, your still not behaving! You start behaving and you can go back!

Flamedramon: PLEASE!!!!!!!! I can't take it anymore!!!!!!!!*runs away screaming*

Dragoon:.....................well now..........um....I'm gonna get outa here before I lose it to. Skittles does not and has never owned Digimon Digital Monsters as much as she wishes she did. Good bye! *flys off after Flamedramon*

Skittles: Dragoon you never had it.....well since my muse left me I guess I should do the reviews! 

RayD-thanks and I don't want to kill him, I don't kill. I maim. ^_^

Waynemon-Lol, thanks I'm glad you liked it.

EjgHorseLady-Thanks I really appreciate it, I hope you liked this one as much.

Eevetta-Probably not, I don't really like them all that much, but I might you'll just have to keep reading and find out!

Hitomi No Ryu-Oh I used it. Lol, I planned for it I tell you! Mwahahaha!*people in white coats drag her away*

Black-Thanks, I appreaciate it I really do and I'm not so sure myself but Guilmon is like a rock and they're both so much alike. Yah, though the whole Rika partnered with Zoe thing didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to......and I'll try not to though I'm sure he's not an idiot......anyway.....*gives Regless 1000 dollar gift certificate to resteraunt*.....maybe that will keep him busy for a while........

Jedi Takeru-Lol, thanks for the review and I'm sure that it would have taken a great deal more to wake Takato up, lol.

Digifan-Of course they can, they're the good guys they can't lose.............or can they? Mwahahahaha.....*people in white coats drag her away again"We're sorry if she's bothered you......"*

KAON-Yup ^_^ You got it! Thanks for the review!

LYW-Yah yah whatever....*ish tired and was tired whe she wrote it* I need to stop writing in the middle of the night..........and thanks I hope you liked this one to!

FireHedgehog-I have a tendency to state the obvious so don't mind me. Lol, your right, I appreciate the review! Ja ne!

Zerodragon- Yup, your right! Thanks for the review!

Deathasauraus-Sorry, I'm not gonna be using him I find he's to over used, hes a really good character if you can use him right but I don't think I could so I'm not gonna try, thanks for the suggestion and the review though!

Lisa-chan3-Well I updated I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the review!

QuestionDeca-Thanks, lol, hope you liked this one to!

Anonymous Gal-Alright...here we go....ya I kinda forgot about that in chapter 9...I don't feel stupid no not at all.....lol,and you never know what could happen in a fic, especially one writen by me cause I like to shake things up alot, I'm very chaotic. Yes I know how its normally spelt but I wanted to spell it this way. No I didn't I just didn't feel like he could play a very big part in this fic he only showed up like twice? Anyways thanks for the review!

Alright thats it for reviews! Review people! Oh and the quote for this chapter is..................*drum roll please.......*

When nothing makes sense, I'll believe in myself and keep fighting. 


	11. Beginning of the Hazard

Authoress Note: Well I had so much other stuff to do and then there's school which started September 2, and so I haven't had much of a chance to really sit down and write until now. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as fast as I wanted but hopefully I'll be able to update more once I'm done with all my other fics...........ah who am I kidding? It's never all gonna be done _ oh well, hope for the best I guess......Oh, and there's probably only going to be two or three more chapters, four at the most. It seems that I've talked enough for now, I'll let you guys get on to reading the next chapter! Enjoy! ^^  
  
*~* Legend!*~*  
  
{Behemoth talking}  
  
[Grani talking]  
  
"Speach"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
/Digimon in biomerged form/  
  
//Human in biomerged form//  
  
Ch.11 - Hazard  
  
They had long ago stopped their game of tag. It had ended when half of the Digidestined had come outside to gawk at them. Really, it's not like they had two heads or something! Well most of them had a tail now.....but that was besides the point! They didn't have to stare like that and whisper behind their hands. Their hearing had gotten better so they heard every word, and it hurt to hear some of the things that were being said.  
  
The six of them stood together, their partners and a few other digimon with them as the Digidestined and the Tamers talked amoungst themselves about what they should do. It was finally decided........that absolute worst thing that could happen, happened.  
  
"Izzy and Joe are going to examine all of you in hopes of finding out what is causing this. Once they have figured out what has caused you to change so, hopefully they will be able to change you back to your proper human selves" Henry explained to the six Digidestined/Tamer who were lucky enough to be turned into digimon.   
  
"But.....why?" Takato asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.   
  
"Why what Takato?" Ryo asked curiously, he wanted to know what Takato was talking about because surely he couldn't be talking about why they had to be returned to their proper human selves?   
  
"Why do we have to be checked out by Izzy and Joe? Why should it matter if we've turned into digimon?" Takato asked, questions pouring out of his mouth.   
  
"What are you talking about Goggle-Head?! Of course it should matter! What happens if this is something that our weirdo enemy has come up with? What happens if this starts to happen to others to? Did you ever think about that? Hmf, sometimes you can be so stupid Takato. It's a wonder you didn't stay gone just because you couldn't find your way home or something" Rika snapped at Takato, she was in a bad mood lately and it was making her extra irratable, and being with so many people wasn't helping either.   
  
"But Rika...." Takato began, trying to protest against some of the strange idea's that Rika's mind had concocted.   
  
"But nothing! Now march!" Rika ordered and when Rika ordered you to do something yo did it, willingly or not.   
  
"But I was just gonna say this is my fault....." Takato whispered quietly, but no one heard him as they were to busy whining and complaining about what they were gonna have to go through just so they could be human again. Really it wasn't so bad being a digimon, it wasn't that far a cry from being human so why was everyone making a big fuss about it? Simple it was strange and different.   
  
"Well come on lets get goiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!" Joe began but was abruptly cut off by an attack exploding just in front of him.   
  
Everyone turned and looked around wildly for the being that had nearly pegged Joe off. They fina;;y found him floating right above them, smirking all the while.   
  
"Hm, still as useless as always. Pathetic. It shall be a pleasure to finally be rid of you" The digimon said with a sneer.   
  
"Deamon?!" Everyone shouted in surprise as once again their enemy was the famous Demon Lord Daemon.   
  
"Why can't you just DIE?!" One of the Digidestined shouted out in frustration. They had been close to the first fight between the first two sets of Digidestined and had never forgotten the destruction that Daemon had caused.  
  
  
  
"Oh but I can't be killed. Not anymore at least. You see foolish Digidestined, when you locked me away in the Dark Ocean I had plenty of time to contact other digimon like myself and they have shared some amazing things about their worlds to. They even came all the way over here to say hello!" Daemon cackled as seven other digimon appeared in the air with him.   
  
"The Seven" Gatomon whispered in fear. She knew who they were and what they were capable of. She had learned about them from the time she hasd worked for Myotismon.   
  
"The Seven, the most powerful digimon to ever exsist, save the Sovereigns. They're not like other digimon, they're stronger and have more power...they also don't look like any of the other digimon that are like them.They're Anubimon, Zanbamon, Boltmon, Eaglemon, Pharaohmon, Kuzuhamon and Marsmon" Gatomon said, naming each of the digimon that now floated above them.   
  
"Ah so at least one of you fools knows who we are. Good. You now know your executioners!" Anubimon shouted and landed with a thud on the ground, wings spread out behind him. While Anubimon normally had magnificent golden wings, the one that lead The Seven had startling silver ones. The jewelery that adorned Anubimon's body was also silver with touches of blue. Where as any normal Anubimon had golden and red jewelry. The pants that the Anubimon were wearing were polar opposites, the normal ones wore pants of glistening white material while the Anubimon before them wore pants of the deepest night. The normally light blue short fur was also different, now it was a light amethyst and all of his markings were all a deep royal purple.  
  
Anubimon was not the only digimon of the seven that did not look normal, no all of them where different. Take Zanbamon, who normally had golden armor and a orangish red cape, who now had bronze like armor and a dark yellow cape. And instead of a black horse like body it was a roan colour now.  
  
Boltmon now sported a light orange tint to his skin rather than the normal green while his hair was blue and white.  
  
Eaglemon's armor was now grey and red instead of gold and black, while Pharaohmon had drastic changes in appearnce compared to any other Pharaohmon. Pharaohmon's golden armor and his Sarcoffigis where pitch black and all the cloth on his body was now a deep blood red.  
  
Kuzuhamon, who already looked enough like Sakuyamon in her normal appearance, but now the resmblence was all the clearer as Kuzuhamon's hair was a platinum blonde colour instead of white and her armor which was normally blue on any other Kuzuhamon was a soft lilac colour while her gloves and boots were a soft rose colour. Her staff was gold, like Sakuyamon's and she had the same black body suit under the armor.  
  
A normal Marsmon wore light purple leapord patterned pants and a dark purple cape accompanied by massice gauntlets. Fire radiated from his chest and arms, glowing a warm red. The Marsmon of The Seven however.....the fire that came from the Marsmon of the Seven was a dark blue and he wore a grey leapors patterned pants that was set off tastily with a black cloak. The guantlets that adorned this Marsmon where the same deep blue as the fire as were his armored boots.  
  
"To bad its you who's on the exectutioners block!" Beelzebumon shouted back. Sometime between now and when The Seven had arrived, Impmon had arrived, digivolved and gottne with in striking distance of what appeared to be the leader of The Seven, Anubimon.   
  
Anubimon was a little shocked to see a Demon Lord, a warrior of darkness fighting with the light, but not so shocked that he hesitated in attacking him.   
  
"Amemit!" Anubimon shouted and opened his wings as wide as he could, gathering power in his paws before hurtling it towards Beelzebumon. That of course didn't work as Beelzebumon saw it coming and easily dodged the attack.   
  
After that everything became a blur as the temple grounds became a battle zone as digimon digivolved and began to fight.  
  
"Gatomon digivolved to.................Angewomon..............Angewomon digivolved to............Magnadramon!" Magnadrmon floated in place serenly before diving straight at The Seven, knowing that they were not her only problem and that there was no way for her to defeat any of The Seven, but she knew she had to try.  
  
"Patamon warp-digivolved to...........................Seraphimon!" Seraphimon flew off to help Magnadramon who was losing horribly to Boltmon. It was made even more apparent that she needed help as Boltmon had yet to use an actual attack on the poor holy dragon.  
  
"Biyomon warp-digivolved to...........................Pheonixmon!" Pheonixmon shouted and flared her wings, letting loose a large blast of air that knocked one of Daemon's minions out of their reverie.  
  
"Palmon warp-digivolved to...........................Rosemon!" Rosemon shouted, whip cracking as she cahrged forward, head long into the battle.  
  
"Gomamon warp-digivolved to...........................Vikemon!" Vikemon roared as he lifted the pair of maces off of his back and slammed them into the nearest opponent which happened to be Eaglemon. Though the rough slams didn't even dent Eaglemon's cybernetic armor, Vikemon continued to pound away at the other vaccine before backing off for a moment to gather energy for an Arctic Blizzard attack. While digimon fought others were using the distraction to digivolve.  
  
"Tentomon warp-digivolved to...........................HeraclesKabutarimon!"   
  
"Hawkmon warp-digivolved to...........................Valkyrimon!"  
  
"Armadillomon warp-digivolved to...........................Lampmon!"  
  
The three of them warp-digivolved simontaneously and joined the fray, attacks and weapons flying towards the creatures that threated their exsistence.  
  
"Biomerge Activate!" Three voices shouted, barely being heard over the clamour of battle.  
  
And moments later, where Ryo, Henry and Rika once stood, now Justimon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon stood before rushing into battle, though known so gleefully as Sakuyamon.  
  
It was a fierce battle but it with out some of the stronger digimon to help the battle could take hours, time that none of them had.  
  
The Digidestined moved quickly and soon more and more digimon were joining the feirce battle that had broken out in front of the temple where only moments ago had held the laughter of young and old alike.  
  
It was a terrible battle, as The Seven had taken a power boosting from the Dark Crystal Fortress and they had been unimaginably strong to begin with. And some of their strongest fighters were down. Not that they didn't want to fight mind you....  
  
"Come on! We have to help! These guys are just WAY to strong!" Davis argued with Sora who was one of the few Digidestined who had their attention placed somewhere other than the battle before them.  
  
"No way Davis! We don't know how your turning into digimon could affext your partners! Something horrible could happen!" Sora snapped angrily, desperately trying to keep and eye on the battle and the six human turned digimon and their partner digimon. Unfortunately for her words wouldn't be enough to stop them...besides, the Northern Digidestined were going to fight and they would need back up right! Right!  
  
"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" Tommy, JP, Kouchi, and Zoe shouted, fractal code forming a small globe around their hands which they scanned with the tip of their D-Scanners.  
  
"Korikakumon!" Tommy, or rather Korikakumon, stated, swinging large battle axes around in inticate circles that most digimon would not dare to do.  
  
"MetalKabutarimon!" MetalKabutarimon shouted, and lowered his head, ready to blast away at the enemies.  
  
"JagerLoewemon!" JagerLoewemon, formally Kouchi roared proudly.  
  
"Zephyrmon!" Zephyrmon said, flapping her wings gently before taking to the air to aid the Eastern Digidestined.  
  
"Execute! Double Spirit Evolution!" Kouji shouted just before a beam of light engulfed him and left the warrior Beowolfmon in his place.  
  
"Look at this! This battle....we have to help!" Tai shouted angrily at no one in particualr, clenching his fists tightly.  
  
"Yah......but can we?" Takato asked them, asking the question that they had all dreaded asking and finding out the answer.  
  
"I mean why shouldn't we? We're still us right? Right! So then Veemon, it's time to digivolve!" Davis said confidently and raised his digivice letting it bathe his partner in a blast of warm light and changing Veemon into.........  
  
"X-Veemon!" X-Veemon announced and flared his wings to create a mighty picture.  
  
"Well there's your proof! Come on!" Davis said and urged the others to digivolve and join the fight.  
  
"What? No!" Sora protested, trying to focus on the battle and on keeping the boys from joining said battle......but she was only human and she could not focus on the both of them. She was forced to choose.......and choose she did.  
  
"Pheonixmon, MarineDevimon is open!" Sora shouted to her partner and ran forward so she could see the battle better and so she could put her full attention on the battle.  
  
*Stay safe.......* Sora pleaded in her mind before completely tuning the boys out.  
  
"Right, let's do this Wormmon!" Ken said as soon as Sora turned her attention completely to the battle raging in front of them, turning to his small partner who, a few moments later wasn't so small.  
  
"X-Veemon...................Stingmon........................DNA digivolved to............Paildramon!" Paildramon announced before getting ready to digivolve once more.  
  
"Paildramon digivolved to.......................Imperialdramon!" Imperialdramon shouted and was off into the fray, blasting merrily away before Ken or Davis could say anything.  
  
"Right then! Time to warp-digivolve!" Tai said, Matt easily agreeing with him. Though he was a little ticked off that practically everyone and their cousin could warp-digivolve now. That had been their trick.  
  
"Agumon warp-digivolved to.........................WarGreymon!" The warrior shouted, slashing forward with his massive claws.  
  
"Gabumon warp-digivolved to..............................MetalGarurumon!" The cybernetic wolf howled and let loose a volley of missles before add claws and teeth to the battle.  
  
"Right, time to kick some bad-guy bad! Execute! Double Spirit Evolution!" Takuya said and did exactly as Kouji had done, only instead of being surrounded in a beam of light, Takuya was engulfed in a massive flame that left the stunning and powerful warrior Aldamon.  
  
"That is so cool, being able to turn into a digimon like that! But we have some thing better, right Guilmon? Biomerge Activate!" Takato shouted and held his D-Arc out before pulling it close to his heart. He and Guilmon where engulfed in a blinding golden light that died away leaving.........  
  
"Huh?!" Takato shouted out, when he realised that he hadn't biomerged and was not Gallantmon.  
  
"Takatomon, how come we're not Gallantmon?" Guilmon asked curiously, a claw at his chin, trying to think of why they had not merged to become the powerful viral knight.  
  
Izzy, one of the few who had stayed back instead of rushing closer to the battle was the one that offered an idea as to why Takato and Guilmon had been unable to Biomerge.  
  
"The only thing that I can come up with is that you can not biomerge with Guilmon because you have been changed into a digimon. I've analyzed all of the data that I had collected earlier from Henry and it seems that to be able to biomerge like the four of you are able, a Tamer must be part data and flesh. And since now you have changed into a digimon you are compiled completely of data meaning that you would no longer be able to biomerge with your partnered digimon, Guilmon" Izzy explained as he kept his eyes on the battle before him, fingers flying over his laptop as he went about trying to find any weak spots on Daemon and his Daemon Corps or The Seven.  
  
"Buh.......noooooooo I wanna help!" Takato moaned and slumped to the ground as he watched the battle rage on, each of The Seven easily taking on five of the Digidestined's mega partners each. And then there was Daemon, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon to deal with. Well if they couldn't fight as Gallantmon, Guilmon could at least help out as WarGrowlmon.  
  
Takato searched his pants quickly in hopes of finding his cards which had been with him when he changed from human to digimon so it made sense that they would be with him now right? So where................? Ah ha! Found em'! Now......  
  
Takato pulled a card out from the case he had found hanging on the side of his pants, it was much like the one that Rika had worn all those years ago. He concentrated and.....the card flared with light and changed into a blue card which he promptly used.  
  
"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato shouted, sliding the card through the card scanning side of his D-Arc. He felt a strange bubble in his chest as Guilmon digivoled, which disappeared when Guilmon finished digivolving leaving Takato feeling strangely stronger.  
  
Matrix Digivolution_  
  
"Guilmon digivolved to...... Growlmon!" The much larger dragon, Growlmon growled as he attained his Chamion form, though he did not spend long in that form as he digivolved again.  
  
"Growlmon digivolved to......WarGrowlmon!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he grew even LARGER and gained metal up grades as he became a dragon cyborg.  
  
WarGrowlmon stomped off into battle, already readying a Radiation Blade to slice into the first enemy that he saw, which happened to be MarineDevimon.  
  
"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon thundered as he charged forward into the other virus, slashing at the grinning MarineDevimon.  
  
MarineDevimon dodged to the right and lashed out with his long arms and fired an attack before dodging once again from his own attack which WarGrowlmon had reflected back at him.  
  
"Hmf, if you can't hit me how are you to defeat me?" MarineDevimon taunted his opponent, earning a growl from WarGrowlmon.  
  
WarGrowlmon surged forward catching MarineDevimon off guard. He slashed repeatedly, hacking at the other digimons arms and chest.  
  
MarineDevimon fell back from the onslaught and growled menacingly at WarGrowlmon. WarGrowlmon wasn't even slightly fazed.  
  
"Guilty Black!" MarineDevimon shouted letting loose an attack of sludge like ink that coated WarGrowlmon's eyes and cybernetic arms.  
  
WarGrowlmon slashed at his opponent blindly, searching him out with his ears and nose.  
  
THERE!  
  
"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon bellowed, charging and letting the enormose blast of energy loose. The attack flew straight at the smirking MarineDevimon.  
  
MarineDevimon stepped out of the way of the on coming attack and watched with a sinister smile as the attack continued on, heading straight for Sakuyamon who was currently duking it out in a cat fight with LadyDevimon.  
  
Absorbed in her fight, Sakuyamon felt rather than saw the attack coming. Deciding to use whatever attack was heading her way to her advantage, Sakuyamon grabbed LadyDevimon by her long hair and threw her into the on coming blast of raw energy.   
  
LadyDevimon screamed as the blast tore at her body. She fell to the ground in a heap, data fizzling as she made a pathetic attempt to stand and continue fighting.  
  
Sakuyamon saw this and decided to finish it quickly.  
  
"Spirit Strike" Sakuyamon intoned and four fox spirits, each a different colour came to destroy the already half dead LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon's scream was heard above the din of battle, causing everyone to pause and look at the now deleted virus.  
  
LadyDevimon's data sparkled before disappearing comlpetely.  
  
There was silence. In all the times that they had fought, not one of the main fighters had perished. And now.....  
  
"You shall pay! Insolant brats!" SkullSatamon roared angrily and went battle crazy, attacking everything that moved, not caring whether it was friend or foe.  
  
The battle erupted once more, though now it was much fiercer than it had ever been.  
  
With LadyDevimon gone, Sakuyamon darted off to find someone worthy to fight, namely Kuzuhamon.  
  
Kuzuhamon was fighting with several Ultimates, not really putting in any effort to fight, just toying with them.  
  
Kuzuhamon turned to find a smirking Sakuyamon coming her way. This would be fun.......  
  
"Hm, I suppose you think mighty high of yourself after deleting that pathetic little LadyDevimon don't you? Let's just see how well you stand up to my power! Death Strike!" Kuzuhamon shouted out and summoned four black fox spirits to tear down her enemy.  
  
"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon shouted out, also summoning something but not the fox spirits that her opponent summoned. No, she summoned vast amounts of rose petals that swirled around her protecting her from the dark fox spirits and even going far enough to confuse her opponent in the clouds of rose petals.  
  
Kuzuhamon let out a low growl as she tried to spot Sakuyamon through the blur of light pink rose petals.  
  
"Womb Mandala!" Kuzuhamon shouted and let loose her own summoned rose petals which were of the deepest blue. The attacks cancelled each other out leaving Sakuyamon exposed to her enemy.  
  
Kuzuhamon smiled. At last someone who could last longer than a minute against her. Excellent. (a/n, sorry bout this but I thought I should clarify why Sakuyamon can fight on fairly even terms with Kuzuhamon is because Sakuyamon is a fusion making her stronger than a normal digimon, same goes for Imperialdramon, Justimon, and MegaGargomon.)  
  
Kuzuhamon charged forward, swinging her staff in an arc to bring it down upon Sakuyamon's head. Only that was not to be as Sakuyamon brought her own staff up to block the attack.  
  
Sakuyamon swung around, determined to hit Kuzuhamon in the side only to be blocked by Kuzuhamon's staff.  
  
Staff's clashed and tempers flared as niether one was able to land a decent hit.  
  
Finally Sakuyamon had enough, as had Kuzuhamon.  
  
"Spirit/Death Strike!" Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon shouted and summoned their own respective fox spirits to do battle.  
  
Four black fox spirits appeared at Kuzuhamon's side while a red, blue, yellow and green fox sprirt appeared beside Sakuyamon.  
  
The fox spirits surged forward and clashed in a brilliant explosion of light leaving both data digimon and several others.  
  
While Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon continued with their catfight....er.....foxfight.....  
  
MegaGargomon was having a blast, Terriermon laughing maniacally as he fired round after round of bullets and missles making Henry wonder, not for the first time, if Terriermon was all there in the head.  
  
Justimon was fighting with Zanbamon who was not putting forth much of an effort as he had not deemed Justimon a worthy enough opponent.  
  
While the Tamers were dealing with those few digimon, the Digidestined's partners were fighting with the remaining digimon of The Seven and Daemon.  
  
It was a strange and hard battle because almost all of the Digidestined that had been chosen to come with them were usless in this battle. It was to fierce and to many of their enemies were to strong.  
  
So while the rest of the Eastern Digidestined tried to help out as much as they could, Beelzebumon was having a fun time with Anubimon.   
  
Beelzebumon grinned as he raised his guns and prepared to fire off another round.  
  
"Double Impact!" Beelzebumon shouted energetically as he fired off bullets. Time seemd to slow as the bullets spiralled towards their target, Anubimon.  
  
Anubimon didn't have time to dodge properly and the bullets hit him in his left wing. He cried out in pain before growling and returning the favour to the Demon Lord.  
  
"Amemit!" Anubimon shouted and let loose the attack and kept back a grin when Beelzebumon was hit.  
  
"Heh, not bad for a little weakling. But you forgot the first rule of battle. Never turn your back on your opponent" Beelzebumon said with a strange grin.  
  
"What are you talking abou....ARGH!" Anubimon shouted out as he was hit in the back, smack dab between his wings by a volly of missles let loose by our favorite motorcycle from hell.  
  
{You should listen to Lord Beelzebumon!} Behemoth shouted before taking off to see if he could take any other unsuspecting digimon by surprise. And to see if Grani would team up with the bike, it was always so much more fun if you could get someone else in on your mayhem and chaos.  
  
"Now lets take this to the air! Beelzebumon Mode changed to............. Beelzebumon Blast Mode!" BeelzebumonBM shouted and took to the sky, looking down to where Anubimon still lay, glaring at him.  
  
Beelzebumon smirked as Anubimon flew up into the air and hovered just in front of him.  
  
Beelzebumon hefted his cannon arm and leveled it a smiling Anubimon. For some reason that smile desturbed him greatly.......  
  
"I am sure a digimon such as your self has a dark past......hm? Am I right? Oh of course I'm right......I wonder though.....do the others know? Tsk tsk. I am starting to bore of this fight so now I shall use my ultimate attack on you, rendering you helpless" Anubimon said, still smiling the same disturbing smile.  
  
"Ch, whatever psyco. Time for YOU to go, Corona Blaster!" BeelzebumonBM shouted and fired off the ball of reddish energy that had charged in his arm cannon.  
  
Anubimon smirked and flew to the side, easily dodging the attack.  
  
"Time for you to meet your doom.....by your own hands.....Pyramid Power!" Anubimon said gleefully and let loose a wave of energy that slammed into BeelzebumonBM. BeelzebumonBM shook his head and then looked up to Anubimon, smirking.  
  
"Oooh, I am so terrified! I think I might drop off at any moment!" BeelzebumonBM said sarcastically and readied his arm cannon once more.  
  
"Hmf, you think that was it? My Pyramid Power isn't a physical attack....no, its a mental one. In a few moments, you will be forced to relive the most horrible times of your life, and they will steadly get worse. And to top it off, it will be projected on the sky for all to see" Anubimon said and flew off. the fight was over, Beelzebumon just didn't know it yet........   
  
Back to WarGrowlmon who had just gotten the inky gunk off of his eyes to see MarineDevimon's fist coming his way and dodge it.  
  
  
  
MarineDevimon and WarGrowlmon locked hands and each tried to over power the other, neither winning until....  
  
"Digimodify! Iron Strength Activate!" Takato called out, slashing a card through his D-Arc.(A/n I don't know any of the cards that they use so Im gonna be creative, if anybody knows some of the cards that they use that would be great)  
  
With a great power boost of strength WarGrowlmon easily over power MarineDevimon, which he did. WarGrowlmon flipped MarineDevimon onto his back and held a bladed arm to the other virus' exposed throat.  
  
"Do you surrender?!" WarGrowlmon ground out, keeping the blade on his cybernetic arm pressed closely to his enemies throat.  
  
MarineDevimon held still, he knew that the being he was fighting was no normal digimon and that the larger virus above him could easily kill him with out a second thought. WarGrowlmon growled, letting MarineDevimon know that he was still there.  
  
MarineDevimon spared a quick glance at the surounding battle, trying to figure a way out of the fix that he had gotten himself into. All around him his comrades were battling their enemies fiercly, and for the most part winning.  
  
The Seven looked to be having the time of their lives, and the Anubimon seemed to have a strange smile on his face. MarineDevimon searched for Anubimon's opponent who had been a particularly annoying Beelzebumon and found him on the ground clutching his head.  
  
"I would sooner die than surrender to a pathetic creature such as you! Though you should be more worried about your friend. I do not think he is doing well" MarineDevimon said with a smirk and managed to divert WarGrowlmon's attention away from him and to BeelzebumonBM. MarineDevimon had not escaped unscathed though, he had a deep cut across his neck were WarGrowlmon's blades had been pressed deeply against.  
  
WarGrowlmon took off to see what was wrong with BeelzebumonBM who was still on the ground clutching his head, armorment discarded to the side tightly.  
  
The air above BeelzebumonBM had also begun to shimmer with a strange light and picture had started to flicker through the air. The images started to get clearer as Beelzebumon seemed to be immersed in more pain. Finally the pictures cleared to perfect clarity, showing Beelzebumon's worst memories, the things off nightmares......  
  
_________In the Sky________  
  
-Thorny vines of a Vegiemon cascading down whipping the already beaten body of a freshly digivolved Impmon-  
  
-Two children pulling on each arm, as if to rip him apart-  
  
-Indramon toying with an already bloodied Impmon, finally boring of the torment and tossing him aside-  
  
-Broken body leaning against a cement wall struggling to hold his data together-  
  
-Being tricked into selling his soul for power-  
  
-Rampaging through the Southern Quadrant's Digital World, slaughtering any digimon that came with in his reach, even helpless in-trainings-  
  
-Fighting and nearly killing the Tamers and their partners-  
  
-Laughing crazily as he punched a hole through Leomon's stomach and laughing even harder at the anguished sobs of a small brown haired Tamer girl-  
  
-Brutally taking Taomon and Rapidmon's Ultimate strength leaving them beaten rookies as he knocked back a horrorfing demon dragon-  
  
-Blasting through D-Reaper Agents-  
  
-Being regected by his once Tamers-  
  
-Dodging a blast from Dragomon, while a younger Rika was assulted by the shards of the tree that Impmon had been standing on-  
  
-Watching as a stupid digimon ran up to Behemoth, mounted it and was immedietly possesed by the demon bike-  
  
-A Corana Destroyer attack blasting through hundreds of beast digimon of all levels, deleting each one as they surged forward in an attempt to destroy him-  
  
-Fighting, more and more fighting, terrible screams that tore through the air as digital lives were ended-  
  
__________________End of images__________________  
  
To say that every being on the battle field was shocked would be a severe understatement. Every life had frozen at the horrifying scene.   
  
Some were shocked about the pains that the-now unconscious-BeelzebumonBM had gone through. Others were disgusted by what he had done in the past, and would never forgive him for the atrosities that he had commited. And of course the few who were impressed. Most of these were part of The Seven and Daemon's Corps, though there were a few amoung the crowd who were impressed with the digimon's will to survive and inner strength.  
  
While everyone was stunned, Daemon was doing some quick planning and thinking.  
  
*So this is what Kage had in mind.......I suppose I should release the amplifying crystal......it shall be so fun to watch the Digidestined turn on one of their own* Daemon thought as he reached into his long cloak and drew out a perfectly spheracle crystal. It was an angry red colour that swirled and pulsed with its own light.  
  
*~*~*~*Flash Back^_^*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*Floating Dark Crystal Fortress*~*~*  
  
*~*Just before the battle and before The Seven arrive*~*  
  
Daemon stood in the innermost chambers of the Dark Crystal Fortress. It was sparcly decorated, not that Daemon cared, but the wall of mirrors caught his attenion for a few moments as the being that had released him from his prison busied himself with something.  
  
When Kage-that was what the being called himself- turned to Daemon, he had a red crystal ball in his hands. It radiated hatred, death, destruction....and oh so much more. Daemon found himself being pulled by this crystal.....he wanted the power that was held with in it.  
  
"This crystal holds some of the Hazard......the chosen of the Hazard let himself be lost in it's depths 20 years ago and I manaeged to syphon off some of the deadly power. It is all contained in this little crystal.........isn't it amazing?" Kage asked the demon.  
  
Daemon stared at the crystal hungrily, he could feel the power, before giving a curt nod.  
  
"I suppose you would like to have this sort of power for yourself? Hm, no doubt, as would many other digimon.....though I shall warn you Daemon. This power is not for any other creature other than its chosen. It would corrupt any soul and leave them with only a blinding desire to destroy and bring death. Even the chosen of the Hazard could not fully control it. I know you want your revenge upon the Digidestined.....I have contacted The Seven and they have agreed to help for a boost of power.....much like yourself...only you will hold the Digidestineds undoing. Once Anubimon, the leader of The Seven has chosen his target, someone with a dark past and has used his Pyramid Power attack there will be a lull in the battle. Everyone will be shocked, yourself included no doubt. Now once it has become apparent that the Digidestined are tainted with hate, use the Hazard Crystal. Throw it to the ground and leave the battle field. When the crystal hits the ground it will explode and the power of the hazard will seep out, and sink into the hearts of the Digidestined who have their minds coulded by anger. Then they will turn on the person of their anger and hatred. I must make this clear though, once you have dropped the crystal, LEAVE, the hazard would seek out the darkness inside of you as well. Now....I have pressing matters to attend to" Kage said and left, hooded cloak swirling behind him as he left Daemon alone to ponder over what had just been told to him.  
  
"Hm......to have the Digidestined destroy themselves.....what a wonderful sight!" Daemon chuckled darkly as he to left, Hazard Crystal safely tucked away in his cloak.  
  
*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
Daemon gave a silent to his troops and the leader of The Seven. They moved like the wind, unheard and unseen by the Digidestined who were still staring at the unconscious BeelzebumonBM, though some were openly glaring at what they now considered a monster. Not even the Dark Masters or the Digimon Emperor had done anything so horrifying.  
  
The main Digidestined were holding back barely contained anger and disgust, while some of the newers ones were openly glaring at the unconscious demon lord.  
  
Daemon smiled, this was going to be good...........Daemon hovered aboe the Digidestined before he hurtled the Hazard Crystal straight into the midst of the Digidestined. The crystal exploded and soon a dark red mist billowed outwards and covered all of the Eastern Digidestined(minus the chosen), two Tamers and two of the Northern Digidestined.  
  
Daemon and his Daemon Corps along with The Seven flew back to the Dark Crystal Fortress, leaving the Digidestined to their fate.  
  
The dust from the Hazard Crystal settled nothing was different. The Digidestined looked around wildly for their enemies, trying to find were the attack had come from. Not finding it their gaze once again settled upon the now conscious, though weakened, BeelzebumonBM.  
  
HIM.  
  
HE was bad.....HE had killed so many innocent digimon........HE had caused this......HE slaughtered helpless digimon and laughed....and now....HE was going to pay......  
  
Anger and hatred rolled off in waves from those who had been covered in the dust.  
  
There was so much.....and it was all aimed at one digimon....one digimon who had been abused, betrayed and hurt so many times in his life that he was not all that surprised to find more than one of the Digidestined try to attack him.  
  
He barely had the strength to dodge the first attack and only enough to block the second, but strangely the thrid attack never fell. WarGrowlmon had blocked the atack for him. Takato was standing beside him, clawed, brozish fists clenched angrily at his sides. MegaGargomon had landed behind him while all of the chosen and three of the Legendary Warriors arrived beside him.  
  
*The hell?! What are they doin? There's no way they can stop em' all.....an why should they? I deserve everythin they can throw at me* BeelzebumonBM thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"Stop this! What are you doing!? Beelzebumon is our friend! How can you do this?" Takato demanded angrily, seeting with barely contained anger.  
  
"That monster is not my friend. He murdered hundreds....THOUSANDS OF HELPLESS DIGIMON!!! You expect me to let a monster like this live?!" Beowolfmon shouted back, just as angrily, while MetalKabutarimon nodded in agreement.  
  
Beowolfmon jumped forward, intent on slicing BeelzebumonBM in two and MetalKabutarimon  
  
After that the whole battle turned, turned on Beelzebumon and the few who stood beside him.  
  
Aldamon jumped forward and pinned Beowolfmon back with the help of JagerLoewemon. While Korikakumon and Zephyrmon held back MetalKabutarimon.  
  
The rest surged forward in an effort to finish off the already aching demon lord.  
  
Takato watched as they all fought, BeelzebumonBM blasting away at everyone, trying not to hurt anyone to badly, but enough so that they would stop attacking. He had managed to take down a few Ultimates but there was no way they could win against their own people.  
  
It was horrible........  
  
No.....  
  
Stop this madness....  
  
Stop!  
  
"Argh!" Beelzebumon, now forced back to normal from his Blast Mode from a viscious attack that he hadn't been able to dodge or block, curtesy of Sakuyamon.  
  
Attacks riddled him before he had a chance to move and he glowed once more, returning to his rookie form of Impmon. He didn't move from the spot he had fallen, barely breathing and only holding his data together by sheer will.  
  
Takato froze.  
  
He shook as he felt his anger consume him  
  
But right now.....it didn't matter. Right now....he wanted everyone else to feel the pain......  
  
"I hate you! Your the monsters! I hate you.........WarGrowlmon! Digivolve! We have to digivolve! I want them to hurt........" Takato seethed, his form glowing a crimson colour that reminded everyone of blood. WarGrowlmon nodded as he glowed and returned to his rookie form, still glowng the same crimson colour, his eyes slitted losing himself to the bloodlust.......  
  
Dark Hazard Matrix Digivolution_  
  
"Guilmon Dark Hazard Biomerged to..............  
  
"Megidramon"  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy: I'm done.....FINALLY I'M DONE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! WAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!*does a little dance*  
  
Dragoon: O_o Uh.....okay.....  
  
Skittles: I been workin my but off fer you peeps so I hope that you like this! Oh, Dragoon, do your job! Lazy storm dragon........  
  
Dragoon: . I heard that...anyways, Skittles don't own digimon, but she does own The Seven...and my soul _  
  
Flamedramon: At least she doesn't own my soul! ^_^  
  
Skittles: That's what you think.......*evil grin*  
  
Flamedramon: O_O Somebody.......please........save me!  
  
Skittles: ^_^ Aren't I evil? I finally got my but in gear and got it done! But I'm cruel leaving such a cliffie, but life is hard so you people can wait for the next chapter to find out why I did somethings and what is going to happen......  
  
Reviews!!!!!  
  
RayD-Of course, thats how it always goes. Lol, thanx though!  
  
SS4Ash-Ok, for one its easier to do since I don't refer to the others digimon forms as a digimon name. Takuya though, turns into a normal digimon....hence why I called him Flamon, the species of digimon that he had turned into. The other chosen were all new types of digimon and I was to lazy to think up a name. Hm....your second question I'm not gonna answer, your just gonna hafta read and see! ^_^ Domo Arigato for the review!  
  
ejgHorseLady-Thank you, and here ya are! I hope you liked!  
  
Hitomi No Ryu-OMAGOD that is kawaii! shoot! I can't use him as a digimon in this fic! Darn....hm...maybe in a sequel? *grins* Thanks for the review! I shall always continue!  
  
Neverwhere:Chaos Mode- Ya.....well I wasn't feeling particularly creative as my muse decided he was going to disappear. Sorry bout that, I hope this chapter makes up for it a little.  
  
Digi fan- Find out? Lol, I hope so...and I do try to update fast, I do.  
  
waynemon-Lol, I'm sure your not the only one who was shocked by that. If they catch them they're gonna be very dead Terriermon. Lol, thanx for the review!  
  
zerodragon- Thanx alot, I'm glad I can still suprise people.  
  
Black RoseL Me- Lol, thanks, glad you liked it so much! ^_^  
  
Peter Kim- O_o I have no clue.......  
  
QuestionDeca- Thanks ever so much!  
  
Nathan- Thanks for the sites!  
  
Tamer of Light- Oh don't worry I will! Sorry it took so long to update though! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lisa-Chan3-Lol, seems I'm suprising alot of people with that last chapter, thanx alot!  
  
Dragi-Lol, thank you, I can tell your a Takuya fan, lol.  
  
Blackout12- Wow, a 10, thanks!  
  
Firehedgehog- Here ya go!*dodges pitch fork* It didn't take THAT long...ok so maybe it did...lol, thanks for the review and I will try hard to keep the chapters coming at a half decently speed.  
  
Stratagemini- Thanks, and yes as you can see it did effect the biomerging ^^ Aren't I evil?  
  
Whoa, done, now for the mighty quote at the end of every chapter!  
  
If all my friends were to jump off a bridge, I wouldn't jump with them, I'd be at the bottom to catch them   
  
Do you know what you do now? No?! You review the nice chapter so that Skittles the Sugar Fairy doesn't consider jumping off of a bridge.......jk, I wouldn't do that but it would be nice to get some feed back please! 


	12. Death

Authoress Note: Hey all! I'm writing again! Wahoo! Lol, I bet you guys just LOVED the cliff hanger I left ya? Oh, I am so glad to be back! So onward to the next chapter! I hope that I don't end up dragging this fic out longer than I had intended cause that would suck....alot....anyways, I'll get to what I'm supposed to be doing! Have fun reading people! Oh ya, and Happy Halloween.....Mwahahahahhaa!!!!  
  
http://ca.geocities.com/digi_josied5/images/MegidramonX.jpg   
  
*~* Legend!*~*  
  
{Behemoth talking}  
  
[Grani talking]  
  
"Speach"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
/Digimon in biomerged form/  
  
//Human in biomerged form//  
  
Chapter 12 Death  
  
"Megidramon"  
  
Silence. Absolute silence. Everyone froze at the dark demon dragon's appearance.  
  
Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon were horrified at the appearance of Megidramon who was currently growling at all before him, though in a strange manner he was almost......guarding...Impmon....  
  
Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon did a double take though and allowed their gaze to hover on Megidramon for a few moments. He was different from how he was before. He still radiated the anger and hatred, only now it was much more intense......and if you over looked the fact that he had more blades and looked like he was partially made out of lava......to be truthful he looked far more demonic than he had the first time around.(A/N uh I kinda mixed Megidramon and MegidramonX because MegidramonX is trully freaky looking, yikes, scary,there'll be a link at the bottom of the page to go see MegidramonX)  
  
The Digidestined took one look at the dark dragon and knew, just knew, that he was not supposed to be there. Megidramon radiated anger and hatred. The Digidestined stared at the dark dragon a moment longer before deciding what to do.  
  
Sakuyamon stared-and no doubt the others were to- as Megidramon carefully lifted an unmoving Impmon into a gentle claw and slithered a fair distance away from the battle and set the little rookie down as gently as he could before turning menacing blood red eyes on already frightened Digidestined.  
  
Megidramon growled at them, not moving just growling as if he was thinking about something. But the Tamers who had seen Megidramon didn't think, Megidramon was an imbodyment of pure hatred and had no cohearent thoughts. No, Megidramon was all about instincts......but if that was true, then why was there a glimmer of intelligence in those blood thirsty eyes?  
  
*~*~*Inside of Megidramon*~*~*  
  
A solitary being floated in the middle of a sphere of black and crimson data.  
  
//They hurt Impmon//   
  
/Grrrrrrrrrr.......hurt friend..........they hurt! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr/  
  
//They hurt .....................//  
  
/GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR/  
  
//GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR//  
  
*~*~*Back to outside of Megidramon*~*~*  
  
Megidramon was not just growling any more. He had moved on to snarling and was slowly advancing upon the digimon and humans in front of him. Megidramon spread his tattered wings wide and flapped them a little before using them to soar straight at the unprepared Digidestined.  
  
The Digidestined and their partners scattered as Megidramon surged forward into their midst, intent on deleting a few digimon for what they had done to his friend.  
  
Megidramon may have been a rampaging pysco path that wanted nothing more than to tear digimon and humans into little itty bitty pieces but he was a loyal rampaging pysco path.  
  
Megidramon lashed out with his claws, trying to slice Pheonixmon who hadn't moved fast enough to get out of Megidramon's attack range. Luckily for the bird digimon, Megidramon missed and went on to try and attack anyone that would not move out of his way fast enough.  
  
Rosemon threw her whip out and wrapped it around Megidramon's arm and tried to pull him back. Megidramon growled low in his throat and shot Rosemon a menacing look before grabbing the vine whip and pulling Rosemon to him, slashing at her with his other clawed hand.  
  
Rosemon cried out in pain and retreated back to the others who had surrounded the demon dragon Megidramon.  
  
"What are we going to do? We have to stop this thing!" Rosemon panted as hse massaged her sore arm. It felt like it had been nearly pulled out of its socket.......damn that Megidramon thing was strong!  
  
While the digimon had surrounded Megidramon, their partners and the Tamers were trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"We have to destroy that....that...thing!" Mimi said, watching as Megidramon lashed out, trying to get any digimon that got to close.  
  
"Damn it blondie! We can't do that! Megidramon is Takato's partner! You can't kill him! We just have to stop him before he destroys the Digital World!" Sakuyamon growled, very tempted to bop Mimi over the head with her holy staff.  
  
"That thing is Guilmon?!" Kari asked, completely stunned.  
  
"The only one who can change him back is Takato......and we can't find Takato......but if we don't contain Megidramon soon, the hazard will corrupt the Digital World and destroy it" MegaGargomon stated quietly, watching as the Digidestineds partners took turns leaping forward and taunting the dark dragon with different attacks.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?! The attacks that our partners throw at him don't seem to hurt him or stop him! You said something about this hazard, that symbol on his chest? Is that what is corrupting the Digital World?" Izzy rambled off, filling his little yellow laptop with every bit of information that he could find out about Megidramon and the hazard.  
  
"We have to destroy him.....if Megidramon is going to destroy the Digital World then we have to destroy him....before he can destroy the Digital World. Its the only way........I mean.....there's still Primary Village so Guilmon will be reborn......but we have to stop him now!" Justimon said determinedly and flew off to join the digimon that still surrounded Megidramon. Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon followed, though quite uncertain if this really was the only thing that they could do.  
  
Justimon had never seen Megidramon before but he had heard of what happened in the Digital World and he did not want anything bad to happen, especially since this wasn't even their Quadrant. They were guests here and they could not let one of their own destroy the Digital World.  
  
*Takato....what have you done?* Sakuyamon thought to herself as she watched-with slight amusement-Justimon try and take Megidramon on by himself and getting rewarded for his efforts by getting drooled on and having said drool eat through part of his armor because it was so acidic.  
  
"What about Impmon? We should delete him to.....though he may also come back through Primary Village.....what he did was just as unforgivable as anything the Dark Masters did.....oh this is so confusing" Kari moaned and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"We'll figure this all out as soon as we deal with Megidramon......we can lock Impmon up until we can figure out what to do with him, but to get to him we're going to have to get rid of Megidramon. If we get to close to Impmon I think it would push what little sanity Megidramon has left over the edge" T.K. said and placed a reasuring hand on Kari's shoulder.  
  
"Right.....lets do this, Magnadramon attack!" Kari shouted out to her partner. The rest of the Digidestined did the same, and the digimon surrounding Megidramon fanned out and prepared to let loose all of their attacks at once, there was no way that Megidramon could possibly survive all of the attacks.  
  
"Fire Tornado!" Mangadramon shouted and let loose a tornado of fire which spun off to Megidramon.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon called out, creating seven balls of holy energy that were hurled off to slam into the dark demon dragon.  
  
"Starlight Explosion!" Pheonixmon yelled and summoned forth meteors to crash into Megidramon.  
  
"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon said with less confidense than she had the first time, letting her whip fly forward.  
  
"Artic Blizzard!" Vikemon shouted and a whirling blizzard burst forth from his arms.  
  
"Lightning Arrow!" Valkyrimon said calmly and pulled out a bow and an arrow made of lightning before launching it towards Megidramon.  
  
"Golden Smoke!" Lampmon said eerily and let a golden smoke seep out from his golden lamp.  
  
"Mega Electro Shocker!" HeraculesKabutarimon roared and charged up the electricty needed for the attack before launching the enormous ball of electricity.  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon bellowed, charging the cannon on his back and lettong the blast of pure energy loose.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted, lifting his clawed hands to the sky and gathering a ball of energy there before throwing it into Megidramon's direction.  
  
"Giga Missle!" MetalGarurumon growled as he opened some of the compartments on his body and let several missles fly off to Megidramon who was just sitting in the middle of them, waiting for them to try and attack him.  
  
"Thunder Clap!" Justimon shouted, extending his arm and slamming it into the ground and watching as the electricity ran along the gorund towards Megidramon.  
  
"Gargo Missle!" MegaGargomon shouted, launching the large bunny missles on his shoulders, watching as they smiled half way towards the dark demon god dragon.  
  
"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon yelled and let the fire that he controlled fly towards the dragon.  
  
"Licht Angriff!" Beowolfmon cried angrily and unleashed an attack of light to slam into Megidramon.  
  
"Electron Cannon!" MetalKabutarimon bellowed as he lowered his head and blasted an eletrical sphere of energy at the dark dragon.  
  
"Gilgamesh Slicer!" Zephyrmon loftily and let the blades of wind soar over to Megidramon.  
  
"Black Lightning!" JagerLoewemon shouted and let loose a blast of darkness.  
  
"Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon roared and swung his axes about before letting them fly in arcs towards the dark demon dragon of the hazrd.  
  
"Rapid Fire!" RapidmonW said gleefully, letting a hail of bullets loos(I totally forgot about him_)  
  
"Arm Bomber!" AntylamonW yelled and swung his arms out, small black bombs flying from them and towards Megidramon.  
  
"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon chanted, letting loose the four fox spirits of the elements.  
  
*I'm sorry Takato....I wish there was another way* Sakuyamon thought as she watched all off the attacks head straight for Megidramon, some mixing with one another along the way becoming even more powerful.  
  
Megidramon roared and let one of his own attacks go to counter some of the attacks.  
  
"Megido Flame!" Megidramon growled in a low grinding voice that was lost in the torrents of power and enrgy that plowed forward and slammed hard into the dark dragons body.  
  
The flames that Megidramon shot off grazed Lampmon and Seraphimon who hadn't managed to move fast enough to fully escape the flames that Megidramon spat at them.  
  
Megidramon tumbled to the ground, wings pinned beneath his serpentine dragon body. Megidramon lay there for a few moments, and every few seconds his data would fizzle letting the Digidestined know that they had at least managed to hurt the massive dragon of hatred.  
  
"He's still alive?" Cody whispered in amazement. As much as he hated having to destroy a digimon, even if it was evil, he was shocked to see that this dragon of anger and hatred was still alive.  
  
"Megidramon is extremely powerful.....and I don't think he even feels pain......." Sora whispered, mostly to herself as she watched the monsterous demon rise. Megidramon roared before collapsing to the ground once more.  
  
Megidramon wasn't going to stop attacking though, as one digimon got to close and got a little singed from the flames that Megidramon would spit every now and then.  
  
"Prodigious! Its amazing that he took so many hits! I wonder just how many direct hits he can take before being destroyed? This is fascinating! I wish I had the time and resources to study this digimon!" Izzy muttered to himself excitedly as he switched from looking at the results of the attacks on Megidramon back to his little laptop.  
  
"Is he ever gonna give up that word?" Matt asked Tai as the two of them and Davis and Ken stood off to the side from the rest of the Digidestined.  
  
"I doubt it, I mean if he's held onto it for this long I don't think he's going to let go of it so easily.........." Tai said, glancing from Megidramon and the Digidestined and back to Megidramon.  
  
"This doesn't feel right......destroying him like this.......what if this was one of our partners?" Davis asked, strangely quiet, his blue Veemon like ears drooping slightly.  
  
"And if it was you know that the same thing would happen...." Matt replied, running a hand through long black hair and glaring at it as he did so.  
  
"Ya......something is amplifying everyones hate.....its almost like they're glowing isn't it?" Ken asked the other three humans turned digimon.  
  
"I bet Daemon did something!" Davis said, growling a little as he thought of all the things that Daemon had done to them and the Digidestined.  
  
"Ch, I don't make suckers bets" Tai snorted, gazing over the battle field once more.  
  
"Right. What's so interesting out there anyway?" Matt finally demanded. His curiousity was getting the better of him.  
  
"I'm trying to see if I can find Takato...thats his partner so he should be able to stop him before he gets deleted" Tai replied quickly, not taking his eyes away from the land, and partially destroyed temple around them.  
  
"Yah........" The other three agreed and set about trying to find Takato before the rest of the Digidestined finished Megidramon off.  
  
*~*~*~*Mean while with Daemon and Kage*~*~*~*  
  
Kage watched the battle with a growing smirk that quickly changed to an out right smile when he saw Megidramon.  
  
"Excellent......one of the chosen will be partnerless and it will make all my job even easier since those pathetic Digidestined are doing all my work for me!" Kage spoke with a dark chuckle in his voice.  
  
While Kage watched the Digidestined try and slaughter Megidramon, Daemon and what was left of his Daemon Corps entered quietly, trying to sneak a peak of what was happening in the mirror that Kage was looking over.  
  
"Ah, Daemon. Isn't it wonderful? They're going to destroy themselves, the foolish creatures. Isn't amazing how stupid the human race as a whole can be?" Kage asked with the same dark chuckle as before.  
  
"Hmf, I care not what you think of humans that are generally stupid, I want the power that I was promised for helping you!" Daemon said and glided forward while the Daemon Corps stayed back.  
  
"And what are you going to do if I say that you haven't earned it yet?" Kage asked mockingly as he continued to watched the small battle that was still raging in front of Azulongmon's temple.  
  
"I say that I am not some little hatchling for you to mock!" Daemon ground out angrily.  
  
"Well you would be right, but since you HAVEN'T done what I asked of you I can not give you the power that you seek. Besides, until all of the chosen are out of the way, neither of us will have the power that we are seeking" Kage replied cooly, eyes still on the mirror.  
  
Daemon blinked. It was true.....damn it! Daemon grumbled to himself about killing some such thing or another as he left the way he came.  
  
The Daemon Corps minus LadyDevimon followed meekly behind their leader and wondered just what Kage had offered their boss to make him so obediant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Tamer's Realm, Souther Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Devas had gathered around Zhuqioamon, who was perched carefully on the ground in his Palace.  
  
They watched as Zhuqioamon called upon some of the ancient magic that had helped create the Digital Worlds in every Quadrant. It was Zhuqioamon's hope that if it was properly done, that it would help banish the growing evil that had invaded the worlds and was currently trying to over take the Eastern Quadrant were the most defences lay, Azulongmon's Digidestined.  
  
Zhuqioamon had begun to glow while the 11 Deva's had been talking amoungst themselves.  
  
The glowing ceased and Zhuqioamon opened his eyes, beak clacking and growled at the large stone that sat before him.  
  
"I take it that you were not successful Sovereign?" Vajramon asked, talking a small step forward, hooves clacking as he did so.  
  
"No.....the stone will not help......from what I managed to gather from it, all will be well again we just must be patient" Zhuqioamon replied and stared up at the ceiling of his prominent Palace.  
  
"But surely if you tried again.....?" Makuramon asked hopefully. He trully believed that his Sovereign could do anything.  
  
"I am sorry Makuramon but it seems our fate is sealed. It just remains to be seen if the chosens destiny will be fufilled......." Zhuqioamon said softly and slowly made his way out of the main chamber in the large and beautiful Palace, leaving the Deva's alone with their thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*   
  
*~*~*Inside of Megidramon*~*~*  
  
/No..........................must hurt....MUST HURT!!!/  
  
//Hurt them.........they hurt bad!!!//  
  
*~*~*Back out with everybody else*~*~*  
  
"Alright, finish it everyone!" Yolie shouted above the din of battle. The digimon let loose their attacks once more and.........  
  
There was a mighty explosion as the attacks slammed into Megidramon. He began to glow, data sparing and fizzling. His form began to shrink as he went from the mighty demon dragon of hell to two small forms that looked like they had seen better days.  
  
Wait...two forms.....if Megidramon the alternate mega form of Guilmon, then what was lying on the ground?  
  
Several digimon partners of the Eastern Digidested, Sakuyamon, Aldamon, Zephyrmon and Korikakumon all crept forward to find out what had seperated from Megidramon with Guilmon.  
  
Gasps filled the air as the small group of them saw what lay in the battered earth.  
  
Guilmon, data fizzling and slowly being drawn away by an invisible force and.........a bloody and beaten Takato.  
  
"Takato!" Sakuyamon cried out, splitting apart into her seperate forms of Rika and Renamon who was still oddly coloured. The rest of the Tamers and the Northern Digidestined gathered around Guilmon and Takato's fadding forms.  
  
"Oh god.....Takato..." Rika cried and gently moved Takato, careful of the wounds that he and Guilmon shared.  
  
"Oh my god....." The Digidestined and everyone else whispered in shock as they gathered around Takato and Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon's legs were completely gone and the deletion was spreading to his chest and arms by the time the entire group had gathered around the two, digimon and human alike.  
  
"What happened?" Joe asked Rika and the other Tamers as he examined the wounds which would not stop bleeding, confirming what he already knew. Takato was dying.  
  
"He must have Biomerged somehow. If that happened then that's why Takato is so hurt. When we Biomerge with our digimon partners we become one with them and we feel every hit and loss of energy when we fight. So if Takato Biomerged with Guilmon to form Megidramon........then that pretty much explains everything" Henry replied quietly, letting everyone think about what he said for a few moments.  
  
The Digidestined were all in shock.  
  
They couldn't comprehend what had hapened, what they had done.  
  
Things like this weren't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to loose any of their forces. Especially not to their own hands.  
  
"Things like this aren't supposed to happen. We're the good guys right? Then why did we do this? Why did we try and delete Megidramon when we KNEW, we absolutely KNEW that Megidramon and Guilmon were one in the same? Would we have done that to any of our partners? Why did we fly off the handle so badly when we saw what Beelzebumon did? Why? WHY?!" Takayu screamed at the leaders of the Eastern Digidestined and the three Tamers who had gathered around Takato while their partners surrounded the small bits of data that were Guilmon.  
  
No one answered Takuya's questions. No one had the answers.  
  
The last of Guilmon's data sparked once before fadding away completely, along with Takato's life.  
  
The Goggle-headed Tamer and his verocious but innocent partner were no more.  
  
Gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
"TAKATO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rika screamed and sobbed openly.   
  
One of her friends was gone.   
  
Dead in her hands.   
  
All because of their hate.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy: And this is where I leave you. I just KNOW you guys are gonna love the next chapter. It's gonna be longer than this one, much longer. I'm sorry to make this one so short, but this is were it felt right to leave it. I know its not very long and I apollogize imensly for that. Also, if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I don't have anyhing to check it with. I get to work out of Wordpad and Notepad. Weeeeeeeeeeeeee lots of fun. Anyways....I hope you all liked but I must let Dragoon do his job.  
  
Dragoon: Yah yah.....Skittles doesn't own digimon. Blah blah blah. The usual. Are you people happy? Cause Im getting really sick of having to do this every chapter.  
  
Skittles: Shut it. Or for Halloween your going as a ballerina.  
  
Dragoon: O_O  
  
Flamedramon: *snickers*  
  
Skittles: You to flame-boy. Only you'll go as a pretty little princess. And I really should return you to RayD.......  
  
Flamedramon: O_O.........I wanna go home!  
  
Skittles: ..............after I torture*ahem*train you some more. You still misbehaive.  
  
Flamedramon: Meh.....look, candy!  
  
Skittles: Where?*Looks*  
  
Flamedramon: *bolts*  
  
Dragoon: Dang......I should have thought of that one......  
  
Skittles: *growls* whatever.....uh....time for reviews!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Waynemon-*grins* does that answer your question?  
  
ejgHorseLady-Here ya are, and I'll try to hurry with the next one!  
  
Neverwhere:Chaos Mode-Thanx, I appreciate the review!  
  
Hitmoi No Ryu-*Gasps* I would NEVER kill Impmon! Never! He's my fav character! Lol, I see some ones a litte blood thirsty.....I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Black RoseL Me-*pouts* you would leave just cause I couldn't update fast? That's not nice. Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter as well!  
  
RayD- Meh, as long as it goes up right? Lol, thanx for the review and try to update ANW as soon as you can...and you might want to look in your closet. Flamedramon escaped so he'll be hiding somewhere!  
  
Dragon-Thank you, I will do so! I might even make a sequel!  
  
Zerodragon-LOL, I think you liked? Lol.  
  
Summing up the Stars-Don't worry I will, though I take it from the urgency in the review you liked?  
  
Digifan-Thanks alot. Really. I do try to update as fast as possible, but sometimes life gets in the way ya know?  
  
Firehedgehog-Eep! O_O*hides behind Draggon* Uh.....sorry? Lol, I hope you liked this chapter! And please don't sic a evil muse on me or I will be forced to use.......*pulls T.V out of sub-space pocket* This. *T.V begins to play Barney and Teletubies repeatedly* Yeck......Lol, thanx for the review!   
  
Domnu-Lol, don't worry, I will finish it. It won't fall into a giant pit of doom, lol, thanx for the review!  
  
Anonymous Gal-Eh......Ken's to goody goody to be a virus. That and I made a mistake, he was supposed to be a virus, but meh, life will go on.*worlds stop* whoops, spoke to soon.....anyways back ont topic. Yes it was a trap, and you'll have to read and see to find out if they'll return to they're normal selves. You'll also have to wait to find out who has Balance. ^_^ Yes it will be coming to a close soon, and I've been thinking about a sequel. Yes, and thanks for letting me know. I switched them back. Lol, and the last one....well meh, prolly cause I'm lazy. ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Tamer of Light-Lol, I dunno, theres not much here to make a romance out of...sorry...but I can try a little!  
  
QuestionDeca-Lol, yup. Thanks for the review! That sucks....I hope you can figure out whats wrong!  
  
Kurt-Lol, kewl. Here's that update you wanted!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, time for the quote...........does anybody read this? Please tell me, I like to know if my efforts are worth while.  
  
The human race has just taken its first step into the world of stars... and someday, it'll probably be as screwed up as everywhere else we've meddled  
  
I was feeling synical, sue me.  
  
Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Life

Authoress Note: Hey, ya'll! I can tell you all liked that last chapter! Lol, since I said I would try and udate more I am trying to live up to my promise and get more done. So I am gonna get this finsihed! Yay me! Lol, now some of you may have noticed that I did not have the link to the MegidramonX pick at the bottom of the page like I said. It was however, at the top. I was hyper at the time and I forgot to move it to the bottom, for this I apologize. So now its here again, at the top of the page for those of you who missed it last time. Now, on with the next chapter!  
  
http://ca.geocities.com/digi_josied5/MegidramonX.jpg   
  
*~* Legend!*~*  
  
{Behemoth talking}  
  
[Grani talking]  
  
"Speach"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
/Digimon in biomerged form/  
  
//Human in biomerged form//  
  
Chapter 13 - Life  
  
Gone.   
  
Dead.  
  
Killed.  
  
Murdered.  
  
Those were words that were splayed across everyones minds.  
  
Why? Because of the simple fact that one of their own, a child no less, was dead. Dead and gone forever. And they were the ones that killed him.  
  
They had been blinded by hate and anger, but that was no excuse. Crying and apologizing could not bring the boy and his partner back. They would have to move on............eventually..............but for now, they would mourn. Mourn and curse their own stupidity.  
  
They had gathered up Takao's body quickly and had moved it into the temple. Takato's body was now lying in one of the many chambers of Azulongmon's temple. It was covered with a white sheet to hide the wounds that had been inflicted upon the small body. His D-Arc had been found beside him. The screen was black and cracked. The golden ring around it melted into undescribable metal. All in all the small device looked ready to fall apart at the slightest touch.  
  
Impmon had also been moved into the temple and had been placed in a special room that was guarded by several digimon. Though their anger and hatred had cooled slightly, they could not forget what had happened, what Impmon had done.  
  
They would leave the rookie alive for now, it was what Takato had been fighting for and they would respect his wishes.  
  
Though......sooner or later someone would have to tell the small demon. And they all knew that the result would not be pretty.  
  
The small purple digimon was resting now, though he had only regained consciousness to fall asleep. He was recovering amazinly well from the beating that he had taken. Though it wasn't really all that surprising. Impmon was a survivor, always had been, always will be.  
  
The Eastern Digidestined had broken off into small groups, consoling each other as best they could.  
  
The Tamers had gone off somewhere, to be away from the Digidestined. Rika cursing Ryo, Henry and herself for being so blind as to not see that Megidramon wasn't just Guilmon, but Guilmon and Takato.  
  
The Northern Digidestined didn't know what to do but they understood that something had happened the moment Takato and Guilmon were gone. Something had been unleashed into the Digital World and unless something could tame and control it there would not be much of a Digital World to save. Being closer to the elements that helped make up the Digital World they had keener senses about things pertaining their element, better than most digimon.  
  
Renamon watched all of this from the shadows, watching as the Digidestined and Tamers tried to go on about as if everything were alright, as if Takato had not died only hours before.  
  
They were in shock, trying to deny what had happened, what they had done.  
  
Renamon shook her pink head and decided to pay a visit to the five remaining chosen who had taken refuge in Impmon's prison room that wasn't really a prison cell.  
  
Renamon moved amoung the shadows as not to be seen by digimon or human, though she was pretty sure that she could have strolled down the middle of the hallway and no one would notice her. But considering her present condition she wasn't about to take the chance that someone would notice her and start smirking about her still dyed fur.  
  
Renamon easily entered the room which was earily quiet considering who it held. Considering the cirumstances, it was not all that strange.  
  
The five chosen sat close to Impmon, but close enough that should he awake suddenly and start to attack them they would have time and space to dodge any attacks. Renamon stayed in the shadows were she knew she would be unseen and unsensed by the chosen turned digimon and their partners.  
  
"Who's gonna tell him?" Ken asked nervously, voice quite as he kept his eyes on the small, still injured form of Impmon. Impmon's form was still, the only movement that he made was his small chest rising and falling with each breath letting the chosen know that he was still alive and kicking.  
  
They weren't sure just how long Impmon would sleep. He needed alot of rest to recover from the injuries that he had gotten from the beating he had so kindly recieved from just about all of the Eastern Digidestined. The chosen agreed with the Eastern Digidestined that yes, what Impmon had done was unforgivable, but then Impmon had never asked for forgiveness and had been loyal to them even though he was treated badly.  
  
"I'm not gonna do it, he's gonna kill the nearest person to him. Personally I quite like living" Matt said in an off handed way, waving his hand slightly as he said so.  
  
"Oh and you think that because high and mighty Matt says he doesn't want to do something then he doesn't have to?" Tai growled, irrated with Matt and the way he had been acting lately.  
  
"Yup" Matt said with a smirk, knowing he would get a ise out of Tai. And right now that was something they all needed. Just plain fun. Something none of them had really had for a long time. Everytime that they had tried to do something entertaining or fun, something bad happened. Well not this time........  
  
"Ugh! I'm gonna kill you, you arrogant jerk!" Tai growled through his teeth, green eyes almost glowing with thoughts of dismemberment. Particularly with the dismembering of Matt......  
  
Matt gulped nervously and looked at his companions who had wisely chosen to stay out of the mess that Matt had dug himself into. He glanced quickly at Impmon before remembering that Impmon wouldn't be able to help him.  
  
"Eh..........Tai.....we really shouldn't make so much noise.....Impmon might wake up.......tell you what....who ever wakes Impmon up has to tell him" Matt said quickly, a small, and pathetic plan forming in his head.  
  
Tai gave him a strange pondering look before he backed off and nodded, deciding that he would win this by being totally silent. He would not loose to Matt, no matter how small the challenge.  
  
"This is pathetic" Ken mumbled to himself as he fiddled with his light green shirt. He watched Tai nd Matt sit still for about 3 minutes before they both started to fidget.  
  
Davis sat quietly, watching all of this, while keeping an eye on the still sleeping Impmon, though Impmon was not sleeping as peacefully as before. He had started to shift and twist in his healing slumber. Davis watched with slight intrest when Tai started to poke Matt in the side in an attempt to make Matt wake Impmon up. Matt was not going to give in easily so he had started to poke Tai back, making sure to get him in the side so that Tai would squirm more.   
  
Davis fought back a laugh when it turned into a wresrling match between the two. They had fallen out of their seats and had rolled onto the ground and were locked in combat as they fought with each other.   
  
Matt managed to get Tai on the ground long enough to pin him, but Tai was not going to be so easily defeated. He twisted and slipped out of Matt's grasp before he dived back into the fray to start wrestling with Matt once more.   
  
The two tumbled about the room for a few moments before getting dangerously close to the bed that Impmon was resting on. Davis gave a small gulp while Veemon stared on in horror as the two crashed right into Impmon causing the small demon rookie to fall off of the bed to the floor.  
  
Everyone in the room froze, even Renamon though she was hidden and would not have been seen she still froze. All was silent and Impmon did not even twitch from where he had fallen off of the bed. The whole room sighed a breath of relief and moved back a step from the still slumbering Impmon. Tai and Matt sat down quietly in their own chairs, though glaring at each other the whole way.  
  
Ken and Davis shared a look before holding back laughter as Matt started the whole thing over again. Renamon left the boys to themselves, deciding that watching them would not prove to be a very good way to spend her time. She teleported out quickly and quietly and went off to plan some more revenge for the two stupid digimon that had crossed her earlier.  
  
Thankfully, not long after Renamon left, the two tired of their pathetic little game and sat still, Tai nearly falling asleep and Matt staring off into space. Davis was also out in space and Ken was just sitting still with his partner in his lap.  
  
Tai suddenly sneezed making the whole room look at him oddly. Impmon moaned in his sleep and the five of them and the four digimon partners turned in time to see Impmon give another moan and crack an emerald eye open.  
  
Impmon blinked lazily, giving a yawn before sitting up from his position on the floor. He looked around the room and immediatly noticed the absense of Takato and Guilmon. He wondered were they were, they had been so intent on protecting him he had figured they would be there when he woke up.............if he woke up, but seeing as he was awake that ment he was alive and all was well.  
  
He noticed the five human turned digimon and four normal digimon turn their eyes on him. There was something wrong with their eyes. He couldn't quite place it but something bad had happened, he could feel it and see it in their eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys, you look like somebody dies or somethin" Impmon said, not really putting any oomf into what he was saying, he was still bone tired and very VERY sore. He noticed the reaction he got with that. The whole lot of them winced and looked away from Impmon.  
  
"What, was it somethin I said?" Impmon asked the nine of them, completely clueless as to what had happened after he was knocked unconscious and to what the nine of them had witnessed and shamefully played a part in.  
  
"Ya........uh....Impmon.......we're not really sure how to tell you this......but.........someone did die. Two someones. One might come back.....but the other............the other won't be able to come back" Davis said in a subdued voice.  
  
Impmon froze. Someone died? No..............no more pain, no more death!  
  
"Impmon...............................we........oh god we're sorry Impmon................." Takuya chocked out before turning away from Impmon. He got up and left the room. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to be alone for a while. The events where still far to fresh in his mind.  
  
"W.....wh...who?" Impmon managed to get out, terrified of the answer.  
  
Ken looked at him but turned away, he couldn't say it, it hurt to much and it was going to hurt so much more when Impmon found out.  
  
It was Tai who found his voice and courage first.   
  
"Impmon.................the ones who.....who...who....died........it was Takato and Guilmon" Tai said, stuttering in the middle, almost loosing his courage. The reaction was immediate. Impmon's eyes grew huge and watered slightly before hardening and glaring at Tai.  
  
"Your lying." Impmon stated in a cold hard voice. They couldn't be dead......they just couldn't!  
  
Tai, Davis, Matt and Ken all shook their heads no, they weren't lying. They would never lie about something like this.  
  
"No....you have to be lying!" Impmon said, starting to shake slightly.   
  
*No.....NO! They're lying! This is all some big joke! Lets laugh at Impmon while he's down! They can't be gone! No..nono.nonononononononononono!* Impmon thought desperately to himself, praying to whatever Diety that would listen for this horrible news not to be true. Unfortunately all the Diety's were busy.   
  
"Impmon............" Ken began, trying to think of something comforting to say, but not finding anything that would be able to make the pain go away.  
  
"NO!" Impmon shouted and stood up, ignoring his aching limbs. He bolted past the eight of them, past the doors and past the guards that had fallen asleep at the door.  
  
Impmon was going to find Takato and Guilmon. They weren't gone! They couldn't be gone! They were his friends....they were true friends......the only people he would ever call friends.  
  
Impmon ran blindly through the temple, looking for something he would never find. He finally grew so weary that he could not go much further. He found himself in a deserted hall and went into the first room which happened to be to his left. He opened the door quickly and quietly, shutting the door in the same manner that he had opened it with.  
  
The first thing that he noticed was that room was several degrees lower in temperature than it had been out in the hallway. The second thing that he noticed was that there was only one thing in the entire room, which was fairly large and ornamental.  
  
He moved closer to the thing in the middle of the room which turned out to be a bed, an occupied bed. The person in the bed was covered only in a white sheet, which was pulled over their head.  
  
Letting his curiousity get the better of him, he moved forward, toward the bed. He reached up with a shaky hand to pull the sheet back, but paused for a moment. Why the heck was he so shaky?   
  
He yanked the sheet back.  
  
Time stopped as he stared at what lay beneath the sheet.  
  
Takato.  
  
No..................no..................NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Impmon took a step back before moving closer again. Takato was dead. Dead and covered in horrible wounds, the obvious reason for his demise. Beside his head lay what was left of his D-Arc.  
  
Impmon turned and ran from the room. Ran from what lay in the room, ran from the truth. The truth that two of his friends, the only ones he could ever truly call friends.  
  
Tears threatened to spill from his eyes sa he ran down the halls of the Temple and out into the forest that surrounded the Temple grounds.  
  
He ran until he couldn't run anymore. He didn't know where he was anymore, not that it really mattered to him. He had no reason to stay with THEM anymore. Impmon looked around, finding himself surrounded by trees he lept up into the nearest one. He settled himself on a thick branch. Tears began to trickle out of his emerald eyes. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
"Stupid Pineapple-Head.........stupid Goggle-Head.......why did you have to go and die?" Impmon mumbled softly to himself. Why? Why?! Why did they die....how? How did they die?! They had faced him when he had gone mad with power, they had defeated the D-Reaper and they had freed Rika and the GrandLocomon from the Parasimon and saved the entire Real World. So what had killed them? What?!  
  
Impmon sat in the tree for a long time thinking about Takato and Guilmon. The things that they had doen and what they had been through. So many things.....  
  
He finally moved, stretching stiff muscles and sore limbs before he lept down to the ground to slowly make his way back to the temple. He had to know, and the only ones that did know where the Tamers and the Digidestined. So he had to go back to the Temple whether he wanted to or not.  
  
He began to slowly trudge his way back to the temple, even though he didn't know where it was or where he was. He growled softly to himself, who ever had bumped Takato and Guilmon off........well let's just say Impmon wouldn't want to be them by the time he was finished with them.  
  
A snapping twig brought Impmon out of his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the area. There, there was something hiding in the bushes there.  
  
Five digimon stepped out and Impmon recognized them to be Ryuudamon, Gotsumon, Solarmon, Kotemon and Tapirmon. Impmon glared at them and tapped his foot impatiently. They were in his way, and if they didn't move soon they were gonna be tasting one of his fireballs.  
  
"Well, well, well.........looky here guys. Some little hot shot virus hinks he can just stroll on through our territory like he owns it." The Ryuudamon sneered towards Impmon, causing Impmon to growl and cluth his fists tightly by his sides. They had a minute to move or they were gonna find themselves barbaqued.  
  
"Move. Now." Impmon stated coldly, he didn't have time for this.  
  
"Heh, not until you pay the toll. Ten digidollars or we get to teach you why digimon don't mess with us!" Gotsumon said and took a step towards Impmon.  
  
"What the heck is a digidollar? I ain't payin you morons nothin! Now move or I'll pound ya into the ground!" Impmon threatened the five of them.  
  
The five digimon blinked and began to move towards Impmon.  
  
"I see you aren't the smartest of mon's are ya? Fine then! Inferno Funnel!" Impmon shouted and summoned a big fireball from the ground. He launched the fireball at the leader, Ryuudamon.  
  
The fireball smashed into Ryuudamon and threw him back into the bushes that he and his croonies came from.  
  
Kotemon, Solarmon, Gotsumon and Tapirmon looked at Impmon and ran back to help their fallen leader up. Ryuudamon glared at Impmon.  
  
"You must think your pretty tough, but there's no way you can beat us all!" Ryuudamon said, standing up.  
  
"I don't want to fight you idiots right now! I'm headed back to Azulongmon's and if you don't get out of my way, I'll splatter you all across the trees!" Impmon growled, and lit a fireball above each hand.  
  
"Azulongmon? Ha, ya right!" Kotemon scoffed, not believing what Impmon was saying.  
  
"Whatever, see you digi-losers later" Impmon said and lept up to the tree branches above all of them and began to make his way across the forest, ignoring the screaming and rucuss that the five rookies he had left behind were making.   
  
It took him a while, but he eventually found Azulongmon's Temple. The grounds around the Temple were strangely empty. It was also very quiet. Had it been that quiet when he had run out into the forest? He couldn't remember, the pain of loosing a friend was still to fresh in his mind.  
  
Impmon slowly made his way into the deserted Temple. Where was everybody? Impmon wandered around the Temple, looking for a sign as to where the Digidestined may have all gone to.  
  
He finally found them all in a room, they were all in there, the Eastern Digidestined, the Tamers and the Northern Digidestined. *chosen included*  
  
He carefully snuck in and stood behind all who had gathered in the room, making sure to stay in the shadows. He would confront one of them.......but first he was going to see what they were up to. They were all acting very down troddin. He knew it was partially from Takato and Guilmon's death, but he sensed that was not the only thing that was troubling them.  
  
Most of the Digidestined sat quietly, head in their hands, while others stared blankly ahead. Others talked quietly amoungst themselves and these were the ones that Impmon slowly moved to. As he got closer he began to hear them speaking. Once he was close enough that he could hear them all clearly he settled himself against the wall to listen in on what they were talking about.  
  
"What are we going to do? We....we can't fight.....none of us are in any condition to fight.......not after...." Yolie trailed off and looked to the others that she was sitting and talking with.  
  
Kari, Rika, Henry and Sora lifted their heads to meet the same saddened gaze that every other person in the room had.  
  
"Not after we murdered one of our own?" Rika asked bitterly, looking away from everyones eyes not letting them see the few tears that slipped from her amethyst orbs.  
  
"I can't believe we were so blinded that we killed Takato..............I still don't understand how he and Guilmon Biomerged to Megidramon........it should have been impossible" Henry said, no emotion in his voice. He felt dead....He was dead inside.........and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one to feel that way.  
  
Impmon stiffened.   
  
No.  
  
They.....they couldn't have!  
  
They couldn't do something like this. They couldn't have been the ones that killed Takato, they just couldn't!  
  
Impmon was frozen in time, like a statue, as he sloely learned of what happened when he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Takato and Guilmon had somehow Biomerged into the monstrocity known as Megidramon. And they had attacked the Digidestined.............all to save and protect him..........  
  
It was him..............  
  
It was all his fault...............  
  
He was the reason that Takato and Guilmon were no longer with them.  
  
If he hadn't been there................they would still be alive...................  
  
Is that all he could do? Cause pain?  
  
Maybe the world would be better off with out him.........  
  
Aw, who was he kidding?!  
  
Of course the world would be better off with out him. And why wouldn't it?  
  
Impmon got up slowly, mindfull once again of his still healing injuries and crept out of the large room, silent as the night.  
  
He wasn't quite sure where he was going but he let his feet lead him.   
  
He found himself in front of a familair door. Why was it familair? Impmon took a step towards the door, pausing before moving forward and opening the door.   
  
He suddenly knew why he remembered this room so clearly...............it was the room that held Takato's battered body.   
  
Someone turned to look at the other person that had come to see Takato. It was Davis.   
  
Impmon took an unsteady step backwards and found himself bumping into something solid. He looked up to see a hooded figure. The person was of medium height and build, and wore the hood of the brown cloak down low so that none could see their face.  
  
"Hello........I have been called to help.............to help bring Takato back" The mysterious person said, lifting their head to look in Takato and Takuya's direction.  
  
"What do you mean to bring him back?! He's dead! That's not exactly something you can come back from!" Davis shouted angrily at the hooded being, turning angry maroon eyes to the person standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ah, now see that is where you are wrong..........I will admit, another attack and Takato and Guilmon would be dead but at the moment they are very much alive." The robed figure said, taking slow and deliberate steps forward, towards where Takato lay.  
  
Impmon growled and quickly placed himself between the weird cloak person and Takato's bosy.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?!" Impmon demamnded, still growling and staying between Takato's body and the cloak wearing person.  
  
"Have none of you realized? I honestly thought that you lot were brighter than that! You see Takato's body? Well that means that he is still alive! You should know, the digimon from the Southern Quadrant especially that everything in the Digital World is made up of data. And when something can no longer function, it dies and breaks up into seperate pieces of data." The hooded figure explained to the two digimon.  
  
Impmon said nothing as this was processed. It made sense.......but then why wasn't Takato moving or breathing? Why did he seem dead if he wasn't? This was to confusing.......  
  
"Alright, if he's alive then why does he look dead? The reason is because he is dead! Why can't you leave us alone? Don't you think we've all suffered enough?!" Davis demanded angrily.  
  
"His body is alive, though it may not live long if it's soul is not returned to it...............what Takato needs is a Miracle........Takato's soul has departed from his body and it is trapped. Guilmon is with Takato's soul but they can not escape what has them trapped with in its webs. The Hazard and Chaos have both been awaked in Takato and it has caused his soul to be trapped in a limbo, and if his soul does not return to it's body soon, Takato WILL die, and then nothing will be able to bring him back" The hooded figure said and laid a hand on the chest of Takato's body. The two symbols on Takato's head gave off a small shine before returning to the dull black that they had been before. They moved their hand to Takato's D-Arc before gently picking up the broken device.  
  
"His D-Arc will need to be destroyed at the exact time that his soul comes back to his body. Once that happens there will be a period of time that will determine whether or not Takato will live. He needs to create another D-Arc, much like he once did when his original one was destroyed from the power of Megidramon" The robed being stated and placed the D-Arc gently back from where they had picked it up.  
  
"And how are we gonna do that?! These things are nearly indestructible!" Impmon shouted at the cloaked person and waved an angry loved hand at them.  
  
"I know.......I do not know how this will be done, I only know this is what must be done" The cloaked figure said and turned away from Takato and began to move towards the open door.  
  
"Wait a minute! How can we trust you? How do we know that your not leading us on some endless chase?" Impmon asked, stopping the figure from moving.  
  
"We don't............we just have to trust them. We may be Takato's only hope!" Davis exclaimed and pulled Impmon away from the figure allowing them to give them a curt nod and leave the room. The two looked down the hallway and found no signs that the hooded being had been there at all.  
  
"That had to be one of the weirdest moments of my life" Davis said and blinked, looking at Impmon before letting his gaze settle on Takato.  
  
"Now what?" Impmon asked Davis, looking up at the human turned digimon.  
  
"I don't know. We pray I guess, where else are we gonna get a Miracle from?" Davis said with a sigh and returned to his post near Takato. Davis sat perfectly still save for the few random times that his ears twitched.   
  
Davis sat completely still and seemingly stared off into space while he prayed to every Diety that he knew. He didn't want Takato to die...or be dead...or whatever...he had befriended the younger Goggle-boy and had gotten along well with him.  
  
Impmon just stood where he was, not moving. To many things were running through his mind at the moment.  
  
Impmon gave a sigh and finally moved to where Davis sat and positioned himself near the deeply thinking digimon.  
  
*Please.........please, give us that Miracle......* Davis and Impmon prayed at the exact same time, unaware that the other was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
At that moment three things happened. The first was that a symbol began to glow a maroon colour on Davis's forheaed, to be specific, the symbol of Miracles. The second thing to happen was that on Takato's forhead a symbol also began to glow, it was the symbol of life and it was glowing with a soft warm gold glow. The third thing was that Takato's D-Arc suddenly came to life causing Impmon to reach forward and grab it.  
  
If this was their Miracle then someone had to destroy the small device in his hand. He knew that a digimon's attack wouldn't be able to do it......but maybe another D-Arc?  
  
Impmon carefully reached under his precious red scarf and pulled out the most treasured posession he had. His purple D-Arc. In one hand he took Takato's mangled D-Arc and held it firmly against the ground. In the other he took his static crackling D-Arc and smashed them together.  
  
The effect was instantaneous.  
  
The mangled piece of metal and plastic that had been Takato's D-arc shattered into little bits of data before floating away. But that was not the only thing that happened........no......  
  
The D-Arc that had been Impmon's also shattered and floated away just like Takato's had, some bits of data from Takato's old D-Arc even mingled with Impmon's before they all faded away completely.  
  
Impmon felt the loss of the D-Arc immediatly but paid the sudden pain no head. He had all of his focus on Takato.  
  
The three symbols on Takato's forhead flashed viciously once before they calmed and another beam of light appeared beside Takato leaving something in it's wake.  
  
A D-Arc.  
  
But there was something strange about this one, and Impmon felt it as soon as it appeared. It was his. It was also Takato and Guilmon's...............and that ment............they were partners.  
  
The D-Arc that had appeared beside Takato wasn't an ordinary one, but then anything that Takato did or made was never ordinary.  
  
The base of the D-Arc was pitch black, while the metal band around the screen was gold. The buttons and plastic clip were both blood red and the cloth band that connected the D-Arc and clip together was a dark sinister purple. On the gold metal band there was the same writing that had been on the previous one. And the most obvious difference between the old gold one and any other D-Arc was the fact that there were two places to slash a card, one on each side of the D-Arc.  
  
Impmon moved his eyes from the D-Arc and looked at Takato who had begun to breath again.   
  
He was alive.  
  
He was alive!!!!!!!!  
  
"He's alive!" Impmon and Davis shouted and whooped with joy.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Ya ya....I'm a bad Authoress. I know I promised that this one would be longer to make up for the shortness of the last chapter but it just didn't work out that was. In fact I think this has to be one of the shortest chapters that I've written for this whole fic. *Sighs* Damn...oh well, I hope you guys like this chapter, you really seemed to like the last one. ^_^  
  
Dragoon: That's cause you killed off the main character!  
  
Skittles: Don't you read? He was never dead to begin with! And do your job! People don't wan't to see us fighting!  
  
Dragoon: * grumbles* Skittles the Sugar Fairy does not own digimon despite bribs and death threats towards current owners  
  
Skittles: Great, now reviews.....  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Anonymous person who didn't leave a name - does this chapter answer your question? Lol, thanx for the review!  
  
QuestionDeca - @_@ Whoa..........I'm confuzzled......uh thanx for the review!  
  
Neverwhere: Chaos Mode - Really, its not that good. Thanks for the review!  
  
RayD - Lol, thanks, but you can keep him for now. He's to much of a hassle to watch. Just as long as he doesn't start trying to summon higher powers again O_o Try and stop him if starts to do that......thanx again for the review!  
  
Firehedgehog - How bout you write me a Tyson/Tala? That would be to cute ^_^ Lol, I don't think I would ever send Barney and teletubbies on T.V to anybody, thats just to cruel. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for your review!  
  
Eevetta - *looks bad* Uh....sorry I made you so sad.....this story really just has a life of its own when it comes to writing it, I never know what will happen next and I'm the authoress! Lol, well I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!  
  
ejgHorseLady - Wow, thanks really. The webpage is at the top of both chapters, this one and the last one. O_o Megidramon is really freaky looking. Lol, thanks for the review and I hope you nejoyed this chapter!  
  
Waynemon - Lol, I see the muse thing is contagious! Lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter and once again I believe this chapter answered most of your question! Thanx for the review!  
  
Zerodragon - Lol, it was tempting to go that route and I nearly did, but it ended up like this. I hope you liked and thanx for the review!  
  
TC - Actually.........I don't really know...he just kinda died........*looks sheepish* Lol, anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Hitomi No Ryu - Lol, maybe you should go into the psychic business.......Lol, thanks for the review!  
  
NIGHTBLADE - One answer for your one question! Yes! Lol, thanks for the reivew!  
  
Summing up the Stars - I seem to be getting that responce alot........lol, thanks for the review!  
  
MarinBlue - Thank-you! I hope you also enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Lord - Ah, but that dear reviewer is for me to know and you to wonder about. It shall be revealed as to why I skipped over Balance restoring things ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Black RoseL Me - Lol, ya...oh well ^^ I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Charmeleon - Meh, Life is brutal. Live with it. And your right, there is nothing good about murder, but then you must remember that this is fiction and that none of this is real. And as to your remark about my chapters being good up until this point well....that's your opinion and theres nothing I can say against it. I can however say that I would write it again even if nobody liked it because I write for the sake of writing. Almost every big fic like this has a darker element to it. Thats just he way it goes. Life isn't all peaches and cream and I am trying to make this seem life like and real so that readers enjoy it. Thanks for the review ^^  
  
Chasoblizzard - Uh.........I think you forgot some of your review ^^ Thanks anyways!  
  
Lisa-Chan3 - I'm sorry*pats back sympathetically* I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Okay, I'm done now and its time for the pointless little quote that no one bothers to read!!!!  
  
"Live each day like it is your last, for one day you are sure to be right."-Unknown  
  
So now you review! You wanna why? Cause it makes Skittles happy and when Skittles is happy she write more! *hint hint* So click the little button and review, it takes all of a minute! Please review! 


	14. Partners

Authoress Note: So Takato is alive again, or rather is back because he was never dead to begin with. ^_^ Lol, that was definately one of the weirder chaps, it was also hard to write cause I wasn't sure how to go about it. But it turned out okay, and now its time for the fun part of when the Digidetined and the Tamers find out that he's alive! Lol, this is gonna be great! And just think, in a few chapters this whole thing is gonna be over......I hope.....cause I don't usually do big fics like this, in fact, this may actually be the last chapter of Missing Link. We'll just have to see how this turns out. Oh well, I'll start writing now! Hope you guys enjoy this super big chapter I made for ya's!   
  
*~* Legend!*~*  
  
{Behemoth talking}  
  
[Grani talking]  
  
"Speach"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
/Digimon in biomerged form/  
  
//Human in biomerged form//  
  
Chapter 14 - Partners  
  
Takato was alive.  
  
Alive and.....not well just yet.......but he was getting there!  
  
It's not like he was at risk of dying anymore, which was good because Impmon seriously doubted if he could stand loosing a friend...............Especially now that they were partners.  
  
That was something that had confused him very thoroughly. Why were they partners exactly? Takato already had a partner, Guilmon. So why had they become partners? Was it because he had used his own D-Arc to smash Takato and Guilmon's into little pieces of data?  
  
He would never know, but right now he had to make sure that his new partner was going to be okay. He had to be protected.  
  
Impmon had missed this feeling, the feeling of having someone to protect, someone to care for you when your down. Not that HE would ever need Takato, nope he was to strong. Yup, but Takato being the Goggle-Head that he was, needed all the protection that he could get.  
  
Impmon was sitting next to Takato where Davis had been. Davis had left to get some of the Digidestined or some of the Tamers, which Impmon knew was going to be a bad idea but they did have to be told so.........  
  
That left Impmon here with Takato wondering just how Takato had survived and where Guilmon was. Guilmon was supposed to be alive but he wasn't with Takato and Impmon..........so where was he?  
  
He knew that Guilmon would never be apart from Takato long so he waited for the red dino-dragon's return.  
  
*~*~*Guilmon*~*~*  
  
Guilmon watched everything take place.  
  
Everything.  
  
He watched as the Digidestined swarmed towards Megidramon and murdered him, calling it the right thing. But they were wrong. What Megidramon was doing was right. He was protecting a friend.  
  
He watched as Megidramon glowed and became to seperate beings.  
  
Himself and Takato.  
  
He watched as the Digidestined and Tamers gathered around Takato's bloody and beaten body. He watched as his Tamer and best friend stopped breathing. He watched as his data broke apart and disapeared.  
  
He watched the grief stricken Tamers and Digidestined carefully gathered Takato and their wounded before slowly going back to Azulongmon's Temple. And as they carefully moved Takato, placing him gently in a room before moving a barely alive Impmon into another room, not as gently as they could have.  
  
He watched as Digidestined and Tamers filtered in and out of the room that they had placed Takato, and as one person stayed by Takato's side before being joined by a now awake Impmon.  
  
Something interesting happened when a figure, Guilmon wasn't sure who it was as they were wearing a cloak to disguise themselves but he was positive that he had met them before somewhere. He just couldn't remember where, when or who.  
  
A burst of light caught his attention and Guilmon looked over to find that his Tamer was alive, and that he and Takato now had a new D-Arc.  
  
Oh yah, and Impmon was also Takato's partner.  
  
That had come as a bit of a shock to Guilmon, but it didn't really bother him.  
  
Now Impmon had friends that would never desert him. They had always been there for the small imp before but now the little demon couldn't run away from them.  
  
And Takato was alive again.  
  
This was good.  
  
Very good.  
  
But it left him wondering where he was and why he wasn't back where he belonged, with Takato and Impmon. The boy-Davis is he remembered correctly had gone to get someone to tell them the fantastic news that Takato wasn't dead. So Guilmon continued to watch over his partners and waited patiently for something, anything to happen.  
  
Unfortunately nothing was happening and Guilmon was starting to get a bit worried. Shouldn't he be back with them by now?  
  
He was really starting to get worried when the boy that had been with Impmon earlier came back-with several Tamers and Digidestined.   
  
Guilmon gave a small toothy grin when he saw the looks on the faces of the Digidestined and old friends. It was funny! They turned white, and then red and then one of them fell over. It was REALLY funny cause apparently they thought that it was just a nasty prank made by Impmon and Impmon was innocent for once.  
  
Guilmon chuckled as some of the Digidestined, who were they again? Oh yah, Yolie and T.K. got a little singed as Impmon became really REALLY angry.  
  
Apparently Impmon didn't like the way they were treating him, or his new Tamer. So Impmon did what Impmon usually did. He threw some fireballs at them. Pretty decently sized ones to. Needless to say, the Tamers had a rather hard time trying to get near enough to Takato to see if Davis was telling the truth.  
  
They finally managed it, and found to their immense joy that Takato was indeed alive.  
  
However that didn't help him. He was still stuck where ever he was and couldn't return to his Tamer. He could watch what happened, but he could not get back.  
  
He had tried several times but it seemed as if he wasn't even in the same dimension as Takato and Impmon any more. Almost as if he was just beyond what people could normally see. Beyond...................but beyond what?  
  
The answer lay before him. He just had to figure it out.  
  
*~*~*Back with Impmon, Takato, Davis and everyone else*~*~*  
  
Impmon was beginning to worry.  
  
Davis had returned with a couple of the Digidestined from this realm and all of the Tamers but Guilmon had yet to return.  
  
And it troubled him deeply.  
  
What if the red dino-dragon never returned?  
  
What if he really was deleted?  
  
Would he be gone for good?  
  
NO!  
  
He couldn't think like that. Guilmon would come back, same as before. The same bread-snarfing doufus that everyone knew and loved.  
  
But he couldn't help but doubt........  
  
His thoughts were interupted by Rika, who had apparently been talking to him for the last five minutes. Not that he cared. The Digimon Queen and he had never been on good terms, and it had only been worse when the goggle-headed Takato disappeared.  
  
Right now she was angry at him. She had wasted five minutes of her life trying to get answers out of Impmon who hadn't even been paying attention to her. So naturally, she was angry.  
  
"Listen up Impmon. I don't know what happened to Takato, or why he's still alive. But if you don't stay away from him, I'll finish what I've wanted to do for so long" Rika threated the small imp before turning to leave.  
  
"There's a bit of a problem with your order toots. Takato and I are partners now, I can't exactly leave him alone. And if you so much as bump him the wrong way it'll be me takin you and your foxy friend out. Got that?" Impmon stated calmly before turning back to his partner, knowing exactly what Rika was going to say.  
  
"Partners?! With you?!" Rika shouted and whirled on Impmon who was holding the small, and treasured device.  
  
"Yup. Now get outta here. I don't want anybody disturbin Takato. Though them kids can come in if they want" Impmon said and waved Rika away, a small smirk on his face as he heard Rika stomp off growling.  
  
Davis smiled and shook his head as he watched all of this happen. The Digidestined that he had brought with him hadleft to tell everyone else the good news. The Tamers had gone off by themselves to talk about something leaving Impmon, Takato and himself alone in the room. He knew it wouldn't be long until the rest of the chosen came thundering in to see if what they heard was true, so he sat down and patienly waited.  
  
While he waited he thought about all that had happned. In less than an hour his own power had been activated along with one more of Takato's bringing the boy back to life-even though he was told that he hadn't been dead in the first place it was hard not to think of Takato being dead before the small miracle had happened. Impmon was Takato's partner........and Guilmon was still no where to be found.  
  
His head was spinning as he thought of all of this.  
  
Where was Guilmon? He remembered that the cloaked person had spoken of a limbo. A place where Takato's soul and Guilmon had been trapped. Was it possible that Guilmon had not been freed when Takato's soul returned to its body?  
  
Davis gave a frustrated sigh and lookedup to find that he and Impmon were no longer the only ones in the room. The rest of the chosen had appeared some time ago and were all still staring at Takato in shock.  
  
Takuya was the first to shake off his shock and closed his open jaw with a small click from clacking fangs. Tai, Matt and Ken all snapped out of their daze about the same time. They looked away from Takato a moment to look at Davis, who had gotten up and moved over to stand next to his friends.  
  
"He's really alive again? It's not some whacked out dream?" Takuya asked, green eyes filled with worry that this was indeed a dream and that someone he considered a friend was still indeed dead.  
  
"Nope he's alive. Its weird though.......Guilmon hasn't returned and Impmon and I are starting to worry" Davis said, blue ears dropping sadly.  
  
"Awe, don't be sad Davish! I'm sure Guilmon's okay!" Veemon said reassuringly to his partner, even if he didn't know if it was true or not it was what Davis needed to hear.  
  
"When did you guys get here?!" Davis shouted in surprise. Not that he didn't miss his partner. It was just that Veemon, Agumon, Gabumon and Wormmon had disappeared for a while and Davis had not been expecting to see them for a while.  
  
"News travels fast in Azulongmon's temple so we had to come and see if it was true. Besides, we couldn't stay away from our dest friends forever!" Agumon said, smiling and reassuring his own parter.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Veemon is right and Guilmon will show up soon. The best idea right now is for all of us to get some sleep. You to Impmon" Ken said and gave a sharp look to the small rookie who hadn't moved from Takato's side the entire time that the chosen had been in the room.  
  
"I'm fine!" Impmon argued, stiffling a yawn before glaring at the small chosen of Kindness. He hadn't been tired until the human turned digimon had mentioned sleep.  
  
"Riiiiiiiihgt. I think Ken's right though. Sleep sounds really good right about now" Matt admitted, stiffling a yawn of his own.  
  
"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" Tai droned out and leaned against Takuya, already half asleep.  
  
"Tai!" Takuya groaned before stepping away letting Tai fall to the ground. This earned several chuckles from the digimon, but were all cut short by yawns.  
  
"Ouch" Tai mumbled, but stayed on the floor. He was tired. VERY tired, and right now the cold hard floor was very, very comfortable.  
  
"That is so not fair. I wish I could drop off like that. I've known Tai for years and I still don't know how he does that" Matt grumbled and stalked off out of the room, shortly followed by Takuya and Gabumon. Ken stayed with Davis, Tai, Impmon and Takato as did their partners. He knew that the other two would be back soon toting the blankets and pillows so they could stay with Impmon and Takato.  
  
Davis walked over to the now snoring Tai and grabbed his arms to drag him over to the wall so he wasn't lying in the middle of the floor anymore. He moved back to where Ken, Wormmon and Veemon all sat and ran a hand through his dark hair before sitting down next to his three friends who all looked like they were ready to drop off at any moment.  
  
Davis looked up when he heard something coming into the room. It was Takuya, Matt and Gabumon, all loaded down with blankets and pillows. Takuya threw some at Tai and Agumon, who caught them and arranged a pillow and blanket for Tai before making himself comfortable. While Agumon did that Matt and Gabumon passed out the other pillows and blankets before making themselves comfortable. Takuya took time arranging his blanket and pillow and curled up much like a dog would on his pillow and blanket while Davis, Veemon, and Ken just threw theirs down and plopped down. Wormmon curled up beside Ken on his pillow while Impmon took a blankte and pulled it over Takato so he wouldn't get cold.  
  
Impmon sat back down and watched as one by one each of the chosen dropped off to sleep. He felt his own eyes start to close and tried to fight off what he needed, but it was useless sa he fell asleep. Giving his still healing body what it needed. Rest.  
  
*~*~*Guilmon*~*~*  
  
Guilmon was getting really mad now. Everyone had fallen asleep and he STILL hadn't figured out how to return to his partners. He gave a frustrated growl as he sat down.  
  
He finally looked at his surroundings and found that they were very dull.  
  
It was just a big place of nothingness. It was a red nothingness, but nothingness none the less.  
  
Guilmon got up and began to move away from where he had been watching his Tamer and other partner. He didn't know how he moved seeing as there was no ground to hold him up. But he moved none the less.  
  
As he started to move he noticed that as he began to move the nothingness started to get lighter. He stopped and started to move the other way, not liking the way everything in the nothing was changing. He stopped when he noticed that the nothingness was changing once again, but instead of getting lighter like it had before it had started to darken to an almost black. Guilmon ground to a halt and looked back the way he had been originally going before he had turned to start going the way that he was now facing.  
  
"Now where do I go?" Guilmon asked the nothingness and sat down again to try and figure out what he was going to do. When he went on way everything got lighter and it bothered him, but when he went this way everything got darker and he liked that even less. So now he was faced with the tough descision of what to do. Continue on towards the darkness, go back to the light, or go back to where it was balanced and continue to watch over Takato and Impmon.  
  
This was hard! How was he supposed to choose? He finally made up his mind and decided to head back towards the lighter side of the nothingness. It still didn't feel right to him but at least it wasn't as bad as the darker half. He passed the spot where he had stayed watching over his partners and took a quick glance at them to see if they were still alright. They were still sleeping quietly, though Davis and Veemon were now snoring loudly and had manged to get all twisted up together in their blankets so that they now resembled a couple of puppies.  
  
Guilmon smiled when he saw that Impmon had ended up falling asleep next to Takato and was resting his head against his arms which he had placed on the bed next to Takato. He continued on, going towards the light no matter how much it frightened him. Something was there, waiting for him. He could feel it, but this may be the only way that he could get back to Impmon and Takato.  
  
He arrived at what he thought to be the end of the nothingness but he couldn't be sure. It WAS nothing after all. He looked around trying to find the being that he knew was hidden somewhere near by. Shrouded in veils of nothingness, hiding in the world that Guilmon was so clearly visible in.  
  
"Is somebody there?" Guilmon asked. He already knew someone was there, he just didn't know who.  
  
The space in front of Guilmon shimmered and shifted revealing what was hiding. The being that towered in front of Guilmon was magnificent. Even he could tell that. Golden scales shimmered as the digimon-he knew the creature to be a digimon. How he knew he did not know. Just that it was a digimon. The golden dragon stepped orward once again and continued moving until he stood directly in front of Guilmon.  
  
"Hello. How did you get here? As far as I know I am the only creature that can survive the vast nothingness of this realm. So how is it that you can survive here?" The great golden dragon asked, curiousity filling his voice.  
  
"I don't know. I was with Takatomon and we were fighting and then I was here. Takatomon was hurt really bad and everyone thought he was dead, but he wasn't dead. Silly people. Anyways Impmon broke Takatomon's D-Arc and then Impmon became Takatomon's partner to. Then I started walking around cause everyone fell asleep" Guilmon said and blinked innocently at the massive dragon digimon before him.  
  
"Ah, I know who you are now. Yes. It was rather strange that you did not return to your partners. Though it is logical as well considering how off balance the Realms have become" The digimon said wisely and sat down next to Guilmon. The gold dragon looked upwards and the nothing around them shifted so that the strange digimon was now looking at a galaxy. It was beautiful, and what made it so was the millions of stars that all danced and swirled together.  
  
"Huh?" Guilmon blinked again and looked up at the tall digimon who had all four orange eyes on the sight before him.  
  
"The four Quadrants that make up the dimension in which you and all your friends live. They have become so unbalanced that reality itself is starting to twist. If this continues everything will cease to exsist. Soon everything will be back to the way it was and hopefully this will not happen again. Did you know, that those Digidesined from the Northern Quadrant are really supposed to be from the Western Quadrant? That is how badly everything has been twisted. The Chosen six were called upon to bring back the balance but it was to late and to far gone. Soon the Chosen of Balance will come into his power and all will be as it should be." The golden dragon said and let his sight fall upon the small virus rookie that sat beside him.  
  
"Okay. How come that story didn't come true? It said that stuff would happen and some of it happened but not all of it. How come?" Guilmon asked, curious as ever.  
  
"Story? Ah, the prophecy. Yes, certain aspects from the prophecy of the chosen did not come true. This is because the balance is so ruptured. Soon the balacne will be returned.............but that will come in due time. For now you must return to your partners, Guilmon. I shall guide you to where you need to be. After that it is up to you and your partners. Your own powers shall be what returns you to the Eastern Quadrants Digital World." The golden digimon said and got up to lead Guilmon to where he needed to be.  
  
The two of them did not walk long or particularly far. Guilmon wasn't even sure if they moved at all. The golden dragon finally stopped and tilted his head towards a swirling spot of colours. Blacks, golds, reds, oranges, blues, greens, maroons and greys all swirled together creating a kaliediscope(sp?) of colours.  
  
"This is where I bid you fare well Guilmon. I hope that you suceed in reaching your partners. Be careful until the balance is restored" The golden dragon said and turned away as Guilmon felt himself being pulled towards the swirling colours.  
  
"Okie-dokie Mr.Goldendragon!" Guilmon chirped before he disappeared completely from sight.  
  
"Good bye and good luck. For you and the chosen are realities only hope......." The golden dragon spoke softly letting his voice echo around before he to disappeared from sight.  
  
*~*~*With Impmon, Takato, Tai, Davis, Matt, Takuya, Ken, Wormmon, Veemon, Agumon and Gabumon*~*~*  
  
Impmon slowly became aware of his surroundings. His arms had been folded on the bed next to Takato and he had rested his head there, falling asleep. He blinked, yawned and stretched before looking around the room.  
  
The others were still sleeping as was Takato. Guilmon still hadn't returned..........  
  
Impmon sighed and picked up the strange D-Arc that now connected him to Takato and Guilmon.   
  
He could feel the connection between Takato and himself, but when he felt for Guilmon there was nothing on the other end. It made him feel slightly empty and he didn't like it. Not at all. He wanted to bring Guilmon back to Takato, who was still sleeping.  
  
Maybe there was a way for him to pull the dino-dragon back?  
  
It couldn't hurt to try. But how was he supposed to do something like that. It would probably help if Takato was awake. The boy would undoubtably be able to help somehow.  
  
Of course if Takato wanted sleep there wasn't much one could do to wake the slumbering gogglehead. So if he wanted to try something like pull Guilmon back to them he was on his own.   
  
Greeeeeeeeeaaaaaaat.  
  
Not like he wasn't used to doing things on his own anyways. That was how he lived and survived, by being independant.   
  
Impmon held the odd D-Arc tightly and close to his heart. He had no idea how he was going to bring the stupid dino-dragon back, but he knew that he had to try. He thought about how he had first met the digimon and he remembered the all to few times that he had spent with the people he now considered friends.  
  
A small smile graced his face as he remembered all the times, good and bad. He frowned when he felt the D-Arc begin to shake and vibrate in his hands. He held the item out at arms length and tried to figure out what the heck was going on. Three beams of light erupted from the device. One beam was gold, another red and the lst was black. Impmon dropped the D-Arc like it was burning hot and backed away while he watched in fascination as the lights swirled around each other before flashing brightly.  
  
Impmon stepped back and held his hands over his eyes as he made an attempt to see again.  
  
When he was finally able to see again the most astonishing sight greeted him.  
  
There, standing on top off their D-Arc was Guilmon. Guilmon looked a little dazed but no worse for the wear. That was not the only thing that had happened while he had been temporarly blinded. Nope, Takato had woken up and was now staring at Impmon and Guilmon.  
  
"Hey Impmon. How are you feeling?" Takato asked quietly and sat up from the bed that he had been placed on.  
  
Impmon blinked and stood there for a moment, trying to process what had happened.  
  
Guilmon was back, Takato was awake and both were fine.  
  
Behind Impmon the rest of the Chosen and their partners had woken up and were trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Goggles, your okay! You're the biggest idiot I've ever met! Don't ever do that again!" Impmon growled and jumped up onto the bed to glare right in Takato's face.  
  
Takato just laughed and got up stretching cat like before picking up the new and improved D-Arc. Takato gave Guilmon a brief hug before he sat down next to the rest of the Chosen who had gathered around Takato while he had been busy getting up.  
  
"I really gotta stop breaking these things. One of these days I'm not gonna get another one! Then what would happen to us, eh Guilmon, Impmon?" Takato asked with a knowing smile before he was bombarded by questions from the Chosen, their partners and his own.  
  
"You won't believe what happened! After you and Guilmon did that Dark Biomerge thingy and got killed everybody got all depressed and and and" Takuya began to say before he got interupted by Davis who wanted to add his own part.  
  
"And then they moved your body here and then Impmon came in and more weird stuff happened when this person in this cool cloak appeared and then Impmon broke your D-Arc with his and then more stuff happened and you were alive again and it was so cool and then that new D-Arc appeared and then Impmon found out that he was your partner to and then Guilmon didn't come back but the rest of us came in and then we fell asleep and then we woke up cause there was this big flash of light and then Guilmon was back and then you were awake and then" Davis rambled on before Takato finally had a chance to get a word in.  
  
"Davis! Breath!" Takato shouted in the human turned digimons teal blue ears.  
  
Davis took a deep breath and gave Takato a side-ways look before allowing the goggle-headed boy to continue.   
  
"I know" Takato said with a smile as he attached the strange looking D-Arc to his belt.  
  
"What do you mean you know? You've unconscious and dead the whole time! You can't know!" Impmon protested as he practicalled strangled Takato in an attrmpt to latch onto Takato.  
  
"I know to!" Guilmon said happily and grinned when Veemon and Agumon looked at him strangely.  
  
"I'm not sure how I know, I just sorta do" Takato admitted with a laugh and rubbed the back of his head with one hand in typical goggle-head style.  
  
Davis, Matt, Ken, Tai and Impmon nearly fell over. How could you not know how you know something like that?!  
  
"I met this nice gold dragon digimon. He told me lotsa stuff" Guilmon said and looked around the room. He was hungry.....maybe there was some bread near by?  
  
"Like what?" Ken asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.  
  
" I dunno, I can't remember" Guilmon giggled and poked at a dust bunny that he had found near his foot.  
  
"................." Silence greeted everyones ears as Guilmon said that.  
  
"O...kay....." Tai said and blinked as he thought he felt the ground move.  
  
"Uh....was it just me or did the floor move?" Gabumon asked nervously as the floor shifted and rumbled under them.  
  
"The floor moved" Takuya said and got up, masterfully keeping his balance as the floor rumbled again.  
  
"Okay so I'm not crazy. This is good" Takato said as he and Takuya helped the others to their feet.  
  
"How bout we find out what the heck is going on?" Tai said and headed for the door, shortly followed by the others. They managed to get through the shaking Temple and out onto the grounds where they found out what was causing the shaking.  
  
The Floating Dark Crystal Fortress had decided to land on the Temples front lawn.  
  
Well this was going to be an exciting day for sure. Yup, just one of those days.  
  
"Sora.........whats going on........?" Tai asked nervously as the twelve of them stepped out onto the grass where at least half the Eastern Digidestined, all the Tamers and all the Northern Digidestined were standing, staring at the black mountain of crystal that had decided to park itself on the front lawn of Azulongmon's Temple.  
  
"Takuya! Thank goodness you and the others are all right! Oh my god, Takato! You're alive! You're really alive!" Izumi cried as she hugged each of the chosen that she had come so close to in the time that they had been flung together.  
  
Everyone stared at Takato as the Chosen joined the Digidestined and Tamers outside. They had heard he was alive but many had dismissed the wonderful and miraculas information as a cruel joke. Others had gone to Takato to see if the rumors were true, and finding out that they were they went into shock. Someone that they had come to know had died, and it had hit everyone hard. Then the sudden announcement that he was alive and well, it made many begin to doubt life itself.  
  
As the six Chosen arrived in the middle of the group, many of the Eastern Digidestined skittered away from Takato. He disturbed them, it was if he came back from the dead to haunt them. It unnerved them so they tried to keep a fair bit of distance between Takato and themselves.  
  
"When did this happen?" Matt asked, taking slight charge of the small group of chosen. They needed to know what was going on if they wanted to help.   
  
"A few minutes ago the Temple began to shake, as you no doubt felt. We all rushed outside to find this waiting for us. We have yet to determine why exactly the Floating Dark Crystal Fortress is sitting here, but we know that it can not be good" Izzy informed them as the army of them waited for something to happen.  
  
"Obviously because they want us destroyed" Davis said sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest giving Izzy a look that said he wasn't impressed with their womderful news. He knew that just by looking at the settled Fortress.  
  
"I say we blow it up before someone comes outside and SHOWS us why they decided to land on the front lawn of Azulongmon's Temple" Tai said heatedly and got ready to warp-digivolve Agumon.  
  
"Wait Tai! We need to find out what they want and what we could be up against!" Sora shouted at Tai and slapped his hand away from his digivice, stopping him from being reckless.  
  
"But we already know! We should bring the fight to them before they bring it to us!" Tai argued back, and was promptly backed up by Davis and the rest of the Chosen.  
  
"Yah, this has gone on long enough! What are we waiting for? For this guy to delete half the Digital World?! Lets take him down now!" Davis said, backing Tai up and giving him the support he needed.  
  
"No! No.....we just don't know what we're up against. Every time we fight this guy he just seems to get stronger and stronger! I don't think he's ever actually shown us his true power yet! I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Or worse.........." Kari said, standing beside Sora and looking at the six chosen and their partners who stood bravely, ready to face anything that the corrupt owner of the Dark Crystal Fortress.  
  
"We know that we could be out numbered or out powered or even both. But we still have to try! We can't give up just cause it looks like we might not win!" Takuya said, voicing his own thoughts.  
  
"Because we can never give up Hope, right T.K?" Takato asked with a small smile on his red face, the back markings on his face twisting as he smiled.  
  
"Right, always hope" T.K said, remembering back to the days when there was only eight of them, wandering the Digital World trying to stop the Dark Masters and relying only on themselves, the power of their crests and their partner and best friends.  
  
"Yah, no matter what they throw at us, we'll always over come the odds and whoop them bad!" Davis cheered, Kari cringing at his bad grammer.  
  
"Right, that's good to know idiotic Digidestined, but you can not over power me. For I am power! I am Kage Larneth, and soon I shall have your precious Sovereigns at my feet! Then the world shall feel the pain that I have been cursed with!" Kage cackled insanely as he stood atop the highest point of the landed Fortress, his cloak billowing around him in the wind.  
  
Behind him stood Daemon and his Daemon Corps along with several other digimon who were no doubt bribed into helping Kage.  
  
"This is the guy that has been doing all of this?!" Yolie shouted in disbelief, not wanting to believe that a human was once again causing trouble in the Digital World.  
  
A great rumble from Azulongmon's Temple stopped everyone from answering her question. There was silence as everyone wait for something to happen. The tension in the air was thick as something, or someone began to rise out of what remained of the Temple. It was Azulongmon, his four eyes glowing with power and hatred and.........pity?. Hatred and pity for the human that had once been his partner, but no longer. No, the kind and virtueos being that Kage had been was no longer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flash Back!*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four young humans, two boys and to girls stood together on a cliff as they watched their digimon partners fight the evil that wanted to consume their world. Each one of them was shouting encouraging words to their partners.  
  
"Come on Azulongmon! Lets show this freak just what we can do!" A young boy, no more than thirteen with dark unruley blue hair that was held up by a pair of white goggles shouted encouragingly to his partner. The four of them had been in the Digital World for nearly a year now and they had defeated every evil that had come their way.  
  
The first had been the Reaper, which they had not really defeated but they had sealed it away for all time so that it could never harm anyone ever again. Then came Megidramon. Megidramon was one of the Four Great Dragons of the Digital World and it had taken all of their power and spirit to defeat the dark dragons awesome power. And now they were facing the final threat to the Digital World, Kerpymon a corrupt form of Cherubimon.  
  
Something had possesed Cherubimon, warping him into Kerpymon who was now fighting with their partners.  
  
"Damien, do you really think we can do this?" A girl, the same age as the boy with dark blue hair asked the other boy who was standing beside her.  
  
"Don't worry Krystal! Have some faith, nothing can stop the eight of us when we work together!" The boy standing beside the brunette, now known as Damien replied with a smile, stilling the girls fears.  
  
"Yah, I bet after this we can all finally go home!" the other girl said and gave Kage a quick kiss on his cheek which caused him to blush.  
  
"And then we can see our families again, and we can go out!" Kage said with a grin, telling her all of the things that they could do when they finally returned home to the Real World.  
  
"Kage, look! They're winning! Go Baihumon, show em' we can't be beat!" Damien shouted and pointed to where their partners were still fighting bravely, encouraging his partner the whole while.  
  
Kage tore his eyes away from the strawberry blonde at his side to see that what Damien said was indeed true. Kerpymon was not winning and under the constant assult of their partners attacks.  
  
Kage's partner, Azulongmon had stunned Kerpymon with an his attack, Aurora Force and this enabled the rest of the digimon to attack all at once.  
  
"Iron Claws!" Baihumon yelled and slashed viciously at the fallen angel digimon.  
  
"Black Hail!" Ebonwumon shouted as he summoned black hail from the heavens to smash into Kerpymon.  
  
"Desolation Blast!" Zhuqaiomon bellowed as he let loose a beam of pure energy that took out Kerpymon and at least half of the surrounding forest.  
  
"Zhuqaiomon!" Azulongmon scolded his younger friend. He was supposed to try to finish Kerpymon off, not take out the entire forest!  
  
"Ehehehe......Oops?" Zhuqaiomon chuckled nervously as he waited impatiently for the dust to clear to see if they had finally destroyed Kerpymon who had been terrorizing innocent digimon for months. Zhuqaimon finally couldn't wait any longer so he flapped his wings to blow away the unsettled dust. When all the dust was gone, there was nothing where they had last seen Kerpymon.  
  
"Is he gone?" Krystal whispered hopefully as they waited for something to happen.  
  
"No, there! Zhuqaimon look out!" The strawberry blonde haired girl who stood beside Kage shouted and pointed to where Kerpymon now floated.  
  
"Lightning Spear!" Kerpymon shouted with twisted glee and aimed his attack at Zhuqaiomon. The attack hit dead on and forced Zhuqaiomon to the ground.  
  
"Zhuqaimon!" Everyone shouted worried for the youngest digimon out of the four.  
  
"You'll pay for that Kerpymon! Aurora Force!" Azulongmon shouted angrily, his four eyes narrowed as he let his most powerful attack fly. Kerpymon didn't have a chance as the attack surrounded him and held him in its grasp until Kerpymon's data began to fizzle and break apart.  
  
"Azulongmon! You shall not defeat me! I will live on, or I will take everything you hold dear away from you! Lightning Spear!" Kerpymon shouted as he was deleted, the last of his energy poured into an attack that was heading straight for the four humans standing on the cliff, more specifically, Kage, Azulongmon's partner.  
  
"Kage! No!" Azulongmon shouted and watched with horror as the attack headed straight for his beloved partner. He knew that there was no way he would be able to get to his partner and save him from the deadly attack. Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon and Zhuqaimon who had recovered from the earlier attack flew and ran as fast as they could towards their partners.  
  
There wasn't anytime for Kage to move as the attack flew straight and true towards him. He was going to die.  
  
But the girl beside Kage pushed him roughly out of the way and took the attack herself, protecting one of her dearest friends.  
  
"Lara! No....." Kage whimpered as he drew the dying girl into his arms.  
  
"Hey, I couldn't let you get hurt. I love you" Lara whispered and shivered violently in the arms of the one she loved. The Lightning Spear that Kerpymon had fired was not that strong as he was dying as he shot it, but it was enough to take the life of Kage's beloved, Lara. The Lightning Spear Attack had hit her in the chest and it was getting increasingly harder for her to breath.  
  
Their digimon partners had arrived and were circled around their partners, who were in turn circled around the fallen Lara. Zhuqaiomon was in near tears as he bent his head down near Lara's and rubbed his beak against her cheek affectionately.  
  
"Lara, please you have to be okay.....you can't leave me alone!" Zhuqaimon said fearfully as Lara coughed and blood began to trickle out of her mouth.  
  
"I'll make sure you won't be left alone Zhuqaimon......." Lara managed to whisper before she began to cough violently once more. Her eyes began to slwoly slide shut and she let out a soft sigh as she stopped breathing.  
  
"No.....Lara! Please no! I love you to much!" Kage cried, tears falling from his face as he held her dead body tighter to his own. Krystal and Damien each had tears falling down their faces as the data that Lara was made of began to break up and float away.  
  
"Nooooo!" Kage shouted as he cried harder while Lara's body broke up. Finally all that was left was her black digivice. It looked much like the ones that the eight Digidestined had, only bigger about the size of a cell phone.  
  
Lara's black digivice flashed once before it to began to break up, but instead of floating away like Lara's data had done, these bits of data floated around Kage before it merged with Kage's own white digivice. When it stopped Kage's digivce had become half black and half white.  
  
Kage, Azulongmon and Zhuqaiomon immediatly felt the connection between themselves as the digivice came to life.  
  
There was nothing said as Kage stood up, his eyes shadowed. Krystal and Damien could see the tears running down their friends face before Kage turned away from the other two.  
  
Kage broke into a run, and didn't stop until he was far far away from the others before he broke down completely. The others watched as Kage ran into a forest before they lost sight of him.  
  
That was the last any of them ever saw of Kage.  
  
Krystal and Damien managed to finally return to the Real World, much to the joy of their parents. The only problem was that if they were to return to the Real World, they would never be able to see their partners again. It had been a hard choice, but after much thought(mostly threats from their partners) they reluctantly returned to their world.  
  
After that a large golden dragon digimon approached the four of the digimon with an offer. They all accepted and became the digimon Sovereigns that everyone knows them as.   
  
Azulongmon watched carefully over the Eastern Quadrant where they had been born while Baihumom guarded the Western Quadrant.  
  
Ebonwumon took over the Northern Quadrant and Zhuqaiomon ruled the Southern Quadrant where he let no human enter. He had developed a strong hatred for them. They had caused him to much emotional pain and he had decided that he would never allow other digimon to feel what he had felt when he had lost his partner Lara and when Kage had disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End Flash Back*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello Kage" Azulongmon replied, happy to see that his old partner was alive, but saddened by what he saw before him. He had known that Kage had changed but he had never imagined that he would change this much.  
  
"Ah, Azulongmon how unfortunate that you're still alive. I had hoped that you would have perished but it seems luck was not smiled upon me. How is our dear Zhuqaiomon?" Kage asked, jumping down from his perch on the Dark Crystal Fortress.  
  
"None of your business" Azulomon replied sharply and flew to hover above the Digidestined and the Tamers.  
  
"I see your still sore about my leaving. Oh well. I'm sorry, I must destroy you now. You stand in my way and I will destroy those who stand in my way" Kage said and summoned Daemon forward.  
  
"Destroy them" Kage whispered and returned to his spot on the Dark Crystal Fortress to watch the chaos that was about to take over.  
  
Daemon gave a grin and summoned all of the digimon forces forward.  
  
"Have fun" Daemon said giddily and let all of the digimon surge forward to attack.  
  
"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" Tommy, JP, Kouchi, and Zoe shouted, fractal code forming a small globe around their hands which they scanned with the tip of their D-Scanners.  
  
"Korikakumon!" Tommy, or rather Korikakumon, stated, swinging large battle axes around in inticate circles that most digimon would not dare to do.  
  
"MetalKabutarimon!" MetalKabutarimon shouted, and lowered his head, ready to blast away at the enemies.  
  
"JagerLoewemon!" JagerLoewemon, formally Kouchi roared proudly.  
  
"Zephyrmon!" Zephyrmon said, flapping her wings gently before taking to the air to aid the Eastern Digidestined.  
  
"Execute! Double Spirit Evolution!" Kouji and shouted just before a beam of light engulfed him and left the warrior Beowolfmon in his place.  
  
"Execute! Double Spirit Evolution!" Takuya shouted and let a column of fire engulf him, leaving Aldamon in his place.  
  
"Biomerge Activate!" Three voices shouted, barely being heard over the clamour of battle.  
  
And moments later, where Ryo, Henry and Rika once stood, now Justimon, Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon stood before rushing into battle, though known so gleefully as Sakuyamon.  
  
"Digimodify! Matrix Evolution Activate!" Takato shouted as he slashed the blue card through Guilmon's half of the digivice allowing him to digivolve.  
  
"Guilmon digivolved to.................Growlmon! Growlmon digivolved to........................WarGrowlmon!"  
  
"Agumon warp-digivolved to.........................WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon warp-digivolved to.........................MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon warp-digivolved to...........................HeraclesKabutarimon!"   
  
"Hawkmon warp-digivolved to...........................Valkyrimon!"  
  
"Armadillomon warp-digivolved to...........................Lampmon!"  
  
"Gomamon warp-digivolved to...........................Vikemon!"  
  
"Palmon warp-digivolved to...........................Rosemon!"  
  
"Biyomon warp-digivolved to...........................Pheonixmon!"   
  
"Patamon warp-digivolved to...........................Seraphimon!"   
  
"Gatomon digivolved to.................Angewomon..............Angewomon digivolved to............Magnadramon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolved to.................X-Veemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolved to.................Stingmon!"  
  
"X-Veemon...................Stingmon........................DNA digivolved to............Paildramon!" Paildramon announced before getting ready to digivolve once more.  
  
"Paildramon digivolved to.......................Imperialdramon!" Imperialdramon shouted and was off into the fray, blasting merrily away before Ken or Davis could say anything.  
  
The Digidestined barely had time to digivolve, but they managed to do so just in time to get hit with a barrage of attacks. The humans were okay as they had been protected by their partners.  
  
In the middle of the Digidestined stood one VERY mad digimon. Beelzebumon was steamed. One of those attacks had nearly hit Takato, but luckily for the digimon on the opposing side he hadn't been hit. If he had, there would have been hell to pay...........not that there still wasn't but that was besides the point.  
  
In a few seconds the surrounding area was a blur as digimon leapt at each other.   
  
Beelzebumon had Daemon to himself as the others fought hard against the digimon that had aligned themselves with Kage and Daemon. War Greymon and Metal Garurmon fought with SkullSatamon while Rosemon and Vikemon pounded MarineDevimon into the ground.  
  
The rest of the Eastern Digidestined along with the Northern Digidestined and Tamers dealt with the remaining digimon.  
  
Takato had his hands full as he tried to keep and eye on both of his partners and slash cards that would help them. It was getting to be really REALLY hard to do.  
  
Beelzebumon smiled a strange smile as he felt the power boost that he knew came from a card that Takato had slashed for him. Daemon was going to be in biiiiiiig trouble.  
  
"Double Impact!" Beelzebumon shouted with glee as he went trigger happy and wasted all of his bullets into Daemon's cloak. Unfortunately Daemon and what remained of his Daemon's Corps had finally gotten that power boost that they had been promised. It was going to take alot more to defeat them, but the Digidestined would still be able to over power them easily as they were picking off the digimon one by one.  
  
Valkyrimon's lightning arrows finished off another and soon there were only twenty digimon left from the massive troop that Kage had brought with him.  
  
"Kage, your army is falling apart! You can not win this, the Digidestined are to strong. Please give up before something drastic happens" Azulongmon pleaded with his old partner in hopes of getting him to abandon his foolish ideas.  
  
"I can never give up Azulongmon, as long as her data remains here I will stay and I WILL win" Kage roared and held his black and white digivice high, letting its power wash over the remaining twenty digimon and Daemon.  
  
"We won't lose either, come on Matt, lets show them what we can do!" Tai said and held his own digivice in front of himself while Matt mirrored his moves. A beam of light burst out of each digivice and hit their partners. When the glow died down a lone figure stood with a magnificent sword in one hand a mighty blaster in the other.  
  
"Omnimon!" The white armored knight announced proudly, striking a small pose before rushing forward to attack one of the larger digimon.  
  
"Let's kick this up a notch to!" Davis shouted to his partner.  
  
"Imperialdramon Mode changed to.........Fighter mode!" ImperialdramonFM said and went back to fighting.  
  
Takato watched as everyone seemed to fight twice as hard now that victory looked within their grasp. He wished that he could fight with Guilmon as Gallantmon, but they had tried that before.........and it didn't work.  
  
Takato winced as he felt WarGrowlmon get hit by a particularly nasty attack. He nearly fell over as he felt another attack land on WarGrowlmon.  
  
"WarGrowlmon!" Takato shouted worriedly. He could feel every hit his partner took and some of them were getting pretty bad. He had to get his partner out of there! WarGrowlmon was the only Ultimate amoung all of the Megas. The remaining Daemon Corps didn't count as with the power boosts from Kage they were far more powerful than WarGrowlmon.   
  
"Takatomon! I don't think we can win like this!" WarGrowlmon shouted back to his partner as he grappled with MarineDevimon. Unfortunately MarineDevimon was stronger even though Takato had slashed a strength boosting card for WarGrowlmon.  
  
"You're right, come back here. We'll try and figure something out!" Takato shouted to his first partner before he turned his attention to Beelzebumon who was having a bit of trouble fighting Daemon as Daemon could fly. Soon that wouldn't be a problem.........  
  
"Beezebumon mode changed to...................Blast mode!" BeezebumonBM shouted as black wings burst from his back and a large armorment attached itself to BeelzebumonBM's right arm.  
  
"Come back here, you coward!" BeelzebumonBM shouted angrily as he followed Daemon skyward. Daemon chuckled darkly, his plan would soon be put into motion.  
  
Daemon stopped at about a hundred feet above the battle and waited for a few seconds for BeelzebumonBM to catch up.  
  
"So Beelzebumon. I see you have truly allied yourself with the forces of good. It is such a shame that a powerful warrior such as yourself is answering to the beck and call of a small child. Is there not something I could do to convince you to join with me? We could create utold chaos and mayhem..............." Daemon tempted BeezebumonBM, trying to appeal to his darker nature.  
  
"Ch, Side with you? Ha, thats a laugh! How bout I show you where you can stick it?! Corona Blaster!" BeezebumonBM shouted and leveled his weapon at Daemon before firing several shots from the large energy cannon.  
  
Daemon dodged most of them but one lucky shot managed to clip his wing making the evil psychopath falter. Beelzebumon used this to his advantage and fired a few more shots.  
  
"Corona Blaster!" BeelzebumonBM yelled with maniacal glee. The blasts hit Daemon dead on and Daemon spiralled downwards and hit the ground with a thump. Dust flew all around Daemon, blocking BeelzebumonBM's view.  
  
While BeelzebumonBM waited for Daemon to show his ugly face he took a quick survey of the battle around him.  
  
The Eastern Digidestined were having a bit of a tough time as most of thr troops that they had brought with them could only go as far as Ultimate leaving them with only fourteen capable fighters. If the Northern Digidestined and the Tamers ahdn't been there helping, Kage's army would have crushed them long ago. Even with the extra help from everyone, they were still having a bit of trouble fighting on equel grounds as there was only one more Digidestined and Tamers than there were of the army. Though Omnimon was having no touble fight on an equel level, nore was ImperialdramonFM.  
  
BeelzebumonBM glanced towards his Tamer and found that WarGrowlmon had retreated back to Takato and was currently protecting he six chosen from any way ward attacks that got to close to the six children.  
  
BeelzebumonBM was thrown roughly from his thoughts when a skeletal hand wrapped itself around BeelzebumonBM's throat. The other was held up in a fist and was charging one of Daemon's attacks.  
  
"Crap......" BeelzebumonBM muttered before Daemon slammed his flaming fist into BeelzebumonBM's face.  
  
"Chaos Flare!" Daemon shouted aas he slammed his fist into BeelzebumonBM and let the flames of his Chaos Flare attack consume BeelzebumonBM's body. BeelzebumonBM tried to shake off the attack but he couldn't, deciding that if he couldn't stop the flames he would give Daemon an excuse to stop them. Still aflame BeelzebumonBM launched into a fist fight with Daemon, discarding his Corona cannon along the way.  
  
Daemon couldn't believe that BeelzebumonBM was still fighting even though he was on fire. Daemon tried to dodge but Beelzebumon was relentless and managed to hit Daemon numerous times, spreading the fire onto Daemon's cloak.  
  
"How are you able to with stand the heat of my Chaos Flare?!" Daemon demanded as he made an attempt to smother the flames. Luckily for him they didn't spread and he was able to put them out. BeelzebumonBM had managed to put most of the flames out when Daemon flew back to put his own flames out.  
  
"That little thing? That was nothing! You go and swim in the lava pits of hell, and then tell me that your itty bitty attack is still hot stuff" BeelzebumonBM snorted and drew his shot gun and started firing wildly.  
  
"Double Impact!" BeelzebumonBM practically sang as bullets flew out of his gun and into a very stunned Daemon. Daemon's wings crumpled under the assult of bullets, forcing him to take to the ground once again. BeelzebumonBM followed, ready to deliver Daemon to a world of pain.  
  
"Hn, don't over estimate me BeezebumonBM. You might not live to regret it" Daemon threatened and raised his hands to attack BeelzebumonBM.  
  
"Evil Inferno!" Daemon shouted and summoned more flames to try and vanquish BeelzebumonBM.  
  
"Didn't I just say that ain't gonna work?!" BeelzebumonBM demanded as he vaulted forward, letting his fist repeatedly meet Daemon's face. And of course for a bit of change he threw in a few kicks every now and then.  
  
"Damn you to the deepest pits of hell BeelzebmonBM!" Daemon shouted as he made an attempt to fight back against the physical attacks that BeelzebumonBM was relentlessly showering upon him. While Daemon had extremely powerful attacks, he was quite lacking in the physical department..........which was why BeelzebumonBM was kicking his sorry boney ass.  
  
"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt!" BeelzebumonBM replied cockily as he continued to beat Daemon into a pulp. BeelzebumonBM was having so much fun taunting and beating Daemon that he didn't notice how his partneror the chosen were faring against Kage's army and Daemon's remaining Daemon Corps.  
  
Most of the Digidestined who had partners were unable to fight, but those that could were fighting as hard as they could against Kage's army of digimon. The Tamers and Northern Digidestined were an immense help.  
  
Aldamon and Beowolfmon fought against MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon, while the Tamers, Eastern Digidestined and the remaining Northern Digidestined tackled Kage's army, which at the moment, was winning. Thankfully not by much, and not for much longer.  
  
While the Ultimates had retreated to stay out of a power battle to hot for them to handle, they still stayed ready to fight. Someone needed to protect their human partners, and if they weren't going to fight they needed to do something, and this was something they could do. They stood between their partners and all of the atacks that would sometimes fly their way and deflect them away from the humans and away from the battle. And while not all of the Ultimates were needed, almost all of them stood guard. All except one, one who was busy talking with his partner, trying to find a way for them to fight together as they had on so many ocassions.  
  
"Maybe we could try Biomerging. The only bad thing that could happen is that we wouldn't become Gallantmon, right Takatomon?" WarGrowlmon asked his smaller partner.  
  
"I guess, but it didn't work last time so why should it work this time? And stop calling me 'Takatomon', I'm not a.........nevermind" Takato said and blushed. He had managed to forget for a moment that he was in fact a digimon.  
  
"I dunno. It feels different than before, but why should you becoming a digimon stop us from becoming Gallantmon?" WarGrowlmon, or rather Guilmon asked since he had dedigivolved.  
  
"Because......well, you know I'm not really sure Guilmon, we tried it before and it didn't work. I kinda thought our bond was stronger than that.....but maybe we couldn't biomerge because we didn't have enough power or something........" Takato said, trailing off as he tried to think of reasons, other than the fact that he wasn't human any more, because that could simply not be the only reason that they couldn't biomerge. The first time they had biomerged, Takato had been made of data and they had still merged so it couldn't be the fact that he was a digimon......but maybe it was because his data itself had changed when he became a digimon. The other chosen managed to do everything as they had before, so why was he so different? Why was he always so different from everyone else? Why?  
  
*It's because you ARE different, and it makes you special* A voice spoke up inside his head. It was gentle and caring, but caried and undertone of fierceness that a warrior held within their voice.  
  
*Ch, it's cause you're a freak. Even among the other chosen, they, unlike you, are the chosen of only one entity, while you, are the chosen of three* A different voice said bitterly, though Takato could tell the voice wasn't evil.....so much as it didn't have a set of morals that completely followed along with the rest of the worlds.  
  
*That may be true, but that is no excuse to badger the boy! It is enough that he holds our powers! You do not need to mock him as well!* Another voice growled. This voice was full of hatred, but it caried a little bit of warmth for Takato.  
  
*.............Um, why are there voices in my head?!* Takato thought, and silently prayed that he hadn't finally gone insane.  
  
*Oh dear! I suppose we should have introduced our selves and given you an explination?* The first voice replied, slightly embarassed that they had been so rude.  
  
*That would be nice.......I think..........* Takato replied shakily. Yup, he had gone bonkers......  
  
*I apologise for our rudeness! I am Life, one of the powers that reside in you. The second one, and not to mention BITTER power is Chaos and the thirs pyscho is Hazard. We are what makes you chosen dear boy. And partially the reason that you can not merge with your first partner* The first voice, Life, told Takato.  
  
*Hey, its not our fault he's not strong enough to use us to our full ability!* Chaos shouted angrily at Life. Takato winced.....he was going to have a headache after this.  
  
*SHUT UP CHAOS! THIS IS COMPLETELY YOURS AND HAZARD'S FAULT! IF I HADN'T MANAGED TO BRING THE BOY BACK UNTOLD DAMAGE WOULD HAVE FALLEN UPON THE QUADRANTS!!! THE ONLY REASON HE'S EVEN IN THIS MESS IS BECAUSE YOU TWO IDIOTS GOT BORED!* Life thundered at Chaos and Hazard. Takato could feel the head ache coming on all ready.......he really wished that the voices would just levae him alone, or give him the answers he needed.  
  
*................* Was the reply that Takato and Life got from Chaos and Hazard, who thankfully had the decency to remain silent.  
  
*Now that those morons are quiet, I can tell you what you need to know* Life said quietly and waited patiently for Takato's reply.  
  
*And just what do I need to know?* Takato finally asked Life, unsure of what was going on but wanting all the ehlp he could get.  
  
*When your spirit returned to your body you had to make another D-Arc with your wishes and dreams like you did the second one. The problem is that when your second D-Arc was destroyed, Mako and Ai's D-Arc was also destroyed. Some of the data, the data that had made Impmon their partner, merged with your D-Arc's data causing Impmon to become your partner. Now that Impmon is also your partner you must draw power from him to merge with your first partner* Life said, explaining as best it could what Takato needed to get in order to Biomerge.  
  
*But that doesn't explain why I couldn't biomerge with Guilmon before.....* Takato thought, mostly to himself, though Life, Chaos and Hazard heard it none the less.  
  
*Sure it does. The first time you merged with your partner Guilmon you had a new device. The original one had not held up to my power, which is your power. The first D-Arc could only stand the power of Life, while the second one could handle the combined power of Life and Hazard. When Chaos finally brought itself forward, it was to much power for your second D-Arc to handle. That's why when you forced the merging you ended up as Megidramon, slightly twisted from the original though. And now that you have the third and hopefully final D-Arc, you should be able to merge with your first partner. Of course since you have to partners now, you need the help of your second partner to merge with the first* Hazard growled his explanation to Takato.  
  
Takato stiffled a chuckle when he heard a sort of mental blinking come from Life and Chaos.  
  
*That has to be the most Hazard has EVER said at once* Chaos said with a slight chuckle in his own voice.  
  
*True. But Hazard speaks the truth. You need power from the one called BeelzebumonBM, as a consent* Life stated calmly.  
  
*Okay......and how to I get that? He's in the middle of a fight?* Takato asked the three in hopes of getting an answer.  
  
*Well, I suppose one of us could try and contact him.........* Life suggested calmly even though it didn't really now HOW they would do something like that.  
  
*Not me!* Chaos immediatly spoke up, shortly followed by Life and then by a very slow Hazard.  
  
*Hazard....you get to go and talk to BeelzebumonBM, have fuuuuun!* Life said cheerfully and gave Hazard and mental push in the direction that Beelzebumon was hopefully in.  
  
*And everyone says I have problems.....* Hazard grumbled to itself as it tentavly spread a mantal web, trying to find the one being that would solve this whole problem. The they could go back to where they belonged, deep in Takato's subconscious.  
  
Hazard finally found what he was looking for and carefully slipped into BeelzebumonBM's mind.   
  
*Hey, psycho beating up another demon* Hazard growled in BeelzebumonBM's mind, trying to get BeelzebumonBM's attention which was completely on Daemon and his destruction.  
  
*Ugh, not you again! I'm busy! Torment me another time!* BeelzebumonBM shouted mentally at Hazard. BeelzebumonBM didn't want any distractions, but of course you can't always have what you want.  
  
*What do you mean me again? I am Hazard, I wouldn't lower myself by staying in your mind. Cht, I am here because your partner needs you to let him biomerge* Hazard explained, a little less growl in his voice when he started to talk about Takato.  
  
*...................what about Takato?* BeelzebumonBM asked carefully, still focusing most of his attention on Daemon, but giving the voice in his head a small portion of that attention.  
  
*The boy and his first partner can not merge into the Holy Knight because they need your.........consent.........* Hazard said, trying to find the right word to explain what Takato and Guilmon needed from BelzebumonBM to biomerge.  
  
*Hmf, why would they need my permission to biomerge?!* BeelzebumonBM demanded as he landed a punch to Daemon's midsection and then a swift kick to his side.  
  
*Nice shot. It's not so much your permission, more like a boost of power. Your giving them the extra boost of power is sort of like a consent to let them merge* Hazard explained and growled at the demon lords idiocy.  
  
*Oh...gimmie a minute to think about it, after I get away from this guy for a few seconds* BeelzebumonBM said and concentrated on the fight.  
  
"Hey I gotta do something for a moment, can you wait? No? Good! Darkness Claw!" BeelzebumonBM shouted as he slashed ruthlessly at Darmon's chest before delivering a round house kick that sent Daemon flying a few good hundred feet.  
  
*Okay, I'm free for a minute, what do I gotta do Oh Great Voice in my head?* BeelzebumonBM mocked the voice as he stood ready, waiting for Daemon to return and try to get revenge.  
  
*You do realize I could easily have you killed right?* Hazard growled angrily and muttered dark threats about ways to kill BeelzebumonBM.  
  
*Yah, yah whatever now how do I do whatever you said?!* BeelzebumonBM growled back just as angrily and watched carefully as Daemon picked himself up with a small groan and started to make his way back to BeelzebumonBM, flames rising up around him as he did so.  
  
*Right, right....I guess you just sort push at little bit of power towards your partners* Hazard said, a little unsure of just HOW BeelzebumonBM was supposed to go about sending Takato and Guilmon his power and consent.  
  
*What do you mean sort of?* BeelzebumonBM demanded, he didn't like the tone that the voice had spoken to him in. That and Daemon was just about back.  
  
*Well this hasn't exactly been done before so no ones quite sure how to go about it......* Hazard chuckled at little nervously, and waited impatiently for BeelzebumonBM's reply.  
  
*What?! You expect me to do somethin and you don't even know how I'm supposed to do it?!* BeelzebumonBM demanded as he dodged a swinging fist sent by Daemon before he retaliated with a spinning kick that sent the fuming demon lord sprawling.  
  
*Pretty much* Hazard replied and waited for BeelzebumonBM to do as he was asked before he returned to Takato.  
  
*Fine! Anything to get rid of you!* BeelzebumonBM growled in his mind and easily picked Daemon up and threw him into MarineDevimon who was fighting with Aldamon. Beelzebumon had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he just sort of felt along his connection with Guilmon and Takato and shoved some of his excess power towards his partners. He felt his Blast mode start to fade away.........oops, just a bit to much power.....  
  
"Hm, what is this? I see your little trick isn't all that dependable if it leaves you in the middle of a fight" Daemon teased and started to attack ruthlessly against the now weaker Beelzebumon.  
  
"You think I need to be in Blast mode to kick your ass?! Ha! Better watch out! Double Impact!" Beelzebumon shouted back and gave a brief mental sigh at the sudden welcome stillness in his mind before he drew both his shotguns and fired as fast as he could.   
  
Hazard left Beelzebumon's mind and reached Takato's mind just as the wave of power that Beelzebumon sent through the connection arrived.  
  
"Guilmon?" Takato asked, speaking for this first time in about fifteen minutes. Feeling the power that Beelzebumon threw at them down their connection, Takato was almost certain that they could biomerge. He felt like he could do anything at that moment.  
  
"Yes Takatomon?" Guilmon said, turning his head slightly when he heard his Tamer speak. Takato hadn't spoken for a while and he had had a far away look in his eyes, almost as if he wasn't really there.  
  
"I'm not..nevermind. I was thinking we could try biomerging one more time, you know....."Takato said and held his D-Arc out at arms length, getting ready to biomerge.  
  
"Right, lets do it Takatomon!" Guilmon said and readied himself, even though he was uncertain whether or not biomerging would actually work.  
  
Tai, Matt, Ken and Davis all took their eyes off of their partners to see what Takato was doing. He had been quiet for a while and now he was up to something, they could just tell by the look in his eyes.  
  
"Biomerge Activate!" Takato shouted and let a small smile grace his lips. He could feel it. It was going to work........  
  
"Guilmon biomerged to........" Guilmon said, feeling the biomerging begin.  
  
Takato's D-Arc burst into light, it was different from the usual light show that appeared when he or one of the other Tamers biomerged. It was a swirl of colours and it felt different somehow. Takato ignored the feeling and continued. He brought the glowing orb of light to his chest and let it merge with him and he felt himself being lost to a sea of power as he and Guilmon merged to become...............  
  
"Gallantmon!" Takato and Guilmon announced, lance and shield on each arm and his red and white cape billowing around him majestically as the light from the biomerge faded away.  
  
"Whoa......" Came the collective gasp from Davis, Tai, Matt and Ken. They had not been expecting that.  
  
Gallantmon grinned. It was great to be back, and now he had every intention of helping kick butt.  
  
Kage looked up from the battle that was taking place beneath him to see the white armored knight call for his steed.  
  
"Grani! Behemoth! Come to us! Aid us in this battle!" Gallantmon called out to the heavens and the hells, summoning the beings that would help decide the fate of the battle and the entire Digital World.  
  
Kage watched on as two creatures came to help the failing Digidestined. One was a motorcycle and another looked like a white and red dragon.  
  
{Wahooooooooooooooo! Time to blow people up!}Behemoth shouted joyfully and rammed into a digimon from Kage's Army. Behemoth began to help Gallantmon with destroying Kage's Army while Grani flew off to aid Beelzebumon.  
  
[Yugoth Blaster!] Grani shouted and fired the destructive beam at Daemon who was getting ready to attack Beelzebumon. Daemon didn't get a chance to dodge as the attack slammed into Daemon, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Beelzebumon grabbed Daemon by the back of his cloak and threw him in front of Kage. Kage gave a small smirk. He knew that his Army and Daemon and his Daemon Corps would eventuall lose but it did not matter.......nothing would stop him from attaining his goal.  
  
"Lets finish this up, I got stuff to do" Beelzebumon said as Grani flew down low enough for Beelzebumon to jump on. Grani flew over to the viral knight who was helping Rosemon fight against a powerful Gryphonmon. Beelzebumon leapt down and slashed his claws through Gryphonmon causing the digimon to cry out and disperse into data.  
  
"You shan't win this fiends!" Another digimon from Kage's Army, a PrinceMamemon shouted and readied to attack the Digidestined, who were now winning with the help of Beelzebumon, Gallantmon, Behemoth and Grani.  
  
Since Gallantmon had joined the battle the Digidestined and Tamers had managed to destroy two other digimon from Kage's Army, not including the Gryphonmon that Beelzebumon slashed through. The Eastern Digidetined, Tamers and Northern Digidestined now outnumbered Kage's Army by four and six if you included Behemoth and Grani.  
  
Things were starting to look brighter for the Digidestined as more and more digimon from Kage's Army began to fall as did Daemon's Corps..............until.  
  
"Mwahahaha! Foolish Chosen! Your puny powers shall not over come all that I have strived for!" Kage cackled madly and raised his digivice into the air, letting the dark power from the digivice spill forth and cover the nine digimon that remained of his army.  
  
Kage's Army howled as more power filled them, twisting their bodies and changing them from normal digimon to the twisted parodies that now stood before them.  
  
"Well that was unexpected........." Seraphimon said and got ready to charge the twisted army, only to be stopped a black barrier that blasted Seraphimon back into Vikemon.  
  
"What was that?!" T.K demanded as he watched the other digimon help Seraphimon and Vikemon back up.  
  
"That my dear was the dark energy of my digivice! The only digimon that can pass through it are virus type digimon, which is what my army now consists of........" Kage said and let his army hide behind the shield of darkness and fire their attacks. The attacks went through the barrier easily and the Digidestined and Tamers were forced to dodge and try and retaliate only to find that not only could they not go through the barrier, but neither could their attacks. Except the two digimon that WERE viruses......  
  
"We won't let you do this!" Gallantmon shouted bravely and stepped in front of all of the other Digidestined, Beelzebumon at his side.  
  
"I think you are forgeting something dear knight! You are a warrior of light and good! You can not pass through my barrier of darkness!" Kage laughed, and watched as Gallantmon raised his head to speak.  
  
"Because we are a holy knight you think that we are a vaccine type digimon? Is that what this whole world believes?! That virus digimon are evil while vaccine and data type digimon are good?! It matters not what type of digimon you are, it is what you do, your actions that speak for you! And we shall let my actions speak for us! Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted and raced forward through the barrier and thrust his lance, crackling with electricity at the nearest agent of darkness from Kage's wicked army and speared it on the mighty lance.  
  
Gallantmon grinned when he saw the stunned faces of Kage, and most of the Digidestined. He knew that there was no way that he could defeat all of the twisted digimon behind Kage's barrier alone, even with the help of Beelzebumon, Behemoth, and Grani the only ones who would be able to pass. He had to try anyways, even if it meant his end he would fight.  
  
Grani, Behemoth and Beelzebumon charged forward to help. The Digidestined watched helplessly as the four of them were over powered and out numbered. They watched as they fought even though they were losing.  
  
"Damn it! This isn't right! We should be helping them fight!" Aldamon growled angrily and paced back in forth in front of the barrier, every now and then trying to attack in hopes of getting through the barrier.  
  
"Calm down! There's nothing we can do!" Beowolfmon shouted and grabbed Aldamon by the arm, pulling him away from his pacing.  
  
"Damn it Beowolfmon! Don't you think that I know that?! But that doesn't mean we have to stop trying!" Aldamon growled at Beowolfmon and pulled his arm out of Beowolfmon's grasp and slammed a fist into the barrier. The barrier shook and Aldamon was thrown backwards into the ground. He had to do something, none of this was right! Everything was out of whack!  
  
Aldamon got up and stood in front of the barrier and growled at what he saw.  
  
Grani and Behemoth were slightly beaten and scratched, but their wounds were nothing compared to the ones Beelzebumon and Gallantmon sported.  
  
The leather that covered Beelzebumon was torn and singed in many places, revealing pale blue bruised skin. His helmet had been knocked off and his light blonde hair fell in his face, covering his third eye. His claws were cracked and split in many places and he had run out of bullets for his shotguns long ago.  
  
Gallantmon's white and pristine armor was now blackened in places and cracked. His shield looked as if it was going to crack in half from a large hole that had been punched through. His lance now lay behind him, shattered into miniscule pieces. Gallantmon panted as he tried to attack another one of the twisted digimon, but failed as he was hit with an attack that he had not seen coming. He felt his body fly through the barrier and land with a harsh crash in front of Aldamon and Beowolfmon.   
  
Gallantmon rose slowly without a word.His shield had not survived the landing. His armor creaked and groaned as he took a step forward to continue fighting, but he was stopped by Aldamon and Beowolfmon who had grabbed both of his arms in an attempt to stop him.  
  
"What are you doing?! Let go of us! We have to help Beelzebumon!" Gallantmon shouted as he struggled to get out of the stubborn grasps of the two hybrid digimon.  
  
"Sorry, we can't let you go" Beowolfmon apologised and started to drag Gallantmon back to the others. Chunks of broken armor started to crumble away from Gallantmon's destroyed armor as he fought to get away from the two who were pulling him back.  
  
"Its for your own good Gallantmon, you have no weapons and your armor is falling apart as we speak!" Aldamon said, trying to explain to Gallantmon as they pulled him farther away from the barrier and his partner. While they had been fighting against Kage's twisted army they had managed to defeat two of the army leaving Kage with only six left in his impressive army. That was still two more than the few of them that had gone through the barrier to fight.  
  
"We won't leave Beelzebumon! He's our friend nd our partner! Now let go!" Gallantmon roared angrily and wrenched his arms out of the hold that Beowolfmon and Aldamon had on him. Aldamon watched as Gallantmon rushed back to aid Beelzebumon. He had no weapons, his armor was almost completely totaled and yet he still went to fight.  
  
"Hiya!" Gallantmon cried as he delivered a powerful kick to a digimon that had been about to attack a vunrable Beelzebumon.  
  
It wasn't long before Gallantmon, Beelzebumon, Grani and Behemoth were completely overwhelmed.  
  
Beelzebumon lay on the ground, data fizzling while he struggled to get up. Gallantmon was standing, but only just. Grani was crashed into the ground, offline. Behemoth was on its side, dents and scratches all over.  
  
"Give up yet? You'll never win, and I will have my revenge!" Kage asked as he looked down upon the fallen knight and his friends.  
  
"We'll never give up. NEVER!" Gallantmon shouted and was suddenly engulfed in a strange light. A light that meant only one thing. He was changing.........  
  
"Way to go Goggles...." Beelzebumon complimented as he watched Gallantmon change......  
  
"Gallantmon mode changed to Crimson Mode!" Gallantmon shouted as new armor appeared over the new and six pure white wings burst from his back. A sword appeared in each hand, one was slim and deadly looking. The other had two blades and almost resembled a staff. This one radiated power, but did not look as deadly.  
  
Gallantmon stood tall as the light aound him faded. He felt renewed and ready to kick bit butt again. The shock of seeing GallantmonCM was quickly shed as the army swarmed forward.  
  
Aldamon watched nervously. He had started to feel uneasy when Gallantmon had rushed off through the barrier again.  
  
Something was wrong. He could feel it. It was just WRONG.   
  
Suddenly, everything felt wrong. The Digital World seemed unbalanced and everywhere he looked he could see evidense of the unbalance.  
  
He wondered, as Gallantmon mode changed to the angel knight, if there was anything any of them could do to reset the balance.........  
  
Aldamon watched as GallantmonCM fought bravely, even though he was starting to lose. There had to be something he could do! None of them could get past the barrier, but maybe there was something else they could do.......  
  
Wait! Kage wasn't shielded by the barrier and he was the one who held the barrierin place..........Aldamon gave a feral grin and flapped his wings, taking off into the sky and flying straight for Kage.  
  
Kage looked up when he heard the sounds of wings beating and found one of the Digidestined coming owards him. So, one of them had thought to attack him. To bad that wasn't going to be enough.  
  
Aldamon drew back a fist and prepared to smash it into Kage's face, only to find that he had been stopped in midair by some strange and unseen force. Aldamon glared at Kage, who chuckled at the look.  
  
"Silly digimon, did you not think I would have set a defense up around myself?" Kage asked and let Aldamon float there, its not like there was anything he could do....  
  
Aldamon growled to himself.  
  
*So....are you ready to release your true power?* A voice spoke softly in Aldamon's head.  
  
*Uh.....why am I suddenly hearing voices in my head?!* Aldamon demanded mentally. He had a feeling if he replied with his mouth people would start to think he was crazy. Not that Aldamon wasn't thinking about that possibility himself.  
  
*I am the power that you hold deep inside yourself. Normally I would have no voice but things have begun to twist into ways that they have should not. You can feel it, the twisting. Changing things from the way they were supposed to be. You want to set it back to the way things are supposed to be. Release me, the power you have hiding in yourself* The voice said, trying to convince Aldamon.  
  
*But how can I trust you?* Aldamon asked.  
  
*Because I AM you* The voice stated and waited for Aldamon to answer him.  
  
*Oh....okay then.....uh..how do I release this power?* Aldamon asked, his curiousity now getting the better of him.  
  
*Just dig deep. You'll find it, and you'll know when you find it* The voice said and left, going back to where ever it had come from.  
  
*Dig deep huh? Well I better start digging* Aldamon thought to himself and began the soul searching that he needed to do to find the power. And find it he did. Deep, deep with in himself. It was a light, a pleasent grey. Aldamon brought his hand(mentally) down and pulled the power up from where it had lodged itself. He pulled it up and he felt it bubble in his chest before it burst forth, like water from a shattered damn.  
  
Aldamon opened his eyes, not sure when they had closed. And looked up to see a stunned look on Kage's face.   
  
Kage starred at the sight before him. The digimon in front of him now had a symbol on his forhead. It was glowing and it was not just any symbol. It was the symbol of balance. Kage didn't even get a chance to speak before he was sweapt away in the blinding grey light.  
  
The light that poured from from Aldamon suddenly increased and coverd the entire Digital World. The light spread past the Digital World and into the Real World, even farther into the other Quadrants.  
  
Everything stopped moving. And Aldamon suddenly found himself a grey void. There were eleven other beings there with him.  
  
The chosen.....Gallantmon had been split apart into his seperate forms of Guilmon and Takato.  
  
The chosen had all been returned to their normal human forms. As had Takuya and the digimon had all be returned to their rookie forms.  
  
"Uhm, where are we?" Takato asked, as he looked around the void of grey.  
  
"You are in the power of Balance" A voice said and the chosen and their partners looked around to find the person who had spoken to them.  
  
They found the person to be a digimon. A golden dragon that Guilmon had spoken to earlier.  
  
"Hi again!" Guilmon chirped happily and stayed floating beside Takato and Impmon.  
  
"Yes, hello again. You are here because you are the chosen of all the Quadrants. Balance does not affect you as it does others. Once Balance has finished you will find that everything is as it should be. None of the Digidestined or Tamers will remember what has taken place before Balance returned to the worlds. I do not have long, but I have to say you have all done immensely well against Kage. I am sorry to say though that your troubles are not over. Kage will return and you will need to stop him. He was once a good person....but now he is corrupted with hatred and anger. Already Balance has nearly finished its job.......good bye Chosen, and good luck" The golden dragon said and was about to dissapear but Takato and Takuya stopped him.  
  
"Who are you?" Takato and Takuya asked at the same moment.  
  
"I am one of the first digimon ever created. I am Huanlongmon. And now farewell" Haunlongmon said and faded away.   
  
There was another flash and the chosen were no longer in the power of Balance.  
  
*~*~*Owari*~*~*  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy-Thats it. I'm done. I'm really Really REALLY DONE!!! WAHOOOO! *does little dance* I bet you guys want more though eh? Well don't worry there IS a sequl. Well, time to do the disclaimer.....  
  
Dragoon- Can I take a vacation after this?  
  
Skittles- NOO! Your always gone! I'm chaining you to the computer*chains muse to the computer* Bwahahaha! Now you can never escape!!!  
  
Dragoon- Nooooooooooo!  
  
Skittles- Shut up and do the disclaimer.  
  
Dragoon- O_O Yes mam! Skittles does not own digimon! And........SAVE ME FROM THE KILLER AUTHORESS!  
  
Skittles-Quit your belly-aching.  
  
Review time ppl!  
  
And the mighty quote....  
  
Last night as I lay in bed looking at the stars I thought: "Where the heck is the ceiling?"   
  
_______________________________  
  
EjqHorseLady - Your welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't get the chapter out sooner. I hope you liked this! ^_^  
  
ChaosBlizzard - Meh, to find that out your gonna hafta read more! Which will come soon! Thanks for the review!  
  
Firehedgehog - Yup ^_^ I have been planning on doing that for a looooooong time. Thanks ever so much! Oh, that would be so kewl, even a one shot!  
  
Summing up the Stars - Sorry it took so long ^^; hope this big chap makes up for it!  
  
RayD - Lol, thanks. Tell him if he doesn't straighten up I'll steal him back to whip him into shape again.  
  
Twin dragons of Hope - Don't worry I shall never stop! I hope this chap was up to snuff! Thanks for the review!  
  
Hitomi No Ryu - O_O Uh......hello? Anybody there? Should I send some people to save you from the men in black?! Oh no! I hope you survive to read the ending chapter that I put up!  
  
Zerodragon - Lol, thanks. But your wrong. Everyone keeps thinking that but its not true. Takato is all three.  
  
Eevetta - Lol, thanks a million. I apprecaite all the reviews you've given me so I hope this chapter was to your liking.  
  
Floweramon - Lol, sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted to, but its here and BIG! I hope this chapter was to your liking!  
  
TC - Yup, thanks for the review!  
  
Black RoseL Me - Hm, I think you liked that chapter. Lol. I hope this one will get a review like that one! Lol, thanks!  
  
Person who didn't leave a name for me to put where I put the names - Yup ^_^ Its what I do. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Waynemon - Lol, thanks! ^_^   
  
Azerath - Lol, like I said, its what I do! I hope you liked this chapter and that it makes up for its lateness!  
  
QuestionDeca - Lol, gotta watch that keyboard. Thanks for the review! ^_^ And, yah its gonna be mad, but its not gonna remember.....  
  
Rey Rey - Yah, but eh, what are ya gonna do? It all turned out okay. Besides, Takato isn't one for revenge on that level. He's to caring and forgiving.  
  
Dark Lord - Lol, demanding aren't you? I'm sorry to say that your last one isn't ever gonna happen. Sorry, I hope you liked this chapter anyways!  
  
DespairingAngel - Thanks, I'm so glad you like it!   
  
Digi fan - Yep, it was fun to make. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank-ya for da review!  
  
-Ryo- - Lol, thanks.  
  
hAXE - Uh, thanks! Yah, but its the site...maybe the site was down at the time or something. Things like that happen.  
  
Knight of the Staff - Thats okay! Thanks so much for the review I really apprecaite it! And Boo Ha Ha yourself.  
  
Twin-Dragon - Lol, I try! Thanks for the review!  
  
Takuya - Lol, thanks! I'm glad you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
___________________________________  
  
Yayness! I'm done! Now you gotta review! Be nice, I updated as a birthday gift to me! ^_^ It's my birthday today, the great day of December the 8th! So be nice and leave the Sugar Fairy a review!  
  
Click da button!  
  
|  
  
|   
  
|   
  
\ / 


End file.
